No es otra la Escuela Superior
by Diego2586
Summary: Una vez fueron los mejores amigos. Pero un incidente causó una grieta. Años más tarde, los dos no puede recordar su amistad. Pero Roxas se quedó con el odio hacia Sora. ¿Qué pasa cuando se ve obligado a Roxas tutor Sora? RokuSora. RoxasxSora.
1. Prólogo

A Roxas siete años de edad caminaba de la mano de un niño de seis años de edad, Sora. Ellos se encuentran actualmente en su camino a su lugar favorito en la tierra. ¿Y cuál sería mejor que ir a su lugar favorito en la tierra? Ir allí con su mejor amigo.

"Woxy-chan!" Sora volvió a Roxas con un gato como sonrisa.

"Hmm?" Roxas inclinó la cabeza y miró a Sora. Sora es un par de pulgadas más corto lo miró.

"Vamos a la escuela de música!" Sora gritó. Roxas se rió de puerilidad de Sora.

"Yup! Seguro somos!" Roxas gritó también.

Todos los días después de clases, Roxas y Sora volvería a caminar de la mano para la clase de música. Y todos los días después de clases, Sora diría la misma cosa, y Roxas respondería de la misma manera.

Esto se prolongó durante todo un año. Roxas pasó a tercer grado, y Sora a la segunda.

Un día, de ocho años de edad, Roxas esperó siete años de edad, Sora fuera de su salón de clases, pero Sora nunca salió.

Abatido, Roxas se dirigió a la escuela de música por sí mismo. Y, de repente, su lugar favorito en la tierra no significaba nada para él, porque su persona favorita en la Tierra no estaba allí con él.

Al día siguiente, volví a Roxas clase de Sora, con la esperanza de que Sora estaba allí ese tiempo. Vio a Sora, y estaba a punto de correr hacia él, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Sora con una chica de cabeza roja.

Roxas se escondió detrás de un contenedor de basura cercano puede y contuvo la respiración mientras pasaban por la encontraron con un muchacho de pelo plateado que estaba en la clase de Roxas.

Roxas salió y se fue a la escuela de música por sí mismo, por segunda vez.

El tercer día, Roxas intentó de nuevo. Esa vez, decidió que iba a hablar con Sora.

"Oye, Sora!" Roxas sonrió. Sora se quedó inmóvil y sonrió.

"Roxas!" Sora se lanzó a Roxas.

"¿Quién es él Sora?" la pelirroja le preguntó a sus espaldas.

"Oh, Kairi, se trata de Roxas. Roxas esto se Kairi," Sora los presentó. Roxas le sonrió. Kairi se ruborizó.

"¡Hola!" voz de un muchacho salió de la nada.

"Riku!" Sora gritó y lo derribó también. Roxas trató de sonreír, pero no pudo evitar sentirse abandonado.

"Hola", dijo tímidamente Roxas.

"Estás en mi clase no es usted?" Riku le sonrió.

"Sí ..." Roxas murmuró.

"¿Cómo sabes que Sora?" , se preguntó. _¿Cómo_ usted _sabe Sora?_ Roxas quería preguntarle. Pero decidió no hacerlo.

"Vamos a la escuela de música juntos. Iba a preguntarle por qué él no fue ayer", dijo Roxas en su lugar.

"La música la escuela?" Riku resopló. Sora tomó la mano de Roxas.

"Yo no sabía que Sora fue a la escuela de música!" Kairi sonrió. "Eso es genial-"

"Lame!" Riku intervino. Sora sacó Roxas hacia él, lejos del grupo.

"Yo no voy a la escuela de música más!" Sora gritó mientras se alejaba de Riku y Kairi a cara Roxas.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Roxas susurró mientras trataba de no enojarse con Riku.

"Por favor, Roxas, Riku no cree que la escuela de música es todo lo que bueno", declaró Sora.

"Yo puedo decir", hervía Roxas.

"Um, pero no es un mal chico. Él es muy agradable, y es divertido"

"Más divertido que la escuela de música apuesto", resopló Roxas.

"Escucha Roxas. Él es mi vecino, y es muy popular. Quiero ser como él!" Sora gritó en un susurro.

"Bien entonces!" Roxas gritó en voz alta y me enfurecí.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Riku preguntó.

"Olvídalo, no era nada", dijo Sora.

"Pero él se veía muy enojado Sora-kun," parecía preocupado Kairi.

"Él está bien, olvídate de él Sora. Vamos a ir a mi casa. Te voy a enseñar a jugar al balón relámpago", se llevó Riku Kairi y Sora ambos y la puso sus brazos sobre sus dos hombros.

* * *

Roxas llegó a casa ese día con lágrimas en los ojos. Dieciocho años de edad, Cloud y Tifa diecinueve años de edad, trató de calmar a Roxas abajo.

"Roxy-chan, ¿puede decirme qué pasó?" Tifa arrulló mientras sostenía al niño en sus brazos.

"Roxas, puede decirnos algo, sabes que no?" Nube revolvió el pelo a Roxas.

"I. .. quiero .. mamá ... y papá ..." Roxas lloró con más fuerza.

"Roxas ... Mamá y papá son ... bueno ... son de-"

"Somos tu mami y papi ahora," interrumpió Tifa Cloud y lo miró.

"Lo sé ..." Roxas hipo.

"Pero todo el mundo me está dejando. Mamá, Papá, y ahora Sora!" Roxas miró hacia ellos.

"Roxas, Tifa y Ven y Denzel bebé y yo estamos aquí. Nosotros nunca te dejaré," se sentó al lado de la nube Tifa.

"Roxy-chan, por favor, dinos qué pasó", se frotó de nuevo Tifa Roxas. Roxas se rindió, y les dijo todo.

"¿Quieres que hablemos con los padres de Sora acerca de esto?" Nube preguntó.

"¡NO!" Roxas había dejado de llorar entonces.

"Bueno, ¿quieres ir a hablar con Sora?" Tifa sugerido.

"... Sí ... Quiero disculparme ..." Roxas dijo. Tifa y Cloud se sorprendieron. No había pensado que Roxas en realidad sería lo suficientemente maduros como para admitir su culpa.

"Oh Roxas! Eso es muy amable de su parte!" Tifa lo abrazó.

"Kiddo Buen trabajo. Eso es lo que hay que hacer", abrazó a sí mismo Nube Roxas.

"Gracias ... Um ... ustedes pueden dejar ir ahora, no puedo respirar, y el Venerable nos está dando miradas extrañas", señaló Roxas que su otro hermano mayor acababa de entrar por la puerta.

"Hey Ven, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela?" Tifa preguntó.

"No le hables a mí" Ven corriendo a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Tifa parecía herido.

"No te preocupes por eso Tifa, estaba ... así cuando yo estaba en la secundaria también", se frotó el hombro de la nube de Tifa.

"Mmm, no _siempre_ se significan para usted así Teef! " Roxas se cruzó de brazos.

"Denzel no lo hará tampoco, ¿verdad?" Roxas pidió al bebé en la cuna por la habitación, que estaba observando toda la escena se desarrollan.

"Woxas!" Denzel gritó en señal de triunfo.

"Se supone que tienes que decir" sí "," Roxas rodó sus ojos. Tifa y Cloud se echó a reír.

* * *

Roxas nerviosamente sonó el timbre de la casa increíblemente enorme de Sora el sábado siguiente.

"¿Sí?" Madre de Sora abrió la puerta.

"Um, es Sora ahí?" Roxas preguntó.

"Oh, sí. Hola Roxas-kun, no te he visto en mucho tiempo", ella se agachó hacia abajo y le sonrió.

"¡Adelante!" Ella le hizo señas. "Vaya por delante e ir a la habitación de Sora, es la primera puerta a la izquierda cuando sube las escaleras."

Roxas se fue a la habitación de Sora y llamó a su puerta. Sora le respondió con una sonrisa, pero tan pronto como vio a Roxas, su cara deja caer en un ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué?" Roxas se sintió herido. Nunca había oído hablar de Sora en ese tono antes.

"I. .. vine a ... Lo siento", suspiró Roxas. Sora rostro se suavizó en una sonrisa.

"... Está bien Roxy. Yo también lo siento ..." Roxas sonrió también. Le tendió la mano.

"Friends"? , se preguntó. Sora tomó la mano de Roxas y vigas.

"¿Vas a volver a la escuela de música?" Roxas preguntó Sora.

"... Yo soy Roxas lo siento. Pero yo .. yo no lo creo," parecía Sora en el suelo mientras él soltó la mano de Roxas.

"¿Qué?" Roxas rostro se contorsionó en una mueca.

"Es justo"

"No Sora. Entiendo. Usted lo desea. ¿Crees que la música es cojo! Eso es _estúpido!_ " Roxas gritó. Labios fruncidos de Sora en un puchero.

"... Bueno, ¿sabes qué? Creo que la música _es_ estúpido, y que _usted_ también! Yo _odio_ la música! " Sora gritó. Las lágrimas se formó en los ojos de Roxas.

"Bien. Si no te gusta la música entonces ... No me gusta _que_ ! " Roxas, una vez más se alejó de la vista de Sora.

Sora, quien había procesado sólo la gravedad de su argumento, rompió en llanto al suelo. Sora acababa de perder a su _primera_mejor amiga. Su _bestest_ amigo.

"Roxas? Roxas ... no me dejes ..." Sora débilmente llamó a la forma en retirada de Roxas. Roxas no lo oyó.

* * *

"Roxas ... ¿qué pasó?" Tifa cogió al niño en sus brazos otra vez.

"... Yo no soy amigo de Sora ya," murmuró Roxas en la camisa.

"¿Qué por qué?" Tifa hizo Roxas mirarla, y ella se enjugó las lágrimas.

"Nosotros .. tuvimos una pelea. Entonces le dije que lo odio. Yo no lo odio ... Pero no puedo decirle que nunca más porque ahora me odia!" Roxas lágrimas se fue en caída libre de la cara.

"Estoy en casa!" Nube llamó.

"Cloud ¡Ven aquí, estoy en la cocina", gritó Tifa.

"¿Sí?" Nube entró, dejó sus libros sobre la mesa y vio a Roxas pequeños que se aferran en frente de Tifa.

"¿Qué pasó?" Ojos de Cloud celebrado preocupación genuina por su hermano menor.

"Sora y Roxas tenido una pelea", le dijo Tifa.

"Roxas, ¿qué pasó?" Nube quería oír todo. Roxas se sorbió la nariz y se limpió la cara en la camisa de Tifa. Levantó la vista hacia la nube y le dije exactamente lo que sucedió.

"Eso es todo. Nosotros _definitivamente_ necesito hablar con sus padres. Tifa, ¿dónde está el teléfono? "

De repente, sonó el teléfono, y para sorpresa de Cloud, que era a los padres de Sora.

"Hola, residencia Contienda", respondió Cloud.

_"¿Puedo hablar con el señor o la señora Contienda?"_ era una voz de hombre.

"Lo siento, señor, pero mis padres ya no están con nosotros. Pasaron unos meses atrás," Cloud se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

_"... Yo soy el hijo lo siento. Yo no sé, yo acababa de llegar de un viaje de negocios ... A-de todos modos, ¿puedo hablar con el tutor legal de Roxas?"_

"Este es él", suspiró Cloud. _"Oh, sí, bueno. Esto es con respecto a mi hijo y Roxas."_

"Soy ... consciente de los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar. Mi hermano me ha dicho," traga Cloud.

_"Entonces, ¿le contó lo que le había pasado a mi hijo?"_

"No, señor. ¿Qué ... ha pasado?" Nube preguntó.

_"Mi hijo está siendo examinado en una clínica psiquiátrica en estos momentos. Parece que todo lo que su hermano haya hecho, fue la causa de Sora ... estado mental vulnerable"._

"Espera un minuto. Estás culpando a mi hermano por la razón de por qué Sora está siendo _examinado_ ? Ni siquiera sé si hay algo malo con él todavía! " Nube gritó.

_"No voy a culpar a su hermano. Sólo declarando lo que el psiquiatra le dijo a mi esposa y para mí"_

"Bueno, mi hermano estaba tan sacudido por su argumento como Sora fue," Cloud estaba enojando.

_"Si lo fuera, entonces ¿cómo es que no estás en la clínica psiquiátrica con la esperanza de que eres hermano todavía estaba cuerdo?"_

Cloud no sabía qué decir a eso. Se dio cuenta de que el padre de Sora estaba tan enojado como él.

"Lo siento, señor", dijo Cloud.

_"Sí, bueno. Ejem. Los médicos me dijeron que todavía no sé si Sora estaría bien. Van a seguir examinándolo. Pero hasta entonces, ellos nos aconsejaron mantener Sora lejos de lo que ellos piensan que es la causa. En otras palabras, mantenerlo alejado de Roxas. "_

"Roxas gusto mantenerse alejado de Sora. ¿Era esa la razón por la que ha llamado?" Nube preguntó, tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control.

_"Sí. Eso es todo."_

* * *

En los próximos días, Nube dijo Roxas lo que había sucedido, aunque completamente dejando de lado la parte donde el padre de Sora culpó a Roxas. Pero Roxas _todavía_ pensaba que era culpa suya.

Él puso mala cara todos los días que no veía Sora porque _sabía_ que incluso si Sora estaba bien, nunca tendrás que pedir disculpas a él. Y nunca voy a ser amigos con él nunca más.

El teléfono volvió a sonar Contienda casa. Esa vez, Tifa contestó.

"¿Hola? Contienda residencia, Tifa Lockhart hablando".

_"Sí, esta es la madre de Sora."_

"Oh, señora Leonhart, ¿cómo está Sora?" Tifa preguntó.

_"... Está bien. No hay nada malo en él, excepto ... bueno, él no puede recordar Roxas en absoluto. Hemos hecho un acuerdo para no mencionar a Roxas, él. Ni siquiera nos decimos a nuestros otros hijos acerca del incidente con Sora. Pero supongo que fue nuestro error._

_"Xion, que es sólo un año mayor que Sora, era el hijo único que sabía acerca de Roxas. Preguntó Sora sobre él durante la cena. Sora ... no sabía quién era Roxas"._

"¿Qué?" Tifa se sorprendió.

_"Le pedimos al médico acerca de esto, y me dijo que el cerebro de Sora había atribuido probablemente Roxas para el dolor que sentía. Así pues, como un mecanismo de defensa, decidió descartar todos sus recuerdos de y con Roxas"._

"... Roxas estaría tan devastada", masculló Tifa para que no la oyera.

_"La razón por la que estoy llamando para decirte que esto es ... mi marido y yo pensamos que las cosas estarían mejor así."_

"I. .. no lo entiendo", era la voz de Tifa suave.

_"Estoy diciendo que quiero Roxas a mantenerse alejados de Sora. Eso es todo. Adiós."_

Tifa puso el teléfono de nuevo y mantuvo la cabeza en la mano. También hay muchas cosas que tenía que procesar. Pero ese no era el problema. El problema es ...

"¿Cómo me va a decir a Roxas?"

"Dime qué?" Roxas acaba de entrar en la cocina con su mochila colgada al azar en el hombro.

Tifa se mordió el labio, como le dijo a Roxas lo que acababa de suceder.

"... Es ... bien. Entiendo" Roxas no lloró. Pero Tifa di cuenta de que necesitaba un abrazo. Así que ella le dio el abrazo más fuerte que pudo.

* * *

Pasaron los años y Roxas estaba en la secundaria. Roxas optó por ir a una escuela secundaria diferente de lo que él sabía Sora elegiría para ir a. En la escuela intermedia que encontró nuevos amigos. Axel, Naminé y Xion eran muy buenos amigos que compartían su amor por la música y las artes.

Una vez en la escuela secundaria, su pequeño grupo de amigos creció.

Primer año de carrera para él era una maravilla. Él tiene una novia, se separaron sin embargo, y sus experiencias Roxas hizo olvidar el amigo de la infancia que él tenía la carga de llevar en sus recuerdos.

Con el tiempo, Roxas ni siquiera podía recordar lo que pasó entre él y Sora. Lo único que _podía_ recordar era su nombre, y todo el dolor relacionado con ella.

En su segundo año, Sora entró en la misma escuela que un estudiante de primer año. Y casi inmediatamente, se convirtió en uno de los personajes más populares de la escuela.

"Dios, no me gusta ese chico. Freshmen son tan tontos" Roxas aplastó su cartón de leche.

"¿Por lo menos _sabes_ lo Roxas? " Namine rodó los ojos.

"En realidad no ... Pero me acuerdo de algo que pasó entre nosotros, cuando éramos más jóvenes. No puedo _completamente_recordar lo que era, aunque .. "

"Bueno, esa es una buena razón para odiar a las tripas de alguien", comentó Axel sarcasmo. Todos en la mesa se rieron.

"Ja, ja. Muy gracioso", se burló Roxas. Entonces recordó que Xion también estaba allí.

"Oh, lo siento. Estoy hablando mal de su hermano justo en frente de ti. Sólo que-"

"No te disculpes Roxas ... Lo sé," sonrió Xion.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

"El Sr. Roxas Contienda", dijo el director Ansem el Sabio con un aire de arrogancia.

_Este tipo es tan lleno de sí mismo. Su nombre es un claro ... Ansem el Sabio ... Lo digo en serio, ¿por qué el nombre de alguien que Ansem __**el Sabio**__ ?_ Roxas detuvo su ojo de crispar mientras observaba al hombre rubio organizar su bufanda roja más cómodamente alrededor de su cuello.

"Ustedes fueron convocados aquí en lo que respecta a un estudiante de segundo año seguro que parece ser ... ah .. no cumplir con las normas para poder jugar en el equipo blitzball de nuestra escuela."

Roxas asintió.

"Marluxia y Lexaeus aquí, son sus profesores de Biología y Álgebra II, respectivamente," hizo un gesto a los dos maestros detrás de él.

"Yo sé," dijo Roxas cortésmente.

"Bueno entonces. Propósito de este encuentro es para informarle que le hemos escogido para nuestro tutor prodigio blitzball joven, Sora Leonhart", sonrió el director. _Creepy_ , fue la única palabra que brilló en la cabeza de Roxas.

"I. .." Roxas parecía renuente.

"Sé que usted puede tener dudas acerca de esto, ya que usted tiene una vida propia, y usted tiene una apretada agenda, al ser un junior y absoluto, y es probable que no desea pasar su tiempo de tutoría gratuita alguien más - "el entrenador para blitzball, Wakka, parecía urgente.

"Entrenador, no es eso ... La razón por la que me resisto a darle clases _no es_ porque no tienen suficiente tiempo o espacio en mi agenda. Es solo porque ... yo no me siento muy cómodo con este ", razonó Roxas.

"Pero hijo, por favor, tienes que entender, uno de Sora de los mejores jugadores que tenemos. Sin él, todo el equipo de JV ir abajo en llamas! No es que sea posible, literalmente, lo que con toda el agua implicada en blitzball ... Por supuesto, , hubieras sido un buen jugador también, si había aceptado mi oferta en su primer año ... " Wakka se veía abatido y todavía resentido por algo mientras divagaba.

"Ahora, ahora, entrenador. No hay necesidad de reaccionar de nuevo. Vamos a escuchar lo que tiene que decir Roxas ¿de acuerdo?" Principal Ansem hizo un gesto con la mano, como si el gesto fue suficiente para detener Wakka de ir de rodillas y suplicar.

"Roxas, díganos por qué usted no se siente cómodo con esta decisión?" el director dirigió su mirada hacia Roxas.

"Señor ... bueno, no, quiero decir ... Lo siento, no quería estar en el entrenador del equipo, pero tenía mis razones, entonces también. Y yo te dije lo que eran ... Pero esta vez no puedo. Por favor, tienes que confiar en mí en este caso. yo _no puedo_tutor Sora. "

"Bueno Roxas, me temo que si no nos pueden decir una razón válida, no tiene excusa", apoyó los codos en Ansem el escritorio, juntó las manos y apoyó la barbilla en ella.

Él sonrió. Roxas no podía evitarlo por más tiempo, sus ojos temblaron y Ansem Principal lo atrapó, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

"Sí, señor, lo entiendo," Roxas fue derrotado.

" _Yo_ no entiendo Roxas, ¿por qué no nos dices? Quiero decir, si usted no puede soportar el niño, sólo dilo. Quiero decir, incluso_yo_ no puedo soportar el niño, "preguntó Marluxia calma.

"Es complicado ... señor ..", agregó Roxas la última parte como una ocurrencia tardía.

"... Supongo que no importa", suspiró Marluxia.

"De todos modos, vamos a darle el material que Sora tiene que recuperar. Él consigue diez semanas. Al final del trimestre, que tiene que tomar dos pruebas, una para álgebra II y otro para la biología. Eres responsabilidad es asegurarse de que cuando Sora toma las pruebas, pasa ". dijo Lexaeus, sus músculos abultados contra su camisa.

_Dime, ¿cómo en el __**infierno**__ es un profesor de matemáticas de conseguir el mismo beneficio?_ Roxas pensó para sí mismo.

"... I. .. Todavía no estoy seguro de si yo soy la persona adecuada para asumir esta tarea", dijo Roxas, todavía se aferran a ese brillo diminuto de esperanza.

"... Está bien. Te diré lo que el Sr. Roxas, te voy a dar dos días para decidir. Pero hay que tener esto en cuenta, de cualquier manera que elija, voy a conseguir lo que quiero. ¿Qué es o tutor que Sora, o dime por qué _no_ quieres tutor Sora, "puesto Ansem sus manos hacia abajo.

_Creeper. ¿Por qué quieres saber tanto?_ Roxas a punto de decir eso en voz alta.

"Eso es un trato justo", dijo Roxas después de _mucho_ pensamiento.

"Pero, Ansem, Sora necesita un tutor ahora!" Wakka se quejó.

"Oh Coach Wakka ... No te preocupes. Habremos Roxas darle una oportunidad en primer lugar, ¿de acuerdo?" Ansem miró a Wakka, que estaba a punto de tener un colapso emocional.

"Pero ¡Eso no era parte del trato!" Roxas exclamó. _Mierda, acabo de hacer exactamente lo que él quería ver ... Me enloqueciendo._

"Roxas, que ya estuvo de acuerdo. No se puede volver atrás." Marluxia señaló. Roxas no podía decir nada de eso.

"Dirás a Sora que va a darle clases, mañana Y usted su tutor, por sólo un día,.. Al día siguiente que es de los dos días que te estoy dando", dijo Ansem con una sonrisa. "¿Tiene usted alguna otra queja?"

"... No. .. señor," dijo Roxas con los dientes apretados.

"Usted puede irse".

Y Roxas salió de la habitación. No podía esperar a llegar lo suficientemente lejos para que pudiera golpear algo sin verlos.

* * *

Su nombre era Roxas. Dieciséis años de edad y menores en el High Destiny. Sus pasatiempos consistía en dibujar, andar en patineta, y pasar el rato con los amigos.

Tendía a evitar la atención de personas que no sean sus amigos, pero por desgracia para él, su orgullo no le permitió ser alguien _invisible_ .

Roxas fue excepcional en casi todo lo que hace. Él puede tocar la guitarra muy bien, y cantar decentemente. Su arte era muy superior que los que se venden en galerías de arte para millones de munny. Sus habilidades de skate rivalizaba con la de los más famosos pro-skaters. Sus calificaciones fueron _más allá de_ simplemente _excepcional_ . Y, su familia era acomodada, a pesar de su falta de padres.

Uno podría pensar que Roxas era un hombre muy conocido joven en su escuela, lo que con sus logros. Sin embargo, las únicas personas que conocían de toda su grandeza, eran sus amigos, su familia, y los profesores de la escuela.

_Esas_ personas todos sabían que Roxas no quiere llamar la atención. Y _esas_ personas que todos sabían que Roxas no podía soportar _no_ ser alabado por sus logros.

Esta gran personalidad contradictoria Roxas llevado a tener un sentido de la vida introvertida.

Él no era una persona sociable. Prefirió quedarse sólo con sus amigos y familiares las personas se siente cómodo con, y no deje que nadie pulg

Ese grupo muy unido de gente, _todos_ sabían de las peculiaridades de Roxas que nadie más lo hace. Y _todo_ apreciado toda su perfección. _Ellos_ nunca estaban celosos de lo que había logrado. _Ellos_ simplemente apoyado y alentado.

Es por eso que amaba a sus amigos Roxas caro. _Ellos_ lo aceptaron por lo que él era.

Si él tuvo una oportunidad con otras personas, con _extraños,_ que no sabía si se quedaban amigos con él.

Sus amigos comparten los mismos sentimientos, sino que cada uno tenía sus propias peculiaridades que Roxas aceptadas también.

Las personas que no se conocían Roxas, sólo lo veía como el friki que es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Las personas que no se conocían sus amigos, sólo los veía como monstruos que el geek cuelga hacia fuera con.

En Roxas primero no le gustaba cómo estas personas se les atiende. Pero aprendió que era mejor así. Porque de esa manera, no tendría que lidiar con la gente que no puede y _no_ lo aceptan. Porque de esa manera, ninguno de sus amigos se hagan daño.

Porque de esa manera, él no saldría lastimado.

Él estaba enojado con la gente que se notó demasiado. Bueno ... no tanto enfadado como estaba confundido. No podía entender la comprensión de por qué, o mejor dicho, _cómo_ se puede tomar toda la atención-bueno _y_ . mala

_Estas_ personas tenían otras personas, _menos gente_ , adorando el suelo se levantaron sobre, así como _abiertamente_ odian sus tripas.

_Estas_ personas tenían ventiladores, así como los que odian. _Estas_ personas fueron las celebridades de la escuela. _Estas_personas estaban en la cima de la pirámide social ...

Y _estas_ personas, Roxas encontrado, lo miraban mientras caminaba hacia su mesa durante el almuerzo.

"Uh, Sora Leonhart?" Roxas preguntó.

"¿Sí?" Sora levantó la vista de su bandeja de ... comida? _¿Qué demonios es esto prep-jock comer? ¿O debería decir, no comer?_Roxas pensó mientras miraba el chico es apenas-a-salad bar y pequeña proteína.

"Me preguntaron por el entrenador para Wakka-" ante la sola mención del nombre del entrenador, Sora se levantó bruscamente y arrastró Roxas lejos de la cafetería.

* * *

"Mira, por favor no mencionar que estoy fallando a mis amigos", Sora miró suplicante a los ojos de Roxas. _Maldita sea, parece un lindo animal._ Roxas señaló en su cabeza.

"Bueno, tu profesor de matemáticas y de la ciencia me dijo que hablara con usted tan pronto como me sea posible", dijo Roxas con un tono aburrido.

"Oh ... bueno, si quieres puedes venir a mi casa esta semana y podemos hablar más sobre ello después", dijo Sora.

"Claro, ¿y mañana?" Párpado Roxas estaba nervioso, pero parpadeó para detenerlo.

"Gracias ... eh ... ¿cuál era su nombre?" Sora sonrió tímidamente.

"Roxas, Luchas Roxas," Roxas educadamente tendió la mano a él. Sora se lo llevó.

"Encantado de conocerte Roxas. Me llamo Sora-por supuesto que ya sabía que ... bien ... yo soy tan tonto", dijo Sora la última parte en voz baja. Pero Roxas lo oyeron todos modos.

Roxas se burlaba cuando soltó la mano de Sora. _Bueno, al menos él sabe que necesita clases particulares ... Este chico no puede ser tan malo después de todo._

* * *

Regresaron a la sala de almuerzo y se fue por su lado. Pero no antes de Roxas escuchó la mentira que le dijo a sus amigos.

"¿Qué fue eso Sora?" Riku preguntó.

"Nada, sólo un tío intentando-uh-sea mi" amigo "," Sora poner comillas en el aire sobre su "amigo", y se rió toda la tabla.

_Ese mocoso mintiendo. Bien, me he tomado mi decisión. Es escoria que sólo se preocupa por su reputación, y que no se merece mi tiempo!_ Roxas hervía. Su Namine amigo se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo negativo de Roxas.

"Le importaría decirme cuál es el problema antes de quemar agujeros en la bandeja, Roxas?" Bebió un sorbo de leche con calma. Su comentario tranquila llevó a todos a la mesa de Roxas a dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlo.

"No es nada", suspiró Roxas. Luego miró a sus amigos. "Realmente, no es nada."

Ellos asintieron y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. Namine, sin embargo, no estaba convencido.

"Hmm ... vas a tener que decirme más tarde en la clase de arte ... Y como Xion está allí también, vas a tener que decirle a los dos", susurró.

"... Está bien ..." Roxas murmuró.

* * *

La campana sonó y dispersó a los estudiantes en la cafetería. Rompiendo libre de sus camarillas para ir a sus respectivas clases.

Roxas tenido arte con Xion y Naminé, así que él estaba caminando detrás de las dos niñas. Cuando llegaron a la clase, el profesor acaba de señalar en la asignación en el tablero, y regresó a su mesa mientras miraba a sus alumnos a trabajar.

Namine sacó su bloc de dibujo y unos lápices de colores, Xion sacó su pasta de modelar, y Roxas sacó un caballete y pinceles algunos.

La asignación fue: Con las mejores herramientas de arte, crear algo que capta sus emociones en este mismo mañana al inicio de la clase.

"Puedo decir que la pintura de Roxas será algo muy abstracto ... y enojado", comentó Xion mientras miraba a la cara amarga de Roxas.

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso," atrapado Roxas la lengua a ella.

"Así que, ¿vas a decirnos qué pasó?" Namine levantó la vista de su dibujo, que consistía en un montón de colores azul y calmante.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que se traduce en:" te vas a decirnos qué pasó, si desea o no '", agregó Xion pulg

"Ugh, está bien. Así, no se lo digas a los chicos, van a estar loco", dijo Roxas.

"¿Por qué, qué es?" Namine dejó el bloc de dibujo para mostrar que ella estaba escuchando. Xion dejado moldear la escultura, que estaba empezando a parecerse a la figura de un hombre a escuchar a Roxas.

"He decidido no aceptar el trabajo de tutoría."

"¿Qué por qué?" Xion preguntó.

"Porque ese chico Sora es un idiota, no te ofendas Xion", agregó Roxas en la última parte rápidamente, mientras dibujaba con un lápiz sobre el lienzo.

"No hay problema, mi hermano _es_ un idiota ", saludó Xion la mano.

"Roxas, está seguro de que no estás exagerando, que ha sido conocido por hacer que un montón ... bueno, no a otras personas, pero para _nosotros_ ... " Namine puso su mano sobre el brazo de Roxas.

"No, él _mintió_ a sus amigos, y les dijo que quería ser _su_ amigo ", tiró Roxas sus brazos, salpicando pintura roja por todo su caballete y lienzo.

"¿De quién?" Xion preguntó después de que ella regresó a la formación de su escultura mini.

"Sora?" Namine respondió con una pregunta.

"Sí", asintió Roxas. Estaba usando una brocha gorda a las salpicaduras de desprestigio de ira de rojo, negro y púrpura pintura sobre el lienzo.

"Yo no creo que es _que_ Roxas malos ", rodado Namine los ojos y volvió a su dibujo, después de levantar una ceja ante lo que Roxas estaba pintando.

"Por supuesto que lo es! Ahora todos piensan que soy una especie de enredadera!" Roxas exclamó. Luego cortó el cepillo a través de su pintura, la creación de una línea de negro muy oscuro en el centro.

"Claro, como tú _no son_ una enredadera? " Xion bromeó mientras se forma la cabeza de su figura con cuidado.

"Eres realmente lleno de chistes hoy, ¿no es Xion?" Roxas miró.

"No creo que seas una enredadera", hizo una pausa en su sombra Namine: "Además, ¿no es el que dijo que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ti?"

Roxas no tenía respuesta para eso. Su mano se congeló a mitad de carrera, luego volvió y se fue en una dirección totalmente diferente.

"De cualquier manera, yo no voy a darle clases", dijo Roxas tercamente.

"Todo lo que Roxas, pero los chicos van a estar muy enojado una vez que se enteran", Xion sacudió la cabeza.

"Sí, sin trabajo significa un Roxas Roxas se rompió, lo que significa que no hay munny para las entradas de conciertos, lo que significa que no se llega a _ir_ al concierto ", señaló Namine.

"Bueno, no vamos a averiguar, porque si lo hicieran, ustedes están muertos", era el tono de Roxas grave.

"Para alguien tan inteligente ... Realmente eres estúpido ¿no?" Xion se rió.

"Van a descubrir Roxas, porque te van a molestar sobre ese concierto. Caray, yo quiero molestar acerca de ese concierto. Pero no lo haré, porque sé que estás en estado de agitación emocional en este momento ... al menos, su pintura lo dice ", señaló Namine el lío de colores furiosos que estaban en su lienzo.

"Lo que sea, nada que puedan hacer o decir, va a cambiar mi mente", fue la última cosa que Roxas dijo antes de que sonara la campana.

* * *

Se dirigió a sus dos últimas clases, todavía hirviendo hasta que el timbre de salida por fin sonó. Entonces él estaba fuera de la escuela, esperando que sus amigos.

"Roxy-chan!" Axel pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de Roxas.

"Realmente Axel, nada más conmovedor y toda la escuela va a pensar que estás casada", Xion rodó sus ojos.

"Además, Roxy-chan es mío!" Xion tiró del brazo de Roxas. Él sólo suspiró.

"Oh hey! Yo también quiero! Roxy-chan es mío también!" Hayner se pegó a su otro brazo. Roxas muchas ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

"Oh infierno NO! Roxas es mío! Atrás puta!" Axel agarró apretado en Roxas.

"Lo que ustedes por favor dejarnos llevar de mí?" Voz de Roxas salió débilmente.

"Ah, pero queríamos hacer una foto, adelante Olette, destacan por la escultura extraño", sonrió Pence con una cámara en sus manos.

Olette estaba posando y riendo por Roxas, Xion, Hayner, y Axel.

"Hey Roxas, accesorios bonitos, ¿puedo tomar una?" Demyx rió.

"Por favor?" Roxas casi suplicó.

"Ven aquí Axel!" Demyx Axel arrancó fuera de Roxas y tacklehugged él.

"Larxene, por favor tome el control de sus monos", Zexion asomó la cabeza de su libro.

"Aye aye señor!" Larxene burlado.

"Está bien mis secuaces, bajar de Roxas." Todos ellos lo soltó de inmediato.

"Roxas, ¿no tienen algo que decir a todos?" Naminé surgió de la nada ... como el resto de sus amigos.

"¿Qué?" Roxas se congeló.

"Oh, ¿qué es Roxas?" Hayner preguntó.

"Uh ... no es nada realmente importante", se rascó Roxas la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Roxas ..." Namine dijo amenazadoramente.

Él tomó una respiración profunda, "decidí no tutor Sora. Voy a decir a sus maestros y su futuro entrenador".

"¿Qué?"

"¡NO!"

"No puedes hacer eso!"

"¿Y el concierto?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Roxas!"

"¿QUÉ?"

"Ustedes!" Roxas gritó después de que todos exclamaron a la vez.

"No puedo darle clases bien? Él es ... un idiota, una vez más, no te ofendas Xion," trató de Roxas a razonar con ellos.

"De nuevo, ninguna tomado", Xion rodó sus ojos.

"Pero tú nos prometiste que nos llevaremos a ese concierto," parecía como un cachorro Demyx patadas.

"Aw, Dem, no se parecen a eso", dijo Roxas, entonces, de repente, todos ellos parecían cachorros patadas, a excepción de Larxene y Zexion.

Los dos sólo se veía intimidante ... y aterrador.

"F-bien! ¡Muy bien! Yo lo haré!" Roxas se derrumbó. Todos corrieron a abrazarlo, a excepción de Namine, Zexion y Larxene.

Roxas miró a Naminé, y murmuró: "Te odio".

Namine le guiñó un ojo y con la boca de nuevo, "Te amo demasiado".

Sí, sus amigos eran bastardos egoístas. Pero Roxas no le importaba. Eran sus amigos y él no quería de ninguna otra manera.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Roxas se fue a casa de Sora-más como una mansión de una casa al día siguiente. Hermano Sora, Vanitas abrió la puerta.

_Whoa! ¿El chico teñirse el pelo, y llegar más alto? ... espera, no, él se ve más vieja también._ Roxas pensaba.

"Ven, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Vanitas preguntó.

"Um, lo siento, pero mi nombre es Roxas", dijo Roxas.

"Oh, está bien. Ven me dijo que tenía un hermano que se parecía a él. Sólo que no sabía que el parecido era tan cerca," se rió Vanitas.

_Como si fuera nadie con quien hablar, él y el niño son prácticamente la misma persona, sólo con el pelo diferente y color de ojos. ¿Cómo sabe mi hermano de todos modos?_ Roxas reprimió el impulso de levantar la frente.

"Supongo que estás aquí para ver Sora?" Vanitas abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar Roxas Roxas sólo asintió en respuesta.

"Siéntate aquí, y voy a llamar a Sora hacia abajo", señaló Vanitas en un sofá encantador que parecía bastante más de cien mil munny.

Roxas miró a su alrededor y vio todos los muebles de lujo y caro en la sala de estar. Sus ojos se posaron en una foto parecían muy felices.

_Wow, este chico Sora realmente tiene todo eh. Él tiene una familia feliz y rica. Él es amado por casi todos en la escuela. Él es el jugador estrella de blitzbol junior varsity, y tiene apariencia. No es que mi familia no es feliz y acomodada ni nada, pero ..._Roxas casi se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Pero, de repente, Sora desciende y le preguntó: "Ne ~ Van-nii, ¿sabes Roxas? ... Y no deberías estar en la universidad en este momento?"

"No, él es el hermano de mi amigo de la universidad, que resulta exactamente como él ... Y es una Sora viernes, relajarse, no tengo clase mañana," Vanitas le dijo, y salió de la habitación para ir a quién sabe dónde. La casa era tan grande que Roxas podría perderse en ella, y eso podría tomar días para salir.

"Pero ... usted estaba _aquí_ la semana entera! " Sora le gritó a su hermano. Luego suspiró y se volvió hacia Roxas, recordando que él estaba allí.

"¡Oh, eso es genial! ¿Tienes un hermano que se ve exactamente igual a ti también?" Sora preguntó.

"Er .. sí ..." Roxas se rascó un lado de su cara.

Otra morena entra, una mochila en la mano mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal, y hace una toma doble.

"... ¿Eres hermano de Cloud Strife?" _Caramba, cuántas veces he oído eso antes? Ah, claro! acerca de .. un gajillion! ... Wow ... Roxas Ahora estás inventando números. Venir aquí fue un gran error._

"Sí," Roxas le dio una pequeña sonrisa cortés. León le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Hey Squall", se rió Sora.

"Yo le dijo que dejara de llamarme así! Y me llaman" Onii-san ".

"Usted no es el jefe de mí, además, que ni siquiera saludar a _mí_ , su hermano, todavía! " Sora puso mala cara.

"Lo siento Sora, pero su nuevo amigo me sorprendió. Quiero decir ... Cloud Strife, soy un gran fan de él", dijo León, mientras que llegar a pelo volante de Sora.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace tu hermano Roxas hacer?" Sora preguntó Roxas, que había estado tratando de no reír ante el comentario de León.

_¿Por qué diablos iba alguien a ser un fan de Cloud? Quiero decir, seguro que solía adorarlo cuando yo era pequeña, pero dios, lo único que hace es llevar las cosas con eso ... fresco de su bicicleta. Claro ... si .. es por eso. No me duele que él es el presidente más joven de la compañía de nuestra familia, ya sea ..._

"Él, uh, él entrega ... cosas" _Camino a ser Roxas elocuentes ..._

"Oh ..." Sora miró confundido. Pero trató muy duro para hacer que parezca como si entendiera. Roxas se sentía un poco mal por el chico.

"Bueno, de todos modos, me voy ahora. ¿Quieres algo de Villa Crepúsculo, Sora? Los otros ya me dijo lo que querían", León pidió antes de irse.

"No, gracias nii-Squall ... Pensándolo bien ... Tráeme la sal marina helado!" Sora sonrió a su hermano.

"... Está bien. Bye! Dile a mamá que estaré de vuelta en unos pocos días", saludó León y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Por qué se va a Villa Crepúsculo?" Roxas preguntó antes de que pudiera detenerse. Resistiendo el impulso de golpear a sí mismo, pensó, _¡Así se hace ... Roxas ahora tú puedes oírlo hablar ... __**otra vez**__ ._

"Oh, él está haciendo algunos trabajos allí para ser independiente de un día. Él dice que él no puede seguir viviendo de nuestros padres para siempre. Realmente lo admiro ... En realidad, todos lo hacemos ... S-lo siento, Creo que estaba divagando ", sonrojaba Sora.

"... No, está bien. Supongo que se puede decir lo mismo de mi hermano mayor. Cloud ha estado cuidando de nosotros desde que nuestros padres murieron. Bueno ... él y su novia," temblaron los labios de Roxas hacia arriba. _Hablar sobre Cloud siempre me hace muy orgulloso de ser un Conflicto._

"Oh .. yo no ... yo no lo sé. Lo siento," se veía Sora sinceramente disculpas.

"Está todo bien", Roxas le dio una sonrisa sincera. _Este chico realmente hace que la gente se convirtieren de enojado a feliz con una sola mirada ... Pero bien, yo tengo que no le gusta. Después de todo lo que hizo para mí ... que ni siquiera puedo recordar. Dios ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? -_

"Así que uh, ¿quieres subir, o nos quedamos aquí?" Sora interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Yo-Eso depende de ustedes", dijo Roxas. "Pero-" antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpido por una niña pequeña. _Iba a decir algo acerca de las interrupciones ..._ Roxas terminó en la cabeza.

"Sora-nii!"

"Marlene! ¿Qué es eso?" Sora sonrió ella. _Demasiado brillante!_ Roxas estaba imaginando que estaba protegiendo sus ojos del resplandor. Pero por supuesto, si lo hacía, vería estúpido.

"Juega conmigo y Boo-chan!" Ella levantó una moogle juguete.

"Lo siento Marlene, pero Sora nii-tiene que ir a estudiar, ¿por qué no le preguntas a nee-chan?" Sora se agachó y le acarició la cabeza. Parecía triste por un momento, pero ella sonrió y miró a Sora.

"Está bien!" Pero antes de irse, se detuvo y se quedó mirando fijamente a Roxas. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Hmm ... Te pareces a alguien que conozco ... OH! Denzel-kun, tú eres su nii-chan?" Ella preguntó. _¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que, casi toda su familia conoce mis hermanos._ Roxas pensó para sí mismo.

"Sí, yo soy, yo le diré que te vi hoy", sonrió Roxas en su cuidado. Sus mejillas coloreadas y ella rebotó en busca de su hermana mayor.

Roxas observó que _su hermana mayor ... es la única persona que realmente sabe en esta casa, aparte de Sor a, que me recuerda ... ¿dónde está? Ella no estaba en la escuela hoy. Ella parecía estar bien el día anterior, aunque._

"Hey .. uh, Sora. ¿Dónde está Xion?" ante la mención de su nombre, la sonrisa se desvaneció Sora.

"... Yo. Ella y yo. No se llevan muy bien", dijo con tristeza.

"Oh," cayó Roxas el tema.

"W-bueno, vamos a empezar ¿de acuerdo?" -le preguntó con torpeza.

Sora se relajó visiblemente, "Está bien, voy a ir a buscar mis libros".

"Sí. .. bien ..." Roxas dijo Sora como la izquierda para ir a su habitación. Por alguna razón, Roxas no puede evitar la sensación de de ja vu. Como si hubiera estado en esta casa antes. _Pero eso no es posible ... ¿no?_

"Roxas ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Xion bajó las escaleras con un vaso en la mano, tirando de Roxas de sus pensamientos.

"Yo soy ... la tutoría tu hermano", terminó sin convicción Roxas.

"Bueno ... sí. Por supuesto, tonto de mí. De todos modos, ¿cómo estás?" Xion fue a sentarse junto a Roxas y ella dejó la copa sobre la mesa.

"Estoy bien. Estaba a punto de preguntarte eso. Tú no estabas en la escuela hoy", señaló Roxas fuera.

"Sí ... me costó un poco despertando hoy en día", se rió Xion.

"Oh ... haha", se rió Roxas torpemente. Se quedó mirando el uno al otro hasta que alguien finalmente rompió el silencio.

"Usted no sabe lo raro es en este momento", dijo Xion.

"Gracias a Dios que no soy el único", exhaló Roxas. Los dos se rieron, que el tiempo, sin incomodidad.

"Roxas ... Escucha, creo que debería irse antes de que sea demasiado tarde", puesto Xion su mano en el muslo de Roxas.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Roxas estaba confundido.

"Quiero decir, usted debe salir antes de que mis padres llegar aquí", suspiró Xion.

"¿Qué por qué?" Las cejas de Roxas unidos.

"¿Sabes por qué!" Xion miró exasperada.

"Yo no sé por qué. Dime," Roxas estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Oh no. No me digas que te olvidaste también ..." Xion se quedó sin aliento.

"¿Qué? ¿Olvidar qué?"

"No. .. No es nada ... Es mejor que no me acuerdo." Xion se puso de pie y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

"¿De qué? Xion! Espera"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Sora se vino abajo con libros en las manos.

"No es nada Sora", Xion miró a Sora antes de que irrumpieron en las escaleras.

"Roxas ... ¿Qué pasó?" Sora le preguntó, preocupado por su hermana y su nuevo amigo.

"Honestamente .. No estoy del todo seguro," Roxas sacudió la cabeza. Se aclaró la garganta una vez que se dio cuenta de que las manos de Sora estaban empezando a temblar por el peso de sus libros.

"Bien, vamos a empezar."

* * *

Después de unas horas de ecuaciones algebraicas, funciones, hipérbolas y lo que no, Roxas decidió llamar a un día.

"Sora, creo que eso es bueno para hoy. Vamos a salvar la Biología por algún otro tutor, me refiero a tiempo", sonrió torpemente Roxas.

"¿Qué quieres decir con" tutor del otro? Tú no vas a ser mi tutoría más? Pero usted acaba de comenzar, y yo aprendí mucho! "Sora señaló el papel de resolver los problemas de matemáticas que él no había sido capaz de resolver antes.

"Bueno Sora, sobre la base de lo que sus maestros dijeron, usted ha aprendido mucho si hubiera escuchado la primera vez que se lo enseñó a usted", señaló Roxas fuera. Sora abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no podía pensar en nada, por lo que sólo se cerró enseguida.

"... Pero me gusta andar con usted. No sé, pero parece algo familiar. Y me siento cómodo con usted ..." Sora se detuvo un rato después de que dijera eso. Entonces, después de darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, Sora se quedó sin aliento y se cubrió la boca.

"Lo siento ... Oh, Dios. Debo haber sonado como una _enredadera._ Oh, lo siento. Estoy totalmente de no decir que de esa manera! " Sora se declaró.

"Está bien ... En realidad, estaba pensando en algo en la línea de eso. Estaba pensando en cómo su casa era una especie de familiar. Como he estado aquí antes. Pero eso no puede ser posible, ¿verdad?" Roxas preguntó.

"No. .. nunca he conocido antes de ayer, Roxas." Sora miró confundido. _Muy bien ... por lo __**que**__ definitivamente no se acuerda de lo que hizo para mí ..._

"Sí ... Bien, lo siento cuestión, estúpido. De todos modos, esa cosa tutor otra. Ansem director me dijo que me va a dar dos días para decidir si quiero ser su tutor o no. Y hoy es el segundo día . De todos modos, él me dijo que tenía que darle una oportunidad antes de tomar la decisión de retirarse o no "-

"Y usted está decidiendo ir hacia atrás. Derecha, lo entiendo", Sora miró abatido. _Oh mierda, se ve tan triste ... Uhhhhh ... ¿Qué debo __**hacer**__ ?_

"¡No! No, tú ... Tú ... Tú no me dejó terminar. Iba a decir que me decidí a mantener el trabajo de tutoría ... Uh, eso es si usted quisiera. Ya ves, eso es ¿por qué he mencionado otro tutor, ya que no puede haber querido que guarde tutoría ti ... " Roxas se detuvo, incapaz de añadir a la mentira que acaba de hacer. _Wow ... Creo que hice un buen trabajo. Debería ser votado labia del año ... Y ahí voy de nuevo, soltando tonterías ..._

"Oh-oh. Oh, está bien. Ya veo ... Eso está muy bien, entonces!" Sora dio una palmada.

"Uh, ¿significa eso ... ¿Qué significa eso?" Roxas preguntó.

"Eso significa que tendré que siga siendo mi tutor! Yay!" Sora rebotó sobre sus talones y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Si Roxas no sabía que Sora estaba en segundo año, hubiera jurado que Sora era un viejo cubierto de diez años que se le dio sólo dulces._Candy ... Me pregunto qué Sora sería como si fuera azúcar ... Oh dios no me quiero ni _**_imaginar_**_ eso._

* * *

Al día siguiente, Roxas estaba de regreso en la mansión de Sora de una casa. Roxas trajo consigo hojas viejas Biología que se había mantenido por razones desconocidas incluso para sí mismo. Borró todas sus respuestas, después de haberlos copiado en una hoja de papel que se utilizará como clave, para que Sora responderlas después de que hice un poco de estudio. El propósito de la hoja de trabajo era para Roxas saber lo que Sora sabe, o mejor dicho, lo que _no_ sé.

_¿Por qué demonios tenía que quedarse hasta tarde sólo para __**mirar**__ a estas hojas viejas? ¿Por qué no acabo de haberle dado un compuesto de prueba práctica?_ Roxas mentalmente se reprendió.

"Oh, hey Roxas!" Xion había abierto la puerta de aquella época. _Hmm ... parece como si no se acuerda de lo que pasó ayer, así que supongo que no debería tocar el tema._ Miró a su alrededor y vio detrás de Roxas el vehículo estacionado a pocos metros de su entrada.

"Paseo Dulce, ¿cómo es que nunca llevar _que_ a la escuela? " Preguntó ella.

"Porque si lo hiciera, todo el mundo le preguntaba a pasear en ella. Y, honestamente, no tengo el tiempo suficiente seguro, o el dinero para la gasolina, por eso", suspiró Roxas.

"Oh ... Eh, ya que no están en la escuela, ¿puedo dar una vuelta?" Xion dio una palmada. Roxas rodó los ojos.

"No."

"... Yo no te dejan entrar si no lo haces!" Xion le sacó la lengua a él.

"Sólo déjame entrar", trató Roxas para pasar por la puerta, pero Xion se estrelló justo en el pie.

"FUCK! Xion! ¿Qué demonios?" Roxas sacó su pie y lo apretó.

"Oh ... Lo siento, ¿qué estabas diciendo?" Xion sonrió.

"Yo decía, 'owww, mujer sádica'!" Roxas exclamó.

"No, yo no creo que eso sea del todo bien," se veía Xion como si estuviera tratando de no reírse. _Seguir adelante y reír maldita sea! Todo esto es tu culpa estoy sufriendo!_ Roxas gritó en su cabeza.

"Ugh. Bien, usted puede viajar en el porsche, acaba de llegar a su espalda de forma segura, y no te _atreves_ hacerle daño ", amenazó Roxas matarla con sus ojos mientras ella entrega las llaves.

"Te amo Roxas!" Xion le guiñó un ojo, abrió la puerta y se paseó por la casa a bebé de Roxas.

"Las niñas son increíblemente manipuladora ..." Roxas murmuró en voz baja.

"Cuéntame sobre eso", suspiró Sora. Roxas se quedó sin aliento y casi dejó caer las hojas de trabajo.

"... No sólo al azar salir así ... en realidad, no, espera, mis amigos hacen eso todo el tiempo. Debería estar acostumbrado a esto por ahora", suspiró Roxas.

"¿Tú también? Mis amigos acaba de salir en los momentos más inesperados, y ni siquiera los note hasta que de pronto, todos están ahí ..." Sora se rió. Roxas labios se curvaron hacia arriba. _Su risa suena tan familiar ..._

"Oh, recuerdo una vez, mi amiga Kairi me convenció para cruzar el vestido ... No tengo ni idea de cómo lo hizo, pero me metí en tacones de aguja _y_ medias de red. "

"Pfft". Roxas resopló. "Está bien, le dije que las niñas eran manipuladoras no, genios malvados. ¡Tu amigo es como mi Kairi Namine amigo".

"Así que ella te convenció para cruzar el vestido de criada francés también?" Ojos de Sora se puso muy grande.

"¿Qué? No, claro que no. Ella me llevó a hacer esta cosa que realmente no quería hacer", _que os fue tutoría._ Roxas terminó en la cabeza.

"Oh, ¿qué era?" Sora preguntó.

"... I. .. algo me olvidó. Sólo recuerdo que ella me engañó para que lo hiciera", trató Roxas para que pareciera casual.

"Bien, entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?" Sora preguntó.

"Creo que debemos averiguar los días que usted tutor", sugirió Roxas.

"Umm, creo que el viernes y el sábado son buenas. ¿No crees?" Sora preguntó.

"Er ... Pero, ¿no tienes planes?" Roxas preguntó.

"¿Qué? No, no, de verdad. Ya que soy un estudiante de segundo año, no tengo una licencia, o un coche, y bueno, mis amigos más o menos sólo andar en mi casa, y si podemos terminar antes de que yo vengo Creo que estaría bien ", sonrió Sora. "A menos que, usted tiene planes".

"Oh ... uh. No. Yo realmente no tengo planes. Y supongo que si lo hago puedo hacer arreglos para estar en la noche ... Bien, supongo que los viernes y los sábados son buenas", pensó en voz alta Roxas. _Eso es una sorpresa. Me gustaría pensar que alguien tan popular como él tendría un infierno de una vida social, __**aunque**__ todavía es un estudiante de segundo año ..._

"Bueno, ya que está arreglado, ¿podemos empezar?" Sora preguntó.

"Y-sí, claro". Roxas fue sacado de su mini-ensoñación.

* * *

Después de haber explicado la fotosíntesis y la respiración celular y otra vez, Roxas estaba a punto de perder la calma. Sora no se acaba consiguiendo. Así Roxas decidido dar un salto de Sora.

"Sora ... creo que deberías descansar su cerebro por un tiempo. Sólo por unos minutos. Luego podemos volver atrás. Tal vez eso ayudaría?" Roxas preguntó.

"¡Oh, gracias!" Sora le glomped. Roxas se puso tenso. Sora lo sintió y lo soltó de inmediato.

"¡Lo siento!" Sora se apresuró a decir.

"Err ... está bien. Acabo de recibir una de ... ja vu", Roxas sacudió la cabeza.

"Oh ... está bien." Sora miró al suelo. Entonces, de repente se puso de pie.

"Voy a ir a buscar algunas bebidas. ¿Quieres algo?" Sora preguntó.

"El agua estaría bien", sonrió Roxas. Sora le devolvió la sonrisa. Dio un paso y cayó sobre la alfombra. Roxas reaccionó tan rápido que sorprendió incluso a sí mismo. Él agarró la muñeca de Sora y lo atrajo de nuevo a sus pies.

"¡Santo!" Sora exclamó.

"Uhh ... cuidado?" Roxas se dio cuenta de que seguía aferrándose a las muñecas de Sora. _Sus muñecas que son flacas ..._Roxas tomó un vistazo a las muñecas de Sora antes de dejarlo ir. Abrió mucho los ojos ante lo que vio, tres pequeñas cicatrices que estaban a punto de cerrar a la decoloración. Sora atrapado mirada Roxas y tiró de sus muñecas instintivamente hacia su pecho.

"Oh, esto? Lo conseguí cuando era más joven. Mis padres me dijeron que se cayó. No recuerdo mucho del incidente, sin embargo," se veía Sora inseguro de sí mismo. Casi como si él _supiera_ que sus padres estaban mintiendo a él, pero él no tenía ninguna razón para dudar de ellos.

Roxas asintió. Luego se deriva de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Sora dejó la sensación extraña habitación. _¿Por qué se siente tan diferente a su alrededor?_


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

"Estoy de vuelta!" Xion anunció que ella abrió la puerta principal abierta y las llaves tintinearon Roxas en la mano. Roxas, por instinto, se levantó y se asomó a la puerta para inspeccionar su amado coche de donde estaba. Él suspiró de alivio cuando vio ningún daño.

"Ves, te dije que me encargaría de eso", Xion pegado la lengua.

"No, no, te lo amenazó con su vida", señaló Roxas fuera.

"También me cerró la puerta en el pie, ¿cuál es tu punto?" Xion dijo burlonamente. Roxas miró. Xion sonrió ampliamente.

"Oh, ya sabes Te amo Roxas," Xion lo abrazó con fuerza.

"* Ejem * S-lo siento, pero tengo las bebidas", fue Sora de nuevo en el salón con una bandeja en las manos. Xion se alejó de Roxas con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

"Más tarde Roxas!" Xion le guiñó un ojo antes de irse y Roxas sólo rodó los ojos. _Honestamente, mis amigos están demasiado delicado. Pero por alguna razón, sólo me toca ..._

"Así que uh, ¿te gusta Xion y ... eh ...?" Sora realmente no terminar su pregunta, pero Roxas sabía lo que quería decir.

"Oh, no. Dios mío, no. Somos amigos realmente buenos. Nos conocimos en la escuela media", le dijo Roxas.

"Así es. Nee-chan fue a una escuela secundaria diferente", Sora se dijo-. _¿Por qué parece que Sora se alivia?_ Roxas se encogió de hombros el pensamiento fuera.

"Uh, así que, creo que estamos bien por hoy."

"¿Eso crees? Tal vez debería explicar una vez más, para poder conseguirlo", dijo Sora.

"Bueno ... Está bien," tenía Roxas para pensar en ello por un momento.

"Hmm ... Voy a tratar de explicar sin las ecuaciones, tal vez eso te está confundiendo," Así, explicó fotosíntesis-de nuevo-en palabras más simples aún más detallado que conocía, y después explicó la respiración celular.

"Espera, ¿pero por qué parece que la respiración celular es la fotosíntesis hacia atrás?" Sora preguntó.

"En esencia, lo es. Incluso en la ecuación es básicamente lo mismo al revés", sonrió Roxas. _¡Sí! Finalmente está consiguiendo!_

"¡Oh, Oh ... creo que lo entiendo ... Sí, así que en la fotosíntesis, básicamente, la planta utiliza la energía para producir glucosa, que lo utiliza, y el oxígeno como un subproducto. Luego, en la respiración celular, se utiliza el oxígeno para descomponer la glucosa a partir de plantas, para convertir en energía _",_ dijo Sora.

"¡Sí! Eso es básicamente lo! Ya lo tienes!" Roxas sonrió. Luego le entregó las hojas de trabajo.

"Aquí, yo quiero que trabajes en esto, entonces les dan a mí tan pronto como haya terminado. Preferiblemente antes del viernes de la semana que viene".

"Ugh. Tarea". Sora hizo una mueca.

"Es tu culpa", se rió Roxas en él.

"Lo sé", hizo un mohín Sora.

"Bueno, supongo que eso es todo por hoy. Voy a ir ahora", se puso a Roxas.

"Bye Roxas. Gracias", sonrió Sora en él. Roxas dio una vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Sora siguió tras él.

"Eres realmente una gran ayuda Roxas, tal vez deberíamos salir alguna vez?" Sora preguntó.

"Pasar el rato? ¿No crees que dos días a la semana es lo suficientemente bueno?" Roxas se rió.

"Bueno, esto cuenta apenas. Me refiero a pasar el rato como amigos, ya sabes, en lugar de tutor y el estudiante."

"... Claro. Me gustaría eso", sonrió Roxas por última vez y, finalmente, salió de la casa y en el camino de entrada a caminar hacia su auto.

"Tal vez mañana?" Sora gritó.

"Eso suena muy bien! Iré por alrededor de 10ish decir ...?" Roxas se detuvo antes de llegar tan lejos que tenía que gritar.

"Great!" Sora se llevó las manos. _Oh Shit. ¿Qué acabo metido?_

* * *

_Dios, no me puedo que acabo de decir no? Ugh. Su rostro es muy lindo e inocente y persuasivo. Usted no puede decir que no a esa cara!_

Roxas abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, examinando cuidadosamente los posibles daños Xion podría haberlo causado, olvidando su otro tema. No vio nada fuera de lo normal hasta que ... _¡Ah! Yo sabía que iba a hacer algo!_ Vio un trozo de papel en el asiento del pasajero, que fue cuidadosamente doblada. Abrió la nota y la leyó:

_Hey! Por lo tanto, puede que se pregunte por qué te dejó esta nota ... Pero, tengo que hablar contigo, en privado. ¿Puedes venir mañana a las 6 pm? Te estaré esperando en un aliado cercano a mi casa, es realmente cerca de la luz de parada. Verás que una vez que pase de largo. El problema es que donde quiera que alguien parque va a ver su coche. Pero eso no es realmente un problema. De todos modos, sólo ven bien?_

_Xion_

"¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¡No hay comentarios sarcásticos, nada de nada?" Roxas estaba tratando tan difícil de encontrar un fallo o una broma en algún lugar de la nota, pero no pudo detectar nada malo en ello. Se rindió y finalmente sólo se embolsó la nota y salió a toda velocidad.

Las manos en el volante y mirando fijamente delante de él, los pensamientos Roxas se desvió a la nota que estaba entonces en el bolsillo. _¿Qué es lo que quiere que hablemos? Hmm ... Hay tantas cosas de que hablar que ni siquiera sabe cuál podría ser!_ Roxas abandonó cuando llegó cerca de su casa. Se detuvo en su camino de entrada masiva y estacionó su porsche con precisión y cuidado.

Al entrar en la casa (que en opinión de los demás sería demasiado grande para una casa, pero a Roxas es sólo una casa), abrió la puerta para que ningún sonido que indicaría que él estaba allí. Pero se olvidó de la alarma. Rápidamente se apresuró a apagar el dispositivo con el código correcto y luego suspiró con alivio.

"Roxas? ¿Eso es verdad?" Tifa gritó desde la cocina, que olía muy bien.

"Sí, estoy en casa!" Roxas suspiró en derrota. _Tanto para ir por inadvertido._

"Cloud llamó, me dijo que no va a regresar hasta tarde esta noche. Algunas cosas que quedó en mal estado en la compañía mientras él estaba entregando cosas ... Sinceramente, si las cosas se ponen mal estado en cuanto se abandona el edificio, ¿por qué se 't que acaba de dejar de entregar? " Tifa airadamente agitó la sopa.

"Teef, ¿sabes por qué Cloud-nii todavía guarda su trabajo como repartidor. Era su primer trabajo que él consiguió sin mamá, papá, o la ayuda de la compañía," se sentó Roxas en la mesa.

"Lo sé ... lo sé. Lo siento. Pero yo sólo estoy irritado porque parece que ha pasado un tiempo desde que todos nos sentamos en una mesa al mismo tiempo," agitó Tifa con más calma ahora.

"Bueno, vas a tener que acostumbrarse a eso. En unos dos años que voy a estar en la universidad como Ven, luego a tres personas que se ausente de la mesa", sonrió Roxas. Él sabía qué reacción que se va a conseguir.

"Sé Roxas tranquilos! Yo no quiero _pensar_ en eso. Sigues siendo mi hijo y siempre lo será! " Tifa resopló.

"Todavía estás a tener Denzel ya sabes," señaló Roxas fuera.

"Pero, ¿eh, ahora que lo pienso, en siete u ocho años Denzel va a estar a la universidad también", sonrió con picardía Roxas.

"Roxas! Cállate! Estás poniendo pensamientos depresivos en un cocinero. La comida no sabe tan bien ahora! Además, Denzel se quedaría conmigo por el resto de su vida, no importa lo que diga," se rió malvadamente Tifa .

"Estoy muy contento de que no soy el más joven", dijo riendo Roxas también. Tifa se volvió la estufa y se sirvió la sopa en un tazón. Obtuvo el resto de la comida que ya estaba preparado y las colocó sobre la mesa frente a Roxas.

"Roxas, ¿puedes poner la mesa?"

"Claro", se puso Roxas y poner la mesa para tres personas.

"Hey, creada por cuatro", dijo Tifa.

"¿Qué? Pero yo pensaba volver a casa Cloud-nii a última hora", preguntó Roxas con un plato en la mano.

"Así que supongo que no quieres comer esta noche?" Ven vino en la cocina con las llaves del coche en la mano.

"Ven-nii! Creí que estabas todavía en Bastión Hueco", comentó Roxas.

"Roxas, es sábado, y yo no tenía clases ayer," Ven le dije y le revolvió el pelo.

"Pshh .. You estudiantes de último año tienen fácil", Roxas se enderezó el pelo.

"Vas a llegar algún día también otouto-chan," dijo burlonamente Ven. "Voy a subir a mi habitación para un poco, me llaman cuando todo está listo!"

"Honestamente, nunca deja de asustarme cada vez que Ven y tener una conversación. Es como ver a uno de ustedes hable con un espejo!" Tifa se echó a reír. Roxas rodó los ojos.

* * *

La cena fue tranquila. Siempre que la nube no estaba en casa, nadie parecía tener nada de qué hablar.

"Así que ... ¿qué habéis hecho hoy?" Tifa débilmente tratado de hacer lo que siempre hizo la nube.

"Estuve con mis amigos en el nuevo láser tag lugar en la ciudad", comenzó Ven.

"Me acabo de alojar aquí!" Denzel frunció el ceño en la sopa.

"Estuve aquí todo el día también hun, no te preocupes, me aburría demasiado," Tifa dio una mirada y Denzel Denzel dejó de fabricar la cara. él se limitó a sonreír de vuelta a ella.

"Yo estaba uh .. alguien tutoría", dijo Roxas rápidamente con la esperanza de que nadie se lo captura. _Si se enteran de que estoy tutoría de la persona que saben que desprecio más que nunca vamos a dejar que se vaya._

"¿Quién?" Tifa preguntó boredly.

"Uhm. Alguien ..." Roxas contestó vagamente.

"Sólo puedo decir que Roxas, no es como si fuéramos a hacer burla de ti por ello" Ven rodó sus ojos.

"¡Sí! Quiero saber ahora también!" Denzel gritó con entusiasmo.

"Es uh ... Sora ..."

"Sora? Como en Sora Leonhart? Al igual que en la persona que usted está esperando a morir algún día-pronto-Sora?" Ven a reír.

"Ven ..." Tifa dijo con cautela.

"Lo siento, es sólo divertido! ¿No es Denzel?" Ven pidió a su hermano menor.

"¡Lo es!" Denzel estuvo de acuerdo sin saber muy bien que Sora era.

"Ríete todo lo que quieras. Dios es, sin duda me va a recompensar por esta buena obra," Roxas no les hizo caso.

"Sí, puede dejar que lo maten," resopló Ven.

"Ven ..." Tifa voz cambió a un tono de advertencia.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Voy a parar".

* * *

Después de la cena, Tifa Roxas pidió que la ayudara a limpiar. Roxas aceptó de mala gana. Estaban trabajando juntos en silencio, Tifa estaba lavando, Roxas se estaba secando. Tiempo lento tictac lejos.

"Hey, ese chico sobre Sora ..." Tifa rompió el silencio.

"Sí, ¿qué pasa con él?" Roxas preguntó.

"No te pongas demasiado cerca de él está bien?" dijo Tifa.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Roxas estaba confundido.

"Sabes ... Algo pasó entre ustedes dos cuando eras más joven ¿no?" Tifa comenzó.

"¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó?" Roxas preguntó con ansiedad. Tifa miró extrañamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No _te_ acuerdas? "

"¿De qué? ... Xion me preguntó eso. ¿Qué es lo que ustedes significan?" Roxas fue rápidamente al pasar de confundir a totalmente desorientado.

"N-no importa. Creo que es bueno que no me acuerdo. Prométeme que no se consigue demasiado apegado a él, ¿de acuerdo?" Tifa miró directamente a los ojos de Roxas.

"Está bien ... Pero parece que me estás alejando de él por ninguna razón evidente, además, yo le estoy tutoría", planteó Roxas su frente.

"Confía en mí Roxas. Hay una razón. E incluso si sólo está él tutoría ..."

"Entonces me-! Tell"

"Estoy en casa!" Voz de Cloud cortar Roxas apagado. Roxas dejó caer el tema, porque no quería llegar Nube en ella. Porque si Tifa sabía, entonces Nube sabía. Y si Tifa dijo que debería mantenerse alejado de Sora, Cloud diría que se mantenga alejado de Sora y Roxas no puedo decir nada al respecto. Eso fue sólo cómo funcionaban las cosas.

* * *

_**Con Sora.**_

Sora vio el fade porsche salir a la calle. Entró en la casa con una sensación de calor en el pecho. Casi como si se reavivó una vieja amistad perdida. _Pero eso no es posible! Yo y Roxas ni siquiera se conocían antes de la escuela secundaria._

"Sora", fue Xion de la nada. Sora saltó.

"Dios ... N-no me asusta eso." Sora sintió raro. No había tenido una conversación decente con su hermana durante años.

"Quiero que se mantenga alejado de Roxas," dijo fríamente. Antes de Sora incluso podría preguntar "¿por qué? giró sobre sus talones y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Sora negó con la cabeza, decidiendo ignorar lo que acababa de suceder. Xion realmente no hablar con él de todos modos así que podría haber sido sólo su imaginación.

"Estoy en casa, chicos!" Madre de Sora llamó.

"Hola mamá", saludó Sora.

"Hola cariño. Squall no está en casa todavía ¿eh?" Preguntó ella.

"Sí, sí dijo que volverá dentro de unos días. Podría estar en casa mañana", le dijo Sora.

"Bien, bien ... ¿has cenado ya?" Miró alrededor de la casa vacía.

"No, la limpieza no me han llamado para la cena todavía", dijo Sora.

"Oh. Entonces, llevar a tu habitación, te voy a hacer descender una vez que la cena está lista", indicó Ella arriba con sus brazos.

"Está bien ... Oye, mamá, ¿cuándo papá va a volver?" Sora preguntó. Su madre sólo hay que poner la cabeza en la mano y negó con la cabeza.

"Sora, por favor, no me hables de él. Estamos teniendo algunos problemas en estos momentos. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien al final. Sólo ... ahora no es un buen momento todavía. Él te estar de vuelta ", trató de explicar a su madre.

"Pero ¿por qué no me dices lo que pasó?" Sora preguntó.

"Porque no hay nada. Podemos resolverlo por nosotros mismos. ¿De acuerdo? Sólo tienes que ir a su habitación, me duele la cabeza ahora," Ella se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

Sora se mordió el labio y se acercó de mala gana. _Puedo decir que ella está mintiendo. Cada vez que se aprieta el puente de la nariz ... que está mintiendo._

* * *

Los Roxas día siguiente, fue a recoger a Sora hasta exactamente 10 horas. Después de prometer que había pasar el rato con Sora, él no puede hacer una copia de ella.

"Oh, hey Roxas!" Sora abrió la puerta.

"Eh, eh, así que, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer hoy?" Roxas preguntó.

"Bueno, yo estaba pensando, tal vez deberíamos quedarnos aquí y jugar juegos de video en lugar de salir. Esto es, si te gustan los juegos de video", preguntó Sora tentativamente.

"Sí, claro. ¿Qué juegos tiene usted?" Roxas preguntó. Sora lo dejó en la casa y lo llevó escaleras arriba a su habitación. Roxas se sentía muy familiar y poco asustado al ver la puerta de Sora.

_¿Por qué me siento así?_ Roxas pensaba.

"Uh, no tengo mucho realmente. Usted puede seguir adelante y elegir los juegos que quieras," Sora lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y reveló un espacio enorme que parecía demasiado espacio de lo que realmente se no tenía un montón de muebles en su habitación. Sólo una cama, dos sillones puff en el piso, un televisor de pantalla ancha, un derecho en virtud del mismo equipo de música y consolas de juegos. Roxas observó que había unas cuantas estanterías, pero estaba demasiado lejos para ver qué tipo de libros que contenían.

Sora sacó una caja llena de varios juegos. Roxas finalmente elegido Smash Brothers Brawl para Wii.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas sin parar de pelea.

"Mi pikachu es el mejor!" Sora gritó.

"De ninguna manera! Metaknight soooo puede vencer a Pikachu culo!" Roxas tiene el ataque especial y pikachu voló fuera de la pantalla.

"¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea!" Sora gritó. Luego se echó a reír.

"Voy a ir a por nosotros algunos bocadillos, ¿quieres algo?" Sora preguntó.

"Todo está bien", sonrió Roxas. Sora se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Roxas tomó este tiempo para examinar el contenido de su estante de libros. Curioso de qué tipo de libros lee Sora. _No sabía que aún tenía libros._

Roxas rozando los títulos. Fueron manga en su mayoría. Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, Bleach y One Piece. _Típico. ¿Qué esperaba? Jane Austen? Charles Dickens?_ Roxas se rió ante la idea.

Roxas siguió mirando a través de los libros y sus ojos se detuvieron en un pequeño libro negro. Lo sacó y leyó el título "Piano I" curiosidad, lo abrió y leyó la cubierta interior. Había un montón de garabatos mano de Sora-escritura-que Roxas no podía ver, pero algo perfectamente escrita a mano estaba en la esquina de la cubierta interior que Roxas _podría_ leer.

"Propiedad de Arieth Gainsborough Escuela de Música", se leía en voz alta Roxas. _Fue allí también?_

"Roxas?" Sora-preguntó él entró con un plato de patatas fritas en un brazo, y dos latas de refresco en otro.

"Oh, has vuelto!" Roxas rápidamente puso el libro en el estante y ayudó a Sora con la comida.

"Vamos a continuar nuestro partido?" Sora sonrió.

"Prepárate para conseguir gritó!"

* * *

Roxas no se había divertido mucho con una persona en mucho tiempo. Por lo general, cuando salía con sus amigos, que estaban en un grupo, nunca salía con sólo dos personas, ya que parecía injusto para los demás. Roxas recordó haber tenido un mejor amigo cuando era más joven, pero que el mejor amigo se fue, y Roxas no sabía lo que le pasó.

De camino a casa, recordó que él prometió reunirse con Xion. Ya estaba a mitad de camino a su casa de Sora cuando miró su reloj y vio que era 17:48. _Maldita sea, me estoy perdiendo gas ..._ Roxas di la vuelta y volví a casa de Sora.

Aparcó el coche un poco lejos de la casa para que nadie lo viera.

"Roxas!" Xion le gritó desde el callejón.

"Hey," saludó Roxas.

"¿Por qué un callejón?" Roxas preguntado antes Xion pudiera decir nada más.

"No tengo tiempo para explicar eso! Sólo escucha bien?" Xion preguntó.

Roxas asintió.

"No importa lo que hagas, no te pongas a ti mismo demasiado apegado a Sora. Yo no quiero ver mal a nadie", advirtió silencio por un momento.

"... ¿Por qué la gente sigue diciendo eso?" Roxas se sentía tan confundido.

"¿Qué?" Ahora Xion estaba confundido también.

"Tú y Tifa. Ustedes dos me dice que se mantenga alejado de Sora. ¿Qué sabes que yo no?" Roxas preguntó.

"Roxas ... Me gustaría poder decirte."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Tengo mis razones ... No te puedo decir ahora mismo, pero finalmente lo hará." Xion miró al suelo.

"... De acuerdo. Pero no te preocupes. No voy a llegar demasiado unido a Sora. Odio acuerdas de él?" Roxas preguntó.

"Roxas. Deja de mentirte a ti mismo. Te he oído chicos del otro lado de la casa. Usted estaba divirtiendo. So much fun".

"T-eso no es ... ..." Roxas estaba en una pérdida para las palabras.

"No digas que no es cierto. Porque sabes lo que es. Te estás divirtiendo con él. Y es natural que lo hace ... Eso sí, no te acerques demasiado," trató de Xion para salir del callejón pero Roxas agarró por la muñeca.

"Espera. Tengo algunas preguntas", dijo Roxas.

"¿Sí?" Xion se volvió hacia él.

"Prométeme que te va a contestar".

"... ¿Por qué?"

"Prométeme", dijo Roxas calma.

"Está bien."

"En la muñeca de Sora. Hay cicatrices de cuando se cayó ... lo que _realmente_ le pasó a sus muñecas? " Roxas preguntó. Xion ojos se abrieron como platos.

"I. .. I. .." Xion se mordió el labio. "Él no se cayó ... Sora causó a sí mismo. Pero no fue su culpa ..." ella se fue apagando.

"Se cortó?" Roxas ojos se abrieron como platos.

"..." Xion no respondió.

Roxas quería preguntar más, estaba tan confundido. Pero sabía que sería un esfuerzo inútil.

"¿Por qué no te gusta Sora tanto?" Roxas miró a los ojos. Xion miró hacia otro lado.

"... No no me gusta Sora. Es sólo .. complicado entre nosotros." Xion giró sobre sus talones y empezó a alejarse. Entonces se detuvo.

"Roxas ... Debo decirte una cosa más. Usted y Sora solían ser amigos", sorprendió con esta nueva información, Roxas no sabía qué decir.

"¿Por qué me dices esto?" finalmente preguntó.

"Tengo mis razones." Con eso, Xion el callejón.

* * *

_**Con Sora**_

_Es que Xion?_ Sora pensó cuando vio Xion salir del callejón. Desde su habitación, Sora podía ver muchas de las cosas que suceden fuera de lado, frente a su casa.

_¿Qué está haciendo ahí fuera en este momento?_

Alguien salió tras ella. Sora casi pensé que era un secuestrador, pero Xion parecía demasiado tranquila. Y el otro parecía que estaba demasiado conmocionado para hacer nada. Sora miró más de cerca y vio que el "secuestrador" era Roxas.

_¿Qué?_

Sora se apartó de la ventana. _Ellos no pueden salir ... ¿no? Quiero decir, Roxas dijo que no eran ... Pero él podría haber estado mintiendo. ¿Por qué mentiría si? ..._

_En realidad, eso no es el problema en este momento ... ¿Por qué me siento celoso?_


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

_¿Qué demonios está hablando?_ Roxas pensó mientras se agarró el volante con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se pusieron blancos. Tirando en su camino de entrada, Roxas resopló mientras sacudía la idea de la cabeza. O al menos, lo intentó. Se subió a la cama tan pronto como se metió en su habitación, ni siquiera se molestó diciendo 'hola' a Tifa, Denzel o para los que estaban en la cocina preparando la cena. Roxas no tenía ganas de comer nada.

Se acostó en el colchón y se quedó mirando a su techo. Trató de contar todos los puntos, pero al llegar a los treinta, que perdió la cuenta y se durmió.

* * *

_"Roxas ... no ... me ..." Roxas oía tocar una y otra vez en su cabeza._

_Pero son Roxas no entendía. __**"No" tú qué? ¿Quién es usted?**_

_"Roxas ... no ..." La voz se hizo más fuerte, más claro. Roxas podría decir que pertenecía a un niño._

_"'No' ¿Qué? Estoy tan confundido, ¿quién eres tú?" Roxas miró a su alrededor para la voz, pero no había nada más que blanco a su alrededor._

_"No me dejes". Una pequeña Sora apareció de la nada. Él estaba en el suelo, derramando lágrimas de sus ojos._

_"Sora? ..." Roxas trató de acercarse a él, pero cuando él se acercó lo suficiente, el sueño se derrumbó a su alrededor._

* * *

"Roxas-nii! Cena está lista, Tifa dice abajo prisa!" Denzel asomó la cabeza en la habitación de Roxas, sin molestarse siquiera en llamar.

"Oh, vaya, lo siento. No sabía que estabas durmiendo", decía Denzel lejos antes de Roxas podía hacer nada. Denzel sabía que odiaba a Roxas que nos despertaron, no importa la hora que era.

Roxas se agarró la cabeza. Estaba demasiado consternado para hacer nada. Ni siquiera ganas de comer la cena. _¿Qué en el__**infierno**__ fue eso?_

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. Pero cuando él se puso de pie, el mundo a su alrededor empezó a girar tan rápido que tuvo que sostener su cabeza para no desmayarse.

"Roxas? ¿Estás bien?" Tifa preguntó cuando Roxas finalmente bajó las escaleras.

"Sí ... sólo que ... no importa. Estoy bien", trató de sonreír Roxas. Él ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí con seguridad.

"Usted me puede decir todo lo que sabe. Yo y Nube tanto ... Bueno, eso es si la nube está en casa", suspiró Tifa.

"Lo sé ..." Roxas ociosamente hurgó en su comida. Tifa al final no decir nada más después de eso. Denzel no paraba de hablar sobre cómo golpear a su puntuación más alta en este juego de vídeo. Ven a la izquierda, ese mismo día, y la nube todavía estaba entregando.

* * *

Roxas no podía dormir. Quería tan mal, pero al final, simplemente _no_ se duerma.

"Maldita sea", murmuró Roxas. Se puso de pie y bajó a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua.

Antes de llegar allí se detuvo en seco. Las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas. _Cloud?_

"Cloud ..." era la voz de Tifa.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" -le preguntó.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer Teef. No podemos hacer otra cosa que asegurarse de que Roxas no se lastime de nuevo."Nube suspiró.

"Lo sé. Pero no puedo dejar de sentir que está empezando de nuevo. Hoy ... Roxas apenas si tocó la comida", Tifa parecía genuinamente preocupado.

"No se puede estar seguro de que se trata de Sora. Tal vez sucedió algo más ... Vamos a tope no sólo en ella esto desde el principio, ¿de acuerdo?" Nube voz era tranquila y relajante.

"... Está bien ..." Tifa parecía renuente.

Roxas decidió que no era necesario ese vaso de agua. Sin embargo, se sentía más confundida que nunca. _Así que ... ambos saben ... pero lo que en el mundo ha pasado? ¿Por qué son Sora y yo los únicos que parece que no puede recordar lo que pasó? ... Espera ... Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que Sora realmente sabe o no ... Pero él no pueda. Después de todo, él dijo que él no me conocía hasta la secundaria ... Pero ... ahhh estoy tan confundido!_

Roxas finalmente cayó en un sueño inquieto. Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente para ir a la escuela, se sentía muerto de cansancio.

* * *

"Hey, ¿qué Roxas equivocadas?" Axel se le preguntó durante su primer período.

"Nada ..." Roxas escribió en su cuaderno de distancia, registrando todos los datos del laboratorio en el mismo.

"No voy a estar aquí para siempre ya sabes, yo voy a la universidad pronto. Así que usted debe decirme lo que está pasando!"Axel demandada.

"La universidad? Sí, claro, tiene una D en esta clase ..." Roxas resopló.

"... Yo esperaba que te hacen reír. No te burles de mí, además, se trata de Física AP, tú eres la _única_ persona en esta clase que tiene una A, "puchero Axel.

"Lo siento ... nada .. algo extraño sucedió el fin de semana. Está bien aunque ... Ya se me ocurrirá algo," Roxas dijo vagamente. Él ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

"Roxas ..." Axel quería presionar más, pero Roxas había levantado una barrera emocional que Axel sabía que no se pueden romper.

"Está bien, lo voy a dejar. Pero no voy a dejar de intentar animarte!" Axel se determinó.

"Está bien? ..." Roxas arqueó una ceja.

"Hm ... Oh, consulte niño bonito de allí?" Axel señaló a Riku.

"¿Qué vas a hacer Axel?" Roxas se volvió hacia su mejor amigo.

"No es lo que me _va a_ hacer ... Es lo que hemos _ya_ hecho ", sonrió Axel.

"Bien ... así que sabía que iba a ser abatido hoy, por lo que pre-planeada una broma a Riku?" Roxas se mostró escéptico.

"No, yo iba a jugar una broma a él de todos modos. Ya lo previsto la semana pasada. Pero ya que usted se siente deprimido hoy, pensé ¿por qué no matar dos pájaros de un tiro?" Axel se rió.

"... Tú, mi amigo, eres un genio!" Roxas no podía esperar a ver qué va a pasar con Riku. Por alguna razón, no le gustaba más que Riku Sora no le gustaba. Y por Roxas, que decía _mucho_ .

"Así que .. ¿qué hiciste?" Roxas preguntó mientras continúa el experimento.

"Oh .. verás ..." Axel se rió.

_* EXPLOSION *_

"AHHH! Mi cabello!" Riku gritó. Axel se echó a reír. Roxas se dio cuenta y empezó a reír también.

"¿Qué pusiste ahí?" Roxas preguntó mientras agarrándose a los lados.

"Nada ... Yo no he hecho nada!" Axel se rió.

"¿Qué? Entonces ... ¿cuál era su broma?" Roxas dejó de reír.

"Oh, me cambié el almuerzo con los míos." Axel dijo.

Roxas parpadeó y lo miró sin comprender.

"... ¿Eh?" _Demasiado para ser un genio ..._

* * *

_* Durante el Almuerzo *_

"¿Qué _diablos_ le pasó a mi almuerzo? " Riku, que ya se veía lo suficientemente enojado a causa de su pelo chamuscado, se veía como si pudiera matar.

"¿Ves? Te dije que sería divertido!" Axel felizmente se comió el almuerzo de Riku.

"... Eres muy tonto ¿no es así ..." Roxas sweatdropped.

"Hey! Me las arreglé para animarte, ¿quién es estúpido ahora?" Axel habló con la boca llena.

"Tú eres!" Toda la mesa le gritó. Terminaron riéndose, Axel incluido.

_Bueno ... que sin duda hizo tomar las cosas de mi mente ... Durante un rato ... Ahora están de vuelta otra vez ..._ Roxas suspiró para sus adentros. Miró hacia la mesa de Sora. Todos estaban riéndose de la desgracia de Riku. No pudo evitar sonreír al rostro sonriente de Sora.

_¿Cómo es posible que alguien como él, posiblemente me duele tanto? Hasta el punto de que ni siquiera puedo recordar lo que pasó? Hasta el punto de que mis representantes legales, y uno de mis mejores amigos están tratando de impedir que yo llegue demasiado apegado a él?_

"Roxas?" Hayner lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué estás mirando?" Hayner siguió la mirada de Roxas.

"... Oh ... lo entiendo." Hayner sonrió con picardía.

"¿Te gusta Kairi ¿no?"

_¿Qué?_ Roxas gritó en su cabeza.

"¿Qué?" Xion y Naminé tanto farfulló sus bebidas.

"Oh, veo a alguien que es popular con las mujeres", sonrió Hayner.

"Cállate. No me gusta Kairi:" Roxas rodó sus ojos.

"Será mejor que no!" Xion y Naminé dijo al mismo tiempo.

"Sí, Kairi realmente quieren decir. Usted no quiere involucrarse con ella", apareció Olette en la conversación.

"Olette! ¡No me digas que te gusta Roxy-chan también!" Hayner miró con incredulidad.

"Tú eres un idiota ... Nadie ... a nadie le gusta _que_ manera! " Roxas añadido la última parte como una ocurrencia tardía.

"Eso no es verdad! ... Yo!" Hayner parecía orgulloso de sí mismo por una fracción de segundo.

"Oh mierda ..." murmuró en voz baja.

"... Tú eres más estúpido de Axel ..." Namine murmuró.

"Hey!"

"No Axel ofensiva", dijo Namine rápidamente.

"... No hay problema, supongo .."

"Así que ... quién es el que te gusta Hayner?" Xion sonrió.

"Uh ... uh. Nadie especial ..." Hayner miró a Pence para obtener ayuda.

"... Lo dudo mucho", comentó Pence.

"Pence!" Hayner gritó.

"Oh, así Pence sabe? Spill," tiene Larxene participan en ella también.

"... Estas personas son ridículas", Roxas se dijo.

"Cuéntame sobre eso", dijo Zexion con su nariz en un libro.

"¡Oh, Oh! Yo sé que Hayner le gusta!" Demyx gritó sobre la conmoción. Todos se volvieron para mirarlo.

"¿Qué? Realmente sé que Hayner le gusta!" Demyx dolía que sus amigos se miraron como si no le creía.

"Entonces, ¿quién?" Hayner se cruzó de brazos.

"Le gusta OLE"

"¡Cierra la puta boca!" Hayner echó un guisante en la cabeza de Demyx.

"Ooooh ... Ya lo tengo!" Larxene labios se abrieron.

"Eso es tan dulce! ¿No es Olette?" Namine le sonrió a su amiga que se puso rojo de remolacha.

"¡Maldita sea!" Hayner ocultar su rostro de ella.

"¿Es ... es que Hayner verdad?" Ella lo miró con timidez.

"... Sí," dijo Hayner, con las manos aún cubría su rostro. Olette sonrió suavemente y apartó las manos, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y apartó la mirada rápidamente, volviéndose aún más rojo.

Hayner miró sorprendido. Pero cuando las cosas finalmente se estableció en la cabeza, sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Perdón por arruinar el momento, pero la campana está a punto de sonar!" Pence interrumpido.

"Pence!" Larxene, Xion y Naminé le gritó.

"¿Qué?" Pence preguntó.

"* Sigh * .. los hombres", Larxene sacudió la cabeza.

"Bueno .. lo que sea, espectáculo ha terminado, supongo," suspiró Namine.

"Ustedes dos pájaros del amor tienen su privacidad, nuestras clases son bastante lejos de aquí, así que tenemos que ir ahora," arrastrado Xion Roxas y Naminé con ella.

"¡Ah, mi almuerzo, no voy a hacer con ella todavía!"

"Cállate Roxy-chan," dijo Namine. El resto siguió su ejemplo y se fue Hayner y Olette solo. No se dieron cuenta de que de todos modos, todo lo que podía ver era la otra, en su propio pequeño mundo recién descubierto.

* * *

"Bien por ellos, ¿no?" Xion sonrió.

"Sí, ellos hacen una linda pareja!" Namine canturreó.

"..." Roxas no dijo nada.

"Tú, el que está siendo terriblemente bastante, diga algo", golpeó Namine brazo de Roxas juguetonamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres de mí?" Roxas se quejó. Él sólo quería que lo dejaran solo. No dormir lo suficiente esa noche, él realmente no estaba de humor para hablar, y todos los pensamientos acerca de él y Sora se apresuran de nuevo en su cabeza. _¿Por qué es Xion actuando normalmente? GAH!_

"Sólo queremos que usted hable con nosotros. Sheesh, gruñón," atrapado Xion la lengua a él.

"No nos dicen que en realidad te gusta Kairi," parecía Namine preocupado.

"No. .. no es eso. No tiene nada que ver con Kairi ... creo. Yo no lo sé", puesto Roxas su cabeza sobre la mesa y lo cubrió con sus brazos.

"Roxas ... por favor, díganos lo que está mal", dijo Namine.

"No es asunto tuyo ..." Roxas miró a los ojos Namine para que ella lo cree. Namine mordió el labio y de mala gana dejó y Xion se volvió a mirarla a los ojos inquisitivamente. Xion y Roxas miró hacia otro lado no captó la mirada de nuevo.

Roxas suspiró y decidió trabajar sólo en el proyecto en frente de él.

* * *

"Roxas!" Sora le gritó cuando la escuela terminó.

"Oh, hola," Roxas no sabía cómo actuar con él.

"Aquí, he terminado todas las hojas de trabajo de biología que me diste. Creo que estoy empezando a conseguir Fotosíntesis!"Sora sonrió.

"Bueno, de todos modos, tengo que ir. Mis amigos están probablemente en busca de mí. Yo no les he dicho que estaba siendo instruido por usted. Así que, adiós!" Sora se fue.

"¿Qué fue eso Roxas?" Zexion fue el primero en aparecer al azar fuera.

"Oh, él me dio las hojas de trabajo para que yo pudiera revisarlos", le dijo Roxas.

"... ¿Cuándo le pagan?" Zexion preguntó.

"Sólo quiero saber si voy a ser capaz de obtener las entradas para los conciertos ..."

Zexion encogió de hombros.

"No lo sabemos aún", suspiró Roxas.

"Ya le dije al director que iba a ser tutor de Sora. Pero yo no sé cuándo voy a recibir el pago."

"Bueno, usted tiene que conseguir el rápido munny, las entradas van a ser vendido pronto" llegó Demyx en segundo lugar.

"Sí ... lo sé."

"¿Por qué estás tan fuera de lo Roxas hoy?" Demyx preguntó.

"¿Qué?"

"No sé, sólo parece angustiado", dijo.

"Wow, yo ni siquiera sabía que sabías que la palabra", comentó Larxene.

"Mmm!" Demyx puso mala cara y se negó a mirarla. Larxene trataba de no reír.

"No quiero hablar de eso ustedes ..." Roxas les dijo. Los otros silenciosamente acordaron no pedir más en eso.

Hayner y Olette vino de la mano con Pence a remolque. Pence estaba tomando fotos y ambos Hayner y Olette se sonrojándose.

"¿Podrías dejar!" gritó Hayner.

"De ninguna manera! Este es el hito del año para nuestro grupo! La primera pareja que se forman dentro de nuestro círculo de amigos", dijo Pence.

"Pence, tal vez deberíamos libro de recuerdos esto!" Namine susurró en voz alta.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo", dijo Xion.

"Creo que deberíamos pasar el rato en algún lugar hoy!" Axel propuesto.

"¿Y dónde sería eso?" Larxene arqueó una ceja.

"Hmm ... Roxy-chan!"

Roxas miró a Axel. _¿Qué parte de 'déjame en paz' no se consigue?_

"Ustedes Es.-" Roxas se cortó por Namine.

"Great! Nos vemos dentro de media hora. Tengo que ir a hacer unos recados primero", sonrió maliciosamente Namine a Roxas.

"¿Por qué?" Roxas articuló débilmente.

"Así que usted no va a estar solo pensamiento acerca de las cosas que pueden volverte loco", dijo Namine en voz alta.

"¡De acuerdo!" exclamó Axel. _No sé si ser tocado o ser molesto ..._ Roxas pensaba.

* * *

**_Con Sora_**

"Oye Sora, ¿dónde estabas?" Riku preguntó. Sora se mordió el labio-. _debo decirles? ... Roxas es una persona genial, tal vez le podrían gustar también!_

"Oh, he hecho un nuevo amigo," dijo Sora.

"¿Quién?" Kairi sonrió.

"Su nombre es Contienda Roxas, él es realmente bueno", dijo Sora.

"Contienda ¿Por qué le parece familiar?" Riku pensaba en voz alta.

"Está en nuestro Riku Física clase", dijo Tidus.

"Oh ... ¿verdad ese hombre. ¿No es un poco de una Sora nerd, ¿y no era él el hombre del otro día en el almuerzo?" Riku preguntó.

"Bueno, él es inteligente, sí ... Pero me di cuenta de que él es un buen tipo."

"Hmm ... no nos hemos visto antes Roxas Riku?" Kairi preguntó.

"No, yo no me lo creo ..." Riku reflexionó.

"Oh, bueno. Vamos a su encuentro! Podemos saber si en realidad hablar con él, ¿verdad?" Kairi Sora sonrió.

"¡Claro! Le voy a preguntar".

"Hey, ¿cómo te encuentras a este tipo, Sora-kun?" Selphie preguntó.

"U-uh ... bueno," _¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no puedo decirles la verdad sobre él me tutoría?_ "Lo conocí a través de ..." _Piense Sora pensar. Piense en una excusa._ "Un juego blitzball".

"Así que se juega?" Riku le preguntó, interesado en esta Roxas ahora.

"Uh .. yeah!" _Ni siquiera sé si él lo hace! Estoy en un montón de problemas ahora .. Por favor, no empeorar las cosas!_

"Invita a jugar con nosotros este fin de semana!" Tidus sugerido.

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo Riku. _... Es sólo empeoró._

"O-bien ... Voy a preguntarle."

_AHHHH ¿QUÉ HAGO?_

* * *

"Hey Roxy-chan! Hemos traído bocadillos!" Axel dirigió al grupo con latas de refrescos y patatas fritas en sus brazos.

"Hola chicos ..." Roxas suspiró.

"Teef, los chicos están aquí", le dijo Roxas al pasar a la cocina.

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres para cenar?" -le preguntó.

"Hotpot!" dijo Axel.

"Ramen!" fue Demyx.

"Pizza!" gritó Hayner.

"Sushi!" para Pence.

"Todo está bien", dijo Namine, Roxas, Larxene, Xion, Olette, y Zexion, misteriosamente al mismo tiempo.

"Cake!" Denzel apareció de la nada.

"Hmm .. Está bien, así que voy a hacer katsudon para todos", dijo Tifa mientras buscaba a través de la nevera y sólo carne de cerdo se encuentra en el cajón de la carne.

"Awww ..." dijo que los que tenían una preferencia. Pero los que no le importaba sólo se encogió de hombros. Carne de cerdo empanado sonaba como una gran idea.

"Entonces tendremos pastel de postre", le guiñó un ojo a Tifa Denzel.

"Yay!" se animó.

* * *

Roxas y sus amigos sólo me alojé en la habitación de Roxas. Se las arreglaron para encajar cómodamente en la habitación de tamaño mediano de Roxas. Pero ellos tenían que pelear por que tengo la cama y las sillas y que tiene la palabra.

"No hemos hecho esto en un momento en loooooong", utilizado Demyx sus brazos para dar énfasis y Zexion golpeó en la cara. Zexion vena de estallar, pero se contuvo de derramamiento de sangre en la habitación de Roxas.

"Esto lo hicimos la semana pasada ..." Pence quedó mirando fijamente Demyx.

"Pero eso es como ..." Demyx se detuvo en el medio para calcular el número de horas que había sido, pero tardó demasiado tiempo por lo que sólo optó por "un montón de horas."

"Es cierto", coincidió Axel.

"Además! Siempre es divertido para pasar el rato en el Roxy-chan!" Namine dijo.

"¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?" Larxene, que se aburría, le preguntó.

"Bueno, supongo que todo sea terminado nuestra tarea, no tienen ninguna, o simplemente no les importa, así que puede ser que también acaba de jugar juegos de video hasta que Tifa nos llama para la cena", dijo Pence.

"Entonces vamos a jugar ... Mario Kart torneo!" Hayner sacó Wii de Roxas.

El torneo estaba en marcha. A mitad de la primera carrera, Namine se rindió y dio el volante a Axel.

"Aquí, no puedo jugar a este juego!" Ella hizo un mohín. Axel le sonrió.

"No te preocupes Nami-chan! Definitivamente, voy a ganar por ti!" ella se sonrojó y sonrió a Axel. Luego se dejó caer al lado de Roxas, que estaba observando la carrera sin prestarle demasiada atención.

"Hey ... has estado muy callado", Naminé le dio un codazo.

"Yo no tengo nada que decir ..." dijo Roxas.

"Oh .. ya veo, usted va a través de ese 'emo-fase' de nuevo ¿no es así", bromeó Namine.

"Lo emo-fase '? Nunca he tenido un' emo-fase", "Roxas miró a su extraña.

"¿Está seguro?" Ella levantó una ceja.

"Ese momento no cuenta! Era sólo que un día, y me sentía deprimido porque Ven llevó todo mi dinero y luego fue a la universidad con él. Estábamos en la secundaria enloqueciendo!" Roxas gritó.

"Uhuh. Claro .. Sigue diciéndote que Roxas," sonrió ella.

"Lo que sea ... esto no es una emo-fase. Eso sí, en realidad es peor".

"Entonces, ¿podría decirme cuál es el problema para que yo pudiera ayudar?" parecía exasperado.

"..."

"Roxas!" Roxas podría decir que ella estaba loca ahora.

"Está bien!" Roxas levantó las manos en defensa.

"Bueno ... al parecer me Sora y solía ser amigos cuando éramos más jóvenes. ¿Recuerda cómo sigo diciendo que hizo algo terrible para mí cuando era más joven? Bueno, creo que tenía algo que ver con eso. Y Me estoy todo confundido porque todo el mundo sigue diciendo que yo no ponerme demasiado apegado a él. "

"Todo el mundo?" Namine preguntó.

"Xion, Tifa ... y posiblemente Nube-nii", suspiró Roxas.

"... Xion sabe? Ella sabía todo el tiempo que usted y Sora eran amigos?" -le preguntó.

"Sí, ella fue la que me dijo", dijo Roxas.

"Pero ¿por qué tenía que ocultar todo este tiempo? ¿Sabe lo que pasó entre ustedes dos?" Namine preguntó.

"No sé por qué lo ocultó. Pero yo sé que sí, que sí sabe lo que pasó. El problema es que ella no está diciendo nada. Ella incluso actuando como si nada!" Roxas Xion señaló que actualmente estaba demasiado absorto en la carrera.

"Ella tiene que tener una razón para esto Roxas ... No te preocupes, voy a preguntarle acerca de ello", dijo Namine.

"No pensé que lo entenderías por qué estoy tan enojado Namine", le dijo Roxas.

"... Para ser honesto, no estoy totalmente de entender. Pero ya que estás sufriendo, y tú eres mi mejor amigo, haré lo que sea para que se sienta mejor, aunque no sé exactamente lo que es pasando ", sonrió Namine. Características de Roxas se suavizó. Él le sonrió y tiró de ella en un abrazo.

La carrera terminó y Axel había ganado. Se volvió para decirle Namine, pero cuando lo hacía su rostro se ensombreció ante lo que vio. Rápidamente cogió y pegado una sonrisa en ella.

Xion también lo vio, y ella frunció el ceño al verlo.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Con Sora_**

Al día siguiente ... _Okay .. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es preguntarle casualmente ... "¿Juegas blitzball?" Y si él dice que sí, entonces eso es genial! Si él dice que no ... bueno ... Yo me encargaré de que cuando yo llegue ... ¡Está bien! ? ¡Está bien! ?¿Por qué estoy gritando a mí mismo? ! Bueno ... calmarse ... Argh! ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?_

"¡Ah! Roxas!" Sora llamó a Roxas, que acababa de salir de la escuela.

"Oh, hey," parecía Roxas como si estuviera confundido.

"Erm, uh, me estaba preguntando ... D-do ti .. uh, blitzball jugar?" Sora hizo girar los pulgares.

"¿Qué?" Roxas se distrajo al parecer con sus pensamientos que no oyó Sora.

"Me preguntaba si has jugado blitzball", dijo Sora fuerte.

"Oh ... sí ... ¿Por qué?" Roxas dijo.

"Bueno, Riku me pidió que te invitara a su casa a jugar blitzball este fin de semana, ya sabes, después de que me tutoría ..."Sora se fue apagando.

"..." Roxas no respondió. _¡Lo sabía ... Esto no se va a salir como yo planeamos ... Bueno, de todos modos, yo podría decirles que Roxas estaba ocupado._

"Entiendo que si no quiero ir", dijo Sora.

"¿Qué? Oh, si claro, voy a ir."

"¿En serio?" Sora ojos se agrandaron.

"Sí ..." Roxas negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de deshacerse de los pensamientos preocupantes.

"Cool! Así que, um, vamos a ir directamente allí después de clases el sábado, ¿es eso bueno?" Sora sonrió.

Roxas asintió.

"Bueno, adiós Roxas!" Sora saludó y se fue.

"Bye ..."

* * *

**_Con Roxas_**

_Mierda. ¿Qué diablos acabo de ponerme en? Blitzball con Sora __**Y**__ Riku? Crap. No estoy pensando correctamente! Stupid preocupante ... problemas! Y ni siquiera puedo pensar en otra palabra para llamarlo!_

"¡Nos vemos mañana!" sus amigos saludó con la mano.

"Adiós muchachos!" Roxas le devolvió el saludo. Namine se quedó para hablar con Roxas.

"Roxas ... Voy a hablar con Xion tan pronto como pueda. He estado tratando de conseguir solo todo el día de hoy, pero creo que ella sabe que yo sé ... De todos modos, voy a esforzarme más , no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a salir la verdad de ella ", dijo Namine. Ella palmeó el hombro de Roxas y Axel fue a buscar.

Roxas se sintió aliviado. Él había sido tensa durante todo el día, preguntándose si lo que dijo anoche Namine era sólo un sueño o no, porque Namine no decía nada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Roxas fue llamado a la oficina del director durante el almuerzo.

"Contienda señor", asintió Principal Ansem el sabio.

"Señor .." Roxas asintió también.

"Parece como si usted ha hecho algunos progresos en Sora. Aparentemente ha estado prestando atención tanto en Biología y Álgebra II. Para recompensarle, te voy a dar tu primer cheque de pago por adelantado. Desde luego, si Sora muestra más destreza académicamente, te voy a dar un bono ", arqueó el director con una sonrisa.

"Gracias señor", aceptó el cheque de pago Roxas con los dientes apretados. ¡Oh, cómo odiaba a ese tipo.

"No es mucho, pero es suficiente, creo, para que usted pueda seguir con ganas de trabajar como tutor Sr. Leonhart".

"Gracias de nuevo señor ... Voy a tomar mi licencia ahora", Roxas se inclinó sobre su salida.

* * *

Una vez que llegó lejos de la gente que lo viera, tomó el cheque de pago del sobre y miró a la cantidad.

"Geh. Sólo 5000 munny?" Demyx dijo detrás de Roxas.

"Eso es más de lo que nunca haría", tiró Zexion Demyx lejos de Roxas.

"Pssh ... Demyx podría hacerlo mejor que 5000 munny, ¿no?" Demyx hablaba en tercera persona.

"No, Demyx no podía. Ni en un millón de años", se rió Axel.

"Cállate". Demyx puso mala cara.

"Anway, 5000 munny será suficiente para comprar cinco billetes. Pero no es suficiente para las diez de nosotros. Supongo que no podía confiar en Roxas, después de todo", dijo Olette abatido.

"Está bien, necesitamos munny 5000 más finales de esta semana. El concierto es el sábado. Tenemos que conseguir trabajo", sugirió Hayner.

"Bien, bien, tengo un munny pocos guardado en mi casa, creo que cubriría mis gastos", ofreció Pence.

"Tenías 1000 munny todo este tiempo y no le importaba que decirme?" Roxas preguntó.

"Sí, pensé que lo tenía todo cubierto", Pence se encogió de hombros.

"Lo que sea ... de todos modos, los otros tienen que encontrar trabajo", dijo Hayner.

"Pero, ¿cómo sabemos cuyas entradas que vamos a comprar con el munny 5000 tenemos ahora?" Namine preguntó.

"Simple! Roxas consigue un boleto, porque se ganó el dinero, y los otros cuatro ... vamos a jugar con él!" Axel señaló.

"Jugar por ello?" Roxas preguntó.

"Usted sabe, Rock Paper Scissors, quien los primeros cuatro ganadores son, consiguen las entradas", dijo Axel.

"Eso es ... un poco ... injusto, ¿no te parece Roxas sólo debería elegir?" Xion preguntó.

"En realidad, eso es aún más injusto. Creo que está bien así. Ustedes sólo estaría jugando su suerte", dijo Roxas.

"Pero yo no soy una persona muy afortunada ..." Xion murmuró.

"No te preocupes por eso!" Axel sonrió toothily en ella.

"Bien".

Al final, las personas que ya tenían billetes eran Roxas, Olette, Axel, Demyx (sorprendentemente tenía suerte suficiente para ganar), Zexion y Pence (porque tenía el munny 1000 en su casa). Las personas que tenían que trabajar fuera Namine, Larxene, Hayner, y Xion.

"Está bien, bueno, eso está decidido", dijo Hayner. La campana sonó no demasiado pronto después.

* * *

Llegó el sábado y el tiempo para jugar con sus amigos blitzball Sora se acercaba. Amigos de Roxas ya había suficiente dinero y compraron los boletos para el concierto ya. Después del partido, él se ducha, se viste y la cabeza al concierto con sus antes de eso ...

Sólo unas pocas páginas y más de Sora habría terminado el paquete que Roxas le dio. A continuación, la sesión se habría acabado. Entonces ... que tendría que ir a jugar con ... Riku. _Sería bien ... ¿Cierto? Quiero decir, yo estoy bien con Sora en este momento ... Y pensé que yo sería torpe real con él después de lo que Xion me dijo ... Pero ... Sin peros! Todo va a estar sólo blitzball. Además, me encanta jugar blitzball._ Roxas trató de calmarse.

Él nunca hizo bien en hablar con extraños, no es que él nunca lo admitiría, pero era una de sus muchas debilidades.

"¡Ya está!" Sora exclamó.

"¿Qué?" Roxas gritó.

"¿Eh? Roxas, ¿qué pasa?" Sora miró preocupado.

"Oh. Haha. Nada .. Lo siento. Debo haber sido el día soñando", se rascó Roxas la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Tonto ... En fin, que trajo la ropa de natación ¿verdad?" Sora preguntó.

"Sí ..." Suspiró Roxas.

"Bueno, Riku tiene un lugar para nosotros a cambiar en su casa así, podríamos abandonar ahora", dijo Sora. Se dirigió a la puerta principal con traje de baño en una mano

"O-bien", balbuceó Roxas. Él tragó saliva y siguió a Sora.

"La casa de Riku está a la vuelta de la esquina, lo que solíamos ser los vecinos de al lado, pero se mudó a una casa más grande. Aún no está tan lejos de aquí, sin embargo, que podíamos caminar allí", le dijo Sora.

"¿Está bien con usted?" Sora volvió a mirar a Roxas.

"Sí, eso está bien", trató de Roxas todo lo posible para darle una sonrisa convincente.

Llegaron a casa de Riku, que también era demasiado grande para ser llamado una casa, en tan sólo diez minutos. Sora sonó el timbre de la puerta y respondió a Riku. Riku llevaba una camisa y pantalones cortos de natación.

"Sora! Hey! Y tú debes ser Roxas, nice to meet you!" Riku le dedicó una sonrisa que habría sido suficiente para derretir el corazón de Roxas, si es que era una chica ... O gay. De los que no era ni.

"Encantado de conocerte", sonrió Roxas a él también. Kairi, vestido con pantalones cortos y un top de bikini, llegó a la puerta principal para darle la bienvenida también. Ella se sorprendió al ver que Roxas era más alto que ella, entonces ella le sonrió tímidamente, un acristalamiento ligero rubor sus mejillas.

"H-hola, soy Kairi, nice to meet you!" Kairi le tendió la mano.

"Estoy Roxas," él tomó su mano y la sacudió. Kairi rubor se hizo más profundo. Roxas y Sora entró en la casa de Riku.

"Ustedes pueden cambiar en mi habitación, me Tidus y todavía la creación de afuera", dijo Riku. Tan pronto como ambos Roxas y Sora se perdieron de vista, Kairi se precipitó por Selphie para decirle todo acerca de Roxas.

"Por lo tanto, usted está listo para esta Roxas?" Sora sonrió.

"Claro ..." Roxas se distrajo de nuevo. _Poniendo buena cara sonriente durante tanto tiempo fue más difícil de lo que pensaba ..._

"¿Estás bien?" Sora preguntó.

"Sí, estoy bien ... sólo un poco ... nervioso, supongo. Nunca he conocido a estas personas antes", dijo Roxas.

"Bueno, están todos muy bien! Y no te preocupes, que te guste! Me gustas ... sí, no te preocupes", sonrió Sora. Roxas no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

* * *

Después de que se cambió, se dirigieron al patio trasero de Riku, donde tenía una piscina de superficie que era por lo menos veinte pies de profundidad y al menos sesenta pies, yardas atrás de Riku era enorme. Perfecto para la práctica de blitzball con una pequeña cantidad de personas.

"Roxas ... Sólo para estar seguro de que ... tú y Xion no se cita ni nada ¿verdad?" Sora Roxas preguntó antes de la fuimos a la piscina de superficie grande.

"No, ¿por qué?" Roxas miró a Sora. Se sentía mucho más cómodo ahora.

"Bueno ... Sólo ... uh .. preguntando ..." Sora se ruborizó. Roxas sonrió al verlo. _linda ... Whoa ... Whoa! Whoa! ¿Qué demonios? __**LINDO?**_

Roxas no respondió de nuevo y Sora rubor se hizo más profundo justo, pero Roxas no lo vi.

* * *

El juego estaba en marcha. Riku, Kairi, y Tidus se encontraban en un equipo, Sora, Selphie y Roxas en otro. Roxas asumió el papel de defensor, al igual que Selphie. Sora fue el máximo anotador de su equipo. Riku fue el máximo anotador de su y Kairi estaban los defensores.

El partido comenzó y Riku obtuvo la primera posesión del balón. Selphie corriendo y trató de bloquear Riku. Pero Riku nadó muy rápido y se rompió a través de la defensa de Selphie. Sora tenía que tratar de robar el balón a Riku antes de llegar demasiado cerca de la meta. Roxas y Sora doble Riku se asoció de modo que tuvo que pasar el balón a Tidus.

Tidus estaba siendo vigilado por Selphie, y tenía un tiempo difícil tratando de encontrar una abertura para pasar a Kairi, que estaba más cerca de la meta de Riku. Desde atrás, Sora se abalanzó y le robó el balón. Haciendo un tirón en el agua, tiró la pelota a Roxas, que la cogió y nadó hasta la meta.

Él nadó tan rápido que Sora tenía problemas para mantenerse al día con él y Sora fue el nadador más rápido en el equipo blitzball conjunto. Riku, Tidus, Kairi y Selphie se quedaron atrás y Roxas pasó el balón a Sora, quien le disparó en la és de anotar el primer gol, Roxas, Sora, Selphie y se esforzó mucho para mantener la pelota lejos de Riku, Kairi y Tidus, hasta que el tiempo corría.

Sin embargo, cerca del final del primer tiempo, Kairi recibido el balón de Selphie, entonces ella se echó a Tidus, que cubrió mucho terreno antes de pasarla a Riku, quien anotó el primer gol de su equipo.

Luego llegó el medio tiempo.

"Wow, Roxas, nadar muy rápido", comentó Kairi.

"Gracias", sonrió Roxas.

"Sí, eran como ... woosh!" Selphie usó sus manos para dar énfasis.

"Gr-gracias," Roxas podía sentir el rubor se arrastra hasta su rostro. Él nunca le fue bien con los elogios de los extraños. Sobre todo si los extranjeros eran niñas.

"De todos modos, buen trabajo ahí fuera Roxas! Pero el juego no ha terminado todavía!" Tidus sonrió. Riku sonrió.

"Sí, estamos atados, y hay sólo cinco minutos para el final!" dijo Riku.

"Por favor, Riku, no seas tan competitivo", Sora rodó sus ojos. La segunda mitad se inició después de que ambos equipos se acurrucó y hablaron de sus tácticas. La segunda mitad fue sin complicaciones. Riku obtuvo la posesión tan pronto como empezó, y anotó rápidamente.

Equipo de Roxas hizo lo mismo que hicieron en la primera mitad, excepto Roxas había escapado apenas Riku cuando trató de nadar con la pelota. Y cuando llegó cerca de la meta, Kairi estaba allí esperando por él, y tuvo que hacer un salto hacia atrás para evitar toparse con ella.

Él pasó la pelota a Sora y apenas hizo el gol en el tiempo.

Cuando terminó la segunda mitad, se encontraban en un empate.

"Buen juego muchachos!" Sora le dio a cada uno un máximo de cinco.

"¡Sí! Roxas, que definitivamente va a batir la próxima vez!" Riku sonrió.

"Roxas, eres un buen nadador! ¿Por qué no te unes al equipo?" Kairi preguntó.

"I. .. uh .. no podía unirse al equipo en el momento en que el entrenador me ofreció Wakka. Tuve algunos temas conflictivos que tenía que hacer frente a ... Entonces después de eso ... Creo que simplemente no podía resulta en que me uniera ". Roxas dijo vagamente. Kairi asintió, comprendiendo.

"Eso es una vergüenza! Debiste unido! Entonces nuestro equipo Varsity no chupar tanto!" Selphie guiñó un ojo a Riku.

"Cállate Selphie! Nuestro equipo Varsity es bestial! Porque yo estoy en ella!" Riku juguetonamente golpeó el brazo.

"¡No! Es bestial porque _estoy_ en ella! " Tidus sonrió.

"Oh vosotros, por favor. El equipo de JV es dos veces más bestial como el equipo de Varsity. Y cuando estoy en Varsity próximo año, _que_ equipo sería tres veces más bestial. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque de _mí!_ " Sora sonrió.

"Cállate Sora!" Kairi se rió y se echó agua en la cara. Cuando Sora se secó el agua fuera de su rostro, se puso una mirada maqueta dolor, y salpicó agua de nuevo.

Se convirtió en una guerra de agua gigante. Pero Roxas tranquilamente coló lejos de ella.

No se sentía tan torpe como antes, pero no se sentía tan cómoda con ellos.

* * *

En un café en algún lugar cerca de la escuela secundaria, Namine, por pura suerte, manchado Xion trabajando detrás del mostrador. Namine había estado trabajando en este café para toda la semana, pero ella nunca supo que Xion trabajado allí. Se puso el delantal y se fue sin hacer ruido detrás de la misma barra. Tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar con Xion.

"Oye", le dio un codazo que Xion.

"¡Oh! Namine ¡No sabía que trabajabas aquí también", sonrió Xion.

"Bueno, después de Hayner nos dijo que ir a buscar puestos de trabajo para el concierto de esta noche, he estado trabajando aquí. La verdad es que ya se ha ganado mi dinero, así que no tiene que seguir haciendo esto, pero me gusta", sonrió suavemente Namine .

"He ganado mi dinero. Pero estoy de acuerdo, el trabajo es tan fácil, y todo el mundo es muy agradable. La paga no es tan malo tampoco", comentó Xion.

"Sí ..."

"De todos modos, creo que me voy a quedar con este trabajo!" Xion sonrió.

"Cool! Podríamos ser compañeros de trabajo!" Namine dio unas palmadas.

Xion arqueó una ceja.

"¿Qué? Pudimos", dijo Namine defensiva.

"Uhuh .. Claro", Xion sacudió la cabeza.

"De todos modos, tengo que hablar contigo de algo", comenzó Namine.

"Oh, bien, ¿podemos esperar hasta que nuestro descanso?" Xion gesto hacia los clientes que esperan en la cafetería.

"Sí. .. está bien."

* * *

"¿Qué quieres que hablemos?" Xion preguntó.

"... Roxas me dijo ... acerca de lo que le dijo," parecía Namine los ojos.

Xion no respondió.

"Me dijo que sabía de él y Sora siendo amigos cuando eran más jóvenes. ... Él también mencionó que él le preguntó si Sora utiliza para cortar las muñecas, pero no respondió", continuó Namine.

"Eso no es asunto suyo ..." Xion miró hacia otro lado.

"¡Lo es! Xion, Roxas es nuestro amigo. Nuestro _mejor_ amigo. Y Sora es tu hermano! Yo _estoy_ interesado en esto, y ya que usted sabe lo que está pasando, usted es demasiado! " Namine agarró por los hombros. Xion se encogió de hombros manos de Namine y se volvió de espaldas a ella.

"No quiero hablar de eso."

"Por favor, Xion! Quiero saber para que yo pueda ayudar!"

"..."

"¡Por favor!" Namine declaró. Namine Xion hizo girar para mirarla de nuevo y Xion respiró hondo.

"... Está bien ... te lo diré", suspiró Xion.

"Cuando Roxas y Sora eran más jóvenes, que solían ser amigos. Mejor de los amigos. Iban a la escuela de música juntos, Sora pasar el rato en la casa de Roxas, y vice-versa. Lo que pasa es que nosotros, los hermanos, didn 't realmente saber quién Roxas fue porque nunca llegamos a verlo.

"Así que de todos modos, Sora Riku se reunió un día. Y Riku se convirtió en su nuevo mejor amigo. Sora dejó de ir a la escuela de música. Creo Roxas estaba herido, y él trató de hacer frente a Sora al respecto. No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que se metió en una pelea, por lo que luego vino a nuestra casa al día siguiente para pedir disculpas. Pero ... eso no salió muy bien.

"Roxas y Sora terminó peleando aún más. Finalmente, dijeron algunas palabras que arruinaron su amistad. _Eso_ lo sé a ciencia cierta, que estaba allí, lo vi. Oí lo que dijo Sora, y oí lo que dijo Roxas. Y ambos fueron irrazonables. Sin embargo, cuando Roxas izquierda, Sora dio cuenta del error que había hecho.

"Yo no era capaz de dejar de Sora de hacerlo. H-* que * aliento de Xion enganchado tomó un par de tijeras de mi habitación. Lo seguí hasta su habitación para asegurarse de que él no hizo nada malo con él, y yo estaba demasiado asustada para tocarlo porque podía haberme apuñalado. Pero él se encerró en su cuarto de baño ... " Xion sollozó.

"Me di un golpe en la puerta con tanta fuerza, pero no lo abra. De repente, escuché un ruido desde el interior. Estaba tan asustada. Mi hermanito se derrumbó en el cuarto de baño. No sabía qué hacer, así que Llamé a mis padres ... Ellos tienen la puerta abierta y vio que Sora había mutilado a sus muñecas con las tijeras ... Lo llevaron a un psiquiatra, y después de eso, mis padres me dijeron que no dijera nada a mis otros hermanos.

"Estaba tan asustada ..." Xion se rompió en el suelo, llorando. Namine cubrió los brazos sobre los hombros de Xion, y frotó su espalda.

"Shhh ... Está bien Xion," trató de consolarla Namine.

"... Namine, hagas lo que hagas, _no_ digo Roxas, "borrado Xion sus ojos y miró a Namine suplicante. Namine se mordió el labio, reacio a aceptar.

"Está bien, te lo juro, pero ... Xion ... dime la razón por la que no estamos diciendo Roxas nada de esto," Namine le dijo.

"Estoy tratando de ... Estoy tratando de proteger a la persona que amo!" Xion tiene ojos llorosos.

"... Tú ... Roxas amor?" Namine preguntó.

Xion no respondió. Se fue sin decir una palabra, y la cabeza Namine fue dejado girando.

* * *

Roxas llegó a su casa y se vistió rápidamente. Larxene acababa de mensaje de texto. Ella va a estar en su casa a recogerlo dentro de unos minutos para el concierto. Se llevó la paliza vieja furgoneta para recoger a todo el mundo por lo que van a compartir el viaje al concierto.

"Hola!" Roxas dijo cuando se metió en la furgoneta.

"Yo! Así que tú eres el primero que recogió, entonces vamos a ir a Naminé, entonces a ..." pero Roxas tren de pensamiento de ella ahogó porque no le importaba que fueran a recoger a otro.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la casa Namine, la expresión preocupada Namine Roxas tiene que prestar atención a su entorno en lugar de sólo espaciado hacia fuera.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Roxas murmuró. Larxene estaba tarareando la canción que estaba sonando en la radio, así que no podía oírlos.

"... Tengo que hablar con usted", dijo Namine.

"... Bueno, vamos a hablar después del concierto, ¿Está bien?" Roxas preguntó.

"Sí ... es sobre ... Hablé con Xion," dijo Namine.

"..." Roxas no sabía qué decir. Se detuvieron en la casa de al lado de Xion y Naminé y Roxas no podía hablar más. Xion había actuado correctamente. Como si ella y Namine no tenía la charla. Y se estaba volviendo loco Namine fuera.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Axel, después de ir a las casas de todos los demás, se dio cuenta de que era Namine nervioso.

"Nami-chan .. ¿Estás bien?" Axel preguntó.

"J-peachy justo!" Namine chirriaba.

"Creo que se necesita para conseguir una bebida, te voy a tratar a uno después del concierto", le guiñó un ojo Axel.

"Gracias Axel ..." Namine dijo.

"No hay problema".

* * *

El concierto empezó y todos Namine, las preocupaciones de Roxas y Xion se fue. Se habían olvidado de todo incidente Sora y estaban disfrutando, y perderse en las canciones.

No quiero que termine. Pero con el tiempo, lo hizo. La voz del cantante muerto porque tenía que cantar lo largo de miles y miles de fans gritando. Pero fue una experiencia agradable. Roxas verdad nos sentimos orgullosos de que ellos, los fans, hizo que el cantante pierde su voz.

Después de que el concierto terminó, Axel se pegó a su promesa, y tomó Namine a tomar un café. Le dijeron a Larxene que no necesitaban un paseo, y que simplemente caminar a la tienda de café. Casa de Axel estaba muy cerca de la cafetería y en el concierto se llevó a cabo de modo que se podía ir andando a la casa de Axel, y Axel podría dar Namine a casa.

"Bueno, adiós muchachos!" Namine saludó.

"¡Adiós!" Roxas saludó.

"Hola Axel, no hacen nada para Namine!" Xion bromeó.

"Ten cuidado con Namine o más!" Larxene amenazada.

"¡Ten cuidado!" Demyx gritó.

"Juega bonito!" Hayner y Olette comentó.

"Tráeme algunas donas si tienen algunos!" Pence sacó su cámara y tomó una foto de Axel y Naminé juntos.

"¿Puede dar este libro a la señora que trabajaba en la tienda de café?" Zexion le entregó el libro a Axel. Axel levantó una ceja.

"Acabo de terminar ahora mismo", se encogió de hombros Zexion.

"Amigo, ¿por qué llevar un libro a un concierto?" Demyx dio una palmada en el hombro.

"Porque puedo", golpeó Zexion cara Demyx, la broma.

"De todos modos, adiós muchachos!" Larxene saludó por última vez y se metió en el asiento del conductor. Los otros siguieron su ejemplo y se sentaron en su camioneta.

* * *

**_Con Sora Después del partido Blitzball, justo antes del concierto_**

"¡Mira! No podemos seguir con esto ya! Sora y Marlene se pregunta por ti. Nuestros hijos necesitan que usted esté aquí!" Su madre gritó. Sora se detuvo en seco, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"Sabes que no puedo quedarme," sonaba Su padre frío e insensible.

"¿Por qué? Porque tú no me quieres ya? ¿Eso es todo? Maldita sea! Nuestros hijos nos necesitan para estar juntos! Marlene ni siquiera está en la escuela secundaria todavía! Yo no quiero que se enfrentan a la pubertad sin dos padres!"

"¿De qué sirve si sus dos padres no se aman más?" Su padre sonaba frustrado, enojado aún.

"Eso no es cierto! Te sigo amando! Te quiero mucho, ¿por qué no te das cuenta?"

Su padre no respondió.

"¿Sabía usted siquiera saben que los grados de Sora están cayendo, y que Xion y Sora no están en buenos términos, y que Vanitas no ha estado yendo a sus clases, y que Squall está intentando su mejor esfuerzo para ser una figura paterna para Marlene ? "

Una vez más, no hay respuesta.

"Está bien. No me importa. Agregar a vosotros en Cristo. Incluso me voy a firmar los papeles del divorcio. Estaba mudo incluso a pedirle que sea un padre para mis hijos ahora ... porque nunca se fueron," Su madre estaba en calma. Sora di cuenta de que había dejado de llorar.

"Okaa-chan", fue Sora pulg Él no quería que su argumento para acabar así. Tenían que resolver. Por _Sora_ sake. No puede tener a sus padres se divorciaron. No lo permitiré.

"S-sora! ¿Hasta cuándo? ..."

"He oído lo suficiente Okaa-chan ... Por favor, no terminan las cosas como ésta", Sora podía sentir las lágrimas detrás de sus ojos.

"Hijo, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto ... Su madre ya había accedido a firmar los papeles del divorcio", miró a su padre con la mirada.

Sora sólo miró.

"... I. .. tiene que ir", volvió sobre sus talones Sora y cerró la puerta abierta.

"Sora! Sora miel! ¡Espera! ¿Dónde estás-"

"Voy a salir!" Sora gritó. Luego cerró la puerta.

* * *

**_Con Roxas después del concierto_**

"Adiós muchachos!" Roxas sonrió y saludó a sus amigos. Larxene estaba cayendo en todo el mundo fuera de su camioneta.

"Fue divertido", sonrió Roxas a sí mismo. Hoy había sido un día mejor de lo que esperaba. El juego blitzball fue muy divertido, y el concierto era nada menos que increíble.

Sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta cuando de pronto se detuvo.

"Lo que en la _mierda_ ? " Roxas maldito.

"Roxas ..." Sora miró y su rostro estaba rayado lágrima roja e hinchada.

"Sora? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Roxas vio su rostro y sintió lástima por el muchacho. Él le ayudó a levantarse de su porche y miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tiene de malo?" Roxas preguntó mientras hacía Sora enfrentarlo mediante la celebración de la cara de Sora.

"Mierda, Sora, estás ardiendo! ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" Roxas preguntó preocupado.

"Roxas ..." Sora susurró y más lágrimas caían de su rostro.

"Sora, no te preocupes. Yo me ocuparé de ustedes, vamos, tenemos que entras, está helando aquí!" Roxas trató de brazo cabestrillo de Sora por encima de su hombro para ayudar en su casa, pero se encontró con que estaba tomando demasiado tiempo así que se puso a Sora por un tiempo.

Sacó las llaves y forcejeó con la cerradura. Se levantó de la puerta abierta, recogió Sora, y con cuidado le llevaron en su casa y subió a su habitación. Puso Sora en su cama y miró el reloj.

"Es casi una mañana, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?" Roxas preguntó.

"... Desde ... ocho ..." Sora susurró.

"Maldita sea. Deberías haber llamado! O sonó la campana! ..."

"Yo no tenía su número de teléfono", murmuró débilmente Sora.

"Dios. Está bien, no te preocupes, simplemente dormir por ahora está bien? Voy a traer a colación algunos parches fiebre, medicamentos y mantas", dejó Roxas la habitación a toda prisa.

_Mierda ... Creo que hablé demasiado pronto, cuando le dije que hoy no fue tan malo como un día de lo que esperaba ... Maldita sea. ¿Qué pasó con él? Y, de todas las personas, ¿por qué vino a mí?_


	7. Chapter 6

Cuando Sora se despertó, Roxas no estaba en la habitación. Con cuidado, trató de salir de la cama. Pero tan pronto como se levantó, sintió que la habitación da vueltas a su alrededor. Se dejó caer en una posición sentada sobre la cama y Roxas, tras haber sido fuera de la habitación a hablar con Tifa, escuchó el ruido y salió corriendo de la habitación.

"¿Estás bien?" Roxas preguntó, genuinamente interesado.

"Sí, acaba de tener una carrera poco la cabeza", sonrió Sora mientras agarraba la cabeza.

"Bueno ..." Roxas murmuró mientras dejaba escapar un espectáculo de alivio.

"¿Qué ... ha pasado?" Sora miró a los ojos de Roxas.

"Ayer por la noche, tienes fiebre., No sé lo que causó su temperatura pico mucho, pero me las arreglé para bajar. En fin ... no me digas por qué de repente apareció en mi porche último noche ".

"S-lo siento por irrumpir aquí así ..." Sora se fue apagando.

Roxas quería estar enojado con Sora por azar le está causando problemas en casi un desmayo frente a su casa, pero, precisamente por esa razón, él no lo podía encontrar en él a estar loco.

"... No me importa, solo ... dime por qué, de todas las personas que conozco que viven más cerca de ti de lo que hacen, qué has venido a mí? ¿Y cómo supiste dónde yo vivía en el primer lugar? " Roxas preguntó.

"Honestamente ... No sé la respuesta a ambas preguntas. Mis pies sólo ... me llevó aquí. Es un poco aleatorio, lo sé. Y yo podría estar causando inconvenientes, y me disculpo por eso. Pero por alguna razón, tenía muchas ganas de verte ... " Sora miró hacia abajo.

"... Sora ... Estoy bastante seguro de que ... yo no soy tu mejor amigo, y que Riku Kairi o sea, asi que .. no ser grosero ni nada, ¿por qué no vas a su albergar en su lugar? " Roxas preguntó.

"... Eres un amigo, Roxas," Sora completamente ignoró la pregunta de Roxas. Roxas dio una mirada inquisitiva en los ojos de Sora, como si el gesto se hacen la misma pregunta otra vez.

Lo cierto es que Sora captó el mensaje y suspiró. "En serio Roxas, yo no lo sé. No sé por qué. Tal vez porque he llegado a confiar en ti en las últimas dos semanas? ... Aunque eso suena estúpido azar ... yo _honestamente_ no lo sé. .. " Sora negó con la cabeza. Roxas di cuenta de que Sora estaba diciendo la verdad, por lo que decidió no presionar más.

"... Está bien, te creo", suspiró Roxas. "Una cosa más, aunque ... ¿qué te pasó la noche pasada"

"Roxas! Desayuno!" Tifa llamó desde abajo. Roxas resopló.

"Espere un momento, vamos a comer primero, ¿de acuerdo?" Roxas sonrió. Sora asintió mientras su estómago gruñó casualidad.

"Venir Teef!" Roxas gritó.

* * *

"Así que, Sora ¿verdad?" Denzel preguntó en cuanto Sora bajó las escaleras.

"Sí", sonrió Sora torpemente.

"¿Puedo llamarte Sora-nii como Marlene hace?" preguntó Denzel.

"Claro", amplió sonrisa de Sora.

"Encantado de conocerte Sora-nii!" Denzel sonrió, lo que extrañamente parecía una sonrisa de Roxas.

"Whoa," dijo Sora y Tifa al mismo tiempo.

"Estás empezando a parecerse cada vez más a Roxas y Ven, Denzel-chan!" Tifa le revolvió el pelo.

"Cool! ¿Eso significa que yo también estoy empezando a parecerse a la nube ahora?" Denzel miró a dicha persona.

"Claro que es amigo," Cloud le revolvió el pelo también.

Sora no pudo evitar sonreír ante las acciones de Denzel, que le recordaba algo de sí mismo cuando era más joven.

"Así que, hoy Sora puede sentarse en el asiento de Ven", indicó Tifa en el asiento al lado de Roxas.

"Teef! Dijiste _que_ podría tener asiento de Ven! " Denzel puso mala cara.

"Sólo por hoy hun, tenemos un invitado", suspiró Tifa y sonrió amablemente.

"Está bien ..." Denzel rostro se suavizó, y se rió Cloud. Algo que Sora pareció extraño, a pesar de que apenas acaba de conocer Cloud, pensó que la nube no era del tipo que mostrar mucha emoción.

"¡Muy bien! Desayuno de hoy es!" Tifa se dio la vuelta y cogió una pila de "Pancakes!"

Sora estaba tratando de ser lo más educado que él puede ser, pero no pudo evitar decir: "Me encantan los panqueques! ~"

Roxas trató de ocultar una sonrisa, pero Cloud lo cogió y levantó una ceja. Roxas negó con la cabeza, y Cloud encogió de hombros.

El desayuno era nada especial, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sora se sentía como una parte de una familia. Un verdadero _amante_ de la familia. Sora se dio cuenta de que las comidas en su casa estaban llenos de sonrisas forzados-triste, solitario y vacío, a veces era Sora y Marlene. Sora sacudió el pensamiento deprimente de distancia, y se concentró en comer la montaña de tortitas establecidas en el plato.

* * *

Roxas y Sora se iba, a la habitación de Roxas, después del desayuno.

"Así que, ¿le importaría decirme lo que te pasó anoche?" Roxas se inició y se dejó caer en su cama.

"... Es ... muy doloroso. Y yo no tengo ganas de hablar de ello después de que acaba de animé", Sora miró fuera y se sentó al lado de Roxas.

"Estoy seguro de que no puede ser tan malo ... no es como sus padres murieron o algo así" Roxas rodó sus ojos.

"Prefiero estar muerto que ellos se divorciaron," murmuró Sora. Entonces él abrió la boca y miró a Roxas.

"Lo siento .. no quise decir de esa manera ... Oh, Dios mío. Lo siento mucho", Sora se convirtió rápidamente en Roxas y se disculpó.

"Está bien, ya sé lo que quieres decir ... Bueno, sorta," Roxas arqueó una sonrisa.

"Por lo tanto, sus padres se van a divorciar?" preguntó Roxas.

"Si ... parece que," Sora miró las manos.

"Y esa fue la razón por la que estaban molestos por lo de anoche?"

"Sí. Y lo siento mucho por lo que dije antes, que era muy insensible de mi." Sora no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho antes.

"Es muy bien Sora. Usted no tiene que disculparse". Roxas sonrió.

"Sí, pero, me siento mal. Por lo menos yo todavía tendría mis padres cuando se divorcian ..." El silencio nos alojamos por unos pocos segundos.

"Dime ... ¿cómo hacer frente cuando sus padres ..." Sora lo partió y se fue apagando.

"Muerto?" Roxas preguntó. Sora asintió.

"Bueno ... Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy joven, apenas siquiera recuerdo cómo me sentía. Lo único que sé es que la emoción más fuerte que recuerdo era la soledad. En ese momento, yo estaba tan triste que Cloud decidió enviarme a una escuela de música para que pueda expresar mis emociones a través de la música.

"He hecho un amigo en la escuela de música. No sé dónde está ahora, sin embargo, porque de repente desapareció de mi vida." Roxas terminado.

"Escuela de música eh ... yo solía ir a una escuela de música también", dijo Sora. Orejas de Roxas animó. Recordó el libro en la sala de Sora.

"¿En serio? ¿Cuál?" Roxas preguntó como si no supiera ya.

"Aerith Gainsborough Escuela de Música", dijo Sora.

"I. .. fue a aquél también. Me pregunto por qué yo no recuerdo haber visto allí", dijo Roxas.

"¿En serio? Eso es raro. Pero, sinceramente, no me acuerdo mucho de ir allí. Yo ni siquiera saben cómo tocar el piano ya. La única razón por la que sé que fui allí fue porque yo tenía un libro de piano de allí ", se rió Sora.

"Bueno, tal vez deberías tratar de aprender el piano. Te puede ayudar con el divorcio de sus padres ya saben," Roxas le dije_Hmm ... hay algo muy extraño acerca de por qué yo no recuerdo haber visto Sora en la escuela de música. Una parte de mí me dice que no ... Pero otra parte me dice que es posible._

"¿En serio? ¿Crees que debería?" preguntó Sora.

"Y-sí, ¿por qué no?" Roxas fue retirado rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, yo no tengo a nadie que me enseñara, y la escuela ha estado cerrada por un tiempo. No sé cualquier otro lugar que enseñan piano," dijo Sora.

"Bueno, si quieres, puedo enseñarte", espetó Roxas a cabo. _Para alguien que no le gusta Sora, digo un montón de cosas para hacerme pasar un rato con él más ..._ Roxas mentalmente se reprendió.

"Juegas? Quiero decir, _todavía_ jugar? " Sora ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Sí, ¿por qué es tan sorprendente?" Roxas arqueó una ceja.

"Bueno, quiero decir, yo no veo un piano en la casa, así que supuse que no jugó nunca más", explicó Sora.

"Oh, en realidad, tenemos un piano", señaló Roxas fuera.

"¿En serio?" Sora ojos se abrieron aún más. _Si se ponen aún más amplia te juro que te salgan de las órbitas._ Roxas pensaba.

"Sí, está en el sótano", dijo Roxas.

"Eso es tan cool! ¿Puedo verlo?" Sora estaba tan emocionado que estaba casi saltando con energía.

"Sí, claro", sonrió Roxas.

* * *

Roxas y Sora se fue abajo en el sótano donde se guardaban mucho de sus cosas viejas. Algunos de ellos eran basura que encontraron muy difícil de tirar, y algunos de ellos eran simplemente _basura._

"Es un poco de polvo por aquí, así que si usted tiene alergias vamos a salir de aquí", dijo Roxas.

"Oh, no, está bien, no tengo alergias", sonrió Sora.

"Está bien entonces", se encogió de Roxas y tomó un plumero. Él sacudió el viejo piano y espera que las llaves estaban sintonizados todavía. Cogió una silla, la colocó cerca de la banqueta para que Sora podía sentarse a su lado y mirar.

"Lo siento, pero ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que tocó esta cosa. Yo ni siquiera saben si las claves están siendo afinados," se disculpó Roxas.

"No podrás ver!" Sora muchas ganas de escuchar el juego Roxas.

"Bueno, aquí va nada" Roxas presionado en el medio nota C en voz baja. Sonaba bastante bien. Luego jugó una escala de Do mayor sólo para obtener sus dedos acostumbrados.

"¿Tienes alguna canción que todavía puede jugar?" Sora preguntó.

"En realidad, creo que me quedé ésta canción que aprendí de la escuela de música. Era mi canción favorita ... Un momento, creo que hay debajo de la banqueta," Roxas estaba arriba de la banqueta y levantó el asiento hacia arriba.

Había una variedad de libros de piano apiladas una sobre la otra. Tamizar a través de los libros, rápidamente encontró cinco hojas sueltas que parecían gastadas. Acostado ellos en el estrado con el fin, Roxas miró a través de las notas que seguro que él lo recordaba bien. Él respiró hondo y comenzó a tocar la melodía.

Sora leer el título de la canción. _"Dearly Beloved"_ ... _¿Por qué suena tan familiar?_

Cuando Roxas terminado, no se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos y se había perdido a sí mismo completamente en la canción. Abrió los ojos y se volvió para mirar a Sora.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" , se preguntó.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?" Sora bruscamente de su trance y se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas húmedas. Rápidamente se secó los ojos y la cara.

"Whoa ... ¿de dónde viene eso?" Sora se rió.

"Lo siento ..." Roxas se disculpó.

"¿Qué? Usted no tiene que disculparse Roxas ... Eso fue hermoso. Creo que fue tan hermoso que me puse a llorar!" Sora mentido. _Era hermoso ... Así dolorosamente hermoso ... ¿Por qué me dolía el pecho?_

"Gracias ... Pero, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?" Roxas preguntó.

"Sí, estoy bien! Yo no puedo dejar de pensar que he escuchado esa canción de algún lugar antes," sonrió Sora. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

"De todos modos, yo estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos empezar mi primera clase de piano hoy?" Sora preguntó.

"Claro", sonrió Roxas. Se deslizó de manera que Sora podía sentarse a su lado en el taburete.

"Entonces, ¿qué crees que te acuerdas de la escuela de música", trató de ayudar a Roxas Sora recordar.

"Hmm ... bueno, sé que va de C," Sora pulsa la nota C: "Entonces, D, E y luego, todo el camino hasta el C de nuevo", dijo Sora.

"Eso es bueno, por lo que me acuerdo algo", comentó Roxas.

"Bueno, no, en realidad, recuerdo que a partir de este espectáculo que he visto." Roxas sweatdropped.

"... Eso no es una mala cosa ... Pero, bueno, de todos modos, ¿qué más sabes entonces?" Roxas preguntó.

"Er, bueno, sé que las teclas negras tienen algo que ver con sostenidos y bemoles", ofreció Sora.

"Está bien, está bien, entonces podemos empezar con eso. Pero, tal vez debería intentar hacer la primera escala de Do mayor", dijo Roxas.

"Eso ahora qué?" Sora se había perdido.

Roxas se rió. "La escala de Do mayor. Es una escala de corchea que va de C a C" Roxas le mostró lo que quería decir.

"Oh ... yo lo entiendo", asintió Sora. Él puso sus dedos sobre las teclas e imitado Roxas lo hizo.

"¡Eso es! En eso tienes bastante rápido. Bueno, supongo que sería ya has tenido lecciones antes," se volvió a mirar a Roxas Sora. Pero la cara de Sora se puso pálido y horrorizado.

"Sora Sora ...?" Roxas intentado.

_Whoa ... Eso se sintió raro. ¿Por qué tocar el piano que mi duele el pecho? No puede ser el piano derecha? Eso no tiene sentido ..._ Sora pensó e intentó de nuevo la báscula. Sintió una punzada de dolor se disparan desde la muñeca directamente a su corazón. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse de nuevo.

"Sora! ¿Estás bien?" Roxas sacudió los hombros de Sora.

"W-qué?" Sora negó con la cabeza.

"Estás llorando otra vez ..." Roxas se limpió las lágrimas de Sora fuera de su rostro con el pulgar. Todas las manos de los repentinos Roxas se congeló, y rápidamente se les retiró. _Mierda, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Por qué hice eso?_ Roxas pensaba.

"No. .. no creo que pueda tocar el piano ..." Sora se levantó bruscamente.

"Sora? ¿Qué tiene de malo?"

"No lo sé, pero me duele el pecho ..." Sora se aferraba. Preocupado, Roxas Sora llevó rápidamente por las escaleras.

* * *

"Lo siento."

"Usted no tiene que pedir perdón", se frotó de nuevo Roxas Sora.

"No, es raro. Normalmente, la gente no tiene dolores en el pecho cuando están jugando el piano," miró a Sora Roxas con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Es muy bien Sora. Nada malo ha pasado. Todo lo que tiene que preocuparse es de que la búsqueda de una nueva salida para sus emociones", sonrió Roxas.

"Roxas, no es problema tuyo, es mío. No hace falta que me ayuda", dijo Sora.

"Bueno, tú fuiste el que vino a mí. Quiero ayudar a Sora," puesto Roxas su mano sobre el hombro de Sora.

"No. Lo siento. No debería haber venido aquí. Sólo te estoy causando problemas, tal vez debería ir", Sora miró al suelo.

"Sora, quiero ayudarle! Y yo te voy a ayudar!" Roxas casi explotó. Sora se quedó desconcertado, pero él no podía discutir con Roxas más.

"Está bien ..."

Roxas se puso de pie y se dirigió a un aparador cercano. Sacó varias hojas de papel en blanco, lápices de colores, lápices de colores, lápices de carbón y acuarela y pintura. Sora miró a los elementos de curiosidad.

"... Oh, no. ¿Quieres dibujar?" Sora miró con incredulidad.

"¿Qué? Dibujar es divertido!" Roxas sonrió.

"Sí, para la gente que _puede_ dibujar. Sinceramente, lo mejor que puedo dibujar una línea, y ni siquiera es recto! " Sora exagerado.

"Oh, vamos, apuesto a que ni siquiera intentó seriamente," Roxas rodó los ojos y puso los materiales en el suelo.

"Pero ..." Sora vaciló.

"Pruébalo. Te prometo que sería divertido", dijo sonriendo Roxas. Sora se arrodilló al lado de Roxas.

"Está bien, elegir cuál quiere sacarla," señaló Roxas en los materiales de dibujo cerca del papel. Mirando la pintura, Sora subconscientemente alcanzado por ella.

"Pinta?" Roxas preguntó.

"¿Qué? S-si ..." Sora dijo. Roxas sonrisa se ensanchó. Sora tomó los pinceles, pero Roxas ellos se apartó. Confundido, Sora miró inquisitivamente Roxas.

"Pintar con los dedos". Roxas dijo simplemente.

"¿Qué?"

"Pintura de dedos. Sin escobillas, sólo tus dedos", sonrió Roxas.

"Pero ..."

"Pruébalo, es divertido. Además, puedes dibujar lo que quieras," estaba Roxas y sacó dos rollos grandes de papel. Se establece un marco de otro modo que la pintura no va a manchar su piso.

Sora agarró uno de los papeles más pequeños, pero Roxas lo detuvo.

"Usar el más grande, es más divertido de esa manera" Roxas coloca el papel más cercano a Sora.

"O-bien", nerviosamente, Sora mojó su dedo en la pintura roja e hizo un punto en el papel. Roxas se rió de lo infantil e inocente Sora miró.

"Es como si usted nunca ha hecho esto antes!" dijo Roxas.

"Bueno, nunca lo he hecho!" Sora defendido.

"Mi mamá nunca me dejó hacer este tipo de cosas porque ella dijo que podría manchar la alfombra", hizo un mohín Sora.

"Está bien, está bien, voy a parar de reír. Sólo tienes que ir adelante con su dibujo. Voy a ver", sonrió Roxas.

Sora volvió a su "arte" y decidió hacer una gran barra horizontal sobre la misma con pintura roja. Entonces agarró todos los otros colores del arco iris y comenzó a mezclar colores diferentes y hacer todo tipo de barras y curvas de todo el lugar.

Roxas no podía dejar de admirar puerilidad de Sora. Parecía que desprenden un aura de pureza, algo que Roxas sólo ve en los niños pequeños.

Instintivamente, Roxas cogió los pedazos pequeños de papel y los lápices de carbón y gomas de borrar, y comenzó a Sora se detuvo y se sentó erguido, Roxas detuvo el movimiento de ida y vuelta del lápiz a través de su propio papel.

"Eso es ..."

"Realmente horrible, lo sé," Sora terminado para él.

"No, es arte. Podría ser cualquier cosa. No tiene por qué ser bonita para ser _arte._ Eso es lo que hace el arte tan hermoso ", dijo Roxas honestamente.

"¿Eso crees?"

"Sí", sonrió Roxas.

Inconscientemente, o más bien, por instinto, Sora abrazó Roxas.

"Roxas, gracias."

"Por qué?" Roxas se sorprendió por el repentino abrazo.

"Para hoy".

"De nada Sora", suavizó la cara de Roxas y le dio unas palmaditas en espalda de Sora. Cuando Sora se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó rápidamente.

"S-lo siento. U-uhm. Debo ir a lavarse las manos", Sora se quedó boquiabierto. "¡Oh Dios mío! ¿He mancha tu camisa?"

"Es genial Sora, no te preocupes por eso."

"Pero!"

"No, está bien, va a lavar, simplemente ve a lavarte las manos". Roxas se despacharon.

"O-okay ..."

* * *

"Whoa, es 15:00 ya?"

"El tiempo vuela seguro", murmuró Sora.

"Bueno, no podemos comer ahora, pero qué quieres cenar temprano?" Roxas preguntó.

"Claro ... pero, ¿dónde están Cloud, Tifa y Denzel?" Sora preguntó.

"Cloud está fuera de sus entregas, Tifa y Denzel probablemente salió", explicó Roxas.

"Oh, está bien."

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres comer?" Roxas hurgó en la nevera.

"¿Qué puedes hacer?"

"Uhm. Bien, no solamente los ingredientes suficientes para hacer una sopa de fideos decente, así que voy a hacer eso. ¿Está bien?" Roxas miró hacia arriba de la nevera.

"Si. Eso suena muy bien ... Puedes cocinar?"

"Sí," dijo Roxas, como si no fuera gran cosa.

"Eso es genial! Ojalá pueda" sentir vergüenza Sora.

"Usted no tiene que cocinar Sora. Usted es diferente de los demás. Usted se crió en una familia que tiene que hacer chefs de la cocina. Las camareras que hacer la limpieza. Siervos de hacer la porción. Lo más cercano que mi familia tiene a las tres de ellas es Tifa. Y si llamaba a una criada o sirvienta, probablemente te maten. Pero si le llama un chef, ella probablemente lo tomaría como un cumplido ... " Roxas se rió. Sora se echó a reír también.

Roxas comenzó encender la estufa.

"Uhm. Roxas, ¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?" Sora preguntó.

"Claro, pero no te preocupes tu familia? ¿Y no tenemos escuela mañana?" Roxas preguntó distraídamente.

"Estoy seguro de que soy el menor de sus preocupaciones en este momento. Además, el día de mañana, ¿me prestas tu uniforme?"

"Sí, usted puede pedir prestado el uniforme. Pero, creo que deberías llamar, ¿de acuerdo?" Roxas miró a Sora directamente para enfatizar su punto.

"Está bien. ¿Puedo usar su teléfono?" Sora preguntó.

"Por supuesto, es sólo en la sala de estar ahí", señaló Roxas.

* * *

_"¿Hola?"_

"Hola, este es Sora."

_"Sora! Gracias a Dios he estado tan preocupado!"_

"Lo siento Squall-nii".

_"Okaa-chan me dijo que viniera a casa tan pronto como te fuiste anoche he estado buscando por todos lados!"_

"Sor-"

_"¿Dónde estás? Voy a ir a recogerte en estos momentos. Estás en tantos problemas cuando llegue a casa."_

"No puedo decirte donde estoy."

_"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Fue secuestrado o algo así?_ "

"¿Qué? No. Quiero decir, no quiero decirte donde estoy."

_"Sora. Dime dónde estás."_

"No, yo no quiero hacerlo."

_"Sora, no seas infantil!"_

"No. Squall-nii, no puedo ir a casa ahora mismo!"

_"¿De qué estás hablando? Y deja de llamarme así!"_

"No quiero ir a casa. Realmente, ese lugar no es ni siquiera digno de ser llamado" hogar ". Ayer por la noche, pensé que el divorcio era la razón de nuestra familia de repente pareciendo roto a mí. Pero después de hoy, Me di cuenta de que nuestra familia empezó a desmoronarse desde Otou-san comenzó a irse y no volver. "

_"Sora. Sólo dime dónde está y podemos hablar de algo personal"._

"No."

_"Sora! Maldita sea! Dime dónde estás!"_

"Ugh! Estoy en casa de Cloud Strife de". * Click * Sora colgó.

* * *

"Sora, estás bien?"

"Yo no soy. ... Pero voy a ser."

"Está bien ... bueno, aquí, come."

"Gracias."

"De nada. No es gran cosa en realidad, me gusta cocinar." Roxas sonrió.

"No, no sólo por la comida. Para hacerme compañía hoy en día."

"No es que tuviera una opción", azotado cabeza de Sora hacia Roxas tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca de Roxas.

"Es broma!"

"Caray Roxas! No bromees así! ¿De verdad me va!" Sora puso mala cara.

"Relájate Sora Yo sólo estaba tratando de animarte."

"Sí ... tienes razón, lo siento," se disculpó Sora. Roxas le sonrió suavemente.

_Roxas es tan agradable. Él es ... muy guapo cuando sonríe. Él ha estado sonriendo mucho hoy. Más de lo que normalmente lo hace. Bueno, yo no sé hasta qué punto él sonríe cuando él no está conmigo. Pero él está sonriendo mucho más el día de hoy, de lo que normalmente lo hace cuando está conmigo._

_Yo no lo sé, pero de alguna manera se siente como que se acercaba hoy. Yo un poco me gusta. Espero que nos acercamos ..._Sora sonrió para sus adentros.

_... Espera. Espera. ¿Por qué estoy pensando de esa manera? ¿Por qué se me ocurrió que Roxas era guapo? No puede ser ... No. No puede ser._

_Bueno, cuanto más pienso en ello, más se tiene sentido, espera que? ! No tiene sentido. En todo!_

_Quiero decir, ¿cómo iba a conseguir que a partir de sólo pensar que él es bien parecido y con ganas de estar más cerca de él?_

Sora levantó la vista de su comida y miró a Roxas. Rápidamente miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó varios tonos de rojo. Roxas estaba en silencio sorbiendo sus fideos y Sora pareció algo atractivo.

_Mierda. Lo que en el mundo está pasando conmigo? No puede ser. Yo simplemente no puede ser._

_No puedo caer en Roxas ... ¿Cierto? Porque eso sería un error ... en sooooo diferentes de muchas maneras._

* * *

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Pensé que tengo que no les gusta este tipo porque me duele. Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, haciendo fideos para él, incluso me hizo un dibujo de mierda de él pintando! Lo que me recuerda, mejor me voy esconder esa foto, antes de Sora que encuentra._

_Este mundo está loco._ Sigh. _sea. No importa de todos modos. Sora que está pasando por un momento difícil. Y debo ayudarlo.Y si la música no podría ayudar, entonces el arte es sin duda otro de salida._

_Pero me pregunto por qué Sora actuado tan extrañamente cuando tocaba el piano ..._ Roxas miró el objeto de sus pensamientos. Luego sacudió la cabeza y se dijo a olvidarse de él.

_Pero yo no puedo! Es cómo me molesta que no puede recordar la escuela de música! Y como parece que duele cada vez que toca el piano! Ugh! ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en alguien a quien supuestamente odia?_

_Estoy tan confundida!_ Roxas suspiró para sus adentros.


	8. Chapter 7

"Mira Tifa, que está sufriendo en este momento, no puedes darle un descanso, sólo por esta vez?"

"Pero si me lo dejó entrar aún más, quiero decir que ya ha quedado más de una vez - _dos de ellos_ acaba de salir lastimado otra vez No quiero que eso suceda. "

"Lo sé, está bien. Pero Roxas ... no lo sé. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he visto Roxas ..."

"¿Qué?"

"Realmente feliz".

"¿De qué estás hablando? Roxas es siempre ... bueno, no siempre, pero él es feliz una gran parte del tiempo."

"No es _que_ tipo de feliz. Otro tipo de feliz. Yo no lo sé. Quiero decir, parece que se está convirtiendo en el mejor amigo de Sora de nuevo. "

"Cloud! Eso es exactamente lo que no queremos que suceda! ¿Recuerdas?"

"Sí ... pero si rompen su amistad hasta ahora, ellos sólo se reúnen en secreto, ¿no te parece?"

"Si _no_ romper su amistad ahora, van a seguir reuniéndose, y su amistad sería imposible de _romper!_ "

"Entonces no hay manera de salir de esto eh."

"Vamos a encontrar una manera de Nube. Estoy no tener Roxas daño otra vez. ¿No te acuerdas cómo era Roxas dolor?"

"Sí, y me dolió a todos a ver a mi hermanito tan destrozado, pero Tifa-"

"No." Y Tifa lo dejó ahí.

* * *

Sora dormía en la cama de Roxas, y Roxas terminó en el suelo en un saco de dormir, después de mucha discusión (en la parte de Sora). Pero Roxas no iba a tener un sueño invitado en el suelo. Incluso si era Sora Leonhart.

"Mañana ya?" Roxas se preguntó cuando él miró el reloj de alarma que leer las 6 am. Dejó escapar un gemido y trató de volver a dormir.

Tan pronto como la luz golpeó los ojos de Sora a través de las persianas, él se levantó y sonrió.

"¡Buenos días!" Él le dijo a Roxas, que estaba a punto de ir a la deriva a dormir otra vez.

"Buenos días ..." Roxas murmuró.

"... Tú no eres una persona de la mañana, ¿eh Roxas?" Sora sonrió.

"No." Con eso, Roxas tomó su almohada y la colocó sobre su cabeza.

"Levántate y brilla-Sora, tú eres ... aún así ... aquí?" Tifa se sorprendió.

"Lo siento mucho por imponer a usted de esta manera. Pero ... las cosas en mi casa no se hayan resuelto aún", se inclinó Sora una disculpa.

"Está bastante bien Sora", dijo Tifa con los dientes apretados y se dirigió fuera de la habitación de Roxas, quejándose todo el tiempo. Pero antes de que pudiera pasar por la puerta, vio a Roxas, completamente despierto, mirándola extrañamente. Tifa suspiró.

Roxas se levantó y siguió a Tifa. Confundido, Sora tratado de seguir.

"Tal vez deberías vestirte Sora", dijo Roxas. Pero Sora se entiende como una forma educada de decir, 'quédate fuera de él, y me quedaría aquí.

* * *

"Roxas! ¿Qué es lo que estamos de acuerdo en el ayer?"

"Eso te haría el desayuno para él y actuar como si no lo sé", repitió Roxas.

"¡Sí! ¿Y qué más?"

"Que después de eso, no debe dejar que se quede por encima nunca más."

"¡Exactamente! Me confirmó nuestro acuerdo, ¿qué pasó con _tu_ parte? "

"Tifa, no es precisamente fácil decirle a alguien que no quiere ir a casa, volver a casa!"

"Está bien. Está bien. Voy a dejar que se deslice este momento. Sólo asegúrese de que él no viene a casa con ustedes hoy."

"Bien". Toda la conversación se murmuraba. Así que nadie más podía oírlo, pero terminó abruptamente debido a Sora Roxas había pedido ayuda.

"Acuérdate también de nuestros Roxas acuerdo", dijo Tifa antes de que ella bajó las escaleras.

* * *

"Umm, estoy bastante seguro de que usted no tiene ningún uniformes más pequeñas, pero yo sólo quería hacer de todos modos ..." Sora dijo sonrojándose mientras que el uniforme era un poco holgado en él.

"S-lo siento. Pero no tengo ninguna uniformes más pequeños. Pero ... pensé que encajaría en ellos", se rascó Roxas la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Bueno ... supongo que es un poco grande para mí. Pero está bien. Es sólo por hoy ¿no?" Sora sonrió.

"No es realmente tan notable", comentó Roxas. Pero en realidad, lo fue. Al menos para Roxas que era. La camisa de botón era demasiado largo, así que las mangas se acercó a los dedos, y los pantalones arrastrados por el suelo. _Heh .. Yo no sabía que yo era __**que**__ mucho más alto que él ... Se ve lindo._

_Whoa. Whoa. Espera. LINDA?_ Roxas negó con la cabeza.

"Roxas, ¿me puedes ayudar con el empate, siempre me confundo qué hacer," parecía Sora absolutamente _adorable_ tratando de atar su propia corbata. Si Roxas era una fangirl, se había desmayado de una hemorragia nasal. Pero ya que _obviamente_ no estaba, sentía la sangre corriendo en sus mejillas.

"S-seguro", trató de Roxas para ocultar su rubor. _Maldita sea, se ve como un niño pequeño. Estoy empezando a sentir como un pedófilo. Gah! Piensa en cosas felices._

"¡Gracias!" Sora sonrió después de Roxas empató correctamente.

"N-no hay problema" Roxas miró lejos, porque no podía mantener el rubor por más tiempo.

* * *

"¿Por qué estamos caminando a la escuela?"

"Pensé que te dije la razón por la que no llevar mi coche a la escuela" Roxas miró a Sora.

Sora miró confundido.

"No lo hice?"

Sora negó con la cabeza.

"Oh, bueno, ya ven, mis amigos no son tan afortunados como yo de tener un coche de lujo ... En otras palabras, si me es necesario traer a la escuela, todos ellos pediría a pasear en ella. Quiero decir _todo_ de ellos. Y así, mis amigos no son exactamente el tipo fácil de confianza-con-un-porsche de personas ", explicó Roxas.

"No digo que no me fío de mis amigos. Confío en ellos con mi vida, pero ... Yo no confío en ellos con mis cosas personales ... Porque han sabido sacar provecho de mis cosas .. . " Roxas se rió.

"Ya veo ..." Sora dijo, pensativo-. "Pero si realmente quería montar su porsche, no sólo van a su casa y bueno, montar?"

"Las únicas personas que saben que tengo un Porsche son Namine, porque ella es mi mejor amiga, Xion, porque ella se enteró, Axel, porque es también mi mejor amigo, y Zexion, porque ... Zexion sólo conoce las cosas".

"Oh .. bien ..." Sora y Roxas quedamos en silencio durante todo el paseo allí. Lo cual, por suerte, no era muy largo. Al mismo tiempo, Sora pasó el tiempo mirando a través de Roxas con el rabillo del ojo.

Se memoriza el perfil de Roxas, y admiraba cómo sus cabellos rubios parecen abrazar, rozar y lejos de su cara en los lugares exactos. _Parece un príncipe ..._

Sora ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que él estaba pensando en Roxas todo el tiempo que estaba caminando. Pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que reprender a sí mismo mentalmente para mirar.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Roxas y Sora siguieron caminos diferentes.

"Bueno, te veré más tarde Sora!" Roxas saludó.

"Está bien, adiós!" Sora saludó también. Y se separaron.

* * *

Durante todo el día, Sora siempre miraba a su alrededor cada vez que estaba en el pasillo. Si se trataba de sacar algo de su armario, o para ir al baño, con los ojos de Sora empieza a deambular en busca de los picos conocidos rubia que se acostumbró a ver el fin de semana.

Riku Sora cuenta de que estaba actuando de manera extraña. "Sora ... usted está en la mirada hacia fuera para alguien?"

"¿Qué?" Él se sobresaltó.

"¿Está siendo amenazado por alguien?" _Yo no sé acerca de ser __**amenazado**__ , pero sin duda estoy __**en peligro**__ de caer en lo-mierda! No, yo soy __**no!**_

"No."

"¿Entonces por qué estás mirando a su alrededor ...?"

"Alimentos". Sora mentido con tanta facilidad que sorprendió incluso a sí mismo.

"La comida?" Riku repetido.

"Tengo hambre y estoy oliendo algo bueno ..." Sora continuó.

"Es casi el almuerzo, sólo espera ... Geeze Pensé que estabas en algún tipo de problema o algo ..." _Si tú supieras, Riku, la cantidad de problemas que me encuentro .._

* * *

"Hey, Roxas!" Namine saludó con la mano casualmente.

"Usted no va a adivinar lo que pasó después del concierto!" Se dijo al mismo tiempo.

"Primero!" Al mismo tiempo otra vez.

"No te!"

"Umm, esto no va a funcionar ... bien. _Usted_ primero ", suspiró Roxas.

"Axel y yo nos juntamos!" Namine saltó arriba y abajo.

"¿En serio? Eso es genial! Tengo que hablar con él después de la escuela entonces", sonrió Roxas.

"¿Por qué?"

"Para decirle que si alguna vez te duele, te haré la vida imposible ..." Roxas sonrió.

"Lo mismo va para ti también! Si alguna vez hacerle daño, voy a hacer _tu_ vida miserable! " Roxas continuó.

"Oh, por favor, Roxas. Usted no puede hacer _mi_ vida miserable ", se burló Namine.

"¿En serio?" Roxas dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Si realmente", rodado Namine sus ojos.

"¿Y si le digo a todo el mundo acerca de ese incidente con el cuaderno de dibujo? Ya sabes, donde encontré a todos sus dibujos sobre-"

"Roxas! Dijiste que nunca voy a hablar de eso otra vez! Me prometiste que no lo haré volver, tú juraste meñique!"

"No recuerdo siquiera hacer una cosa así", dijo sonriendo Roxas.

"Está bien. Está bien. Usted gana. Usted _puede_ hacer mi vida miserable. Pero no se preocupe. Usted no tendrá que ir a ese extremo ", suspiró Namine.

"Espero que no. Será mejor que tenga mucho cuidado de unos a otros ... ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos", se volvió mueca de Roxas en una sonrisa suave.

"Vamos, no te preocupes. De todos modos, ¿qué ibas a decirme?" Namine preguntó. Pero tan pronto como terminó su pregunta, fueron interrumpidos por un grito agudo ... cortesía de Kairi.

Namine rodó los ojos y miró a su alrededor Roxas por la causa de la explosión repentina.

"OMG! Sora! Te ves tan adorable! ¿Cómo es que su ropa es todo grande en su vida?" Kairi gritó. Esto llamó la atención de todas las chicas en la cafetería, ahorrar para los amigos de Roxas, y se volvieron hacia Sora para ver si lo que decía era cierto Kairi.

"Uh ... porque ... yo .. sin querer ... llevaba uniforme viejo ... mi hermano mayor!" Sora sonrió para sus adentros a su rapidez de pensamiento.

"¡Oh, eres tan lindo! Debemos tomar una foto. Pero espere, hay que te hacen ver más lindo", chilló Selphie también. Roxas finalmente se llegó a la vuelta.

_¡Dios mío, qué están planeando hacer conmigo ... Roxas y es aquí también! Mierda, mejor que no me avergüence!_ Sora pensaba.

"Roxas, ¿qué estabas diciendo?" Namine logró ignorar todo el ruido.

"Lo siento ... me distraje," Roxas sacudió la cabeza.

Namine levantó una ceja, "Al Sora?"

"Sí ... de hecho, eso es lo que iba a decir ..." dijo Roxas.

"¿Y bien?"

"Sora se quedó en mi casa la noche del sábado, y ayer por la noche", confesó Roxas como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo.

"¿Es que ... la razón por la ropa de Sora son holgados? Lleva tu ropa?" Namine ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Err .. sí", se rascó Roxas la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Pero Roxas! Creí que lo odiaba!" Namine susurró un grito.

"Lo hice, quiero decir .. yo. Quiero decir ... no lo sé", Roxas sacudió la cabeza.

"Roxas, nosotros ... Necesitamos hablar en privado más tarde. Se trata de lo Xion dijo ..." Namine se mordió el labio.

"¿Qué, qué es?"

"Ella me dijo que no te dijera, y ... yo realmente quería mantener su promesa. Pero al tipo van las cosas, no quiero que tú y Sora para iniciar una nueva amistad sin saber que ustedes dos tuvieron un pasado ... De todos modos, te voy a decir a todos los detalles más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? " Namine preguntó.

"Xion ... te lo dijo?" Roxas se sorprendió. _No pensé que Xion le diría a nadie ..._

Namine asintió. Hablando del diablo, Xion se acercó y se sentó junto a Roxas actuando como si no pasara nada.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa?" -preguntó sonriendo.

"Nada ... sólo hablar sobre el concierto," mintió Namine.

"Oh, Dios mío! Yo sé que fue increíble!" Ojos de Xion animó. Roxas suspiró. _¿Cómo demonios hace ella actúa como si nada malo? !_

* * *

El día había terminado, y Namine decidió ir a la casa de Roxas a hablar con él en privado.

"Nami-chan ..." Axel se quejó.

"No te preocupes Axel, no pasará nada, y además me voy a tu casa justo después, lo único que realmente necesito hablar con Roxas, ¿vale?" Namine guiñó un ojo.

"Bien", hizo un mohín Axel y dejarlo ir.

"¿Listo?" Roxas pidió Namine, recogiendo su mochila.

"Sí," ella sonrió. Al salir de la escuela, Roxas vio a Sora en la esquina de su ojo. Instintivamente, se volvió y, como si él sentía Sora, Sora volvió y saludó con la mano y, sonriendo ampliamente. Amigos de Sora saludó también.

Roxas tímidamente le devolvió el saludo mientras trataba de luchar contra sus labios curvándose hacia arriba a partir de las payasadas de Sora. Namine Roxas disparó una mirada y arqueó una ceja. Se encogió de hombros, Roxas se despacharon.

"Muy bien, entonces, ¿qué Xion decir, exactamente?" Roxas preguntó.

"Uh ... estoy empezando a preguntarme si está bien que decirte esto", vaciló Namine.

"Namine, estos son mis recuerdos. Mis _perdidos_ recuerdos. Creo que tengo derecho a saber ", fue Roxas grave.

"Pero yo no sé si _yo_ tengo el derecho a decir ", suspiró Namine.

"Por favor. Dígame," sentí Roxas exasperación en el tono de su voz.

"Bueno", continuó Namine en lo Xion le había dicho. Ella tomó una respiración profunda de vez en cuando. Ella describió cómo su amigo era prácticamente histérica, y sorprendió cómo ella-Namine-estaba en el oscuro pasado de Sora. Cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, Roxas miró estupefacto.

"¿Qué demonios ...?" Roxas pensó que el conocimiento de lo que sucedió daría lugar a sus recuerdos. Pensó que si él había escuchado de alguien que de repente se lo recordaría todo.

"Así que, ¿te acuerdas ahora?" Namine preguntó.

La cuestión era: "No, no lo creo. Sigo sin recordar nada. No es la lucha, no la escuela de música _con_ Sora. ¡Nada! "

Namine frunció el ceño y dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Roxas. Trató de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero se interrumpió.

"Creo que ... quiero estar solo", miró hacia abajo Roxas cuando por fin llegaron a su casa.

"Sí, claro, no hay problema ... Roxas, no te culpes por esto." Namine ofreció un consejo.

"..." Roxas no tenía respuesta para eso. Rotura de sus pensamientos, sin embargo, levantó la vista justo antes de Namine dio media vuelta para irse.

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te lleve a Axel?" Roxas preguntó.

"Es Roxas bien. Tienes que pensar sobre esto ... aunque yo no creo que debas estar solo con objetos punzantes, o de lo contrario podría convertirse de nuevo emo", trató de bromear Namine. Roxas ojos brillaron con dolor. Sabiendo que había causado daño a alguien que sí lo golpeó muy duro. Justo en el pecho. Lo peor era que no podía recordar siquiera lo hacen. Se sentía como un culo completo.

"Es demasiado temprano para molestar eh ..." Namine se apagó.

"Lo siento ..." Roxas murmuró.

"No, está bien. Lo siento. Sólo ... no hagas nada estúpido. Piense Roxas. Basta pensar". Y con eso, se dio la vuelta Namine y se fue.

* * *

Roxas entró en su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama, boca abajo. Agarrando el más cercano almohada, Roxas sacó sus piernas contra su pecho y lo puso a su lado. Suspiró profundamente, escuchando el silencio que envolvía la casa. No había nadie en casa, Roxas se dejó a la cría ... solo. La decisión de que sólo por allí y pensando que no haría ningún bien sus notas, Roxas tomó su libro de texto, cuaderno, pluma y comenzar su tarea.

Conseguir a través de ella rápidamente, desesperadamente deseó tener más trabajo que hacer para conseguir los pensamientos de Sora fuera de su cabeza. Cualquier cosa en que ocupar su mente con otra cosa. Pero no había _nada_ más que hacer. Pensó en la cocina, pero eso sólo le recordó la noche anterior, cuando Sora elogió sus habilidades.

Pensó en el dibujo, pero sólo trajo la pintura de Sora. Que había dejado en la pared de Roxas. Ahora la malla abstracto de colores estaba mirando a Roxas, curiosamente preguntaba si Roxas sería derribarlo. Pero Roxas no podía arrancarla. Era hermoso, y Roxas nunca fue a destruir cosas bonitas, sobre todo si son arte.

Frunciendo el ceño, Roxas apartó la vista de la pintura, y echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. De repente, se vio llegar a Roxas para el cajón de su escritorio. Colocando su mano en ella tentativamente, punta de sus dedos rozó el pedazo de papel que se colocó en la cima de varias cosas al azar Roxas escondido en el cajón.

Podía sentir las chispas corriendo sus dedos mientras trazaba los bordes del papel. Roxas no sabía si era su imaginación o de contenerse, tomó el papel de la mesa y observó a su esquema.

La imagen recuerda a Roxas de la perseverancia y el trabajo duro de Sora, trabajando sin parar con la pintura que colgaba en la pared de Roxas. Era sólo una figura de negro, pero nadie podría decir que era Sora. Los picos que sobresalen de su cabeza eran inconfundibles, incluso en forma de carbón vegetal dibujo. Roxas se sentía extraño.

_¿Por qué empezar a dibujar él? ... ¿Era sólo porque yo estaba admirando su trabajo? ... O ... ¿Qué? Estoy tan confundida. ¿Y qué Xion había dicho? O más bien, lo que me dijo Xion Namine dijo._

_¿Es cierto? ¿De verdad duele Sora tanto? ... En él se explica la cicatriz que vi ... Explica por qué Sora no lo recuerdo ... Pero ...¿por qué me duele tanto que Sora había encontrado un nuevo amigo? ¿Era sólo porque tenía miedo de perder a alguien más de mi vida? O ... era porque me sentía algo más?_

_Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido! Yo sólo tenía ocho años por el amor de dios. No puedo sentir algo más que sólo la codicia egoísta. Yo no quería compartir con nadie Sora. Probablemente estaba demasiado celoso ..._

_Y mucho miedo de que Sora finalmente se olvidaría de mí, y se van._

_Al igual que cómo mamá y papá se fue._

A través de su monólogo silencioso, con los pies lo llevaron al sótano, donde estaba el piano, cubierto por un paño.

Los ojos vidriosos de Roxas, levantó la tapa y corrió sus dedos por las teclas de marfil, sintiendo una ligera capa de polvo sobre ellos. Roxas se sentó, y sus ojos se cerraron sin saberlo. La melodía fluía de sus manos y fue a la derecha de nuevo a sus oídos.

Se escuchó tocar, pero no podía sentir las teclas. No podía sentir la fuerza de sus dedos estaban aplicando a cada nota, que acaba de _oír_ . Y lo que es un sonido que era. La hermosa canción que estaba tocando Roxas le dio paz. Esto lo tranquilizó. Pero a medida que la suave melodía se desvaneció, fue reemplazado por notas rápidas y profundas.

Parecía desesperado, ansioso, asustado. Entonces, de repente, Roxas no estaba en el sótano más. Él no estaba escuchando a sí mismo tocar el piano, sino más bien, escuchar a una mujer hermosa cantando mientras tocaba la pieza con una precisión exacta. Sus ojos se abrieron, pero no realmente. Todo lo que podía ver eran sus dedos, y las llaves. Nada más.

No podía ver su rostro, él sabía que ella era, como su voz, muy, muy hermoso. Cuando sus dedos se detuvo, la mujer se echó a reír.

_"No Roxas Buen trabajo ... pero hay que sentir la canción. Acaba de jugar. Disfruta, escuchar, déjate llevar por su música"_ Su tono era suave, ligeramente regaño, pero muy, muy amable. Casi como una madre.

_"La Sra. Aerith! Sora quiere probar también!"_ Esa voz ... esta voz era tan familiar. Pero mucho más joven que Roxas recordado. Levantó la cara y vio un destello de color marrón y azul muy, muy brillante.

La mujer que Roxas entonces sabía que la Sra. Aeris se rió.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y echó el cerrojo en posición vertical. Él parpadeó y cada vez que lo hacía, pudo ver un destello de color azul. Podía oír la voz femenina débil. Pero todo era ido. Y Roxas estaba de vuelta en su cama.

_Estaba soñando? ... Pero, ¿cuáles ... eran el sueño?_

Roxas miró su mochila. Toda su tarea estaba terminada. Miró a su escritorio, el dibujo estaba en el escritorio en lugar del cajó ó hacia el sótano y vio que el paño que cubría el piano estaba en el suelo.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, se preguntó cómo había llegado a su cama.

"Tifa? Denzel?" Roxas llamado. No hubo respuesta.

"Roxas, ¿qué? Deja de gritar, vas a despertar a todo el mundo," caminó nube en el pasillo de la cocina, un vaso de agua en la mano.

"Cloud?" Roxas estaba confundido como el infierno. Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que todas las luces se apagaron, y que era de noche.

"Vuelve a dormir, es tarde", se convirtió en nube y comenzó a subir las escaleras. _¿Qué hora es?_ Roxas miró el reloj, era 2:14 am.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?" Roxas se preguntó en voz alta.


	9. Chapter 8

La semana había sido terrible para Roxas. Cada noche, ese sueño recurrente seguía apareciendo. _De ahí que la palabra __**se repite **__... Sinceramente, creo que mis neuronas se han sustituido por el pensamiento-de-Sora-células. Dios me siento estúpido._

Roxas suspiró en la ducha mientras se lava los restos de la tarta no trató de hacer. Por alguna razón, Denzel había estado anhelando un pastel de chocolate. Y por alguna razón, Denzel decidió que en lugar de pedir a Tifa por su parte, Roxas pidiendo sería una mejor opción. Por supuesto, a un Roxas normales, un pastel sería ... un pedazo de pastel. _Eso fue un chiste terrible ... lo que en el mundo hay de malo en mí? !_

Pero el cerebro de Roxas había estado tan preocupado en los últimos días que él completamente lío con la receta. ¿Cómo se lío con una mezcla de caja pre-hechos, él no lo sabía.

Una vez que salió de la ducha, se vistió y bajó a la cocina para ver si se había perdido algo en la limpieza. _Tifa Si lo encuentra, y no lo hago, estoy muerto._

Al ver la caja de mezcla para pastel Betty Crocker, miró a ella y la tiró a la basura con enojo. Denzel entró en la cocina y le pidió a su hermano mayor en su pastel era.

"Lo siento Denzel, el pastel no salió bien ..." Ojos Roxas se disculpó.

"... Aww ... Está bien Roxas-nii, pero ¿qué pasó? Por lo general, hacer tortas a partir de cero ... Y no era esta receta una caja?"Denzel preguntó inocentemente.

Roxas suspiró: "Muchas cosas me están molestando en este momento ... Lo siento, no llegaste tu pastel" Roxas revolvió el pelo de Denzel.

"Está bien, voy a preguntar Ven-nii a comprarme algo", sonrió Denzel.

"Ven-nii de volver a casa?" Roxas preguntó.

"Sí, nos dijo Tifa unos días a ir, ¿no te acuerdas?" Denzel miró perplejo.

"I. .. debe de haber olvidado ... O tal vez yo no estaba escuchando." Roxas negó con la cabeza.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" preguntó Denzel.

"... No, creo que ..." Roxas no terminó la frase. Caminó por las escaleras hasta su habitación y sólo puso sobre su cama hasta la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

Ven iban y venían. Al parecer, sólo fue a su casa porque se había olvidado algo, no la última vez allí, pero él le pidió a Roxas sobre Vanitas. No es que Roxas se sabe nada de él, pero parecía que el Venerable estaba preocupado porque se enteró por un amigo que los padres Vanitas estaban teniendo un divorcio.

"Lo siento, las dos únicas personas con las que hablar ... en realidad no son realmente de hablar sobre el divorcio de sus padres en estos momentos. Así que no sé lo que está pasando con Vanitas," se sentó Roxas levantó de su cama cuando el Venerable irrumpió pulg

"Está bien ... pero, realmente estoy preocupada. Nunca he visto a Van tan ... no compuesta," Ven sacudió la cabeza.

"Espera, dos personas? Pensé que sólo habló con Xion Leonhart," Ven miró confundido.

"Sí ... eso ..." Un momento de silencio pasó como Roxas tratado de encontrar la manera de formar las palabras en su cabeza.

"... Ven-nii".

"¿Sí?" Ven miró a su hermano.

"¿Recuerdas cuando ... Recuerdas cuando mamá y papá murió?" Roxas miró al suelo. Ven, vestido con la misma expresión exacta como Roxas, se sentó junto a su hermano en la cama y miró al suelo también.

"Roxas ..." Ven suspiró, era su hermano pequeño todavía molesto por esto? Incluso después de ocho años ...

"Cuando se murió ... todo el mundo estaba triste. Bueno ... todos excepto Denzel, porque realmente no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Pero con el tiempo, me puse muy difíciles de manejar-"

"Roxas, no era el único que estaba actuando. Probablemente me causó problemas en la nube nii más de lo que hizo," Ven puso su mano sobre el hombro de Roxas.

"Así Cloud-nii me envió a la escuela de música", Roxas completamente ignorado lo que su hermano le había dicho.

"Sí. Y Nube-nii os ha enviado a la escuela de música, porque pensaba que la música puede ayudar en formas que ninguno de nosotros podía."

Haciendo caso omiso de su hermano otra vez, Roxas continuó: "En la escuela de música, conocí a alguien.

"Se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, pero algo pasó entre nosotros, y nos hizo luchar Ambos se lesionó extremadamente;.. Él más que a mí le causó tanto dolor que tuvo que olvidarse de mí por completo a una vida normal.. Y yo estaba en tanto dolor que yo también había _casi_ olvidado de él por completo.

"Pero como no lo hizo, una persistente sensación de lo mantuvo bien arraigada en mi memoria. O, al menos, el recuerdo de su ser, no el recuerdo de que somos amigos. Esa sensación era persistente rencor. Posiblemente celos, y ... odio ciego.

"Estaba siendo injusto. Durante los últimos ocho años he estado viendo sólo una cara de la historia. Y llegar a conclusiones sobre la base de ese lado. _Mi_ lado. Pero hace poco, alguien me dijo que los fragmentos de la otra parte.

"Esos fragmentos me llevó a darme cuenta de que estaba equivocado también. Probablemente más en el mal por no haberlo oído salir. Me podría haber quedado a escuchar. Podría haber sido paciente.

"Pero, ¿cómo en el mundo podría un niño de ocho años, se paciente. Mucho menos cuando su mejor amigo estaba a punto de reemplazarlo con alguien más. Aún más cuando sus padres habían fallecido recientemente.

"Pero sé que eso no es suficiente para justificar mi comportamiento".

"Roxas, ¿qué estás hablando?" Ven más allá estaba confundido en ese punto.

"Me acuerdo de un niño, pero no pensé que ustedes dos estaban tan cerca, que nunca ha estado en nuestra casa!" dijo el Ven.

"Él tiene, pero nunca fue pulg Yo siempre lo encontró antes de que él entró y nos terminamos yendo a su casa en su lugar. Pero ese no es el punto."

"Ese niño, que está en un montón de dolor en este momento también", continuó Roxas.

"Sus padres están a punto de tener un divorcio, y su familia está prácticamente desmoronando en pedazos." Realización amanecido en la cara de Ven.

"Sora. Sora Leonhart", dijo el Ven.

"Sí".

"Pero-pero no lo hizo por el odio"

"Sí. Lo hice," Roxas suspiró.

" _¿Sabía_ ? Así que no hacer nada más? "

"Sí. No. Yo. Yo no lo sé. Estoy tan confundida., No sé si a su amistad o de alejarlo ..." Roxas se apagó.

Entonces empezó otra vez: "Si su amistad, y él se entera de la verdad sobre nuestro pasado, va a ser muy lastimado. Y si lo empujo lejos, estará confundido y herido también. No sé qué hacer! "

"... Honestamente Roxas, no sé qué decirte. No estoy seguro de si la razón que me estás diciendo todo esto es porque quieres mi consejo, o si es sólo porque quieres decirle a alguien sobre sus problemas, pero no estoy seguro de si yo soy la persona adecuada que debe estar hablando.

"Cloud-nii ... ha nacido con el aura más viejo hermano. Él es tranquilo, protector, y él hace que cualquiera se sienta seguro. También sabría qué decirte en esta situación."

"Pero la razón por la que no puedo decirle es porque es _Cloud-nii_ . Él sabía de todo. Y se lo guardó de mí. Tanto él y Tifa! "Roxas casi gritó.

"¿Cómo lo sabes eso?"

"Lo recuerdo. Ahora todo. Recuerdo todo. Recuerdo volver a casa llorando, me acuerdo de Cloud-nii hablar con el padre de Sora, recuerdo Cloud-nii con una expresión de miedo, me acuerdo de Tifa con una expresión de miedo. Las recuerdo que me dice que no hable con Sora _nunca_ de nuevo ".

"Tiene que haber una razón por la que no se lo dijiste a Roxas," trató de Ven.

"Ellos no pueden mantener una parte de mi identidad en secreto de mí!"

"Roxas! Cálmate. Por favor, gritando airadamente no va a resolver nada", suspiró Ven. "Te voy a decir una cosa, porque este es el único consejo que puedo pensar ahora mismo. Así que escucha y no me interrumpas."

Roxas lanzó un suspiro exasperado.

"Todo lo que hemos hecho y tienen consecuencias. Ya sea bueno o malo, usted tiene que tratar con ellos con cuidado. Así que antes de hacer nada precipitado, creo justo. Piensa en lo que vas a hacer y decidir si es el camino correcto de la acción. ¿De acuerdo? " Ven de Roxas hizo mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Roxas miró hacia otro lado.

"Está bien?" Ven presionó más fuerte.

"Bueno, bueno".

"Está bien. Bueno, ya me voy. ¡Nos vemos hermanito," Ven revolvió el pelo de Roxas.

"Si ... nos vemos Ven-nii", y se fue con ese Ven. Roxas estaba sola ... _otra vez._ Y aunque Ven le dio un buen consejo, una pregunta sigue siendo que nadie podía responder:

_¿Cómo diablos voy a enfrentar Sora de nuevo?_

* * *

Acostado en la cama, mirando el techo, Sora escuchaba el tictac del reloj en su dormitorio gigantesco. Se sentó con un gruñido suave y escaneado su habitación. Estaba lleno de cosas, cómics, revistas, cds, ropa, consolas de juegos. Pero de alguna manera, se sentía vacía.

La casa muy grande que él llamaba un "hogar" era desconocido para él. Los muros que él conocía ya no eran un asimiento seguro que lo hizo sentirse protegidos. Fue triste. Sólo un pensamiento le impedía salir de la casa ese día.

_Roxas se supone que vienen hoy ... Se supone que me enseñara matemáticas ... Me pregunto cuándo va a venir ..._ Sora suspiró.

Un golpe pequeño tuvo Sora lejos de sus pensamientos. La puerta se abrió y entró Marlene. Pequeño, asustada y confundida.

"Sora-nii ... ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Dónde está Squall-nii? ¿Dónde está Van-nii?" Preguntó ella.

"¿Dónde está nee-chan?"

Sora no tenía idea de cómo responder a esas preguntas. Así que empezó con la más fácil.

"Bueno, Squall-nii es en Twilight Town, Van-nii en la universidad", dijo mientras recogía Marlene hasta la dejó en su regazo."Nee-chan es probable que en su trabajo de medio tiempo, y ... bueno, Papá está en viaje de negocios."

"¿Dónde está mamá entonces?" -preguntó ella inocentemente. Sora se mordió el labio.

"Marlene", bajando el tono simpático que normalmente utiliza, dando a entender que hablaba en serio, "mamá ... ella es ... Está bien. ¿Cómo lo digo? ... Mamá y papá están teniendo una pelea en estos momentos. "

"... ¿No es un poco infantil?" Marlene hizo un mohín.

"Mamá siempre me dijo que no se pelean porque la lucha es para gente inmadura".

Sora no podía dejar de reír. "Sí. Eso es cierto. Los adultos no deben luchar porque los niños sólo luchar. Pero ... esto es diferente de la lucha de un niño. Esto ... podría romper su relación. Podría dividir nuestra familia."

"Yo no quiero que eso suceda!" Marlene intervino.

"Lo sé. Yo no quiero que eso suceda tampoco. Pero, en realidad no hay nada que realmente pueda hacer al respecto. Tanto papá y mamá ya firmó los papeles del divorcio."

"¿Qué es un divorcio?" Marlene preguntó. Sin querer corromper la inocencia de un niño, Sora dudó si atender o que honestamente o no. Pero pensando que ella iba a conocer la verdad con el tiempo, ¿por qué no le dices ahora?

"Un divorcio es algo que ... una pareja casada tiene cuando no quieren estar juntos nunca más. No estoy seguro de los detalles, pero básicamente, mamá y papá no van a estar juntos nunca más, y ya que ' volver a menores de edad, tenemos que averiguar quién obtiene la custodia de nosotros ", Sora tratado de explicar.

"Custodia?" Marlene inclinó la cabeza.

"Es quién va a cuidar de nosotros. Mantenernos básicamente." _Al igual que los objetos ..._ Sora pensó con amargura.

"... ¿Por qué mamá y papá van a divorciar?"

"Hay muchas razones para que cada pareja quiere el divorcio. Que van desde la negligencia, el abandono, el odio, el abuso, adulterio ..." Sora se fue apagando.

'Odio', entendimiento Sólo reaccionó Marlene para: "Mamá y papá se odian?"

"Bueno, no exactamente ... No estoy seguro de lo que la razón de su divorcio es realmente ... Pero una cosa es cierta, mamá y papá no ... aman la forma en que solía hacerlo," Sora Suspiró, sin querer aceptar la verdad a sí mismo.

"Sora-nii ... No quiero que nuestra familia a desmoronarse".

"Yo tampoco Marly-chan ..."

Finalmente, la niña se quedó dormido en el pecho de Sora. Y él tenía que llevar de vuelta a su habitación.

* * *

Volviendo a la oscuridad de su habitación, Sora miró el teléfono junto a la cama con nostalgia, esperando a Roxas para llamarlo. Para decirle que estaba en su camino.

Pero cuando el teléfono sonaba, no era Roxas.

"Kairi!" Sora trató de sonar alegre.

_"Hey Sora ... ¿Cómo estás?"_ parecía Kairi cuidado con su tono.

"Yo ... he estado mejor", admitió Sora. Dejar caer el tono alegre un poco.

_"Sora ... si ... si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, sabes que yo siempre estoy aquí para ti. Yo y Riku ambos. ¿De acuerdo?"_

"Kairi ... ¿me puedes hacer un favor?" Sora tuvo un cambio drástico en el tono.

_"Claro, voy a hacer lo que quieras."_

"Dile a Riku también, ¿de acuerdo?"

_"Está bien. ¿Qué es?"_

"Por favor ... no vamos a hablar ... o hablar sobre el divorcio de mis padres ... ¿de acuerdo? Creo que me sentiré mejor de esa manera."

Kairi se quedó en silencio por un rato. Sora medio esperaba que han colgado ya. Pero ella volvió a hablar.

_"Está bien. Así que, umm .. tengo algo __**muy**__ importante que decirte ",_ era Kairi muy buen gusto y alegre de repente.

"¿Sí?" Sora sonrió.

_"Tengo alguien que me gusta!"_

"¿En serio? ¿Quién?"

_"Hmm .. bueno ... te voy a dar una pista. Empieza con una S!"_

"..." Sora era denso. Pero él no era estúpido.

"Es un chico ¿no?" Bueno por lo que tal vez era un poco lento, pero poco, tenía que asegurarse.

_"Sí. .. duh. No soy lesbiana!"_

"Bueno ... entonces no es Selphie ... entonces, ¿quién más debo saber cuyo nombre comienza con una S?" Sora se preguntó en voz alta. Entonces se dio cuenta de quién era y parpadeó un par de veces.

"De ninguna manera".

_"¿Qué?"_

**"De ninguna manera".**

_**"¿Qué?"**_

"¿Te gusta Squall-nii?" Sora le preguntó con incredulidad.

_"... Sora ..."_ Kairi suspiró. _"Gosh. ¿Tengo que deletrearlo para ti?"_

"Por favor?"

_"SORA. Ya está. ¡Es usted tonto-tonto!"_ rió Kairi.

"M-me? ... Te gusto?" Sora preguntó.

_"Sí ... y yo siento que estoy diciendo esto por teléfono. Pero ... no lo sé. Yo no tengo el valor para decirle cara a cara"._

"W-bien ..." Sora no sabía qué decir.

_"No hace falta que me responda de inmediato. Realidad parte de la razón por la que digo esto por teléfono es ... no hay incómodo mirando. De todos modos, pensar en ello. 'Kay?"_

"Kairi ... ¿hasta cuándo?"

_"Un tiempo largo ..."_ Kairi colgó.

* * *

Llegó el momento de Roxas a Sora de nuevo tutor. En su camino a casa de Sora, Sora llamó para decirle que iba a estar allí en unos minutos. _¿Por qué estoy incluso ir allí?_

_Algo me dice que algo malo va a pasar ... Pero por alguna razón, yo todavía voy a su casa! ¿Por qué?_

"Great! Nos vemos entonces! Tengo noticias realmente chocante que decirte. Y quiero tu consejo sobre eso", dijo Sora alegremente. _¿Cómo se las arregla para mantenerse feliz cuando su familia está prácticamente cayendo a pedazos?_ Roxas cree que sí mismo.

Tocó el timbre de la puerta y fue contestada por un servidor. Era la primera vez que había visto a Roxas un siervo, y estaba vestido completamente de uniforme, pajarita y todo.

"Um ... ¿Es Sora aquí?" Roxas preguntó.

"Por aquí, señor," estiró la mano enguantada a señalar a la escalera que conducía a la habitación de Sora.

"Gracias." Roxas hizo una reverencia.

"¿Va a quedarse a cenar?" el funcionario pidió. Su voz sonaba algo así como un cruce entre un humano y un pato.

"Uh ..."

"Sí. Él, gracias Donald," contestó Sora por lo que aparece en el rellano de la escalera.

"Ven conmigo Roxas!" Sora sonrió. Roxas sonrió un poco y siguió a Sora por las escaleras.

* * *

"Así que ... aquí están las hojas de trabajo," Roxas los entregó a Sora. _Está bien, cálmate. No se menciona nada acerca de la escuela de música ... Sólo actúa normal._ Roxas se pep-hablaba.

"Um ... no vas a explicar a mí?" Sora preguntó. Mirando por encima de los problemas de matemáticas complicadas que parecían vagamente familiar.

"Piense en esto como una prueba. Una prueba práctica. No voy a decir ninguna de las respuestas hasta que haya terminado con todo esto, ¿de acuerdo?" Roxas casi sonrió cuando vio la caída sonrisa de la cara de Sora. _Muy bien ... hacer el bien hasta ahora ... Apenas el pasado a través de la prueba sin decir nada. Entonces estás casi fuera de aquí ..._

"F-bien .." Sora tomó un lápiz cerca y se dispuso a trabajar. Roxas lo observó durante unos minutos, luego se aburrió. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, intentó ver si podía localizar el libro de piano de donde él estaba.

Al no poder hacerlo, Roxas decidió sacar el libro que traía consigo y leer. Después de treinta a cuarenta minutos, Sora y Roxas terminó miró por encima de sus cálculos. Cruce de cheques con su clave de respuestas.

"Roxas ... ¿y si ... ¿y si Kairi y yo nos reunimos?"

"¿Perdón?" Roxas estaba confundido. Hizo una pausa y levantó la vista de los papeles.

"Oh. Uh, Kairi sólo me confesó hoy ... por teléfono," parecía incómodo Sora. Entonces, Roxas olvidando casi completa estaba en la habitación, Sora cayó en un monólogo que estaba diciendo casi lo mismo una y otra vez.

"No tenemos que besar y esas cosas entonces?" Sora parecía absolutamente escandalizado por la idea de besar la cabeza de color rojo muy buen gusto. "Pero Kairi como una hermana! Eso es un poco como el incesto ... ¿verdad?"

"Eso es asqueroso!"

Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa. Un pensamiento ocurrió a Roxas, _¿Cómo sería ser como para destrozar __**mis**__ labios contra los suyos?_ y para el horror de Roxas, él no era del todo contrario a la idea de besar a su amigo en ese mismo momento.

_Espera ... ya que cuando lo hizo convertirse en un amigo?_ Roxas suspiró para sus adentros y pensó, _ugh, inútil discutir conmigo mismo. Bien. Lo admito, __**Sora es un amigo**__ ._

_Un amigo que está haciendo una pregunta muy infantil, y se ve muy adorable en estos momentos._ Tenía la mente muy alentadores Roxas mucho que hacer lo inesperado.

La razón ... Roxas no lo sabía. _Tal vez si le besó todo se resolverá._

_Pero __**nada**__ se resolverá. Se acaba de complicar las cosas aún más! Sólo ... volver a la clasificación de Roxas papeles ..._

_Tal vez deberíamos beso para romper la tensión ... I. am. an. __**idiota**__ . Esto no debería ser lo que me preocupa ahora mismo!_

_Debería estar pensando en ser cuidadoso con mis palabras y no accidentalmente menciona nada acerca de la escuela de música ... Que debería clasificación de los malditos papeles dios!_

Durante este tiempo, Sora estaba divagando y seguir sobre lo que pasó cuando Kairi le confesó. Roxas no estaba prestando atención (obviamente)-sólo retener "lesbiana" de la palabra, lo que hizo más confuso-Roxas y así, cuando Roxas finalmente logró silenciar la voz en su cabeza, y milagrosamente terminar clasificación de los documentos, le preguntó: "Sora ... ¿qué hay de tus padres? "

Sora dejó de moverse y se volvió para mirar a Roxas lentamente.

"¿Y mis padres?" Sora voz sonaba amarga.

"¿Cómo-Cómo lo están haciendo?"

Lápiz de Sora casi quebró por la mitad, Roxas podía oír lo agrietamiento.

"Roxas ... tal vez ... Tal vez no deberíamos estar hablando de esto ahora mismo", miró a Sora Roxas casi suplicante.

"Pero Sora, si le dices a alguien, tal vez se sentiría mejor"

"Roxas ... esa no es la forma en que mis obras mecanismo de afrontamiento", suspiró Sora.

"¿Qué?" Roxas se quedó perplejo.

"A mi modo de hacer frente a las cosas que duelen y confundir a mí ... Yo tiendo a enterrarlos bajo un montón de cosas sin relación. Trato de olvidarse de ellos, y empujar los pensamientos de mi mente."

"Oh-oh ... Ya veo," Roxas decidió no presionar aún más.

"¡Aja! ¿Quieres comer ahora?" Sora dijo con una sonrisa.

_Es casi como si tuviera un trastorno de personalidad. En un momento en que todo es grave, entonces el siguiente, todo es feliz y alegre._ Roxas negó con la cabeza. _Pero no es eso lo que me parece tan interesante acerca de él?_ Se preguntó.

_Si ... Sora es una persona interesante. Quiero mantener esta amistad con él. Esta __**nueva**__ amistad. Quiero empezar de nuevo con él._

_Olvídate de nuestro pasado ..._ Pero las cosas no van exactamente como uno quiere. _Mierda. Me había olvidado de la cena._

* * *

Mientras cenaba, Marlene siguió haciendo preguntas Roxas.

"Ne ~ Roxas-nii .. ¿puedo llamarte Roxas-nii?"

"Claro", sonrió Roxas.

"Yay! Así que, de todos modos, Roxas-nii, ¿qué crees que debo hacer para el cumpleaños de Denzel-kun?" -le preguntó.

"Umm .. Bueno ... Tal vez usted podría conseguir algo", sugirió Roxas.

"Bueno, yo lo sé!" Marlene puso los ojos. "Pero yo no sé lo que llevarlo ... hmm ... ¿Qué está Roxas-nii le va?"

"Uh, no he pensado en ello todavía. Por lo general, le doy comida", sonrió Roxas. Sora se rió en silencio.

"Hmm ... ¿eh alimentos. Tal vez debería darle galletas!" Marlene sonrió.

"Esa es una gran idea Marlene!" Roxas le sonrió.

"Pero Roxas-nii, yo no sé cómo hacer galletas," sonrisa vaciló un poco de Marlene.

"Bueno, tal vez debería enseñar", ofreció Roxas con una sonrisa suave.

"¿En serio? ¿Lo harías?" Ojos de Marlene hizo grande.

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" Roxas sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

"Entonces, ¿Sora-nii ayudar también?" Sora preguntó Marlene.

"¡Por supuesto! Sora-nii puede ayudar ... con tal de que no come la pasta de la galleta antes de empezar a hornear!" Marlene reprendido.

"¿Puedo comer después de entonces?" Sora sonrió con picardía.

"... Sora-nii! Son para Denzel-kun!" Marlene hizo un mohín.

"Lo sé, lo sé ... Sólo estaba bromeando. Pero ... ¿puedo al menos tener una galleta?" Sora se declaró.

"... Bien," le dio Marlene pulg Observando las bromas infantiles, Roxas se esforzó por no estallar en carcajadas. Pero incapaz de evitar dejar escapar algunas risas, Sora lo agarró y empezó a reírse también.

Marlene se rió y, de repente, el comedor estaba lleno de risas alegres.

"Sora! Marlene! Xion! Estoy aquí para recoger mis cosas", apareció el padre de Sora en la cocina.

"A pesar de eso los estoy haciendo yo ... no lo sé. Honestamente, no puedo confiar en la gente hoy en día para hacer mi trabajo para mí", suspiró.

Roxas se congeló. ¿Qué haría su padre si él vio Roxas allí? ... Bueno, era inevitable que iba a verlo, pero Roxas todavía contuvo el aliento en la ansiedad.

"Sora podría llamar a Donald-" se detuvo, finalmente mirando a la mesa del comedor, donde vio a una persona que no quiere ver.

"Usted", ha apuntado a Roxas, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Otou-san?" Sora no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Roxas estaba asustado. ¿Qué iba a pasar con él? ¿No debería salir ahora mismo? Se levantó instintivamente.

"Fuera. Pensé que dijiste que tu hermano no dejar que usted o algún miembro de su familia para entrar en contacto con la mía", él sonaba enojado.

_Pero ... todo el mundo ya es amigo de todos,_ Roxas discutía en la cabeza. No podía encontrar en él a decir esas palabras en voz alta.

"Otou-san? ¿Qué diablos estás hablando?" Sora estaba enojado consigo mismo. Su padre no tenía derecho a hablar con su amigo de esa manera.

"Sora, te quedas fuera de esto. Siéntate," miró a su padre con enojo.

"Papá ... me estás asustando," temblaba el labio de Marlene. Sora le agarró la mano de debajo de la mesa y le dio un apretón firme.

"Marlene, cállate!" -gritó su padre.

"... Me voy ahora Sora," tomó Roxas esta oportunidad para decir adiós a Sora.

"Roxas, espera" Sora fue cortada.

"Bien. ¿Y no vuelvas nunca más", amenazó a su padre.


	10. Chapter 9

_¿Qué ha pasado? ... ¿Por qué Otou-san ... ¿Cómo se conocen? ¿Qué está pasando?_

"Otou-san?" Sora tiene la sensación de que el padre era un hervidero de rabia.

"Sora, hijo, por favor ... por favor dígame ¿cuánto tiempo te has familiarizado con él ...?"

"Hace apenas un par de semanas ... o eso", fue Sora tan confundido.

"Bien. Nunca lo veré nunca más. ¿Entendido?" Su padre lo miró con severidad. Marlene, que se metió en el regazo de Sora, gimió un poco.

"¿Qué por qué?" Era el turno de Sora para conseguir un enojado.

"Entendido?" miró a su hijo y su hija menor se aferró al pecho de Sora. Nunca había tenido más miedo de su papá que ahora.

"Por favor, dígame la razón por qué? Porque para mí, ahora mismo, estás siendo muy injusto. Sólo lo conocí. Roxas ni siquiera hizo nada malo!" Sora levantó un poco la voz.

"Sora. No lo hagas. Argue. With. Me."

Sora ojos se movieron, así como el labio superior. Se moría de ganas de explotar justo y gritar, maldecir, y posiblemente pico tonterías, a su padre.

Pero Marlene temblorosa le detuvo.

"¿Dónde está mamá?" Marlene murmuró en camisa de Sora.

"Marlene, cariño, mamá y yo .. bueno ..." miró sin saber qué decir.

"No es necesario explicar. Yo ya le dije lo que estaba pasando ..." _Useless padre,_ Sora añadió en su mente.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Sora se quedó sin aliento. _¿He dicho que la última parte en voz alta? ... Mierda. La fuerza también sólo tiene que ir junto con él._Sora suspiró para sus adentros.

"Ya me has oído", se reunieron Sora coraje.

"No se puede hablar así de mí. Soy tu _padre_ ! No actúe como su madre ", espetó. Sora se rompió.

"No tienes derecho a decirme qué hacer Usted no jugó ningún papel en la crianza de mi Fuiste casi no hay en mi vida, y esperas que respetar sus deseos;..? Para hacer precisamente lo que me dices No. Después de 15 años , estoy harto y cansado de no estar ahí cuando te necesito. Estoy cansado de que constantemente destruyendo la felicidad que esta familia rota está tratando de aferrarse.

"Aunque Okaa-chan no estaba aquí todo el tiempo tampoco, nunca se puede comparar a ella. En mi corazón, ella es el único padre que amo. A mis ojos, ella es la única que veo y respeto como a un padre. A me okaa-chan es todo lo que necesito, y yo era estúpido pensar que te vas a quedar nos haría una familia feliz ".

"Cuida tu boca. Usted no tiene derecho alguno a hablar a mí de esa manera. No tienes idea de lo mucho que hemos pasado, debido a los problemas que _le_ causó! "

"¿De qué estás hablando? Cuándo te he dado a usted oa Okaa-chan nada que pensar?" Sora gritó.

"No tienes ni idea ..." Él negó con la cabeza.

"... Tengo que irme", temblaba Sora, y se volvió para salir de la habitación de comedor. Corriendo a su dormitorio, a sabiendas de que no debería haber dejado a su hermana pequeña en allí, Sora decidió que él no podía soportar volver y enfrentarse a su padre. Cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y poco a poco se dejó caer al suelo alfombrado.

* * *

Sora, poniendo su cabeza entre las manos, suspiró profundamente. _Roxas ... Quiero verlo._

_Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siempre quiero verlo cuando me siento ... como esta. Al igual que todo mi mundo se está cayendo a pedazos? ¿Qué puede posiblemente hacer para ayudarme?_ Sora entonces recordó cómo Roxas había cuidado de él la última vez que algo así había ocurrido.

Se acordó de lo que se habla, lo que hicieron, el dibujo, la comida. _El piano. La bella canción ... que era un poco triste. La escuela de música ... Espera. La escuela de música._

_El libro de piano! Tengo un libro de piano en la Escuela de Música Aerith Gainsborough. Ahora donde puse de nuevo?_ Sora se puso de pie en un instante y comenzó a buscar sus estantes. _libros estúpidos que ni siquiera leer. Ni siquiera he leído ...alrededor de dos tercios de este. ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_Más importante aún, ¿por qué estoy aún buscando ese libro maldito de piano? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con-_ Sora vio lo que pone en una pila aleatoria de revistas que nunca había tocado mucho menos visto. _Huh ... eso es raro, pensé que poner esto en el estante ... Lo que sea, no importa._

Sora abrió el libro y leí la portada. _Propiedad de Aerith Gainsborough Escuela de Música ... Esto realmente es el libro de la memoria no me acuerdo ..._

Él hojeó las páginas. Títulos de canciones que me resultaba familiar. Pasó junto a uno titulado "空"

" _Sora ..._ Sky. Mi nombre, "Sora tenía que sonreír. _Hay una canción que utiliza mi nombre para un título._ Por supuesto Sora sabía que podría haber sido cualquiera. Sora era un nombre común. Y sabía que no podría haber sido de una persona en absoluto. Podría haber sido acerca de la real _cielo._ Pero eso no cruzó su mente. Se sentía feliz de que él había algo para quitarse de la cabeza de lo que acababa de suceder.

Miró las notas, y aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo leerlos, de alguna manera sabía, o más bien sentía, que la canción era optimista, alegre y brillante. _Nota mental, pídale a Roxas para tocar esta canción para mí ver si yo tenía razón._

Siguió hojeando las páginas y que aterrizó en "Memories in Pieces". _Huh ... eso suena interesante._ Pero sentía ninguna emoción especial al respecto. Al menos, no tanto como la canción que se llamaba igual que él.

_¿Cuál fue el título de la canción que Roxas jugó de nuevo? ... uh ... uhm ... Gah! No me acuerdo!_ Continuó hojear las páginas hasta que finalmente lo vio. _Dearly Beloved. Eso es todo. Ah. Darn. No recuerdo cómo fue._

_Oh, bueno ..._ Sora le costaba dejar el libro. Por alguna razón, su subconsciente le estaba diciendo que el libro era importante, de hecho, que sentía ganas de llevar el libro a Roxas y preguntarle acerca de ello en el medio de la noche, justo después de Sora papá le había echado. _Eso es ... no va a funcionar eh ... al menos no esta noche._

Suspiró, _sólo voy a hablar con él sobre eso en la escuela._

* * *

En la escuela, Sora hizo todo lo posible para buscar Roxas. Incluso se encontró a sí mismo hablando con amigos de Roxas. La gente que nunca había pensado antes de hablar. Parecían muy bien, y Sora no tenía nada en contra de ellos, pero parecía que tenían algo contra él. Una chica rubia en particular. _Namine creo ... era su nombre. Ella ... parecía absolutamente lívido cuando me vio acercarse a su mesa._

Sora se enteró de que Roxas no fue a la escuela ese día. Fue abatido a casa. _Supongo que trajo el libro de piano para nada ...Voy a preguntarle mañana ..._

Al llegar a su casa, sonó el teléfono en el bolsillo. "Riku?" Le preguntó antes de que él respondió.

"¿Sí?"

_"Hey ... Me preguntaba si quería pasar el rato. Kairi ha estado buscando."_

"Oh ... Lo siento. Hoy no puedo ..."

_"Sora ... ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar?"_

"No Riku. Está bien. Esto es entre yo y mi familia. Ustedes no tienen que involucrarse."

_"Pero Sora-"_

"Mira Riku. I. .. sólo ... No quiero hablar de eso Especialmente no. Sobre el teléfono _._ "

_"Está bien. Lo siento."_

"... No, yo soy. De todos modos ... hay Kairi?"

_"Sí ... Está preocupada por algo que el hombre. ¿Qué ha pasado?"_

"Es uh ... entre ella y yo ..."

_"Oh. Bien."_ Él parecía herido.

"Can I. .. hablar con ella?" _Esto es ... Tengo que decirle. Pero por teléfono? ¿No es eso un poco duro? ... No. Tengo que que decirle que sólo pensar en ella como una hermana._

_"Sí, espera."_

_"Hey Sora!"_ vino la voz preppy brillante.

"Hey ... Kairi."

_"Así que ... ¿qué querías decirme?"_

"Uh. Uhm. Sí ... me ... voy a decir que ..." _Realmente no puedo hacerlo. No puedo romperle el corazón a través del teléfono._

_"¿Sí?"_

"I. .. uh. Lo siento, tengo que dar ... lo que dijiste antes, el pensamiento un poco más. Por favor, dame más tiempo".

Ella se echó a reír. _"Por supuesto jefe tonto. Voy a esperar todo el tiempo que necesites para mí."_

_Sí. .. porque eso me hace sentir mucho mejor ..._ Sora rodó los ojos. "Si. Gracias. Voy a hablar con ustedes más tarde. Bye!"

Colgó rápidamente. Antes de que ella incluso tuvo la oportunidad de decir 'adiós' de nuevo. Pero no le importaba. Entró en la casa, después de haber estado fuera de él sobre la duración de la conversación. Planeaba ir a su habitación, y no hablar con nadie. Pero eso era una tarea difícil. Sobre todo cuando sus dos padres, al borde del divorcio, estaban teniendo un argumento a la derecha en su sala de estar, que era donde la puerta de entrada a llevar.

"¿Por qué no lo sabe? Siempre estás en casa! ¿No deberías tener al menos la atención pagamos?" Su padre gritó.

"Yo trabajo también lo sabes. No soy una ama de casa que siempre se queda en casa! Y no es sólo mi culpa! Si no hubieras estado en uno de sus viajes de negocios, probablemente habría visto _él_ también! " Su madre gritó.

"Así que esto es por mi culpa ahora?" le pidió a su padre enojado.

"¡Sí! ¡Todo es tu culpa, tú y tus viajes de negocios malditos!" Ella explotó.

"Esos malditos" viajes de negocios "suceden a pagar por esta casa!"

"La mitad! Sólo se paga por _la mitad!_ Puedo pagar la otra mitad! Y sólo _un medio_ de esos "viajes de negocios" llamados son en realidad viajes de negocios. El otro _medio_ que pasa en las vacaciones de amar hoteles en el extranjero, con grandes pechos que las fulanas que se obtiene de un burdel! " Su rostro se retorció al ver el choque ante los ojos de su padre.

"No creí que lo sabía? Por supuesto que me sé, yo no soy tonto por amor de Dios. Te pasas _media_ de su tiempo fuera con prostitutas, en las que debe pasar la mitad con su familia. " Se dejó caer al suelo, sus emociones finalmente tomar lo mejor de ella.

"Deja de cambiar de tema. Estamos tratando de discutir la manera de librar a nuestro hijo de ... de ... de _él._ "

Durante todo el argumento, ninguno de los padres notaron que su hijo mirándolos desde la puerta. Pero cuando las cosas se calmaron, se dieron cuenta de que tenían una audiencia.

"Sora ... cariño ..." su madre intentó.

"Okaa-chan, la salvará. No quiero escucharlo. Si usted quiere tener un divorcio, entonces por todos los medios hacerlo. Ya no veo a este hombre como un padre. Si todo lo que dijo era cierto, entonces es mucho peor de una persona de lo que pensaba ", miró a su padre con disgusto.

"Sora", su padre comenzó.

"No me hables. Usted cad engañando!" Sora gritó y salió de nuevo.

"Sora!" su madre llamó. Pero cayó en los oídos sordos.

"Llame a Squall", dijo.

"¿Qué?" Padre de Sora preguntó, confundido.

"Encontró Sora última vez, él probablemente lo encuentro de nuevo. Pero no te decía que llamar a _mi_ hijo. Sólo estaba diciendo en voz alta. "

"Juro, mujer con la que estás volviendo loco."

"Cállate. Tenemos que encontrar una solución. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que Sora no entre en contacto con Roxas".

"Así es. Tal vez, es el momento de decir a nuestros hijos la verdad."

" _Mis_ hijos. Ellos no son la suya. Usted no los merecen ". Ella escupió.

* * *

_¿Por qué no puede ser todo lo que acaba de una vez? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?_

Sus piernas dejaron de correr. _¿Y por qué demonios estoy aquí ... __**otra vez**__ ?_ Alzó la vista en la puerta delantera de él no se atrevía a tocar el timbre de la puerta. Se sentía nervioso. Suspirando, sacó su teléfono. Desplazamiento a nombre de Roxas en sus contactos, presionó enviar, y el teléfono empezó a sonar.

Estaba sonando durante un buen rato antes de Roxas finalmente recogió. _"H-hey ..."_ dijo con voz temblorosa.

"Roxas ..." Sora dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Me alegra oír su voz.

_"Sora-"_

"Roxas, lo siento mucho por mi ... ese hombre. Él no tenía derecho a hablar con usted de esa manera, y decirle que se vaya esa noche"

_"..."_

"De todos modos ... eh ... lo siento mucho que te moleste, pero estoy ... fuera de su casa ahora mismo."

_"¿Qué?"_

"Yo dije, estoy en el porche delantero. I. .. quiero hablar."

_"Sora, yo-"_

"Por favor, Roxas, realmente tenemos que hablar."

_"* Suspiro * Bueno, voy a estar abajo. Dame un segundo."_ Y colgó. En unos pocos segundos, Roxas estaba fuera, vestido con chándal y camiseta de tirantes que hacían Sora incapaz de parar de mirar a su pecho tonificado.

"Hey". Sora dijo sin convicción, mirando a otro lado para ocultar su rubor.

"Hola". Roxas estaba mirando el suelo.

"Tú ... no estaban en la escuela hoy."

"Sí ..."

Hubo una pausa incómoda. Sora quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué.

"¿Qué quieres que hablemos?" Roxas rompió el silencio.

"Ah. Uhm. Se trata de ... bueno ... abetos de nada quiero disculparme por lo que pasó la última vez", Sora inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa. Roxas puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sora.

"No fue tu culpa."

"Pero aún así ... no debería haber hecho lo que hizo. Yo ni siquiera sé por qué lo hizo. De todos modos ... mis padres discutían de nuevo", comenzó a Sora.

"Oh", fue lo único que dijo a Roxas.

"Estoy empezando a no importa. Sólo que no quiero que mi madre siga haciendo daño. Si van a separar deben hacerlo rápidamente. Para hacer las cosas menos complicadas". Sora suspiró. Roxas y Sora se sentó siguieron el ejemplo.

"La razón por la que quería venir aquí era hablar de esto", Sora tomó el libro de piano fuera de su mochila.

"E-eso ..." Roxas se apagó.

"Sí ... me miró a través de ella. Y vi un par de canciones que yo escribo para preguntar," volteado Sora abierto el libro, halló el que tenía su nombre.

"Sora ..." Roxas leer el título.

"Esta canción ... es optimista y alegre ¿verdad?" Sora preguntó.

"Si. Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes? Pensé que no podía leer partituras," preguntó Roxas.

"Me pareció que extraño demasiado. Pero por alguna razón, pensé que era."

"Me acuerdo de esta canción, esta ... solía ser una de tus canciones favoritas. Principalmente porque dijo" Sora ", dijo Roxas sobre todo a sí mismo.

"Y esto", él le mostró las "Memorias de un Pieces".

"¿Qué tal este?" Roxas preguntó.

"Um ... no lo sé. Suena interesante para mí. A-de todos modos, la razón por la que quería mostrar esto a ti fue porque yo quería preguntarle si podría tocar estas canciones para mí, y tal vez Dearly Beloved jugar otra vez ", miró a Roxas Sora con una sonrisa.

"... Escucha Sora", suspiró Roxas.

"No. .. no creo que debamos pasar el rato más," Roxas miró lejos.

"W-qué?" Cara de Sora vaciló, su sonrisa se cayó. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que no debemos ser amigos ... más" Roxas hizo girar los pulgares.

"Pero-pero ¿por qué?" Sora se levantó. No podía aceptar esto sin una explicación.

"¿Fue a causa de lo _que_ hizo? " Sora estaba enojando.

"No. No, no fue por eso. Creo que no hay que pasar el rato más. Estamos ... muy diferente."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Sora tratado de hacer contacto visual.

"Lo siento Sora," estaba Roxas para arriba también.

"Roxas, al menos dime directamente a mi cara," la voz de Sora casi roto. _¿Por qué está pasando esto?_

"Yo voy a decir a Ansem Principal y Wakka entrenador que usted está recibiendo un nuevo tutor mañana. Nosotros no tenemos que pasar el rato con uno al otro." Roxas miró directamente a los ojos de Sora.

"Adiós Sora," nunca los ojos Roxas dejó de Sora. Y ambos se veía lastimado refleja en los ojos del otro. _Si está herido, entonces por qué está haciendo esto?_ Sora pensaba, buscando desesperadamente una respuesta en los ojos de Roxas.

"Vete a tu casa, Sora".

"Pero-"

"Sólo ... ir a casa," caminó lejos de Roxas y Sora volvió a entrar.

Sora no sabía cómo había llegado a casa. Pero lo único que recordaba era que no podía dormir. Pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, era casi la hora de la escuela. Se miró en el espejo cuando se despertó, vio los ojos inyectados en sangre y manchas de lágrimas en su rostro. _Esto es una mierda._

* * *

**Con Roxas**

Roxas volvió a su habitación, se volvió de sus luces y se echó sobre su cama. Mirando el techo, su mano empezó a acariciar al azar alrededor de él para sentir su teléfono. _tiré en alguna parte ... No debería haber apagó las luces aún ..._

Cuando lo encontró, lo abrió y comenzó a buscar el nombre Namine en sus contactos. Él la llamó y esperó a que ella recoge.

_"Roxas?"_ vino la voz soñolienta.

"¿Te he despertado?" Roxas preguntó.

_"Sí. Pero está bien. ¿Necesitabas algo?"_ ella bostezó.

"... Sora se acercó de nuevo hoy", suspiró Roxas.

_"Él habló conmigo hoy. Me preguntó dónde estaba ... Le dije que estabas en casa. Tal vez debería haber sólo le dijo que le dejara en paz."_

"Está bien. Sora no fue el que hizo algo mal. Era su papá," trató de Roxas para defenderlo.

_"Lo sé, lo sé. Ya me lo dijo. Pero aún así, te hizo daño cuando eras joven"_

"Lo lastimé más!" Roxas gritó en un susurro.

_"Roxas ... por favor, ¿podría decirme si ser amable con él o no? Me estoy confundido, porque en un momento que eres todo para odiarlo, entonces la próxima vez que lo defienden como si fuera lo mejor posible amigo nunca. "_

"... Yo le dije que no debemos seguir siendo amigos", Roxas no le hizo caso.

_"Está bien ... así que ..."_

"Así que nunca va a hablar con él", confesó Roxas.

_"Sabes que eso no va a funcionar bien?"_

"Sí. Lo sé. Pero voy a intentarlo de todos modos. No puedo soportar estar todo muy amable con él, sabiendo muy bien que yo le dolía terriblemente. Sus padres absolutamente me odian ..."

_"* Suspiro * Lo que sea, Roxas. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Sólo recuerde que si usted necesita a alguien con quien hablar, yo siempre estoy aquí."_

"Si. Gracias Namine. Buenas noches", dijo Roxas.

"Buenas noches," colgado Namine arriba. El teléfono hizo clic y Roxas rompió su teléfono cerrado. Se volvió de lado y trató de dormir. Pero los pensamientos de Sora siguió molestándolo.

"Memorias en pedazos ..." interesante ", eh ... 'encajar', como más", recordó Roxas la canción. Se le llamó la atención. _Tal vez debería intentar reproducirlo._ Roxas decidió que había buscar la pieza mañana, cuando volvía a casa de la escuela.

* * *

En el sótano después de la escuela, Roxas rebuscó en los libros de piano que él tenía. Buscando esa canción. Cuando la encontró, Denzel vino en el sótano.

"Roxas-nii", dijo la joven.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué es?" Roxas sopló el polvo de las hojas.

"Mi cumpleaños es este sábado", fue Denzel cerca, con ganas de escuchar el juego Roxas.

"Oh. Sí, lo es. ¿Quieres algo?" Roxas sonrió a su hermano pequeño.

"Can I. .. tener una fiesta aquí?" Denzel preguntó.

"Usted debe preguntar a Tifa."

"Lo sé. Yo quiero, yo sólo pensé que si yo pregunté primero que podría tener alguien para apoyarme una vez le pregunté," Denzel cubierto los ojos con flequillos.

Roxas le revolvió el pelo. "Claro, voy a hacer copias de seguridad cuando se le pregunte."

"¿En serio? Awesome!" Denzel sonrió. Roxas no pudo evitar sonreír también. Se acordó de cuando él era siempre tan emocionado para una fiesta de cumpleaños. Cumpleaños empezó a envejecer de Roxas, no fue tan emocionante como lo era antes. Lo único que esperaba cuando llegó su cumpleaños era el dinero que se ponía. No tanto la propia celebración.

"Así que ... vas a tocar esa canción?" Denzel preguntó.

"Sí ..." Roxas se apagó y se sentó en el taburete. Densel sentó a su lado.

"No he oído tocar antes", dijo Denzel. Roxas se limitó a sonreír y se colocan las hojas en el estrado. La lectura de las notas rápidamente, tomó una respiración profunda antes de empezar a jugar.

Entonces su dedo golpeó la primera nota, y todo lo demás se cayó en su lugar después de eso. Denzel se quedó asombrado, mirando fijamente los dedos de su hermano. Asombrado por la gracia con que se mueve a través de las teclas, y lo hermoso de los sonidos que producían.

Cuando la canción terminó, Roxas pensó para sí: _Si ... 'Encajar' es sin duda la mejor palabra para describir la canción._


	11. Chapter 10

**Con Sora**

Sora entró en su casa y vio a su madre en su teléfono contactar con su hijo mayor. Su padre se había ido.

"Squall, por favor, sé que estás ocupado, pero ¿podrías al menos decirme dónde encontraste a tu hermano por última vez?"

"Okaa-chan", dijo Sora suavemente.

"N-no importa querida, Sora acaba de entrar pulg Cuídate, Te amo", hacer clic en ella su teléfono y guardó en el bolsillo.

"A-cerca de Roxas," comenzó Sora. Su madre tenía una mirada de preocupación cruzar su cara rápidamente.

"Sora-"

"No te preocupes, no vamos a ser ... vernos nunca más", suspiró Sora y caminó hasta su habitación, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su madre para llevarlo a hablar de ello.

* * *

**Con Roxas**

"Teef!" Denzel delimitada por las escaleras al día siguiente.

"Hola," saludó Tifa y abrió los brazos para Denzel puede chocar con un tackle.

Tifa se rió y le revolvió el pelo de Denzel.

"Buenos días", sonrió. Entonces ella miró al chico más alto rubia que siguió a Denzel abajo.

"Mor * bostezo * Ning," Roxas apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Alguien parece alegre en la mañana", bromeó Tifa y abrió las persianas para que la luz inundó la sala.

Roxas juguetonamente fulminó con la mirada, y silbó ligeramente mientras la luz picó los ojos.

"Buenos días, tengo que correr," se precipitó nube pasó a todos, dando Tifa un beso en la mejilla y en mal estado tanto de Roxas y el pelo de Denzel.

"Ah Cloud-nii!" Denzel gritó.

"Sí chico?" Nube se detuvo en seco.

"¿Puedo tener un partido próximo fin de semana para mi cumpleaños?" Denzel miró con ojos esperanzados.

"Pregunte a Tifa", sonrió la nube al chico y le hizo un guiño a Tifa. Luego se marchó.

"Bueno, eso fue raro", dijo Roxas finalmente acostumbrarse a las luces brillantes.

"Sí, Nube desperté un poco tarde hoy", dijo Tifa.

"No, en serio?" sarcasmo era evidente en el tono de Roxas. Tifa sólo rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la cocina.

"¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren para el desayuno?" -preguntó, cambiando el tema.

"Cake!" Denzel gritó.

"No es tu cumpleaños pero ya sabes," se rió Roxas y asomó la mejilla.

"Sí, pero estoy muy emocionada!" estaba prácticamente saltando.

"Cálmate Denzel, qué tan grande de un partido es lo que quieres de todos modos?" Tifa intentó sonar autoritario, pero estaba resultando muy difícil mantener una cara seria cuando habla con un niño adorable.

"Yo estaba pensando en tener algunas personas más", sonrió Denzel.

"Bueno, ¿cuántas personas?" Tifa pellizcó la mejilla antes de pasar a trabajar en el desayuno. La decisión de que el tocino y los huevos no sería una mala opción, se dirigió a la nevera.

"Hmm, no hay Marlene, por supuesto, Snow, Vanille, Hope, and Lightning", contó Denzel como una lista de nombres.

"Hasta cinco eh?" Tifa respondió con indiferencia.

"Si. Así está bien?"

"Por supuesto Denzel!" Tifa se volvió y sonrió al chico.

"¡Sí! Roxas-nii, es mejor hacer un buen pastel esta vez!" Denzel le sacó la lengua.

Aún en medio de frotar el sueño de sus ojos, Roxas estuvo de acuerdo con una cansada sonrisa, "No hay problema ototou-chan."

Denzel frunció el ceño, sonrió con picardía Roxas. Incluso cuando está medio dormido, Roxas logrado molestar a su hermano pequeño, Roxas sabía que Denzel odiaba ser llamada 'ototou-chan' porque le hacía sentirse como un bebé.

"Muy bien chicos, sentarse, el desayuno estará listo en quince minutos, trate de no demasiada hambre", advirtió Tifa, sabiendo lo ruidoso que consiguieron con el estómago vacío.

* * *

Por primera vez _alguna vez_ Roxas estaba en la escuela antes de la primera campana. Roxas nunca llegaba tarde a la escuela, pero nunca en su vida había sido _anticipado_ . Hoy ha sido una excepción sin embargo. Él _tenía_ que estar allí temprano. Se programó una cita con su director, Ansem el Sabio, y su director (quien juró Roxas estaba fuera de torturarlo) decidió que debería ser justo antes de empezar las clases.

Roxas suspiró sentado en la oficina esperando a ser llamado pulg Agarrando el puente de la nariz, trató de despertar, mientras trataba de no dejar caer su mochila en el suelo y lo utilizan como una almohada para dormir.

"Contienda Roxas," llamó a la secretaria. Roxas se levantó y entró en la oficina. Vio que el entrenador Wakka, Marluxia y Lexaeus estaban allí también.

"Asumí que esta cuestión particular, estos tres miembros de nuestro personal. Estaba en lo correcto?" el director entrelazó los dedos y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellos.

"Sí", asintió secamente Roxas.

"Roxas-kun, no me digas que no vas a tutor Sora nunca más", declaró el entrenador Wakka.

"En realidad el entrenador, eso es _exactamente_ lo que iba a decir ", dijo Roxas.

"¿Pero por qué?" el entrenador de todos, pero se quejó.

"Ustedes saben que las puntuaciones de Sora han mejorado drásticamente, pero aún no ha tomado el examen que acordamos?" Marluxia arqueó una ceja.

"Sí, lo sé. Pero no puedo hacerlo después de todo," miró directamente a los ojos Roxas su director.

"¿Y por qué, dígame por favor, es que? Si recuerdan esas eran nuestras condiciones ¿no? Si usted no puede decirme por qué entonces no tienes ninguna razón válida para no hacerlo, por lo tanto, usted tiene que tutor Sora," desatar sus dedos, el director reclinado en su silla, mirando hacia abajo en Roxas.

"Es ..." Roxas se apagó. "En cualquier caso, estoy retrocediendo, sí, pero tengo un reemplazo".

"La sustitución?" Roxas podría decir que, por cierto cejas del director levantó, Ansem no se lo esperaba.

"Sí, eso es correcto bien? Yo no soy la única persona en esta escuela capaz de tutoría una estrella del deporte al borde del fracaso. Además, hay sólo unas pocas semanas antes de las pruebas que tiene que tomar", razonó Roxas.

"Bueno, no tengo nada que objetar a eso", aprobado Marluxia. Lexaeus, siempre el más callado, asintió con la cabeza. Coach Wakka sin embargo, no parecía convencido.

"Mira Roxas-kun. Confío en ti, por eso me pidió que seas tutor de Sora. Sé que eres un buen chico y elegante, y yo sé que usted tiene una afinidad por blitzball. Así que sé que usted ganó ' t dejar que el equipo de la escuela hacia abajo. Sin embargo, esta sustitución, yo no lo conozco, así que ¿cómo puedo confiar en que él se ocupará de mi jugador estrella? " Coach Wakka demandada.

"El reemplazo es un buen amigo mío. Ella es muy inteligente también, y que va a hacer su trabajo correctamente, sobre todo si se le paga la misma cantidad que yo era", comenzó Roxas. "Su nombre es Namine".

"Ah, la Sra. Namine. He oído hablar de muchas cosas de ella. Un buen artista no?" Ansem se recuperó de su sorpresa y su rostro volvió a su calma estoica.

"Sí. Y está dispuesto a hacer el trabajo. Siempre y cuando ella se le paga", dijo Roxas.

"Muy bien, entonces, no tengo ninguna objeción."

"Tampoco yo", declaró Marluxia. Y Lexaeus asintió.

"Pero-"

"Todos estamos de acuerdo, ¿verdad?" Principal Ansem le interrumpió.

"S-sí", vaciló voz Coach Wakka.

* * *

"Roxas, me lo debes a lo grande!" Namine golpeó el brazo durante el almuerzo.

"Lo sé. Lo sé, pero usted gana más de tutoría Sora que trabajar en ese café", intentó Roxas para hacer las cosas mejor.

"Eso no es lo importante tonto del culo!" Axel respondió a Naminé.

"Su tutoría Sora significa que tendrá menos tiempo para estar con mi! Y también significa que ella va a estar solo en la casa de otro tío! Eso es peligroso!" Axel casi se volvió loco.

"Cállate Axel," corriente arriba Xion, "Me vas a dar un dolor de cabeza. Además. Es que no te preocupes, voy a estar allí."

"Sin embargo, eso no explica por qué no es la tutoría Roxas Sora nunca más", Hayner miró a Roxas. Se puso rígido y miró a Naminé para cubrir por él.

"Ustedes, es elección de Roxas. Él no tiene que responder a esa pregunta si no quiere hacerlo", habló Zexion fuera, para sorpresa de todos.

"Ah. Bien, lo siento", se rascó Hayner la parte posterior de la cabeza. Olette dio unas palmaditas en la mano y le dio una mirada dulce que le hizo sonreír.

**Con Sora en el otro lado de la sala de almuerzo**

Sora suspiró, mirando a Roxas de todo el camino a través de la cafetería. Estaba confundido aún como el infierno. ¿Por qué de repente Roxas decir esas cosas? ¿Él realmente no desea asociar a Sora ya?

Riku se dio cuenta de su estado de amigos con problemas, y decidió pedir.

"Sora, ¿hay algo malo?"

"¿Eh?" Sora se despertó de su ensueño.

"Yo le pregunté si había algo que se preocupaban por" Riku reformulada.

"Oh. Uh. No," tartamudeó Sora. Riku se mordió el labio. Algo pasaba, algo diferente de lo que estaba sucediendo entre él y Kairi. Pero algo que era mucho más difícil de descifrar. Así que le preguntó acerca de la última vez.

"... Sora y Kairi sobre usted", comenzó Riku, creyendo que éste era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

"¡Oh!" Sora de repente se ruborizó.

"Lo sabía, hay algo entre ustedes dos", entrecerró los ojos de Riku.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no!" Sora se rió nerviosamente.

"Eres un mentiroso terrible", Riku rodó sus ojos verdes a su amigo.

Poner la cabeza baja, abatido, Sora sintió que sólo debe decirle a su amigo lo que estaba sucediendo entre él y Kairi. Él tomó una respiración profunda antes de levantar la cabeza y hablar.

"Kairi ... me invitó a salir."

Riku se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

"¿QUÉ?" , exclamó.

"Shh ... no seas tan fuerte, todo el mundo va a escuchar", planteó Sora un dedo a los labios.

"Sabiendo Kairi, la mitad de la población femenina de la ciudad probablemente ya sabe", Riku se burló.

"Y dado que las mujeres chismes, y que está bastante popular, la mayoría de la escuela probablemente sabe demasiado", continuó Riku.

"Está bien. Así que no es un secreto. Aún así ... este es un asunto privado ..." Sora suspiró.

"¿Qué vas a hacer el hombre?" Riku preguntó.

"No lo sé, ¿qué te parece?" Sora preguntó, genuinamente confundido.

"Bueno, si te doy mi _verdadera_ opinión, es posible que no le gusta ", dijo Riku.

"Sólo dime. Estoy desesperado aquí, yo realmente no sé qué hacer", declaró Sora.

"Bueno, es un notorio mujeriego, yo diría que no. No estoy de acuerdo con él. Estar atado a una mujer no es como los hombres deben rodar", miró a Riku expresión confusa y un poco ofendido de Sora y suspiró.

"Pero, por supuesto, usted es diferente. No sé amigo. ¿Te gusta?" , se preguntó.

"... Por supuesto que me gusta. Pero ... como a una hermana. Nada más. II simplemente no puedo pensar en besarla. Es como ... incesto!" Sora se estremeció con repugnancia.

"Bueno, ahí lo tienes. Dile eso. Pero ser más agradable al respecto", dijo Riku bruscamente.

"Esa es la cosa. No sé cómo ser más agradable al respecto. Estoy bastante seguro de lo que digo que significa 'no' hará llorar y me odian", Sora colocado la cabeza entre las manos.

"Sólo le digo tío. Es mejor si ella sabe la verdad." Riku acarició de nuevo de Sora. Sora se quejó. Entonces, como una idea posterior, Riku añadido:

"Huh. Esto es como ... la primera vez que _realmente_ me abrió sobre sus problemas. "

"¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Sora?" bromeó.

Sora se rió: "Sí ... es que ... Hay demasiadas cosas en marcha, sólo hay que descargar." Sora levantó la cabeza.

Kairi estaba haciendo su camino hacia ellos. Sora tragó saliva. Tenía que hacerlo.

Tenía que hacerlo _hoy._

* * *

"Hey Kairi, tenemos que hablar", Sora le apartó de la escuela.

"Por supuesto", sonrió Kairi. Luego saludó a Selphie. Selphie guiñó un ojo y la boca algo que se parecía a "buena suerte".

"Entonces, ¿qué es?" Kairi le preguntó una vez que han ido a una buena distancia de la multitud de gente corriendo para llegar a casa.

"Acerca de ... lo que me preguntó," tragó Sora. Kairi contuvo el aliento.

"¿Sí?"

"I. .. I. .." Sora no sabía cómo expresarlo.

"I. .. Look. Kairi, Te quiero. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, y la vida sin ti es ... algo que no me puedo imaginar", comenzó Sora. Kairi ojos se abrieron como platos. Sus esperanzas se estaban planteadas.

"Pero", desinflado corazón de Kairi. Sora juró que escuchó algo grieta, y se sentía como un culo completo.

"¿Pero?" Kairi tenía miedo de preguntar.

"Pero ... la vida con usted y sólo usted es algo que no puedo imaginar a cualquiera. Espero que sepas lo que estoy diciendo", Sora se mordió el labio. Las lágrimas se reunían en los ojos de Kairi y Sora no quería que se caiga. Se rompería _el_ corazón si ella lloraba.

"Sora ..." Kairi parecía confundido y dolido.

"Kairi. W-lo que estoy diciendo es ... Te amo. Te amo tanto. Pero como una amiga, una hermana. Nada más. Y ... lo siento, pero nunca podría ser más , "optó Sora ser sólo sencillo.

Pero este camino, obviamente, condujo a lo inevitable. Kairi lágrimas cayeron, pero aún así intentó sonreír. El espectáculo era lamentable y Sora se odiaba por haberla causado. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Lo siento, Kai. Realmente lo siento," se disculpó Sora.

"Es ... Está bien. ¡Gracias por decirme la verdad," la voz de Kairi estaba apagada.

"Gracias por ser tan comprensivo. Me alegro de que eres uno de mis mejores amigos", Sora abrazó con más fuerza. Luego se separaron y Kairi secó los ojos. Ella le dio una sonrisa sincera.

"Nos vemos en torno a Sora," saludó Kairi y volvió a Selphie.

* * *

Sora había sido muy antisocial en los últimos días después de haber rechazado Kairi. Kairi lo evitaba, por razones obvias, y Selphie no se molestó en hablar con él porque estaba enojado con él por romper el corazón de Kairi.

Riku y Tidus dos estaban preocupados por Sora bienestar, pero Sora no quería hablar. Volvió a la cáscara introvertido que siempre se esconde en cuando había un problema. Pero era muy difícil ser antisocial cuando alguien era tan popular como Sora.

La gente le había estado molestando sobre el incidente Kairi. Sora no podía comentar nada.

Sora iba a casa después de la escuela. Práctica Blitzball era terriblemente aburrido. Y había empezado a hundirse en él que Roxas y nunca sería capaz de hablar el uno al otro de nuevo.

Se sentía ... deprimido.

Pero entonces, un día, una persona inesperada se acerca desde el lado de Roxas del comedor, al lado de Sora de la cafetería.

Parecía incómodo con todas las miradas de los 'populares' pueblo le dio.

"Hola, um. Mi nombre es Namine. Voy a reemplazar a Roxas como su tutor", celebrada ella extendió la mano. Los otros lo miraron sorprendidos.

"Tutor?" Riku le preguntó, confundido.

"¡Ah!" Sora, lo que con todas las cosas que habían estado ocurriendo, había olvidado que él trató de mantener en secreto que estaba siendo instruido. Bueno, es demasiado tarde para eso.

"Sí ... lo siento, no te lo dije muchachos", Sora colgado con la cabeza.

"Amigo, si usted necesita tutoría, que podría haber sólo me preguntó," dijo Riku.

"Sí, y obtener una F? No, gracias", Sora rodó sus ojos, conservando su sentido humor bueno, incluso cuando estaba siendo 'deprimido'.

"Haha, sí. Sitll, no tenía por qué ocultarlo. Usted es un atleta, así que por supuesto que no tendría suficiente tiempo para estudiar", se rió Tidus.

"O la capacidad de atención suficiente", murmuró Namine. Era evidente que no le gustaba esta gente.

"¿Perdón?" Riku arqueó una ceja.

"Riku, que está bien. Ella tiene razón", defendió Sora. Namine cejas se fruncieron. ¿Por qué se Sora ser amable?

"Así que, uh, mi casa mañana después de la escuela? Tengo ni la práctica de mañana así que ... sí," dijo Sora. Namine asintió.

"Nos vemos mañana", ella le dio una rápida reverencia y se fue tan pronto como su cabeza subió. Sora suspiró. Después de ese descanso corto, estaba de regreso al modo antisocial de nuevo.

* * *

Namine entró en la mansión de Sora de una casa. Una niña estaba sentada en el sofá con Sora, en el supuesto de que ella era la hermana pequeña de Sora, ella hizo una reverencia cortés a los dos.

"Hola," saludó.

"Hola," Sora sintió la tensión incómoda en el aire.

"Um. Bien ... ¿Quieres empezar?" Sora pidió que ofrece el asiento vacío a su lado.

"Y-sí," sintió la incomodidad Namine también. Sólo unos días antes había sido bastante grosero con Sora. Sin embargo, ella tomó asiento.

"U-um, ¿dónde está Xion?" -le preguntó.

"Oh, bueno, Nee-chan y yo no hablamos, pero es probable que en su habitación ahora mismo", tragó Sora.

"O-bien. Entonces, ¿qué tema te Roxas y por lo general comienzan con?" Namine miró a Sora. Hizo una mueca ante la mención de su nombre, Namine lo cogió y tomó nota del mismo.

"Eh, bueno, vamos a comenzar con Bio?" Sora sugerido.

"Claro", de acuerdo a Naminé. El teléfono sonó y Sora se volvió hacia su hermana pequeña que estaba mirando Namine de manera escrutadora.

"¿Puedes conseguir que Marlene?" Sora preguntó.

"Sí," murmuró Marlene, sus ojos nunca dejando Namine. Namine sentía como si estuviera siendo examinada por un cientí se fue, Sora se rió nerviosamente, luego se aclaró la garganta, haciendo Namine mirada hacia él.

"No te preocupes por ella. Ella es como que con extraños ... bueno, extrañas mujeres", sonrió Sora.

"Está bien."

* * *

Habían pasado quince minutos, Sora estaba trabajando en una hoja de cálculo de Biología y Marlene volvió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sora-nii, voy a una fiesta este sábado!" ella sonrió.

"¿En serio? Eso es genial! ¿De quién?" Sora le preguntó bruscamente.

"Denzel!" Marlene exclamó: "hermano pequeño Roxas-kun."

La punta del lápiz mecánico llevó Sora se interrumpió. "O-oh, eso es maravilloso. ¿Es su cumpleaños?"

"¡Sí!" Marlene era vertiginoso. Namine observaba a la chica con fascinación. Ella había ignorado completamente Namine.

"Entonces, ¿puedo ir?" -le preguntó.

"Por supuesto que puedes, no hace falta que me pregunte," Sora sonrió a ella.

"Hmm .. sí. Pero, Denzel me preguntó si quería ir", fue Marlene sucesivamente.

"..." Sora dejó de funcionar.

"Si ayuda, Roxas es realmente confuso así que tal vez hablando con él en realidad podría ayudar. Figura cosas juntos, ¿sabes?"Namine entró en la conversación. Cabeza de Marlene azotado de nuevo a ella, como si ella había aparecido de la nada.

"Sabes Roxas-kun?" -preguntó ella, ella parecía estar calentando a Naminé rápidamente.

"Sí, él es mi mejor amigo!" Namine rió.

"¿Es tu novio?" Marlene preguntó inocentemente. En realidad, Sora se había estado preguntando sobre eso también.

"¿Qué? ¡No! No es más que un amigo. Tengo un novio sin embargo, pero no es él", dijo sonriendo Namine. Marlene sonrió.

"¡Bien!"

"¿Eh?" Sora estaba confundido.

"Debido a Roxas-kun va a ser mi novio!" Marlene dijo triunfalmente. Sora levantó la ceja.

" _¿Qué_ estás _diciendo_ Marlene? Esta es la primera vez que he oído hablar de esto! " Sora estaba horrorizado.

"Roxas-kun es genial! Es guapo e inteligente, y estoy seguro de que es bueno en los deportes también!" Namine se rió de la niña. Se había quedado totalmente para él.

"Sabes, tengo un montón de información sobre Roxas. También es bueno para tocar el piano, y él puede llamar también", sonrió Namine. Se sentía como si estuviera presumiendo de su hijo.

"¿En serio?" Marlene ojos se iluminaron. "Roxas-kun es increíble!"

"Sí. .. es ..." que vino de Sora. Él murmuró, pero ambos Marlene y Naminé lo oyó.

"Sora-nii, ¿te gusta Roxas-kun también?" Marlene preguntó. ¡Oh, qué maravilloso que era ser joven, no conoce el significado de las fronteras.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Es.-No! Gross! Roxas y yo-No-I son no-no!" Sora farfulló. Perplejo, miró Namine Sora intenta defenderse. Pero fue en vano. No importa lo que dijo, el rubor en las mejillas pintadas era una contradicción. No, a menos, por supuesto, si lo admite, entonces el rubor sirve como una confirmación.

"¿Qué es esto? Prodigio de la escuela blitzball jugador es gay? Y lo que es más es que él es gay por un don nadie como Roxas?" Namine bromeó.

"¡No!" Sora se cubrió la cara. "Hey!" Sora frunció el ceño.

"Está bien que le gusta Sora-nii, quiero decir, ¿qué más se puede pedir?" Marlene preguntó.

"Es un chico Marlene. Soy un chico también! ¡No es justo!" Sora se sonrojó profundamente.

"Lo siento Sora. Sólo estoy tomando el pelo que te hacen sonreír de nuevo. Es raro ver a alguien tan popular como usted deprimido", sonrió Namine.

"No quise decir lo que dije."

"Bien," Sora le dio una sonrisa tímida vuelta.

"O lo hiciste?" Una sonrisa se deslizó por su rostro.

"Namine!" Sora se sonrojó de nuevo.

"Ella tiene razón cuando Sora-nii, has estado triste todo desde Roxas-kun dejó de venir otra vez. Tal vez deberías ir a la fiesta de obtener el ánimo de nuevo!" Marlene le tiró de la mano de su hermano.

"¿Qué? No, yo-"

"Vas! Te vas conmigo y se acabó! Usted necesita tener diversión!" Marlene decidió. Sora suspiró. No había manera de salir de eso.

* * *

Llegó el sábado y Marlene estaba emocionado de ir a jugar con su mejor amigo, y también para ver su precioso prácticamente arrastrado Sora fuera de su casa tan pronto como el reloj marcaba las 3:30 pm. El partido era a las 4:00, y ya que tenía que caminar para llegar allí, Marlene quería irse tan pronto como sea posible.

"Estoy tan emocionada! Me pregunto lo que los juegos que vamos a jugar!" Marlene chilló.

"Estoy seguro de que te divertirás!" Sora sonrió.

"Uhuh ¡Y usted debe hablar con Roxas-kun. Situación más con él para que pueda venir otra vez. ¿De acuerdo?" Marlene sonrió.

"Está bien."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Yo prometo", suspiró Sora.

* * *

Cuando llegaron allí, todo había sido preparado para una fiesta infantil. Sora sentía realmente extraño estar allí. Quería ver a Roxas, y hablar con él, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que hablar.

"Denzel Feliz Cumpleaños!" Marlene saludó a su mejor amigo con un abrazo.

"Gracias Marlene."

"Feliz cumpleaños Denzel-kun", sonrió Sora.

"Sora-nii! ¡Has venido!" Denzel sonrió.

"Sí, Marlene me hizo."

Denzel se echó a reír, y luego señaló hacia la cocina. "Roxas-nii está en la cocina si quería hablar con él."

"G-Gracias." Sora sonrió y observó a los dos amigos se van a ir arriba. Sora se quedó solo abajo con Roxas. Él estaba nervioso.

Tragando saliva, se dirigió a la cocina. Roxas llevaba puesto un delantal y no había harina en sus mejillas. Sus rizos dorados de punta se cubrió de nuevo de modo que no había ningún pelo que cubría su rostro.

Se veía desordenado, pero él todavía se veía _bien_ . Sora tratado de guardar silencio para que pudiera seguir sólo lo miraba, pero Roxas se fijó en él y casi dejó caer el cuenco se lavaba.

"Sora ... pensé-"

"Marlene me arrastró hasta aquí. Me tenía otra opción. Lo siento." Sora dijo con demasiada rapidez.

"No. No. Lo siento. No quise decir eso. Es que ... estoy sorprendido. ¿No tienes miedo de que su padre se enterará?" Roxas sacudió la cabeza para despejarse de sus pensamientos.

"Bueno ... realmente no me importa en este punto. Pueden estar loco todo lo que quieran". Sora dio un paso más cerca. Roxas miró características de Sora. Echaba de menos a verle, hablar con él, y salir con él. Y a propósito de Sora ojeras miró, Sora no se sentía muy feliz por no ser capaz de ver Roxas tampoco.

"Sora, escucha, por lo que dije-"

"Roxas ... Estoy seguro de que no lo quise decir-"

"No. Te equivocas. Hice. Dije en serio. Pero eso no significa que yo quiero decir." Roxas miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una mejor manera de decirlo. Sora dio un paso más cerca, luego se envolvió con sus brazos sobre los hombros de Roxas, un poco de puntillas para llegar a ellos.

"Sora ..."

"Te he echado de Roxas," Sora cerró los ojos. A continuación, se le recordó que lo que estaban haciendo, o más bien lo que_Sora_ estaba haciendo, miró mal en muchos aspectos. Él rápidamente se alejó, pero antes de que pudiera llegar lo suficientemente lejos, Roxas cayó la taza en el fregadero y la atrajo hacia Sora, abrazando sus brazos sobre la espalda de Sora.

"I. .. también te extrañé ..." Roxas no podía dejar de sentir que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez salía con había sido tan sólo una semana más o menos. Cuando se apartó, se miraron el uno al otro. Un rubor formándose en sus dos mejillas.

"Roxas ... I. .." Sora se fue apagando. Actuando por instinto, se inclinó hacia arriba. Sus rostros se acercan. Demasiado un beso. Pero suena el timbre de la puerta y ambos se recordó a la realidad.

"U-uhm". Roxas soltó a Sora. Sora puso sus pies de nuevo en el suelo y dio un paso atrás.

"Voy a buscar que ..." Roxas se apagó y se fue.

Sora se apoyó en el mostrador, los ojos muy abiertos, y su mano sobre su boca.

_Carajo. Yo estoy enamorado de Roxas._


	12. Chapter 11

_¿Qué demonios fue eso?_ Roxas negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta. Los niños sobre la edad de Denzel, todos con el pelo de colores locos le sonrió, obviamente haberlo conocido antes.

"Hey, chicos, adelante!" Roxas estaba radiante. Mirando desde la cocina, Sora tentativamente asomó la cabeza para ver de lejos Roxas. Los niños estaban absolutamente encantados de verle. _Bueno, ¿quién no sería ... Quiero decir, Roxas es ... Roxas._Sora se sonrojó al ver por primera vez lo mucho que realmente pensaba de Roxas, y lo mucho que él tenía en la mente.

"Denzel arriba con Marlene, ustedes ya saben donde su habitación es, la comida estará lista en unos minutos", inaugurados Roxas los cuatro-Snow, Lightning, Vanille, Hope y arriba de las escaleras.

Suspirando, Roxas se fue a la cocina sólo para volcar casi en Sora. Inmediatamente de color y Sora se escapó con un chillido._Friends ... Sora y yo .. son amigos de verdad? Pero, ¿qué fue eso? ..._

_Creo que no estamos realmente en la zona de los amigos, sobre todo después de ese incidente. Pensé que nunca lo considerará como un amigo ... Supongo que tenía razón en cierto modo, yo todavía no lo considero como un amigo ... pero ...qué es exactamente lo que es para mí?_ Roxas pensó mientras ponía los últimos toques a la comida que se sirve. Dio un salto cuando sonó el teléfono.

"H-hola?" -preguntó cuando él la recogió.

"Roxas! ¿Cómo va todo?" Tifa preguntó.

"Teef ¡Es genial! Todos los niños están aquí, acabo de terminar de preparar la comida, y ..." Roxas debate sobre si debería decirle que Sora estaba allí, "sí, están todos arriba. Estaba a punto de llamar." Decidió no hacerlo.

"Oh, está bien. Maravilloso. Realmente lo siento no puedo estar allí en su mayor parte. Pero te prometo que voy a estar de vuelta tan pronto como pueda. Sólo que-"

"Teef, está bien. Lo estás haciendo por Cloud-nii. Usted debe estar allí como apoyo moral", Roxas cortar su corto.

"Mire usted que es más maduro y entendimiento", bromeó Tifa.

"Cállate, me estoy haciendo mayor, estoy obligado a ser más maduros en algún momento," trató de Roxas no poner los ojos.

"Si. Te estás poniendo viejo", se rió Tifa.

"Ha. Ha. De todos modos, ¿no debería estar pasando ahora? ¿No es la supuesta reunión para iniciar pronto?" Roxas preguntó.

"Si. Debería. Nube viene por aquí. Hablamos más tarde Roxas, estaremos en casa tan pronto como podamos", dijo Tifa.

"Sí, adiós", dijo Roxas.

"¡Oh, Cloud dice que ten cuidado, usted está a cargo por lo que si sucede algo que te culpa. Oh, y él le dice deseo suerte", susurró Tifa la última parte.

"Dile que la buena suerte para mí", se rió Roxas.

"Bueno, tengo que ir, te amo Roxas, dígale a Denzel cumpleaños feliz de mí y Cloud, amamos a él,"

"Bye Tifa," clicked Roxas el teléfono y negó con la cabeza. _Menos mal que Tifa y Cloud no están aquí._

"Hey, ¿quién era ese?" Sora finalmente obtuvo el coraje de estar en la misma habitación que Roxas de nuevo.

"Oh, eso fue Tifa," actuó como Roxas nada raro había sucedido. Aliviado, Sora siguió haciendo lo mismo que él.

"Ellos no van a estar aquí?" Sora preguntó.

"Sí," Roxas dijo: "Cloud-nii tiene una reunión para la compañía de nuestra familia. Es sobre este importante cambio que está proponiendo en el sistema, y es muy complicado. Cloud-nii ha estado trabajando en él durante mucho tiempo.

"Tifa fue con él como apoyo moral", sonrió Roxas.

"¿En serio?" Sora trató de no mirar directamente a los ojos de Roxas. Porque si lo hiciera, sería definitivamente débil, o conseguir un sangrado por la nariz, lo que ocurriera primero.

"Sí ... así que, eh, es hora de comer, voy a llamar a los chicos", notó cómo Roxas Sora estaba evitando sus ojos. Sintió la torpeza de volver a todo volumen. Tenía que salir de allí.

Sora sintió lo mismo, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin dejó Roxas. Después de Roxas, llamando a los chicos abajo, comían, los chicos volvieron a subir, y la torpeza que se establecieron no desapareció. Al menos hasta que llegó el momento de Sora y Marlene irse.

Cuando se fueron, compartieron un sin incidentes despedida que dejó a Sora en un estado nervioso mientras caminaba hacia su casa con Marlene en el remolque.

* * *

"¿Así que usted las cosas con Roxas-kun?" Marlene miró hacia arriba, mientras se sostiene de la mano de Sora.

"¿Eh?" con sólo mencionar su nombre, Sora quedó enrojecida.

"Es Roxas-kun va a volver?" Marlene preguntó. Sora se rascó la nuca con una mano libre.

"Er ... bueno, en realidad no", dijo. _Creo que podría haber hecho peor ... mierda._

"Hmm .. bueno, ya lo veremos a la derecha la escuela? Usted debe hablar con él", dijo ella.

"... Lo intentaré," tiene Sora perdido en sus pensamientos, trazando lo que debía hacer.

* * *

En la escuela el lunes siguiente, Sora tratado de reunir valor para hablar con Roxas durante el almuerzo. Pero no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Así que en vez, se topó con Naminé, y hablaron con ella.

"Hey Sora!" ella sonrió.

"¡Hola!" Sora sonrió.

"Así que, ¿cómo van las cosas?" Namine preguntó como si no supiera ya.

"Uh ..." Sora empezar.

"Bastante bueno ..." mintió. Namine arqueó una ceja.

"No es por lo que he escuchado", dijo.

"W-¿qué has oído?" Sora dijo lentamente.

"Bueno, un poco birdy, también conocido como Roxas, me dijo que trató de darle un beso ..." ella se fue apagando.

"¿Sí?" Sora realmente quería saber lo que Roxas pensado en ello.

"Y bueno ..." Namine construye el suspenso, pero desinflado cuando dijo, "que en realidad no hablar mucho al respecto. Sólo dijo que sólo voy a fingir que no sucedió porque no sabía qué pensar de ella. "

"Mierda soy tan idiota y!" Sora gritó.

"Sora, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, estás confundido, por lo que es ... pero es probablemente más confuso de lo que eres. Además, no tiene otros problemas?"

Sora se quejó.

"Lo siento, lo siento, es que ... yo no creo que debas preocuparte demasiado. Roxas es un chico, y cuando los hombres no entienden las cosas, por lo general simplemente lo ignoran y fingir que no sucedió . "

"Bueno ... no quiero pensar en mis otros problemas. Y Roxas es una distracción bastante bien", Sora miró hacia abajo.

Namine suspiró. "Te diré algo, el próximo viernes, cuando llegue a su casa, después de trabajar en matemáticas, le diré a usted todo lo que necesita saber acerca de Roxas para llevarlo a por lo menos hablar con usted de nuevo."

Al instante, la cara de Sora iluminó. "¿En serio? Usted realmente va a hacer eso?"

"Sí, en la última semana o así, he llegado a gustar. Eres un chico divertido, y su hermana menor es un cutie! Y si usted ha vivido con Xion toda su vida, incluso si usted no 't llevarse bien con ella, debes ser muy bueno, buena persona, y el paciente ", dijo riendo Namine.

Sora también lo hizo, y le dio un abrazo a Naminé. Namine devolvió el abrazo y la risa se calmó.

Desde lejos, Kairi vio a los dos con los celos de fuego en sus ojos. Aplastar la caja de leche baja en grasa en sus manos, ella trató de no hacer una escena y se alejó.

* * *

Roxas tendido sobre su cama, después de haber terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día. Cerró los ojos y trató de quedarse dormido, pero lo único que podía hacer era pensar en lo que había sucedido durante el fin de semana.

Roxas trató de no pensar en ello. Realmente lo hizo. Pero fue un poco difícil no pensar en otro hombre tratando de darte un beso-y posiblemente guste-cuando eres un adolescente. Pensó en ella. Roxas conocía y aceptaba el hecho de que en realidad no elige que usted cae en amor con. Chico o chica. Es amor, y eso es todo. Pero Roxas todavía era un adolescente, y por supuesto, a los niños más adolescentes, siendo atraído a otros adolescentes estaba equivocado. Era tabú. Algo mal visto. Algo que no era _correcto._

No obstante, se considera honestamente si era así o no. O si fue sólo sus hormonas. Pero, por supuesto, nunca Roxas realmente tiene completamente redonda para la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

Así, el día después de la fiesta, le dijo a Naminé lo que había sucedido, y él le dijo que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con él, así que va a tratar de olvidarlo. Por lo menos si no se vuelva a repetir. Namine estaba mareado, y casi dando saltos de alegría cuando se enteró de la noticia. Por razones de Roxas no tenía idea de lo que, Namine parecía pensar que Roxas estaba confundido y que con el tiempo se daría cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Sora.

Por supuesto Roxas cepillado esto. _¿Por qué demonios iba yo a sentir algo por Sora?_ Pensó para sí mismo. Pero, de nuevo, lo único que podía pensar _era_ Sora, y no ha sido capaz de sacarlo de su mente.

Al final, Roxas fue a dormir con un último pensamiento en su mente que él estaba decidido a mantener ... al menos hasta que sucedió algo más afín a la misma;

_No fue así. No tengo sentimientos hacia él. Y yo no soy __**gay**_ .

* * *

"Sora, tenemos que hablar", criticó Kairi su bandeja en la mesa del almuerzo un día. Sora fue enterrado en su teléfono, mensajes de texto Namine.

"Kairi?" Sora le preguntó con aire ausente.

"Tenemos que hablar", dijo ella de nuevo.

"¿Sobre qué?" Sora se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba. Kairi no había hablado con él por mucho tiempo, así que es extraño verla así.

"¿Quién era esa chica?" -le preguntó.

"¿Qué?"

"Esa chica que estabas ayer. Ustedes dos se abrazaban!" Lloró casi histéricamente. Sora se quedó desconcertado.

"K-kairi?" , se preguntó.

"¿Quién era ella?" Kairi echaba chispas.

"¿Qué pasa? Es sólo un amigo, ¿por qué estás tan enojado?" Sora preguntó.

"¿Por qué? Te diré por qué-"

"Kairi, ya es suficiente, era la chica nueva, cuya tutoría Sora," cortar Riku en cuando llegó a la mesa.

"Tutor? ¿Qué?"

"He estado recibiendo tutoría", dijo Sora avergonzado. Kairi se sentó, la adrenalina se iba.

"Oh," dijo ella sin decir nada.

"Sí ..." Sora dijo. Pero Kairi todavía no estaba convencido. Ella iba a saber exactamente quién es esta chica era, y lo que está haciendo con _su_ Sora.

* * *

Después de la escuela, Sora se acercó a hablar con Naminé muy rápido sobre una pregunta que tenía en Biología. Kairi lo siguió discretamente, asegurándose de que no se dio cuenta, y que Namine no se dio cuenta tampoco.

"Hey!" Sora sonrió. Namine también lo hizo, y ella saludó a su amigo y se dirigió a Sora.

"¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" -le preguntó.

"Acerca de Bio, que tenía una pregunta acerca de uno de los ecosistemas", comenzó Sora. Kairi escuchó con atención.

"Oh, ¿cuál?" Namine preguntó.

"El bosque uhm, Lluvia Tropical ..."

"¿Sí?"

"Me pregunto cuál es la diferencia entre los bosques húmedos tropicales y bosques lluviosos sólo regular", dijo Sora.

"Oh, bueno verte ..." Kairi empezó a desconectar Namine lo había dicho. Es evidente que en realidad eran sólo amigos, y Namine realmente era su tutor. Le resultaba inútil y estaba a punto de dar marcha atrás cuando ...

"Así que ... ¿has decidido sobre lo que debe hacer con respecto a Roxas?"

"Oh ... eh no ..."

"Bueno, tengo información que yo no te dije ayer, pero me di cuenta de que probablemente debería decirte al respecto", creció voz de Namine escondidas.

"¿Sí?" Sora preguntó.

"Creo que le gustas también", dijo Namine sólo lo suficientemente alto como para Sora escuchar. Pero Kairi estaba lo bastante cerca para oír, y no podía creer lo que oía. Así que ella escuchó un poco más.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno, él estaba siendo muy vaga de describir cómo se sentía sobre el incidente ..., pero estoy seguro de que le gustaba. Él tenía esa mirada casi soñadora en su cara. Confía en mí, sé que cuando Roxas le gusta alguien, y yo nos conocemos ".

"¿Está seguro sin embargo?"

"Positivo".

Sora sonrió y abrazó a Naminé de nuevo.

"En los últimos días he estado dando cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta, y eso significa que tengo la oportunidad de hacerle admitir que me gusta", dijo.

"De nada, Sora", sonrió Namine también.

"Muchas gracias por decírmelo. Me siento mucho mejor gusto él ahora," Sora no pudo evitar sonreír.

Shell sorprendió, Kairi se alejó de ellos sin molestarse en ser discreto. Todavía no la vi, aunque. Pero Kairi estaba tan confundido. _Sora? Mi Sora? __**Gay?**_ pensó la última palabra con desdén. _Hay que hacer algo. Tengo que probar a Sora que no hay manera de que pudieran estar juntos._

* * *

"Slephie, tenemos que hablar", Kairi inmediatamente llamó por teléfono a su mejor amiga. Recordó todo lo que oyó, y Selphie se sorprendió demasiado.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué piensas hacer?" Selphie preguntó.

"Estaba un poco preguntando si me ayuda con mi plan. Tenemos que demostrar que son realmente recta, y luego una vez roto el corazón de Sora, él vendrá a mí", dijo Kairi, con un tono casi maniática a su voz.

"No sé Kairi, tal vez no deberíamos interferir", dijo Selphie.

"Selphie, nosotros _tenemos_ que intervenir. Esto es Sora! El jugador estrella blitzbol. Él no puede ser **gay.** "

"Tú me ayudarás ¿no?"

Miedo a molestarla, ella aceptó de mala gana: "Está bien."

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kairi estaba sentado junto a Sora y estaba vestida escasamente con un vestido negro ajustado. Un gran escote y piernas mostrando.

"Así que Sora, ¿cómo fue tu día?" Kair echó el pelo hacia atrás y agitaba sus ojos en él. Sora levantó una ceja y miró hacia abajo a su ropa escasa.

"¿No tienes frío? Tal vez debería ponerme mi suéter," ofreció Sora. Kairi negó con la cabeza.

"No, está bien, yo no tengo frío. De hecho, estoy bastante caliente", Kairi abanicó a sí misma y se desabrochó uno de los botones de su vestido, por lo que su camisa de corte ya bajos mostrar aún _más_ división.

Sora no le hizo caso y se encogió de hombros de nuevo a su alimento.

"Así que hey Riku, ¿viste el partido anoche?" Sora empezó una conversación, pero cuando levantó la vista, vio a Riku mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Kairi, casi con desaprobación.

"Kairi? Creo que deberías usar mi suéter," tomó Riku quitó el suéter.

"No, estoy perfectamente bien", sonrió Kairi. "Además, si tengo frío Voy a deslizarse más cerca de Sora, eso está bien ¿no?"

"Uh .. supongo?" Sora dijo. Sonriendo, Kairi aplastado su cuerpo contra el lado de Sora. Sora estaba confundido por sus acciones, pero volvió a su comida de nuevo.

A partir de unas pocas mesas de distancia, Namine observaba la escena se despliegan con diversión. Ella podía ver lo difícil Kairi estaba tratando, y ella también podía ver cómo Sora no prestó atención alguna. Xion sin embargo, no podría soportarlo.

"Uf, eso es asqueroso. ¿No podían llevar su PDA en otros lugares? Este es el comedor, la gente come aquí", Xion rodó sus ojos.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no ir hasta allí y decirles que eso?" Namine dijo, con ganas de más entretenimiento hora del almuerzo.

Con un brillo en sus ojos, Xion acordado.

"Sí, va a ser divertido para decirle que fuera skank", sonrió Xion y se levantó.

"Hey, ¿puedes dejar de mi hermano?" Xion dijo en voz alta lo que todo el mundo deje de hablar.

"¿Perdón?" dijo Kairi. Sora se sorprendió al silencio. _¿Qué, Nee-chan?_ Sora pensaba.

"Mi hermano parece no estar disfrutando de esto", dijo Xion, pero por supuesto que no lo decía en serio. Por lo que sabía que en realidad podría estar saliendo. Pero estaba aburrido y se sentía como si debería hacer algo sobre el coqueteo no tan obvio pasando.

"La última vez que lo comprobé, Sora puede decir por sí mismo lo que está disfrutando, y lo que no lo es."

"Bueno, entonces, estoy seguro de Sora puedo decir ahora mismo que realmente no _disfrutar_ usted destrozando sus pechos contra su brazo mientras él está tratando de comer, y realmente no _disfrutar_ viendo a su uno de sus mejores amigos en prostituta ropa, y él realmente no _disfrutar_ Estás tratando de sentir para arriba en él en público. "

La cafetería estaba tranquilo. No tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Heck, incluso Xion tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Kairi ojos se movieron y ella salió echando humo.

* * *

Después de la escuela, Roxas se sentó solo, esperando a sus amigos en el frente de la escuela. Él había perdido todo durante el almuerzo, que tuvo que hacer el trabajo para su maestro. Suspiró, su estómago estaba gruñendo.

"Hola," rebotó Selphie a su lado.

"Hola ..." Roxas inclinó la cabeza, tratando de recordar quién era.

"Estoy Selphie, recuerda, nos encontramos en ese momento le jugó blitzball con los chicos", sonrió.

"Oh. ¡Hola!" Roxas finalmente la reconoció.

"¿Cómo te va?" -le preguntó.

"Bastante bueno ... ¿Hubo algo que te necesitaba?" , se preguntó.

"Nada en especial, solo quería hablar", sonrió y miró a Selphie Roxas. Roxas se sentía incómodo y tiró de su camisa.

"¿Hay ... algo le pasa a mi cara?" , se preguntó.

"Sí ... es demasiado hermoso", ella miró a los ojos.

"... ¿Qué?" Roxas trató de no sonreír ante el cumplido.

"Eres muy guapo ya sabes. Si fueras más saliente Estoy seguro de que voy a ser el más buscado de bombón en la escuela", dijo sonriendo Selphie.

"Gracias, eres muy bonita también," sentí Roxas que tenía que devolver el cumplido.

"Hey, tal vez deberíamos ir a algún café, tal vez el día de hoy? Yo como que quieren saber más acerca de usted," preguntó Selphie.

"Uh, sí, ¿dónde? ¿Y qué hora?" Roxas se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"En la cafetería de la escuela, y vamos a encontrarnos allí a las seis, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Por supuesto".

"Bueno, hasta luego", le guiñó un ojo Selphie y acotada lejos.

"Bueno, eso fue al azar", dijo Roxas a sí mismo.

* * *

"Bueno, hice lo que me dijiste que, ¿ahora qué?" Selphie preguntó.

"Bueno, duh, utilice su encanto, lo hacen caer para usted. Coquetear con él!" Kairi ordenado.

Selphie suspiró. "Bien".

* * *

Roxas llegó a la cafetería y se reunió con Selphie. Pidieron dos cafés con leche y se sentó allí y hablamos.

"Esto es realmente aleatoria, ¿por qué de repente me piden café .. er me refiero a café con leche?" Roxas preguntó.

"Bueno .. en realidad no es repentino. Realidad, he estado teniendo un peso enorme sobre ti desde que te conocí en ese momento", mintió Selphie.

"D-de verdad ..." Roxas murmuró.

"Eres muy guapo, y tú eres un jugador blitzball bueno también. Además, he oído que eres muy inteligente. Y en base a lo que he aprendido después entre la escuela y ahora, eres muy amable."

"Gracias".

"Bueno, para empezar. Me imagino que debería presentarme correctamente, mi nombre es Selphie, soy un estudiante de segundo año, y realmente me gustan los deportes, maquillaje, ropa y tiendas. Tengo calificaciones bastante buenas, y es mi mejor amigo Kairi. " Selphie indicó a Roxas a hacer lo mismo.

"Oh, bueno, mi nombre es Roxas, soy un junior, me gusta la música, la pintura, el dibujo y las matemáticas., No tengo un problema con el deporte, pero prefiero tocar el piano a través de jugar blitzball. Tengo buenas calificaciones, y mi mejor amigo .. bueno mejores amigos son Namine, Axel y Xion.

"Así que, ¿crees que a lo mejor ... podríamos ser más que amigos algún día?" -preguntó, fingiendo una mirada de esperanza.

"Uh .. bueno, no lo sé. Yo apenas te conocí, así que no puedo decir con seguridad. Pero sí sé esto, me gustaría saber más acerca de usted", se preguntó si se refería a Roxas lo que dijo .

"Está bien ... así que puedo tener su número?"

"Por supuesto". Intercambiaron números, y terminaron su café con leche.

"¿Puedo hablar con usted mañana?" -le preguntó.

"Sí".

"Está bien, entonces, tengo que ir ahora. ¡Nos vemos mañana! Fue realmente un placer hablar con usted. Gracias por venir hasta aquí!" Ella saludó con la mano y se fue. Dejando a Roxas a sus pensamientos.

* * *

_I. .. no soy gay. Yo no soy gay. No me gusta Sora. Estoy especie de quizás atraídos por Selphie. Yo podría hacer que mi novia una vez que llegue a conocerla más. Yo no soy gay._

Roxas repitió como un mantra una y otra vez en su cabeza antes de irse a dormir esa noche. _Yo no soy gay. ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto?_

Él preguntó a nadie en particular.


	13. Chapter 12

Pasaron los días y Sora había estado aprendiendo nueva información tanto sobre Roxas.

Oyó hablar de historias de él en la escuela secundaria y se encontró cayendo más y más en el amor. Quería oír todas esas historias que vienen de Roxas a sí mismo, quería ver Roxas hacer las expresiones faciales que Sora lo imaginaba sólo quería ser parte de la vida de Roxas. Namine entendido esto, y le pareció lindo como Sora quería saber todos los detalles.

Era de ninguna manera acosador-ish ... bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero Sora no le importaba, y al parecer, tampoco Namine.

* * *

Un día, en la escuela, Roxas vino con Selphie, y fueron tomados de la mano. Sora sintió que su implosión mundo entero. Y me dolió.

"Namine, por favor dime que no estoy viendo lo que estoy viendo?" Sora corrió a buscarla tan pronto como pudo.

"..." Namine no sabía cómo responder.

"Namine ... Por favor," Sora estaba siendo desesperada, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

"No. .. lo siento mucho ..." Namine sentí muy mal. Aliento de Sora enganchado y cayó la primera lágrima, los que siguieron fueron imparables y Namine no podía hacer otra cosa que dejar que Sora llorar en su hombro.

Kairi observaba toda la escena se despliegan con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Selphie besó la mejilla de Roxas y saltado a Kairi.

"Kairi ... ¿qué tiene de malo?" -le preguntó.

"Perfect. Todo es perfecto. Esto va de acuerdo al plan. Sora Pronto vendrá arrastrándose de espaldas a mí", el ceño fruncido en su rostro se torció en una mueca que hizo Selphie quiere retroceder.

Ella tragó saliva y dijo: "Oh, está bien, así que voy a clase ahora, nos vemos!" Luego se alejó tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

"Hola Roxas!" Selphie recuperó su camino a su mesa del almuerzo en la cafetería.

"¿Y quién podría ser?" Axel dio un codazo a Roxas. Él golpeó el codo de distancia y se rió un poco.

"Chicos, esto es Selphie. Ella es ... mi novia", dijo Roxas. Naminé y Xion ambos cómicamente escupir su leche por toda la mesa.

"Gross ..." Selphie murmuró, afortunadamente, Roxas no lo oyó, o al menos, no pretendía.

"N-Encantada de conocerte Selphie," borrado Namine la boca.

Axel sonrió a Selphie y dijo: "No sé lo que ves en él, pero cuidar de él ¿vale?"

El resto del grupo, dijo más o menos lo mismo, a excepción de Xion.

"¿Soy el único aquí que piensa que es un poco al azar que de repente Roxas tiene una novia - sin ánimo de ofender - y ni siquiera sabía que Roxas estaba interesado en nadie", dijo. Namine codazo Xion y murmuró: "Sea cortés, hablaremos de esto más tarde."

"No", se rió Namine extrañamente. La conversación terminó en eso, y ambos Roxas y Selphie abandonó el comedor.

Sora, que observaba desde lejos, llamó la atención de Namine y miró hacia abajo. Se le daba ganas de llorar de nuevo. Se asomó a la comida, pero no se molestó a comer. Riku notado este cambio en el comportamiento, pero pensó que no debía preguntar. Sora se lo diré una vez que esté listo ... _si_ él está listo.

Kairi estaba esperando el momento adecuado para entrar, pensó que debía dar más tiempo a Sora. Ella va a saltar más adelante.

* * *

"Usted sabe, Roxas," comenzó Selphie.

"Hmm?" Roxas apenas estaba prestando atención.

"La gente está mirando a nosotros", dijo.

"Hmm ..." Roxas estaba fuera en algún lugar de las profundidades de sus pensamientos.

"Roxas", llamado Selphie, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lo intentó varias veces, y ella sólo le llamó la atención cuando por fin tiró de su brazo.

"¿Sí?" , se preguntó.

"N-no importa", dijo.

"¿Qué, me dicen."

"I. .. Nos vemos más tarde, la clase está por comenzar", Selphie se puso sobre sus puntillas para darle un beso Roxas en la mejilla, pero Roxas se volvió y se encontró con los labios. Selphie dejó sentir nerviosa y avergonzada. Roxas sin embargo, _¿por qué? ... ¿Por qué no puedo sentir nada? Nos besamos y todavía no me siento nada._

_Ni siquiera me sonrojo!_ Roxas sintió el impulso de agarrar el pelo y tire de él porque era todo demasiado confuso.

* * *

"Usted parece saber lo que está pasando", susurró Xion a Naminé durante la clase de arte.

"Ahora no Xion, Roxas es como ... literalmente a dos pies de distancia de nosotros", susurró Namine espalda.

"Pero él tiene los auriculares puestos y él ni siquiera está prestando atención!" Xion media voz baja-media gritó.

"... De acuerdo. Pero vamos a pasar notas, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó Namine.

"Bien". Xion cogió un cuaderno y un lápiz y escribió:

_¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Roxas conseguir una novia de repente? Y de todas las personas, ¿por qué tiene que ser __**ella**__ , uno de los amigos de Kairi? -Xion_

_Honestamente, no tengo ni idea ... No, espera, eso es una mentira. Tengo una especie de idea. Pero no puedo decirte. -Namine_

_¿Por qué no? - Xion_

_Porque, no es asunto mío que contar! -Namine_

_Entonces, ¿no debería haberlo mencionado en el primer lugar! -Xion_

_Bueno, lo que quería saber. -Namine_

_Podrías haber mentido! -Xion_

_Esta conversación se está volviendo inútil. -Namine_

_Bueno, no voy a parar hasta que me digas. -Xion_

_Yo ... tiene que preguntar si primero podía. -Namine_

_Entonces me lo dijiste? -Xion_

_Sí, yo te lo diré. -Namine_

_Promesa? -Xion_

_Sí, ahora cállate! -Namine_

_Usted no puede decirme que me callara, que estamos escribiendo notas. -Xion._ Namine Xion miró y arrugó el papel. Xion sólo le sacó la lengua. Durante todo este tiempo, Roxas estaba absorto en su propio mundo, dibujando quién sabe lo que en su bloc de dibujo mientras se escucha música.

* * *

Sora suspiró por el momento Enth ese día. Riku había tenido suficiente.

"Maldita sea Sora, haga el favor de decirme qué pasa?" Riku se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

"O al menos sólo _dejar de_ suspirar! "

"Lo siento, Riku," suspiró Sora ... de nuevo. "Es complicado ... ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sora", comenzó a Riku.

"Lo siento mucho".

"Sora ..." Era el turno de Riku a suspirar. "Nos hemos convertido en la distante últimamente. Realmente no salir nunca más."

"I. .." Sora no sabía qué decir. No sabía Riku de sus problemas porque ... él simplemente _no podía,_ Riku le rechazan. Estar disgustado. Nunca hablaría con Sora de nuevo. Al menos, eso es lo que Sora pensaba.

Por suerte para Sora, que fue interrumpido por la campana que desestimó la escuela. Sora rápidamente hacia la izquierda pero Riku le siguió, decidido a obtener una respuesta. Sora se detuvo antes de caminar completamente fuera del aula.

Al otro lado del pasillo, Roxas se quedó con Selphie colgando de su brazo. Selphie se rió y Roxas sonrió de tal manera que parecía, a Sora, a ser cálido, amable y cariñoso. Casi aplastar la carpeta de media pulgada que tenía en sus brazos, me enfurecí Sora, Riku conseguir eficazmente fuera de su camino.

"Así que, Roxas, vamos a salir a fecha de hoy?" Selphie preguntó, mirando a Sora por el rabillo del ojo.

"Sí, claro", vio Roxas Sora irse, pero pagado ninguna atención. _¿Qué me importa lo que está haciendo?_ Roxas pensaba.

Namine apareció detrás de ellos, y sus ojos se retorció de furia.

"Estúpidos chicos", murmuró.

Ella casi groseramente se abrió paso entre Roxas y Selphie y logró salir de los pasillos abarrotados en una sola pieza. Antes de que pudiera llegar más lejos que el frente de la escuela, la muñeca fue secuestrado por un fuerte apretón. Mirando hacia arriba, sorprendido, Namine vio el rostro angustiado de su novio.

"A-Axel? ¿Qué tiene de malo?" Ella preguntó preocupado.

"Ustedes saben muy bien lo que está mal!" Axel dijo con severidad-.

"¿Qué?" ella levantó una ceja.

"¡Tú!"

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" Namine fue volviendo más y más confuso.

"Tú y Roxas!"

"Oh dios, no esta vez", quería Namine a rodar sus ojos.

"Tú y Roxas están actuando muy divertido!" Axel exagerado.

"No, no lo eres," suspiró Namine. "Por lo menos ... yo no lo soy."

"¡Mira! Esto es lo que estoy hablando! ¿Por qué estás siempre preocupado por él?" Axel preguntó.

"Porque él es mi mejor amigo. Y usted debe estar preocupado por él!"

"Pero estoy más preocupado por perder a mi novia a mi mejor amigo."

"Axel, estás celoso!" Namine quería sonreír, a pesar de su exasperación.

"Por supuesto que soy!" Axel casi explotó. "Y no ayuda que usted pasa todos los fines de semana ahora con ese idiota!"

"No llame a Sora un idiota", frunció el ceño Namine. Luego suspiró. "Axel, no vamos a pelear".

"Entonces me dices que me amas. Y no Roxas. Y no Sora".

"Te amo, usted idiota! Te quiero más que Roxas. Te quiero más que Sora. Te quiero más que a nada. Pero en este momento, usted está realmente conseguir bajo mi piel, ya que saltar a conclusiones demasiado rápido!"

Axel estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo. "Bueno", fue todo lo que pudo ocurrir. Namine puso los ojos, viendo que era imposible estar enojado con él.

"De todos modos, tengo que romper Roxas y Selphie," dijo ella.

"Yo lo sabía, ¿verdad Roxas amor".

"Lo que el Axel carajo?" Namine casi gritó.

"¿Por qué ellos rompiendo?"

"Dios, Te amo, pero por favor ... deja de ser tan idiota a veces!" Namine se calmó antes de empezar con: "Yo los voy a romper a causa de Sora."

"¿Qué?"

"Sora ... a él le gusta Roxas". Namine se mordió el labio.

"¿QUÉ?"

"Sí, y Roxas le gusta demasiado, que puedo decir," miró a Namine a los ojos para decirle que ella no estaba mintiendo.

"¿QUÉ?" Por ahora, los ojos desorbitados de Axel fuera de sus órbitas.

"Sí, y me ayudará a conseguir juntos".

"... Pero ... ¿por qué?" Finalmente capaz de decir algo más, Axel preguntó.

"Tengo mis caminos. Vamos a llegar a esos chicos estúpidos hablando. ¿Y me estás ayudando, ya te lo dije. Y porque Sora realmente le gusta."

"O-bien", Axel aceptó de mala gana, incapaz de discutir con su novia.

* * *

Axel Bot y Namine fue a la casa de Sora para la tutoría. Namine dijo a Axel que se callara y que no dijera nada que pudiera ofender a Sora.

"Hey, hoy es el segundo en el último día de clases antes de tener que tomar el examen!" Namine sacó un montón de pruebas de la práctica de su bolso.

"Whoopie", Sora estaba deprimido. No, eso era un eufemismo. Sora se veía como una mierda. Estaba triste y no tiene ganas de tomar exámenes de práctica en una madrugada del sábado. Sobre todo porque él podría utilizar ese tiempo para llorar su pérdida.

"Vamos Sora Yo y Axel estás animando, pues podrá pasar la prueba", sonrió Namine.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que no es lo que él está deprimido -" Namine Axel dio un codazo en el estómago.

"Gracias Namine. Pero ... yo realmente no quiero hacer nada, sólo quiero -"

"¡Tonterías!" Namine arado su camino hasta cuarto de Sora, arrastrando a los dos chicos detrás de ella. Namine lo puso a trabajar en las pruebas de la práctica, y ella cayó en una conversación silenciosa con Axel.

"Ves, es por eso que te necesito ayuda", señaló Namine.

"No, yo no lo veo. Parece que en realidad se puede manejar esto por sí mismo", dijo Axel.

"Necesito tu ayuda Axel. Usted puede ver cómo está roto, ¿no?" Namine ignoró el comentario anterior de Axel.

"Está bien, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Yo apenas si conoce el niño".

"No lo sé! Sólo ... sólo ..."

"Namine, estoy hecho", Sora le entregó las pruebas. Namine se sorprendió por la rapidez con que lo hizo. Se los clasifica como rápido como pudo y vio que Sora comprendió todo.

"Oh wow, usted ni siquiera necesita tutoría más, tienes esta prueba en la bolsa", comentó Namine.

"Es ... no es gran cosa", Sora se despacharon.

"Sora", suspiró Namine.

"Así que te gusta Roxas ¿eh?" Axel habló. Sora miró extrañamente antes de rubor y luego se volvió a Naminé.

"Tú lo has dicho?"

"Lo siento," se disculpó Namine.

"Lo que sea. No importa de todos modos, está con alguien más", dijo Sora abatido.

"Qué patético", se burló Axel.

"Axel"

"No, es verdad. Él es patético. No se dio por vencido cuando pensé que te gustaba alguien más. Él tampoco debería hacerlo. Si él era un hombre de verdad, él lucha para la que él ama", Axel miró a Sora. Sora miró enseguida.

"Bueno, en caso de que no se dio cuenta, Roxas no es necesariamente alguien que puedo luchar. Es socialmente inaceptable y errónea", argumentó Sora.

"A quién le importa! Te amo no lo haces?"

"Sí, lo creo."

"Bueno, supongo que no lo amo lo suficiente. Entonces es bueno que no se peleen por él. Roxas no necesita a alguien como tú", Axel apretó el puño. Sora sintió que las lágrimas le picaban los ojos.

"¡Mira! Si había algo que podía hacer, lo haría bien? Pero no lo es! Él está con una chica, él no es gay, diablos yo ni siquiera sabía que _yo_ era gay, y él nunca le va a encantar me! "

"Maldita sea -"

"¡Alto! Ambos." Namine puso de pie.

"Axel, la razón por la que te trajo aquí no era para que pudiera provocar", fulminó con ella a él, y se volvió a Sora: "Yo lo traje aquí para que pudiera ayudarme a pensar en maneras de ayudarle a obtener Roxas. Para ayudarle a luchar.

"Pero en cierto modo, supongo que Axel tiene razón. No te puedo ayudar si no te ayudará a Sora. Si realmente amas a Roxas ... vas a luchar por él", dijo, repitiendo las palabras de Axel.

"Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer Namine?" Sora agitación se calmó.

"No lo sé. Pero podemos pensar en algo. Tan pronto como usted pasa la prueba, ¿de acuerdo?" Namine sonrió. Sora le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Está bien." Luego se volvió a Axel: "Oye hombre, lo siento."

"No, lo siento. Sólo es extraño ya sabes. Roxas es mi mejor amigo ..." Axel se apagó. Sora asintió, comprendiendo.

"¿Estás bien chicos! Vamos a pensar en maneras en dos semanas, mismo lugar, misma hora. Justo Sora?" Namine guiñó un ojo. Sora sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Quiso la suerte que tienen, el ensayo y la finalización de los documentos de divorcio de los padres de Sora estaban en el mismo día. _Absolutamente fantástico!_ Sora pensó sarcásticamente.

_Las pruebas que determinarían posiblemente el resto de mi vida en el instituto, y el proceso de convertirse en mi familia legalmente ... no una familia, están en el mismo día._ Sora quería golpear su cabeza contra la mesa mientras espera que el supervisor para entrar en la habitación con sus pruebas.

"Muy bien señor Leonhart. Tienes unas dos horas y treinta minutos para completar las dos pruebas en Álgebra II y Biología. Puede empezar", dijo el procurador. Un hombre que fue inusualmente extravagante y tenía el pelo de color rosa chocante le entregó las pruebas y algunos lápices afilados.

"Lea las instrucciones cuidadosamente, puede utilizar una calculadora, los teléfonos no, no ipods, y ... ¡buena suerte! ~" Él sonrió. Sora quería golpear esa sonrisa de su cara, pero eso no sería muy práctico. En su lugar, comenzó su prueba y trató al máximo de sus capacidades para responder a cada pregunta.

Después de la prueba había terminado, Sora dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Sintió que lo hizo bastante bien, tanto de Roxas y Naminé tiempo y los esfuerzos no iban a perder. O al menos eso creía.

Volvió a su casa, temiendo la sensación de vacío que estaba seguro de sentir. Él siempre había tenido la esperanza antes de que los documentos fueron finalizados, pero ahora que se fue, sin atisbo de luz en su corazón. Él nunca tendría una familia completa, _Y en cierto modo, supongo que nunca lo hizo ..._ él suspiró.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa sin embargo, fue recibido por dos caras sonrientes.

"? Namine Axel Lo que el -?"

"Omedetou! ~" Namine vitorearon.

"¿Eh?"

"Para el examen!" Axel también sonrió, después de haber cogido cariño a Sora un poco en los últimos días.

"Pero yo no sé ni si pasaba o no", planteó Sora una ceja.

"Bueno, felicitaciones de todas formas!" Namine sonrió.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque hoy marca el primer día de operación: obtener Roxas y Sora, junto con la ayuda de, su servidor, Axel, Marlene y ...!"

"Mi". Xion entró en la habitación.

"N-nee-chan?" Sora preguntó.


	14. Chapter 13

"N-nee-chan?" Sora no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"No me malinterpreten, estoy aquí sólo porque de ella me chantajea", señaló Xion en Namine que sonrió con picardía.

"No sé de qué estás hablando", le guiñó un ojo a Namine Axel.

"Honestamente, Namine parece un ángel en el exterior, pero por dentro ella es pura maldad", Xion rodó sus ojos.

"Y es por eso que todos ustedes me encanta!" Namine sonrió. Sora tratado de tomar en todo lo que había ocurrido, pero todavía no se hundiría en que él y su hermana estaban en buenos términos de nuevo. O por lo menos, estaban cerca de estar en condiciones de hablar.

"De todos modos, todos hemos decidido que queremos ayudarle a volver con Roxas!" Namine continuó.

"Esto es todavía bastante difícil para mí, pero si Namine dice así, entonces yo no tengo el derecho de decir no", se rascó Axel detrás de su cuello.

"Sora-nii debe reunirse con Roxas-kun!" Marlene dijo con determinación. Sora no sabía qué decir ... en lugar de eso sonrió cálidamente a todos ellos y asintió. Todo el mundo no podía dejar de pensar que Sora era adorable, incluso Xion dio una media sonrisa.

* * *

Esa noche, Sora se fue a dormir sensación asegurada. A pesar de que estaba preocupado por los resultados de su prueba. Y a pesar de que estaba molesto porque su familia estaba descompuesto. Consideró que este grupo nuevo de amigos que hizo lo apoyaron. Aunque era extraño ver a su hermana hablar con él de nuevo, se sintió agradecido. Verdaderamente agradecido, saber que ella no lo odiaba. O al menos, si lo hacía, ella no odiaba lo suficiente como para ignorarlo siempre.

_"Sora ... Sora, Sora! Abre la puerta! Sora! Sora!" una voz familiar lo llamó. ¿Quién era? Xion-nee? Es necesario abrir la puerta ... I. .. I. .. no se puede mover. ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?_

_Warm ... mojado ... ¿Qué es esto? Red? Sangre? Sangre? Estoy sangrando. Estoy sangrando! Xion-nee! Squall-nii! Van-nii!Okaa-chan! Tou-chan! ... Roxas ... Ayúdame. ¡Ayúdame! Tengo miedo. Duele. No me puedo mover._

_"Sora! Sora! Será mejor que abrir la puerta ahora mismo! Sora!" la voz gritó. Alguien está golpeando la puerta. Un fuerte estruendo. Luz. Luz. Xion-nee?_

_"Sora, cariño, oh mi dios". Okaa-chan ..._

_"Llama a la ambulancia! Xion, conseguir el teléfono!" Tou-chan ... Lo siento._

_"Sora. Sora. ¿Por qué hiciste esto a ti mismo? Oh mi dios". Lo siento._

Con un sobresalto, Sora se incorporó de la cama y se secó el sudor frío de la frente. Sintió un escozor en las muñecas. Al ver las cicatrices olvidadas, él se encogió cuando les toca. _Eso fue ... Así fue como conseguí esto?_ Se preguntó.

* * *

Xion miró al techo de su dormitorio. _Sora ... Lo siento._

_Si yo le gritó lo suficientemente fuerte. Si yo era lo suficientemente fuerte. Si pudiera te he dejado ..._

Xion sintió las lágrimas pican el fondo de sus ojos, de nuevo. _No. Lo hecho, hecho está. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es asegurarse de que Sora no se lastime de nuevo._

_Oh no. ¿Qué pasa si ... lo que si se acuerda? Maldita sea. ¿Y si él empieza a recordar lo que pasó ese día? ¿Qué le hizo a sí mismo ..._

_Mierda, esta es la razón por la que se mantuvieron alejados de él en el primer lugar. Pero ¿por qué tengo que ir y participar con él de nuevo! Mierda. Mierda._ Ella entró en pánico en la cabeza.

_Sora no puedo recordar. Simplemente no puede. Sería demasiado para él de soportar. Si .. Si ... él y Roxas ... Roxas podría recordárselo._

_Oh no. He cometido un error._

Xion estaba a punto de levantarse y llamar a Naminé y decirle que ella estaba fuera de su plan, pero un pensamiento se le ocurrió _. Si me quedaba ... y pretendía "ayudar", pero en realidad sabotear las cosas ... Podría llevarlos aparte en vez de conseguir juntos._

_Genius. Sora y Roxas no pueden estar juntos. Es para el bien propio de Sora._

* * *

Cuando Sora se despertó al día siguiente, no podía recordar lo que había soñado. Pero no podía evitar sentir que era algo muy importante. _Oh, bueno, no sirve tratar de recordar si realmente me olvidó. Además, si lo que realmente era importante, entonces me acuerdo ... ¿no?_

Suspirando, se levantó de su cama y vestido de manera informal. Hoy en día, él y los demás tenían que ir a la casa de Naminé para pasar el rato y hablar de la primera fase. Sora pensó en los acontecimientos que sucedieron la noche anterior. Era como una enorme carga había sido levantado de sus hombros. Él y Xion estaban en buenos términos algo nuevo, y él acababa de terminar la prueba de que había estado preocupando desde hace dos meses.

Podía estar tranquilo por el momento. Y estaba cada vez más cerca y más cerca del final del trimestre. Lo que significaba que se estaba haciendo cada vez más cerca de Halloween. Sora no pudo evitar sonreír. Las cosas iban muy bien para él.

Cuando terminó, bajó las escaleras y vio que _los dos_ de sus hermanas lo esperaban. Sonriendo ampliamente, él saludó con la mano y saludó.

Xion bostezó y trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero era difícil. Entraron a la casa de Namine en silencio pero a pesar de la pesada atmósfera, Sora sintió muy feliz. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, sonó el timbre de la puerta Xion y Naminé una vez respondió con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

"Hey chicos!" saludó y les dio la bienvenida pulg Sora vio que Axel ya había estado allí.

"Por lo tanto, tenemos que discutir -" Namine fue interrumpido por una llamada telefónica. Teléfono de Sora.

"Jeje, lo siento," se sintió avergonzado Sora.

"No, está bien, seguir adelante y responder a él, vamos a empezar a hablar sobre el plan", sonrió Namine.

"¡Gracias!" Sora miró el identificador de llamadas y vio que se trataba de Riku.

"Hey, Riku!" Sora dijo al teléfono. Xion escuchó esto y entornó los ojos. Ella realmente no como elección de Sora de amigos._Si hay una cosa que me arrepiento de empujar a mí mismo de la vida de Sora, tiene que ser el hecho de que yo no estaba ahí para decirle a Sora que sus amigos eran lavados vaginales._ Ella pensó para sí misma . _Bueno, yo podría decirle en estos momentos. Quién sabe, en realidad podría escucharme ahora que estamos un poco hablando el uno al otro de nuevo._

"¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Una fiesta? ¿Cuándo?" Sora preguntó.

"Halloween?" Sora sintió que sus ojos se abren. "Así que puede vestir para arriba?"

"Puedo invitar a la gente también?"

"Awesome!"

"Sí voy a estar allí!" Sora se rió "" Kay, gracias, adiós Riku! " Sora rompió su cierre teléfono y miró a los demás.

"Lo que ustedes quieren venir a la fiesta de Riku en Halloween?" Sora preguntó.

"¿Qué? Planea tan temprano? Octubre apenas empezado," preguntó Axel incredulidad.

"Sí, los partidos de Riku tienden a ser muy grande. Y tiene que planear las cosas. Me dijo que podía invitar a la gente, así que estoy invitando a ustedes!" Sora sonrió.

"Pero, por supuesto, Marlene no puede venir", agregó Sora como una ocurrencia tardía.

"Aww, Sora-nii! ¿Por qué no?" Marlene hizo un mohín.

"Marlene, no te puedo llevar a una fiesta! Me meto en problemas con Okaa-chan!" Sora le revolvió el pelo.

"Aww ..." Marlene quería protestar, pero decidió no hacerlo.

"Está bien, voy a hacerte compañía Marlene", sonrió Xion.

"Nee-chan," Marlene sintió tocado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Xion realmente dijo algo parecido a la hermana de ella.

"Y no va Xion-eres-nee?" Sora preguntó.

"Nah, los partidos no son lo mío. Y además, no me gustan tus amigos. No Sora delito".

"Xion!" Namine regañó.

"¿Qué? ¿No les gusta que sea!" Xion replicó.

"Sí, pero eso es un poco grosero", defendió Namine.

"Y-ustedes no les gustan mis amigos?" Sora preguntó.

"Uh ... sí, lo siento brote, pero sus amigos y nosotros ... estamos un poco en diferentes camarillas", ofreció Axel.

"Bueno, yo lo sabía, pero pensé que ustedes realmente no juzgar a las personas. Ya sabes. Pensé que sólo las personas de mi grupo de amigos no le gustaba otras camarillas", dijo Sora.

"Supongo que se puede decir que Sora mutuo el sentimiento no es así. Todos nosotros en nuestro grupo de amigos juez, pero hay una gran cantidad de personas en su grupo que no han sido los mejores para nosotros, ¿sabes?" Namine explicó.

"¿En serio? I. .. Lo siento," se disculpó Sora.

"Hey, no es tu culpa. Yo no dije que eras una de esas personas".

"Sí, y es alta Sora escuela. Ese tipo de cosas se esperaba, sobre todo en lo diferentes que son nuestro público", dijo Axel.

"No es como que hemos sido los mejores para ellos tampoco", dijo Xion.

"Es cierto", dijo riendo Namine. Sora sintió incómodo. Había amanecido en aquel momento para el que se había convertido en el nexo entre las dos multitudes que estaban opuestos casi total en la escuela.

"De todos modos, no creo que Riku agradecería que tenía la gente de nuestro grupo en su partido".

"Tonterías, Riku no es así", defendió Sora.

"Bueno ... podría ser para mí", se rió Axel.

"Todos estaremos bien. Confía en mí. Pueden ustedes ir por favor? Quiero dejar que ustedes ven que no todas las personas de nuestro grupo de amigos son superficiales y snob", dijo Sora.

"Si usted sabe que son superficiales, entonces ¿por qué todavía pasar el rato con ellos", Xion casi se rompió.

Se hizo el silencio. Sora tenía miedo de romperlo. Como si la acción traería de nuevo la frialdad y la elusión. Pero el rostro de Xion se suavizó.

"S-lo siento. Es que ... yo realmente no me gusta la gente que pasar el rato con Sora ..."

"Bueno, si ayuda, no salir con ellos mucho más. Al menos no como antes. Me gusta su compañía. Todos ustedes. Es diferente ...", sonrió Sora.

Namine Sora sonrió también y lo mismo hizo Axel. Marlene miró confundido, y Xion trató de no reír al ver su expresión.

"Te va a llegar una vez allí kiddo," ella le revolvió el pelo.

"Sin embargo, una vez dicho esto, no voy a ir a la fiesta. Lo siento, pero no puedo. Además, nadie va a ver a Marlene, la mamá y Squall nii-tener trabajo", dijo Xion.

"Sí, estoy ... todavía no cómodos con la idea de ir allí Sora", admitió Axel.

"Vas a estar bien! Además de que va a ser divertido! Podemos vestir y esas cosas!" Sora exclamó. Casi al instante, Namine iluminó.

"Acabo de tener una idea genial." De la nada, se levantó y agarró los hombros de Sora.

"Se invitará a Roxas para este partido correcto?" -le preguntó.

"W-qué? Bueno, yo .. no había pensado en ello. Quiero decir, él probablemente diría que no, ¿verdad?" Sora sweatdropped en la expresión seria en sus ojos.

"Sora, todos sabemos que Roxas nunca se permitiría ir a una fiesta de Halloween organizada por alguien como Riku. Pero ese no es el punto, probablemente iría de todos modos debido a Selphie", dijo Namine. Sora frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando su nombre fue mencionado.

"El punto es?" Axel elevó la voz desde el fondo.

"El punto es que _esta_ es la fase uno ".

"¿Perdón?" Sora preguntó.

"Esta va a ser la primera fase," vamos a ir ella de hombros de Sora y empezó a caminar, "Yo soy un genio. Roxas nunca se sabe qué lo golpeó."

Entonces ella se detuvo en seco: "Sé que la mejor manera de hacer esto." Namine sonrió maliciosamente y miró a Sora.

"Estoy empezando a sentir ... mucho miedo", tiró de Sora en el cuello.

"Debería ser", Xion no intentó risita.

* * *

Sora Riku llamado para decirle que había invitado a algunas personas para la próxima fiesta.

_"¿En serio ¿quién?"_ preguntó Riku.

"Bueno, ya sabes Roxas, ¿no?" Sora preguntó.

_"Si. Me acuerdo de él",_ dijo Riku.

"¿Y sabes Namine también, ¿verdad?"

_"Bueno, no sé de ella, a través de ti."_

"Y bueno, su novio viene también", dijo Sora.

_"Dulce, que está bien para mí",_ sonaba Riku indiferente.

"Sí ... pero ... es Axel", dijo Sora lentamente.

_"Axel ... Axel ... ¿Por qué tengo que recordar el nombre de algún lado? Oh, Dios mío. Es ese pirómano que jugó una broma a mí!"_ Riku finalmente-.

"S-si ... bueno, me dijo que la única manera Namine iba es si él también fue. Y realmente quiero que venga, por favor?" Sora se declaró.

_"... Dios. Fine Sora. Tienes suerte de que eres mi mejor amigo,_ "suspiró Riku. Sora di cuenta de que estaba apretando el puente de la nariz y moviendo la cabeza.

"¡Gracias!" Sora sonrió. "Bueno, eso es todo, así que nos vemos el lunes!"

_"Nos vemos, Sora,"_ colgado Riku arriba.

* * *

Las semanas siguientes fueron bastante fácil. No hubo cuartos de final por lo que apenas hizo nada productivo. El único desafío que Sora tenía que superar era hablar con Roxas y saber a ciencia cierta si iba a la fiesta o no.

"Hey Roxas", dijo Sora, finalmente lo captura solo.

"Oh, hola," Roxas no quería mirar a los ojos de Sora. Él sólo quería estar lejos de todas las emociones confusas y sólo dejen en paz.

"Así que, Riku celebración de una fiesta de Halloween, ¿vas? Con Selphie, por supuesto," Sora se apresuró a añadir la última parte.

"Y-sí, me voy ... con Selphie," parecía realmente apenado Roxas a decir que iba con ella. Sora podría decir que las cosas con Selphie no iban demasiado bien. Aún así, le dolía Sora que seguía saliendo con ella.

"O-bien, entonces. Dicho sea de paso, me hizo las pruebas ya. Realmente me ayudó mucho", Sora tratado de hacer una conversación.

"Eso es bueno", trató Roxas para evitar un largo intercambio de palabras.

"Gracias," dijo Sora. Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo. Sora se atrevió a romperlo y salir, sin poder soportarlo.

"Bueno, adiós!" Sora giró sobre sus talones y dio unos cuantos pasos.

"Espera".

"¿Sí?" Sora se dio la vuelta, con la esperanza.

"N-no importa. ¡Nos vemos en torno a Sora," Roxas se ingiere y se rascó la nuca mientras miraba de reojo hacia el suelo.

Sora suspiró. "Nos vemos", dijo con tristeza y se fue.

* * *

El partido estaba a sólo dos días de distancia. Sora había sido arrastrado a la casa de Naminé para planificar su primera había sacado trajes cuidadosamente seleccionados y los puso sobre la cama.

"Namine trajes de Niza. ¿Me has llamado aquí para ayudarle a elegir?" Sora preguntó.

"Sí. Sí, lo hice", se dio la vuelta y tenía ese brillo mismo mal en sus ojos.

"... Estos ... son todos los trajes niña," se veía Sora en cada uno.

"Sí. Sí lo son", continuó para sonreír.

Realización cayó en la cuenta. "Oh, no. No. Por supuesto que no!" Sora gritó.

"Oh infierno sí".


	15. Chapter 14

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Riku le respondió con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"La gente mira el partido no comienza hasta que -" se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que dos mujeres jóvenes, más bellos estaban esperando, junto con un alto jefe rojo ardiente.

Uno de ellos, con el pelo marrón chocolate que se rizaba en las puntas, llevaba un traje de color rosa enfermera corto con medias blancas que dejaron un poco por debajo de la mitad del muslo, tacones de aguja para completar el look. La otra, una rubia, vestía un traje de bruja cursi que se las arregló para ser muy atractivo. El hombre pelirrojo en la espalda, lo que interesa Riku menos, llevaba una capa simple negro con cremalleras. Parecía como si pertenecía a algún tipo de culto.

"Bueno, hola," un cambio de personalidad al instante. Una de las chicas parecía que quería llorar, pero el otro se veía perfectamente bien. La cabeza de color rojo en la parte de atrás parecía furioso.

"Riku," vino una voz chillona de la muchacha. Parecía familiar.

"... ¿Te conozco?" Riku inclinó la cabeza. Ella no contestó, ella sólo miró al suelo y trató de no mirar directamente a los ojos.

"No. .. No puede ser", se llevó Riku un vistazo más de cerca y no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Cómo debería reaccionar? Si él se echó a reír? ¿O debería ser totalmente descolocada? Él optó por la respuesta más ligero y más divertido y se sonrojó Sora.

"Maldita sea, que tuvo como ... diez segundos", murmuró en voz baja Namine.

"Te dije que esto no iba a funcionar", murmuró Sora de nuevo.

"No, no, Sora, esto es genial!" Riku sonrió y se agarró a los lados.

"La gente va a encantar!" Riku continuó.

"¡NO!" gritó tanto Namine y Sora.

"Nadie supone que sabe. Y nadie lo sabrá", dijo Namine y trató de parecer amenazante.

"Está bien, está bien frío, yo estaba bromeando. Entra," abrió más la puerta Riku y todos ellos entraron. Sora se veía muy incómodo con su atuendo.

"¿Cómo sabías que era yo?" Sora preguntó.

"Err ... no creo que esa es la pregunta correcta", dijo Riku.

"¿Eh?" Sora estaba confundido.

"Lo que quiero decir es que creo _que_ deberíamos hacer preguntas primero. Así que, aquí voy. ¿Por qué en el _infierno_ llevas un traje de enfermera? Con tacones! " Riku espetó. "No me malinterpreten, es muy muy divertido y todo ... justo, _¿por qué?_ "

"Uh. Bueno, hay ... hay una razón perfectamente buena ..." Sora se apagó, jugueteando con el borde de su minifalda. Había una tensión pequeña edificación con el silencio en la sala, y la acción nerviosa Sora hizo insoportable para Riku.

"Maldita sea, Sora! ¿Por qué te ves tan ... _delicioso_ en este momento? " Riku se pasó una mano por el pelo frustrado.

"Eso significa que está funcionando", sonrió Namine.

"No sé Namine, todavía me siento muy incómodo, y Riku sabía que era yo de inmediato", continuó Sora a juguetear con sus pulgares.

"Sora, no has contestado a mi pregunta," persistió Riku. Sora miró inquisitivamente Namine, la chica se encogió de hombros.

"II Supongo que no hay nada de malo en decir a usted. Es que ... espero que no me siento ... raro, o asco", se llevó a Sora una respiración profunda.

"Tú eres mi mejor amigo Riku, y yo no quiero perderte como amigo. Así que, por favor, no ... no me rehuyen cuando te digo esto." Riku notado el repentino cambio en el tono de Sora. Estaba hablando en serio.

"Te doy mi palabra, Sora", dijo Riku.

"No. .. yo lo soy. Estoy enamorada ..." Sora confesó pero no continuó.

"Yo estoy enamorado de Roxas." Sora dijo después de tomar un par de respiraciones profundas. Riku parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

"Uhm. Wow. Bien. I. .. realmente no sé qué decir."

"Usted no tiene que decir nada ... Sólo ... sólo por favor seguir siendo mi amigo."

"Sora, no me importa si eres gay, o si brotado una segunda cabeza. Eres mi mejor amigo. Eres Sora, no importa lo que eres. Aunque si has crecido una segunda cabeza que había estar muy preocupados ", trató de Riku para aligerar el estado de á sonrió y lo abrazó.

"Está bien, estás definitivamente no va a sacar esto adelante si dejas que tu gente toque el pecho. Estás plano como plano puede ser", bromeó Riku.

"Sugerí un sujetador relleno, pero Sora sintió raro", se unió a Axel en la conversación, ya que Riku no era tan malo.

"Bueno, sí, pero nunca he llevado un sujetador antes ..."

"Así que, aparte de lo del pecho, es mi trabajo bastante convincente?" Namine preguntó.

"Muy, _muy_ bien hecho ", sonrió Riku.

"Perfect. Oh, estoy Namine por cierto, no creo que se nos ha presentado como es debido", realizado Namine su mano. Riku lo tomó y lo sacudió con mucho gusto.

"Todavía no estoy exactamente seguro de lo que eres, pero _tú_ eres un genio ", sonrió Riku.

"¿Qué?" Namine inclinó la cabeza sobresaltado por el cumplido súbita.

"Este es su derecho plan? Para obtener Roxas, quiero decir", dijo Riku. Namine asintió.

"Es genial!" Ante esto, Axel sonrió, orgulloso de su novia. Namine también sonrió y le dio las gracias.

"El partido no comienza hasta que un par de horas, todos podemos simplemente relajarse aquí. Voy a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de bocados", dejó Riku. Durante el tiempo que Riku no estaba en la habitación, Sora se paseaba y se practica caminando con tacones para no tropezar como, dolor, y / o avergonzar a sí mismo más adelante. A pesar de que estaba resultando ser un poco poco difícil. Todavía le asombraba que Namine logrado encontrar tacones que tenía en su tamaño.

_Esto es tan malditamente incómodo. ¿Por qué estoy de acuerdo con esto? ... Bien, es todo por Roxas. Es todo por Roxas._ Con una actitud más decidida, Sora se paseó arriba y abajo por la habitación hasta que logró caminar diez metros sin que era lo suficientemente bueno, se sentó junto a Naminé y masajeó sus pies. El partido no ha empezado y ya sus pies le estaban matando.

* * *

Cuando comience la fiesta, las luces se apagaron, la música criticó a cabo por los altavoces y luces estroboscópicas por todas partes. A un rincón, había patatas fritas, salsa, refrescos y pinchos perforadas. Roxas entró al partido con Selphie colgando de su brazo. Parecía, y Roxas se sentía muy mal por llamarla esto en la cabeza, una puta completa. Llevaba medias de red negras con prostituta de aspecto botas, una minifalda de color negro, con un chaleco de cuero negro casi pegadas al cuerpo. Se suponía que debía ser una especie de vampiro.

Roxas no por todo lo alto con su traje como la mayoría de la gente parecía haber hecho. Miró a su alrededor y se sintió muy bien mal vestido. Pues bien, en términos de la cantidad de apoyos que ha utilizado. Seguro que no me sentía mal vestido en comparación con las chicas que parecían usar Halloween como una excusa para vestirse como una puta por un día.

Cogió a su cuello y trató para parecer decente, Selphie lo vio y le sonrió.

"Te ves muy sexy", susurró. Roxas no podía dejar de sonreír. Selphie era agradable. Ella no era lo que quería Roxas. Ella no es la persona adecuada.

" _Usted_ se puta caliente ", susurró un cumplido de nuevo porque era educado. A pesar de lo que dijo era ni mucho menos. Ella se rió y lo arrastró a la pista de baile para tratar de cruzar para llegar a sus amigos. Por supuesto, fue en vano y ambos tuvieron que esperar un tiempo para que la multitud para disipar de manera segura antes de que pudiera cruzar la habitación.

Al ver a sus amigas, que también parecía que trabajaba en una esquina de una calle, se sentó a su lado y tomó el puñetazo que le ofrecía. Trató de dar un Roxas pero él sabía que no debía beber el ponche en este tipo de partidos. En realidad se sentía mal que le permitió beberlo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto de todos modos. Además, ella probablemente tenía alcohol mucho más antes en su vida, lo que con todas las partes este grupo de personas tienen.

"Voy a ir a buscar a algunos chicos que conozco", pensó Roxas una excusa para salir de sus garras y estar solo, probablemente fuera. Selphie se centró demasiado en el último chisme de su amiga a la atención y se encogió de hombros y le dio un guiño mitad. Roxas suspiró y se alejó, logrando cruzar la pista de baile sin que a propósito o accidentalmente a tientas.Él abrió la puerta a la que llevó al patio trasero de Riku y acogió con satisfacción el aire fresco que corría a través de sus fosas nasales.

"Es demasiado estirado allí", dijo para sus adentros. Con un suspiro, se inclinó sobre la barandilla y se examina lo poco que podía ver en la oscuridad. Había una piscina que era semi-iluminado, Roxas supuso que era prohibida para esta noche ya que no podía ver a nadie allí. Miró de nuevo a la habitación y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" -le preguntó a nadie en particular.

_Pensé que me prometí que yo nunca, __**nunca**__ familiarizarse con estas personas. Estas personas que miraban hacia abajo a otras personas. Pero mírame ahora. Ugh. Esto es todo culpa de Sora._

"Todo es culpa suya", murmuró en voz baja. _Pero ¿por qué es su culpa? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que hizo __**su**__ culpa?_ Roxas sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

"Todo es culpa de él", dijo de nuevo.

"Culpa de quién?" una voz familiar detrás de vino de Roxas y asustado casi la mitad a la muerte. Azotar la cabeza hacia atrás, vio a una hermosa chica en traje de enfermera. Se veía como una puta, pero ella era diferente de alguna manera. Se molesta Roxas porque no sabía dónde la había visto.

Sora vio la expresión confusa en la cara de Roxas y agradeció a los dioses estaba oscuro afuera para Roxas no tenía ninguna posibilidad de volver a descubrir que era él.

"Hola," salió tambaleante respuesta Roxas, no responder a la pregunta Sora le preguntó.

"Hola", sonrió Sora. Era extraño, de alguna manera los papeles parecía inversa. En lugar de Sora sentía tan tímido cuando estaba con Roxas que era al revés. Supuso que era porque sabía que Roxas no sabía que era él. Sin embargo, Sora sintió débil en las piernas, no sólo porque los tacones de aguja son un dolor, pero también debido a Roxas era impresionante bajo la luz de la luna. Definitivamente esta noche parecía más principesco. Tal vez era su disfraz, o tal vez era como la luz golpeó el pelo y la cara, o tal vez era porque no había visto a Sora Roxas en un tiempo tan largo.

Un largo silencio y Sora se encontró luchando por palabras mientras caminaba con cuidado hacia él. Pero, puesto que nada funciona a la perfección, Sora logrado tropezar con sus propios pies y empezó a caer de bruces. Pero Roxas reflejos eran demasiado rápidos y atrapó Sora mediados de otoño.

"TH-gracias," la confianza que el anonimato que ofrece voló lejos y de repente los papeles se cambiaron de nuevo, Sora se sentía como una colegiala mareada. No es que fuera un mal presentimiento, era realmente embarazoso.

"N-no hay problema" Roxas miró de distancia y quitó las manos de Sora tan pronto como él se mantuvo estable. Oh, ¿qué es esto? Parece que Roxas se sentía demasiado avergonzado. _Bueno, duh, él piensa que soy una chica al azar ... que se parece a una stripper._

"¿Qué haces aquí solo? Te estás perdiendo el partido", preguntó Sora, y trató de hacer que su voz no suena como él.

"Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo", Roxas recuperó algo de su compostura.

"Es verdad. Supongo que sólo quería aire fresco. Me estaba cansando de la gente de allí", dijo Sora con la verdad.

"No tengo amigos ahí dentro?" Roxas preguntó.

"Bueno, se fueron a algún lugar para que fuera", dijo Sora con el ceño fruncido.

"Eso es una vergüenza ... y fue irresponsable de ellos", agregó Roxas la última parte como una ocurrencia tardía.

"¿Perdón?"

"No deberían dejar a una chica guapa como tú solo en una fiesta como esta", dijo Roxas más para sí que para Sora, y se encontró ruborizándose al darse cuenta de que él dijo en voz alta. Sora se rió.

"Bueno, supongo que podría decir lo mismo de ti."

"¿Qué?"

"Usted es irresponsable por dejar a su novia en la fiesta. Ella podría coquetear con otro hombre", dijo Sora.

"¿Cómo sabes que tengo una novia?" Roxas preguntó.

"Bueno, ella es muy popular ya sabes. Llegó como una sorpresa de verdad, que salía con alguien como tú. Pero, creo que ella tiene un gusto bastante bueno en los chicos," Sora estaba siendo honesto y al mismo tiempo pretender ser alguien que no sea él mismo.

"Supongo que sí ..." Roxas se apagó. "Pero no me gusta mucho su estilo."

"¿Eh?" Sora preguntó.

"Yo realmente no pienso en ella como mi novia. Quiero decir ... creo que ... no importa. Yo ni siquiera debería estar diciendo esto, se acaba de conocer," Roxas se rió con tristeza.

"Bueno, si ayuda, tengo mis propios problemas también", dijo Sora. "Creo que si no la ven como su novia, y que no te gusta de esa manera, sólo debe romper con ella. Hacer más fácil para ella, ¿sabes?"

"La cosa es que yo no creo que ella me ve como su novio. Quiero decir, claro, hacemos lo que hacen otras parejas, pero no hay ... chispa. Sé que suena melodramático, pero ... No es el uno, "Roxas sacudió la cabeza.

"Entonces no lo que debería ser más de una razón para romper con ella?"

"Sí. Pero no es tan fácil. Véase, si no cumplo con ella ... Entonces voy a estar confundido."

"Confundido?" Sora preguntó.

"Sí. Confused".

"Confundido acerca de qué?"

"No sé, yo mismo. Todo", dijo Roxas, frustrado.

"Así que ... estás usándola para evitar enfrentarse a sus propios problemas", dijo Sora lentamente. Durante un tiempo, Roxas no respondió. Levantó la vista hacia la luna y cerró los ojos cuando una brisa pasó de largo.

"Sí". dijo en voz baja.

"Roxas, yo no creo que sea correcto". Fue la última frase de Sora. Estaba empezando a sentirse enojado con Roxas, quiso alejarse antes de que realmente se enfadó con él.

"Yo sé que no es correcto", suspiró Roxas. Sora le puso una mano en el hombro y lo dejó. Roxas contempló y miró hacia el cielo. Encontró consuelo en las luces titilantes. _¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? No recuerdo diciéndole ..._

* * *

Roxas volvió a la habitación con la esperanza de que habría menos gente, pero para su desgracia, el hacinamiento seguía siendo insoportable. Roxas pensó que pudo incluso haber empeorado.

"Hola bebé", Roxas escuchó una voz profunda justo a su lado. Al volver la cabeza para ver la fuente, vio a la chica que conoció fuera acorralado por un tipo grande. Ella parecía bastante incómodo con su brazo colocado contra la pared por encima de su cabeza. Roxas puños se apretaron. Por alguna razón, no le gusta este tipo de hablar con ella. _Estoy ... celoso? Pero apenas nos acabamos de conocer! ... Lo que sea, tengo que hacer algo al respecto. Está claro que no le gusta ser acorralado por ese tipo._

"Disculpe", Roxas tocó el hombro. El hombre se volvió y miró irritado al ver la cara de Roxas.

"¿Sí? ¿Cómo podemos ayudar?" Pidió y trató de poner su brazo alrededor de su hombro. Roxas ojos se estrecharon, agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él antes de que el brazo del chico tiene que ponerse en contacto con ella.

"Me la estoy tomando prestado por el momento," se convirtió Roxas y tiró de ella con él al otro lado de la habitación a un lugar seguro y tranquilo donde pueden estar lejos de la multitud.

"Gracias", dijo al llegar a otra habitación.

"No hay problema".

"Esta es la segunda vez esta noche," dijo ella.

"¿Eh?"

"Esta es la segunda vez que me salvó esta noche. La primera cuando me tropecé", ella sonrió.

"Oh, w-bueno ... No es tan grande de un acuerdo", se rascó Roxas la parte posterior de su cuello. Se sentía nervioso. En realidad, nunca había sentido esto antes. _Tal vez por una vez con Sora en la cocina ..._ Su cerebro se las arregló para pensar antes de Roxas borrado el pensamiento y trató de que la imagen de ellos casi besándose fuera de su cabeza.

Roxas fue rechazado durante ese breve episodio así que cuando él volvió a mirarla, ella estaba sorprendentemente tragó saliva.

Sus manos estaban en su cuello ahora, y su rostro avanzó lentamente hacia él, sus ojos cerrados. Roxas permitió que sus ojos se cierren y se reunieron con sus labios. De repente, la imagen en el fondo de sus ojos se borró. Pero luego fue reemplazado por uno nuevo. Uno en el que en lugar de _casi_ besando, él y Sora fueron _en realidad_ los besos. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y la empujó lejos en el instinto.

Tropezó sobre sus talones y volvió a caer. Roxas trató de cogerla de nuevo, pero cuando él le agarró la mano, su impulso estaba apagado y ambos terminaron en el suelo con Roxas en la parte superior de ella. Roxas se estremeció porque él aterrizó sobre los codos para mantener la mayor cantidad de su peso de encima. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a un montón de pelo castaño curlyish falso tirado en el suelo al lado de la muchacha.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio quién era la chica.

"S-sora?" Roxas tartamudeó y retrocedió.

"Roxas! Puedo explicar!" Sora se incorporó rápidamente.

"Explique Explique qué? Me besaste!" Roxas se puso furioso. Pero por alguna razón, sentía que no estaba loco por el beso.

"¡Lo siento! Por favor, déjame explicarte!" Sora se declaró.

"II tengo que ir", se puso Roxas y trató de irse, pero Sora cogido el borde de sus pantalones.

"Por favor, espera. Me explico." Roxas trató de ignorarlo y continuó caminando hacia la puerta, que se cerró de golpe. Trató de girar el pomo, pero estaba cerrada con llave desde el exterior. Roxas suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

"Estamos fija"

"¿Qué?"

"Estamos encerrado, no podemos salir. Creo que voy a _tener_ que escuchar a usted explicar ... " Roxas se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Sora. Pero mantuvo su distancia cuando se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

"Así que, adelante. Explique a mí."

"Uh. Ah. Bien," tartamudeó Sora. "Yo! ... No hay manera fácil de decir esto ..."

"¡Te quiero!" Sora dejó escapar. Roxas parpadeó.

"Romántica", aclaró Sora. Poco a poco, Roxas asintió con la cabeza y trató de pensar en cómo responder. Su corazón le decía que sólo besarlo. Pero otra parte de él estaba diciendo que estaba equivocado. _Era todo mal_ .

"Y yo. Yo no podía ayudarme a mí mismo. Yo no iba a decir que era yo. Cuando yo era ... inclinándose a besar mi plan era sólo un beso y luego se van y nunca te dicen que era yo. "

"Yo no tenía intención de disparar o me empuja lejos ..." Roxas no se le ocurría nada que decir. No podía decidirse.

"Lo siento", dijo Sora. "Me siento mucho. Estuvo mal de mi. ... Y me siento muy culpable." Roxas negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada. Fue así durante una hora entera antes de Riku finalmente abrió la puerta. Roxas se fue tan rápido como le sea posible y Sora se sentó en el suelo mentalmente chasquido. _Stupid! ESTÚPIDO!_ Sora pensaba. Desde fuera de la ventana, un destello vino y se fue inadvertido por Sora.

* * *

Cuando Roxas salió, el partido estaba a punto de terminar. Los únicos que quedaban eran los que estaban perdidos por completo, y más cerca de Riku círculo de amigos. Roxas miró por Selphie y se ofreció a llevarla a su casa porque estaba tratando a desnudarse delante de todos. Ella obviamente había bebido demasiado. Sora se había quedado a ponerse ropa de Riku para que no se verá como un bicho raro caminar en traje de enfermera de una niña de.

Kairi vio a la pareja salir con una sonrisa en su rostro. Borrachera Selphie, definitivamente sería caliente y, probablemente, tratar de atraer a Roxas que hacer algunas cosas. ¿Qué iba a funcionar a la perfección para su plan. Pero, por supuesto, no podía ser demasiado optimista. Ella estaba feliz de que Roxas dejó con Selphie.

"Me pregunto por qué Sora no apareció ..." Kairi dijo en voz alta cuando Riku volvió a la pista de baile.

"Oh. Sí, me dijo que tenía algo que hacer", dijo Riku. Sora salió de la habitación parecía un chico normal.

"Sora! ¿Dónde has estado toda la noche? ¿Por qué no estabas aquí para la fiesta?" Kairi corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

"Oh, hey hay Kairi. He estado ... alrededor", dijo Sora con tristeza. Kairi cuenta de su tono.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" -preguntó, genuinamente interesado.

"... Nada," dijo Sora.

"Sora -"

"Déjalo Kairi, por favor", él la detuvo.

"Está bien ..." Kairi fue derrotado. No podía hacerlo hablar, nadie podría. Sora está de vuelta en su caparazón introvertido nuevo. Al menos, eso es lo que pensaba Kairi. La pequeña multitud se hizo aún más pequeño, hasta que, finalmente, no fue hasta Riku, Naminé, Axel y dejó Sora.

"Así que, ¿cómo te fue?" Namine preguntó, mirando enrojecida por lo que ella y Axel hizo toda la noche. Axel sólo parecía aturdido y fuera de su mente. Riku puso los ojos en ellos.

"No es bueno", suspiró Sora y se dejó caer en el sofá de Riku con la cara entre las manos.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué salió mal?" Namine preguntó.

"I. .. perdió el control y le dio un beso ... Entonces tropezó y se cayó la peluca. Roxas Y ... bueno ... Riku nos encerró en la habitación," Sora miró fijamente, y se encogió de Riku. "Entonces le dije a todo Roxas, y ... bueno, él no dijo nada a cambio, así que era tranquilo todo el tiempo."

"Sora, está bien -"

"No. No lo es. Él probablemente me odia ahora y probablemente miedo de mí también!" Sora dijo, frustrado.

"Bueno, ¿qué dijo?"

"Te lo dije, ¡nada!"

"¿Qué hizo cuando se fue? ¿Él ... no sé, algo extraño?" Riku preguntó.

"Parecía que realmente quería salir de allí", se quejó Sora y puso una almohada sobre su rostro.

"... Es ... va a estar bien, Sora", dio unas palmaditas en el hombro Namine.

"Sí, voy a ... Voy a tratar de hablar con Roxas," fue la contribución de Axel.

"Yo también", dijo Namine.

"Voy a ayudar también", dijo Riku y Sora tomó la almohada fuera de la cara para mirarlo.

"... Gracias, pero en este momento, todo parece inútil," Sora sintió completamente derrotado.

"No. No ha terminado todavía Sora. Yo lo vi cuando se fue. Parecía enfadado y confundido."

"Bueno, eso es reconfortante", dijo sarcásticamente Sora.

"¡Lo es! Mira, si él está confundido, eso significa que está pensando. De ti! Y eso es una buena cosa. Usted todavía tiene la oportunidad de Sora. Pero sus próximos movimientos tienen que ser bien pensado."

El borde de los labios de Sora tembló un poco. "Gracias Riku."

"Vamos a hacerle caer por ti."

"Sí, lo prometo Sora", sonrió Namine. Axel asintió con la cabeza detrás de ella y le dio una nueva esperanza Sora. Él tiene que respaldarlo. No está solo en esta lucha.

* * *

Sora había pasado la noche en Riku, junto con Naminé y Axel porque había sido demasiado tarde para volver a casa. En un momento al azar, mientras que Namine ya estaba profundamente dormido, los chicos tuvieron charla chico. _Es un poco raro ...llamándolo charla tipo. Pero supongo que eso es lo que es ..._ Sora dijo en su cabeza.

"Mira, así que _lo_ usan a las mujeres, pero ellas correctamente la fecha uno a la vez. Nunca he engañado a nadie que haya estado con, pero nunca he estado en una relación que tuviera algo que ver con algo más que puro sexo puro ", admitió había pedido sólo Riku sobre sus pensamientos sobre cómo la gente lo percibe como un notorio mujeriego. Y ahora, Axel sabía que esos rumores eran ciertos.

"Muy bien", dijo Axel.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Riku replicó: "No puedes ser uno de los chicos populares entre comillas, pero la gente todavía _me_ habla de ti. Han habido rumores sobre ti y ... ya sabes, tu ... _afinidad_ con el fuego. "

"Ese rumor no comenzó porque un día en la escuela secundaria yo accidentalmente un arbusto en llamas en el patio con mi encendedor", dijo Axel defensiva.

"¿Por qué tienes un encendedor?" preguntó Sora.

"¿Por qué un arbusto?" preguntó Riku.

"Yo tenía un encendedor, ya que, no, yo no fumo, pero a causa de un proyecto que necesitaba fuego, me trajo un ligero porque es más fácil de usar que los partidos. Y yo accidentalmente el arbusto en llamas porque yo estaba tratando de ver si esta hormiga incendiarse ... y yo no creo que la hoja lo haría. "

Tanto Riku y Sora se echó a reír.

"¿Qué? Yo estaba en el séptimo grado! Yo sólo tenía trece años, por el amor de Dios! Tenía curiosidad!"

"Y estúpido", dijo entre risas Sora.

"Sí". Axel se rió entre dientes, "eso también." Un momento de silencio pasó entre ellos, por sus risas se calmó. Axel se atrevió a romperlo, e hizo una pregunta que había querido preguntar.

"Sólo me preguntaba. Y esto puede parecer extraño ... un poco. Y lo siento si ofende a alguno de ustedes, pero yo realmente quiero saber", comenzó Axel. Esto animó tanto de sus intereses y pide a los dos para sentarse y escuchar correctamente.

"I.. No he hablado con Roxas en cuando, por lo que si, no, _cuando_ ustedes dos juntos, yo sólo quiero saber o tener una idea de, cómo actuar. Quiero decir, tratar con el hecho de que mi mejor amigo hombre es ... bueno, gay, "dijo Axel en serio. "Y otra vez, lo siento si esto te ofende de ninguna manera."

"No, está bien. Es una pregunta válida. Quiero decir, me gustaría saber también. Riku, ¿cómo _te_ sientes acerca de ti ... esta situación? " Sora volvió a su mejor amigo.

"Bueno ... no estoy muy sorprendido por ello."

"¿Qué?" Sora preguntó.

"No, lo que quiero decir es que no estoy sorprendido por ella, pero al mismo tiempo no me lo esperaba bastante. Es como ... ya sabes, no me importa. No importa cuál sea su preferencia sexual Es decir, usted sigue siendo Sora. Todavía eres una persona increíble. Todavía eres un jugador blitzball increíble. Y tú sigues siendo mi mejor amigo. Supongo que solo depende de la persona ", dijo Riku.

"Aww, gracias Riku," Sora lo abrazó.

"Mira, esto es por lo que no me sorprendió. Ningún hombre heterosexual sería abrazar a su mejor amigo", bromeó Riku. Sora puso los ojos y apretó el hombro de Riku.

"¡Ay! Eso sí que es algo que un hombre heterosexual que hacer", entonces él empezó a frotar su hombro, "Damn Sora, que realmente duele."

"Oops. Lo siento", se rió Sora. Y Axel miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Creo que puedo aceptar Roxas para quién es. Namine dice que ella sabe que él está enamorado de ti. Y si lo es, entonces no me importa. No me importa con quién está, siempre y cuando esa persona doesn ' t hacerle daño. Y mientras esa persona lo ama tanto como ama a esa persona ", pensó Axel en voz alta.

"Sólo deseo que Roxas se ve por sí mismo. Quiero decir, si todo es verdad, entonces él está mintiendo a sí mismo. Y eso no es saludable", suspiró Axel.

"Entiendo lo que quieres decir, y yo no soy exactamente cerca de Roxas, pero si Sora realmente le gusta entonces no tengo más remedio que ayudar a Sora Roxas ayudar a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos", dijo Riku.

"Basta con esta mierda blanda! Riku, ve a buscar tu Xbox, vamos a ir a jugar al Black Ops", sonrió Sora. Riku se echó a reír y se levantó.

"Claro, yo ya vuelvo".

"Estoy muy a patear el culo a ese partido", murmuró Axel.

"Oh diablos no. Sólo por eso, te vas a caer!" Sora sonrió.

"Ah, sí?"

"¡Sí!"

* * *

Al volver de una escapada de última hora, Xion se quitó el gorro negro y tomó la cámara de su cuello. Xion miró la imagen en la pantalla digital de pequeño. Sora estaba en la planta, mirando hacia el suelo en el traje de enfermera. Agarrando la cuerda USB, sopló la foto en su ordenador de manera que las personas que lo ven en realidad se puede _decir_ que se trata de Sora. _Lo siento, esto va a hacerle daño a usted Sora, pero tiene que hacerse. Usted y Roxas __**no pueden**__ estar juntos._

Apretó el botón de impresión y cerró los ojos con vergüenza. _Cuando Roxas ve esto va a evitar Sora como la peste. A menos que él quiere que esta otra foto que se publicó también._ Miró a la otra foto que tomó. Uno con Sora, aún con su peluca Roxas intactos, besos.

_Lo siento mucho._

* * *

Escuela comenzó ese lunes siguiente. Kairi caminaba por los pasillos, preguntándose por qué una multitud se estaba formando alrededor del tablón de anuncios.

Ella apretó su cuerpo a través de los huecos y logró llegar a la parte delantera. Lo que se publicará en el tablón la sorprendió, pero se enfureció aún más.

"¿Qué diablos?" Ella gritó, y todos los que habían sido murmurando bajo su aliento se estremeció y miró. Ella era un hervidero.

"Sora!" llamó cuando ella lo vio. Rasgando el cartel de la junta, ella se acercó a él y lo acercó a la cara.

"Explicar".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hice yo .." Sora se desvaneció y sus ojos se abrieron cuando le arrebató el cartel de las manos.

"¿Qué diablos?"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Riku le preguntó desde atrás. Entonces vio la imagen y entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Quién diablos hizo esto?" Él se enfureció.

"Esto .. esto es photoshopped ¿no? Esto no está bien de verdad?" Kairi preguntó, esperanzado. Sora tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse.

"Pero la puerta estaba cerrada!" Sora medio susurró medio gritó. Kairi respiró hondo.

"Es real?"

"Fue tomada desde el exterior, se puede ver desde el ángulo", dijo Riku.

"¿Pero cómo ..."

"Es real!" Kairi casi enloqueció. Se mordió el labio.

"Usted sabía sobre esto Riku?" Kairi preguntó. Poco a poco, asintió.

"Sabías que Sora era ... _travestismo_ ? " otra vez, Riku asintió.

"Usted .. usted ... Los dos son monstruos!" Kairi gritó y se alejó. La multitud que se congregó en torno a los dispersó y llegó a difundir rumores. Circulaban rumores y se extendió como reguero de pólvora.

Con el tiempo, se había percatado de Namine y Axel, y ambos explicaron a Xion lo que pasó el fin de semana. Luego le mostró el cartel. Fingió estar enojado. Ella actuaba como si ella mataría a todo aquel que le hizo a su hermano. Y si las situaciones eran diferentes, ella probablemente hubiera tenido la misma reacción. La única diferencia era que habría sido real.

"Tenemos que hacer Roxas seguro de no ver esto", dijo Xion, justo cuando Roxas se acercó hacia ellos.

"¿Ver qué?" Roxas arqueó una ceja.

"N-no", se escondió Namine el cartel a sus espaldas. Maldiciendo a los dioses por permitirle tomar el póster en el primer ojos se estrecharon y lo agarró de su espalda. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron.

"Esto ... esto ... ¡Mierda!" Roxas maldito.

"Esta persona, quien lo tomó ... no podrían haber visto todo ... ¿podrían?" Roxas no preguntó sobre en particular. Plan de Xion estaba trabajando. Axel y Naminé se miraron entre sí.

"Uh ..." pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más elocuente que eso, Roxas giró sobre sus talones y se fue arrugando el cartel en la mano.

* * *

Roxas Sora buscó y lo encontró con sus amigos. Se acercó a ellos y les preguntó a hablar con Sora solo.

"Hay que averiguar quién lo hizo", dijo Roxas cuando llegaron a un lugar privado.

"¿Qué?" Sora preguntó en voz baja.

"Esta persona, quien quiera que sea, son estúpidos para hacer esto para usted y lo que es peor es que este no sea el único cuadro -." Roxas se detuvo. Sora inicialmente sintió que su corazón deje de latir cuando pensó que Roxas se enojó _por_ él. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de la _verdadera_ razón de la cólera de Roxas.

"Sólo estás preocupado de que el beso -"

"No lo digas". Roxas siseó.

"¿Cuál es _incorrecto_ con usted? " Sora gritó.

" _Me_ ? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? yo no soy quien besa a otros chicos porque no podían ayudarse a sí mismos! "

Sora se sintió herido por el comentario y lágrimas formaron en sus ojos. Roxas rostro se suavizó cuando se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente _Douchy_ que era.

"Lo siento,"

"No, está bien. Comprendo. Usted no me gusta que sea así. Lo entiendo," Sora sintió gotear lágrimas por las comisuras de sus ojos.

"Voy a salir", Sora volvió a su alrededor.

"N-no, espera, Sora", llamado Roxas y trató de coger su mano.

"Sayounara, Roxas, no te molestaré más."

"No. ¡Espera!" Pero Sora siguió a pie. _Mierda, ¿qué ha pasado?_ Roxas se preguntó.

* * *

"Selphie, yo no voy a salir con Riku y Sora nunca más", dijo Kairi.

"¿Por qué?" Selphie preguntó.

"¿No se escucha nada de los rumores?"

"Kairi, si realmente cree que esos rumores, entonces yo estaría pensando que realmente tenía armas teta atado en su sostén", contó uno de Selphie lo más loco rumor que escuché hoy.

"No, yo estoy hablando ... No importa, ¿sabes lo que estoy hablando."

"... Kairi, ¿has hablado con Sora en realidad?" -le preguntó.

"¡Sí! Así es como los rumores comenzaron hoy!" Kairi gritó.

"No, quiero decir, ¿has descubierto cómo se sentía? No sólo por esto, sino de ti. Y lo que estamos haciendo".

"No voy a hacer nada", dijo Kairi defensiva.

"Sí lo eres. Cambiaste Kairi. Estás actuando todo ... perra cachonda y sólo a por él. Y yo soy estúpido, incluso para escucharlo a usted en primer lugar. No debería haber aceptado salir con Roxas que te ayudarán en tu plan. Debería haberte dejado. "

"¿Por qué? Porque Sora es gay y que nunca me amarás a menos que de alguna manera hacer crecer un p-"

"Ni siquiera digas que Kairi! Sabes que eso no Sora es así. Eres uno de los mejores amigos de Sora. O por lo menos, eras", dijo Selphie. Kairi cerró la boca.

"Creo que realmente le gusta Sora Roxas".

"¿Qué por qué?" Kairi preguntó agravado.

"Esa es la razón por la que fuimos a la fiesta vestida así, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a saber?" Kairi gritó.

"Bueno, yo sólo creo ... porque yo los vi. Estaban hablando afuera. Yo no sabía que era Sora al principio, porque ... bueno, él estaba en el equipo de una chica, pero _puede_ sumar dos más dos juntos. "

Kairi no le dije nada a esto. Durante un tiempo, ella estaba tranquila. Hasta que por fin volvió a hablar.

"Yo no voy a andar con ellos. Estoy renunciando a Sora. Pero yo no voy a seguir siendo amigos con ellos. Son monstruos y no puedo estar con ellos". Kairi dijo.

"Kairi. Eso es cruel. Eres el mejor amigo de Sora, debe aceptarlo por lo que es!" Selphie gritó.

"Él _era_ mi mejor amigo. Nunca más. " Kairi negó con la cabeza. "¿Vas a venir conmigo?"

"..." Selphie lo vio venir. Ella sólo _sabía_ que Kairi le haría elegir.

"No, yo no lo soy. Estás siendo irrazonable y que no está actuando como usted", dijo Selphie. "¿Y no deberían hacer esto!"

"Usted no puede decirme qué hacer!"

"Tienes razón, no puedo. Entonces supongo que no tengo más remedio que dejar que te haga lo que quiera. Pero yo no voy a participar. No voy a abandonar a mis amigos sólo por sexualidad de Sora. Yo no voy a abandonar, especialmente con lo que acaba de ocurrir ", Selphie se estableció en su resolución. Y al parecer, también lo era Kairi.

"Bien. Entonces esto sería la última vez que voy a hablar con usted. Sayounara". Selphie se mordió el labio mientras miraba a su bff tiempo alejarse de ella. Lejos de su amistad. Trató de no derramar una lágrima, pero es difícil no llorar si usted acaba de perder a alguien que prácticamente se considera una hermana.

* * *

Axel, Namine, Riku y Sora Xion eran reconfortantes mientras gritaba su corazón a ellos.

"Yo ni siquiera sé por qué me gusta tanto imbécil!" gritó Sora.

"Él es un idiota! Y estoy aún más de un idiota para caer en él en primer lugar. Y no sé por qué coño estoy llorando tanto!" Sora se limpió la cara y se encogió Xion. Ella sabía que esto era culpa de ella. Que ella hizo esto de alguna manera.

"¿Por qué, por qué duele tanto?" Sora les preguntó. Pero no pudieron responder. Lo único que podían hacer era abrazarlo, frote la espalda y dejarlo llorar en su hombro.

"Uh ... lo siento si estoy interrumpiendo", dijo Selphie torpemente. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia ella y miró a todos.

"Tú, tú no deberías estar aquí", dijo Namine.

"Uno debe dejar Selphie," vino de Riku.

"Sora realmente no necesita _usted,_ de todas las personas, para estar aquí ", fue el comentario de Axel.

"Vete", dijo Xion. Sora no podía mirarla a los ojos sin querer llorar aún más.

"He venido aquí para pedir disculpas ...". Selphie dice la verdad.

"No tiene nada que disculparse," temblaba la voz de Sora.

"En realidad ... no. Kairi ... ella quería que yo fuera a hacer Roxas. Honestamente, no pensé que iba a funcionar, pero él dijo que sí", comenzó Selphie.

"Yo realmente no quiero escuchar esto ahora mismo", dijo Sora.

"Lo sé. Pero tengo que explicar. Todo. Ya ves, Kairi ella ... No sé, ella rompió. Ella me dijo que nunca volvería a pasar el rato con usted, o con Riku, con Tidus o más. Y ella me preguntó si quería unirse a ella. Y le dije que no. Me dijo que yo no puedo hacer eso. A usted.

"Ella ha estado actuando raro últimamente. Realmente mandona, perra, zorra, y totalmente no como ella. Tenía un plan para llegar con usted, Sora. Desde que escuché que te gustó Roxas. Y empezó conmigo saliendo con Roxas para obtener él y lejos el uno del otro.

"Y funcionó al principio. Sentí que Roxas empezó a gustar. Y me empezó a gustar de él un poco demasiado. Pero en realidad nunca he pasado el punto de ser amigos. Claro ... nos volveríamos a ir en las fechas y. .. un beso y esas cosas, pero no me sentía pasión. No sentí el amor que se suponía que debía sentir. Y estoy bastante seguro de que él tampoco.

"Yo no me di cuenta hasta que vi la foto, pero fuiste tú el que estaba hablando con Roxas que fuera de noche en el patio trasero de Riku, ¿no?" -le preguntó. Sora asintió con la cabeza, recordando la noche como si se tratara de un tiempo muy largo antes.

"Yo no podía oír todo lo que dijo, pero vi cómo actuaba. Él estaba coqueteando pero que estaba siendo sutil y tímido al respecto. Colgué alrededor de él durante algunas semanas y he observado cómo era él, y conmigo, que nunca fue así. Simplemente me demostró aún más que Roxas no me gusta.

"Ahora sé que esto puede sonar demasiado como yo estoy asumiendo cosas, pero basado en mi observación, es así;.. Roxas no le gusta que yo ... Y no me gusta le gusta que sea Sí, él es guapo, sí que es un besador increíble - s-lo siento ". Hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio, y luego continuó: "Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que estoy rompiendo con Roxas. Y quiero que le ayudarán a conseguir con él."

Sora y los demás miró, con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta. Nunca imaginé Selphie ser la clase de persona era ella. Ella estaba en punto también.

"Esta mañana, cuando vi el cartel, me di cuenta de que realmente tiene como Roxas. Para que usted pueda ir al punto de travestismo para llegar a él. Y yo que pensaba que era muy amable de tu parte, aunque no natural y un poco poco espeluznante, pero, independientemente, te admiro por la longitud que iría a por la persona que amas. Yo no creía que_realmente_ le gusta Roxas, y pensé que Kairi estaba oyendo cosas.

"Pero estaba equivocado, y ahora que lo sé ... algo de la verdad, yo estoy dispuesto a ayudar." Selphie había terminado. Y los otros todavía se veía igual. A excepción de Namine que se levantó y tendió la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mi nombre es Namine, y ya está Selphie, ¿no?" -le preguntó. Selphie le estrechó la mano y le sonrió.

"Sí, ya sé tu nombre", dijo Selphie.

"Awesome Bienvenido a la operación: obtener Roxas y Sora juntos.


	16. Chapter 15

"Chicos, realmente aprecio todo. Pero ... yo no quiero tu ayuda más", miró a Sora en sus rostros asombrados. Cada una de sus sonrisas dejando caer una a una.

"Pero, yo acabo de decir -" Selphie intentado.

"Sí, ya sé lo que dijiste. Y estoy agradecido por ello. Realmente," interrumpió Sora pero le sonrió. Selphie se mordió el labio.

"Sora, usted no puede hacer esto," Pero fue Namine que dijo algo.

"¿Por qué no? Sólo te estoy diciendo a los chicos que no tienen que llegar a mí ya Roxas juntos. Me voy a rendir. No hay nada que pueda hacer", suspiró Sora.

"Pero Sora -" Selphie lo intentó de nuevo.

"Basta. No quiero oírlo. Todos ustedes siguen diciendo que usted _sabe_ que me gusta Roxas también. ¿Que _ver_ en la forma en que actúa. Pero yo no veo _nada!_ No hay pruebas de que le gusto demasiado , así que esto no tiene sentido. Sólo voy a renunciar ".

Con eso, Sora se fue, y un ambiente pesado se quedó con el grupo.

Namine apretó los puños y golpeó una pared cercana. Axel se estremeció y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Maldita sea Sora!" Namine gritó.

"Esto no ha terminado todavía", dijo. Axel le frotó la espalda para tranquilizarla.

"No, esto está lejos de terminar", dijo Riku.

"No. .. Lo siento," se sentía Selphie como si fuera su culpa.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" Axel preguntó.

"No es tu culpa. No te preocupes por eso. Sólo nos ayude a entrar en sus dos cabezas gruesas de que están hechos el uno para otro", tiró lejos de Namine Axel y tenía una renovada determinación. Xion se quedó callado todo el tiempo, tratando de ocultar su alegría. _Así es Sora, renunciar a él_ pensó para sí misma.

* * *

"Roxas, Roxas hey, espera!" Riku llamado. Roxas enarcó una ceja al ver el silverette correr hacia él.

"Hey, Riku", dijo Rojas, "fiesta de Niza por el camino ..."

"Sí, claro. De todos modos, escucha," miró alrededor Riku y se aseguró de que nadie estaba escuchando.

"¿Sí?"

"Acerca de Sora -"

"Déjenme parar ahí. I. .. lastimarlo. Malo. Y yo no sé qué hacer al respecto. Pero ... No quiero hablar de eso ¿de acuerdo? Déjame entender las cosas por mi cuenta ".

"Roxas ..." Riku suspiró. Búsqueda de los ojos por la veracidad, Riku se rindió.

"Está bien. Sólo ... piensa bien? Piense con cuidado. Si haces daño a Sora aún más, no estoy realmente va a detenerme de lastimar a ti también," aplaudió Riku su mano sobre el hombro de Roxas.

"Lo sé ..." Roxas dijo a sí mismo cuando Riku se fue. _Dios ... ¿Cómo diablos me metí en este lío?_ Roxas Recordé la primera vez que me llamaron a la oficina del director.

"Es ... todo porque conocí a Sora que mi vida ahora es más complicado de lo que me gustaría que fuera", suspiró Roxas. Su teléfono sonó, él consiguió un texto de Selphie.

_Hey, vamos a conocer esta noche en el lugar de siempre, a la hora habitual, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo algo que hablar contigo._

Roxas se preguntó de qué se trataba, pero luego se encogió de hombros y miró la hora. Él tenía que ir, era casi las seis.

Cuando llegó allí, esperó pacientemente Selphie en el café. Ella llegó allí más rápido de lo que normalmente hacía, y por la expresión de su rostro, Roxas podría decir que algo pasaba.

"Hey", sonrió.

"Hola," dijo Roxas en voz baja.

"No. .. no estoy seguro de cómo exactamente que decir esto ... pero me estoy rompiendo contigo Roxas".

"..." Roxas miró las manos durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Finalmente se levantó y le dio una pequeña sonrisa Selphie.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó ella.

"... No lo sé. No estoy herido o triste ni nada ... pero no estoy muy contento."

"Eso significa que no le gustaba me gusta", llegó a Selphie sobre la mesa y puso la mano sobre los dedos entrelazados de Roxas.

"¿En serio?" Roxas pidió más para sí mismo que Selphie. Su sonrisa desapareció y su mirada se detuvo lejos de ella.

"... En fin, no voy a pedir disculpas. Porque yo siento que no tenga que hacerlo. Sin embargo, me debo una explicación", comenzó Selphie. Roxas no respondió.

"Nuestra relación ... Yo no creo que nos dieron una, la verdad. Quiero decir, sí, hicimos cosas par y tal, pero apuesto a que sabes tanto como yo que no había ningún sentimiento entre nosotros. Realmente nunca se convirtió en algo más que amigos_emocionalmente_ ", dijo Selphie.

Poco a poco, Roxas asintió.

"Pero creo que lo hiciste encuentra cada vez más que amigos con alguien más. Y creo que usted está negando este hecho. Y no estoy seguro de por qué. De todos modos, creo que rompiendo contigo es lo que hay que hacer ".

"I. .."

"Usted no tiene que decir nada Roxas", le dio unas palmaditas Selphie sus manos y se levantó.

"Yo te veré por ahí", Selphie le dio una media sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza sólo Roxas.

"Si. Te veo".

* * *

Suspirando por vez Enth ese día, Roxas se desplomó sobre la cama y se quedó mirando el techo oscuro.

"¿Cuántas veces me encontré por aquí, pensando en lo mismo ... persona, estos últimos meses?" Roxas se preguntó y trató de contar. Decidiendo que era demasiado para comprender aún, Roxas suspiró ... _otra vez_ .

"Maldita sea. ¿Por qué está pasando esto?" _Si tuviera un centavo por cada vez que he pedido que ..._ Roxas se rió con amargura en su cabeza.

"Tal vez .. Tal vez debería dejar de hablar ... a mí mismo:" Roxas trató de bromear para aligerar el ambiente. _En una nota más seria ... Tal vez debería intentar pensar de una manera diferente ..._

"¿Qué es ... el amor?" , se preguntó.

Cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse lo que él pensaba era el amor. Vio a una pareja besándose, una familia, las flores, las rosas, el color rosa. Varias imágenes asociadas con el día de San Valentín pasó por su mente ... Eventualmente, sin embargo, se detuvo en el rostro de alguien. Cara de Sora.

Roxas ojos se abrieron de golpe.

"El amor es ... Sora?" , se preguntó. _A ti, el amor es Sora. Sora, el amigo de la infancia que no recuerda. Sora, el que odiaba la mayor parte de su vida. Sora, el que está pensando __**todo**__ el tiempo. Maldita sea Roxas, ¿no puedes ver?_ Inconscientemente, pensó para sí mismo en tercera persona para lograr un mayor impacto.

"Me encanta Sora." _Soy un idiota._

* * *

Inquieto, Roxas escapaba a las doce de la mañana, tomó su coche y se dirigió a casa de Sora. El aparcamiento en un lugar donde no pueda ser visto, Roxas se deslizó en el patio trasero de Sora y dirigió una roca por lo que esperaba que fuera ventana de Sora.

Con el tiempo, la ventana abierta y la cabeza de Sora salido.

"Sora!" Roxas gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para Sora sólo escuchar.

"Roxas? ¿Qué diablos?" Sora voz era demasiado fuerte, él apretó la mano sobre su boca.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Sora susurró.

"Ven aquí", susurró Roxas de nuevo.

"¿Estás _loco_ ? " Sora casi gritó.

"I. .. tengo algo que hablar contigo."

"A las doce de la mañana?" Sora no podía creerlo.

"No. .. lo siento!"

"Shh. No grite tan fuerte. Está bien, ya voy." Sora desapareció de la ventana y en pocos minutos, apareció delante de Roxas con una mirada confundida en su rostro.

"Ni siquiera sé si quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo", suspiró Sora.

"Lo sé. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho", Roxas sacudió la cabeza.

"Roxas, me haces daño. ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Sora se pasó una mano por el pelo.

"Vine a pedir disculpas ..."

"¿Sabes cuánto ... lo mucho que tenía que reunir el valor justo de decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos? ¿Sabes lo mucho que tus palabras me duele?" Sora trató de no ponerse demasiado emocional, sino que estaba en su punto de ruptura. Mucho estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido.

"Lo siento", repitió.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? _Lo siento_ no es suficiente! " Sora gritó, no se de restricción de ser fuerte ya. Roxas envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de Sora para calmarlo.

"Shh ... Escúchame," trató de Roxas para hacerlo callar. Pero la mirada de enojo en el rostro de Sora le hizo tragar saliva.

"Escuche? Escuche, dice!" Sora estaba casi histérica. Roxas puso su mano sobre la boca de Sora.

"Simplemente, escucha bien?" Roxas estaba frustrado. Sora miró dagas.

"Me siento mucho. No, no sé lo mucho que te duele. Pero hay una razón por la que no podía ... ¿por qué yo no podía aceptar el hecho de que ... tengo sentimientos por ustedes! " Sora dejó de luchar y se puso rígida en los brazos de Roxas. Apretón de Roxas aflojó y me soltó.

"Tú ... tienes sentimientos ... para mí?"

"Sí. Y yo soy un estúpido por no darse cuenta antes ..."

"Tú ... me esperan, para olvidar lo mucho que me duele, y justo -"

"No. Yo no espero que dejes de ser enojado conmigo. Me lo merezco. Fui un estúpido, tonto, ciego. Y te duele terriblemente. Sólo ... Espero que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos en el tiempo." Roxas miró al suelo. Sora sintió nervioso, agravado, eufórico, y fascina al mismo tiempo.

"No. .. no lo sé Roxas," Sora sacudió la cabeza. Roxas suspiró.

"Me imaginé tanto. Lo siento, otra vez, Sora. Perdón por haber venido esta tarde y despertarte. Voy a salir ahora", se convirtió Roxas. Sora luchó con él en la cabeza. _¿Debo llamarle? ¡No! I. .. I. .. Oh, joder._

"Yo!" Sora gritó. Roxas se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

"No estaba dormido ..." Sora dijo tontamente.

"¿Eh?"

"Tú .. no tiene que pedir disculpas por despertarme."

"Oh".

"Pero ... aparte de eso ... No sé si puedo aceptar tus disculpas."

Roxas se sentía abatido.

"Pero, yo sé que ... sí, lo hizo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos en el tiempo." Sora se ingiere.

"Lo que -" Roxas fue interrumpido por los labios de Sora. Los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, se tomó un tiempo para Roxas registrar que Sora le estaba besando. Cuando lo hizo, con los ojos cerrados y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sora, acercándolo más.

El beso que había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo finalmente ocurrió. El beso real. Su primer _verdadero_ beso. Se interrumpió y se miraron el uno al otro con las caras enrojecidas.

"No. .. no sé si esto es lo que hay que hacer", vaciló Sora.

"Yo tampoco lo sé .. Pero si yo voy a averiguar, voy a averiguar con ustedes", Roxas le apartó para otro beso.

* * *

En la escuela el día siguiente.

"Está bien, así que voy a ir a la casa de Roxas, cadena, gag, y arrastrarlo hasta el lugar, y te vas a casa con Riku Sora, cadena, gag, y arrastrarlo hasta el lugar, ¿entendido?" Namine miró a Selphie con toda seriedad.

"Aye Aye señor!" Selphie saludó. Riku y Axel tanto golpeó sus palmas a la frente en el fondo.

"Mira lo que Sora lo hizo. Hizo Namine se vuelven locos", comentó Axel.

"No fue sólo culpa de Sora, Roxas jugado un papel muy importante en esto también. Si Roxas acababa admitió a sí mismo en primer lugar, estas dos chicas aquí no estaría completamente loco!" Riku utiliza sus brazos para dar énfasis.

"Es verdad ..." Axel suspiró.

Un poco más lejos de la multitud de personas, Riku vio un par de manos de cartera. Estrabismo, trató de distinguir las siluetas familiares.

"¡Mierda! ¡Mira!" Riku sonrió.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? Eso es Xion ... y .. OMG!" Selphie chilló.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? Yo no lo veo!" Namine gritó.

"Toma, ponte las gafas puestas," entregó Axel, el novio siempre fiable, su novia de su funda de gafas (que él tenía en su bolsillo por alguna extraña razón * tos * experimentando con fuego * tos *).

"Gracias ..." se los puso, entonces ella gritó, "¡Madre mía!"

Sonriente y rebotando, abrazó a Axel, Riku y Selphie.

"Hola chicos", dijo Xion primero con lo que en realidad era una sonrisa forzada, pero pareció a los otros como un regular Xion-sonrisa.

"Miren lo que pasó anoche, cuando estábamos todos dormidos", se trasladó Xion a un lado para mostrar con mayor claridad lo que habían visto de lejos. Roxas apartó la vista del grupo con un rubor de luz sobre su rostro, y Sora jugueteaba con sus manos estaban entrelazadas entre ellos con fuerza. Roxas intentado, sin éxito, de mirar indiferente. Sora sentía increíblemente avergonzado por sus sonrisas y miradas.

"Uhm. Sora me dijo todo", dijo Roxas.

"No estoy muy seguro ... qué decir. Pero gracias ... supongo" Roxas finalmente obtuvo el valor de mirarlos. Pero tan pronto como él hizo contacto visual con el rostro estalló en un profundo rubor. Sora notó su turbación y memorizado la expresión linda para archivar en sus recuerdos de fácil acceso.

"Usted realmente no tiene que darles las gracias, Roxas. Al final, lo que realmente no ayuda mucho", dijo a Sora como una idea posterior.

"Eso no es cierto!" Namine juguetonamente golpeó el hombro de Sora.

"Sí, lo hicimos mucho en el principio!" Riku dijo.

"Pero en realidad no ayuda", comentó Axel.

"Es cierto, pero lo que sea, todavía hizo algo. Si no hubiera sucedido, ustedes no estarían juntos todavía!" Namine defendido.

"Aww ... pero yo realmente no llegar a ayudar!" Selphie mock-se quejó.

"Y nuestro nuevo plan también era increíble!"

"Sí, si usted llama a romper unas cuantas ramas, por no hablar de algunas leyes, increíble", Riku rodó sus ojos.

"Deberías gracias a Dios que ha llegado junto con Roxas antes de que estos dos tienen su plan en acción", se rió Axel.

"Yo ni siquiera voy a preguntar," jugó a lo largo de Xion.

"Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, todos somos", dijo Namine.

"Gracias," dijo Sora.

"Estoy feliz por nosotros también", murmuró Roxas.

"Pero, ¿puedo pedirle un favor a ustedes?" Sora dijo y todo el mundo lo miró.

"Yo. Nosotros, yo y Roxas, ya hablamos de esto. Y ambos decidimos que, por ahora, vamos a mantener esta relación en secreto, ¿de acuerdo?" Sora dijo. Todo el mundo lo miró, luego a Roxas, y de nuevo a él.

"Pero ..." Namine trató de preguntar por qué, pero Axel se lo impidió.

"Nosotros ... tenemos nuestras razones", habló Roxas.

"Supongo que no importa qué. Sólo el tiempo que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en esto, y que ambos, a la larga, van a dejar que el secreto fuera", dijo Riku.

"Gracias por su comprensión", sonrió Roxas a ellos. Los otros se sentían incómodos. Relaciones secretas eran por lo general difícil, que estaban preocupados de que podría no durar. Y que ambos Roxas y Sora acabaría herido.

Con la esperanza de que no resultó de esa manera, se les ofreció pleno apoyo a lo que estaba previsto. Bueno, es decir, todos excepto uno. Xion, aunque sabía lo feliz que su hermano era cuando llegó junto con Roxas, después de haber sido el primero en saberlo, todavía sentía que no deberían estar juntos.

_Y yo podría terminar usando este secreto a separarlos. Antes de que Sora se entera de la verdad. Y antes de que alguno de ellos se lastime._


	17. Chapter 16

Todo parecía surrealista. Sora no lo podía creer, pero sabía que era verdad. Él y Roxas se ... juntos. Me sentía como en un sueño. Ajuste de Roxas mano como una pieza del rompecabezas en su cuenta y sus dedos entrelazados en un abrazo apretado. Sora miró a su rubio de ojos azules príncipe y sonrió. Roxas sintió su mirada y miró a los ojos azules de Sora. Él puso un casto beso en la frente y sonrió.

"¿Qué estás mirando a mí?" Roxas juguetonamente empujó mejilla de Sora.

"Eres hermosa", exclamó Sora fuera.

"Gracias, pero prefiero la palabra" guapo ". Sweatdropped Roxas.

"II significa," Sora se sonrojó un color rojo oscuro profundo y murmuró para sí: "No eres más guapo ... eres hermosa."

Roxas y Sora dejó de caminar se detuvo también. Confundido, Sora volvió a Roxas y sus labios se encontraron en un beso apasionado. Estaban en público. El besarse en público. Se registró en la cabeza de Sora, pero ya era demasiado tarde para parar ahora. _Oh, bueno, no sirve pensar en ello ..._ Sora se perdió en su propio pequeño mundo. Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas y los murmullos. Cuando Roxas se apartó, le tocó la frente, los labios juntos y extendidos.

"Eres absolutamente adorable. Te quiero."

"Te amo demasiado"

"Lamento haber tardado tanto para realizarlo", cerró los ojos Roxas. Ligeramente golpeando su mejilla, Sora se rió.

"Hey, te dije que no pedir disculpas por eso",

"Pero -"

"Roxas ..." Sora trató de sonar amenazante.

"Está bien," él estuvo de acuerdo, y luego picoteó labios de Sora antes de caminar de nuevo.

El parque fue mágico en el otoño. Todos los colores maravillosos. Caída fue estación favorita de Roxas. No es demasiado fría, no caliente demasiado, y las hojas se ven tan atractivo a la vista.

"Ne ~ Roxas", dijo Sora.

"Hmm?"

"Vamos a pasar por debajo de aquel árbol de allí!" Sora apuntando al árbol más alejado de la multitud. Pero parecía estar en el punto más alto del parque.

"Apuesto a que la vista no es impresionante", recogió Sora su ritmo y en poco tiempo, fueron corriendo hacia el árbol. La canasta que trajeron con ellos a lo largo de tintinear.

"Yo tenía razón!" Sora miró triunfalmente a la vista. Daba a casi todo el parque y que era impresionante. Roxas configurar la manta y sacó bentos de la canasta.

"Sora, ven aquí", le dio unas palmaditas Roxas en el espacio junto a él. Obediente, Sora se sentó y se apoyó en Roxas.

"Antes de comer, tengo que decirte algo"

"¿Sí?"

"Está bien, esto puede parecer aleatoria a usted, pero, justo en esta época, los estadounidenses celebran Acción de Gracias"

"Acción de Gracias? ¿Qué es eso?" Sora preguntó.

"Es un momento en el que dar gracias. Originalmente se inició por los peregrinos celebrar la buena cosecha, con la ayuda de los nativos americanos," fue en Roxas y Sora tenía una mirada en blanco en su cara. Riéndose, Roxas negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento. Yo no voy a aburrir con los detalles así que voy a ir directamente a mi punto", hizo una pausa Roxas para un poco, "La mayoría de las familias lo celebran por tener una gran cena, y suelen parar en eso. Algunas familias realmente pasar por el proceso de decirle a todos lo que estaban agradecidos por ese año. "

Sora era una especie de llegar a donde Roxas iba.

"Así que, en honor a la tradicional acción de gracias americana, me decidí a hacer el día de hoy para hacer un picnic conmigo. Estoy agradecido por muchas cosas este año, y quiero compartirlo con ustedes,

"En primer lugar, estoy agradecido de que nada malo me sucedió este año. Estoy agradecido de que mis amigos siguen siendo mis amigos. Estoy agradecido de que he ganado nuevos amigos. Pero, sobre todo, estoy agradecido de que que te conocí. Estoy agradecido por ti. Porque tú estás siendo. Por amarme. Y por dejarme amarte.

Sora sintió que sus ojos empiezan a agua. Pero él luchó contra las lágrimas caigan para no parecer un idiota.

"Estoy agradecido también ... Roxas. Por todo. Me encontré con un montón de dolor. Y mi familia se vino abajo, pero ... eso no parece importar mucho más." Sora le abrazó y le acarició el pelo Roxas.

"Esta sería la última vez que te voy a pedir disculpas por no darse cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti antes. ¿De acuerdo? Así que permítanme decir que todo en su totalidad,

"Estoy muy mucho lo que te hice pasar por todo eso que soy estúpido y yo no creo que se merece -".

"Roxas -"

"Déjame terminar. Pero Te amo. Y sé que me quieres. Realmente lo siento. Debí haber estado allí a tu lado cuando tu mamá y tu papá finalmente se divorciaron. Pero lo hecho, hecho está, y todo lo que realmente podría hacer ahora para compensar por ello es que nunca te dejaré.

"Así que vamos a promesa. Nunca, _nunca_ , deje unos a otros, ¿de acuerdo? " Roxas miró directamente a los ojos. Sora prácticamente glomped Roxas y casi comenzó a rodar cuesta abajo.

"Te lo prometo".

* * *

La escuela era difícil. No sólo se había formado un grupo de Kairi anti-Sora/anti-Roxas, pero todo el mundo sabía que apenas si cualquiera de ellos eran cada vez más curiosidad por saber si los rumores de que se había extendido sobre ellos eran ciertas. Ni Roxas Sora ni apreciado sus miradas duras y bromas insultantes. Y por supuesto, tampoco lo hicieron sus amigos. Durante una semana, pasó sin mucho daño, pero al final, Axel y Riku había tenido suficiente. Pero Namine fue el primero en actuar.

En los pasillos, un estudiante de primer año acaba de pasar por Roxas y Sora, que estaban ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, y gritó: "maricas". Derecho a la cara. Roxas estaba a punto de golpear las luces del día vivas fuera de la niña, pero había Namine se interpuso entre ellos, y Sora retuvo el puño de Roxas.

"Oye, ¿Sabes lo que significa maricón? Significa un cigarrillo, ahora, si nos fijamos en estos dos jóvenes, verías que están lejos de palillos de tabaco envuelto. No utilice palabras que usted don ' t entiendo. Usted acabaría avergonzarse. Sin embargo, si nos referimos a esa palabra herido uno de ellos, este es su castigo "

Namine levantó el puño y el chico cerró los ojos, preparándose para el impacto. Ella sacudió la frente y le sacó la lengua de él cuando abrió los ojos.

"Tienes suerte de que llegó primero, si era demasiado tarde, habría tenido que responder ante nosotros", bromeó Riku estiró los brazos y sonrió amenazadoramente al niño.

"Vete, y nunca nos dejes verte hablando con Roxas y Sora de nuevo", amenazó Axel. El chico se escabulló. Roxas se estrelló un golpe en las taquillas.

"Gracias," dijo él a todo el mundo.

"Roxas, no deje que estas personas llegan a ti. Son estúpidos, y son adolescentes, usted tiene que estar en el lado maduro. Tanto usted como Sora," le dio unas palmaditas Namine ambos de sus espaldas.

"Sí, lo sabemos. Muchas gracias chicos," dijo Sora.

* * *

Ocultación de una relación era más difícil de lo pensado Roxas. No podía ser visto en su teléfono muy a menudo, y cada vez que Sora y charlar en la web, que tenía que hacer cuando es muy tarde por la noche. Cloud y Tifa no eran idiotas. Roxas sabí obligados a encontrar muy pronto. Pero él quería prolongar su tiempo con Sora tanto como le sea posible.

Roxas tropezó a la cocina un día con un dolor de cabeza enorme. No había dormido mucho la noche porque tenía que consolar a Sora, a través de chat, ya que Squall y su madre parecía haber entrado en una pelea.

"Roxas, no se ven muy bien", comentó Tifa cuando ella dejó caer los huevos en un plato de Roxas.

"Yo soy - * bostezo * - bien", Roxas se frotó los ojos.

"¿Estás seguro? Tal vez deberías descansar, es un sábado, después de todo, ir a dormir", dijo Tifa.

"No, tengo que salir hoy", apuñaló Roxas en los huevos, pero se perdió por completo, en cambio, se las arregló para derribar su taza de jugo de naranja con el tenedor y el frío - frío increíble - líquido se derramó sobre su regazo.

"Holy sh-" Tifa le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, porque justo en ese momento, Denzel eligió venir pulg

"Buenos días", bostezó Denzel.

"I. .. Voy a limpiar", Roxas sacudió la cabeza. Una vez Roxas estaba fuera de rango de audición, Tifa preguntó Denzel una pregunta que había estado en su mente durante mucho tiempo.

"Ne, Denzel, no es Roxas-nii actuando extraño?"

"Hmm? ¿Qué quieres decir Teef?" -preguntó antes de tomar un bocado enorme de panqueque.

"Quiero decir, ¿se parecen ... diferente, después de todo?" -le preguntó.

"Bueno, ha sido mucho más cansado últimamente. Creo que queda hasta tarde. Además, le sale mucho también. Las noches de los sábados y viernes en especial", comentó Denzel.

"Hmm ... me lo imaginaba," quería Tifa para confirmar su teoría.

"Saa, yo sé lo que vamos a hacer Denzel hoy!" Tifa le sonrió a la joven.

"Mou ... no me digas que vamos a seguir Roxas-nii", dijo Denzel.

"¡Exacto!"

"Teef Yo quiero quedarme en casa y jugar juegos de video!" Denzel se quejó.

"Eso es suficiente juego para usted joven. Vamos a seguir Roxas y se acabó. Estamos definitivamente va a llegar al fondo de esto", Tifa se determinó.

* * *

"Teef! Denzel! Me voy!" Roxas gritó.

"Ittarashai!" Tifa gritó desde la sala de estar. Tan pronto como escuchó la puerta cerrarse ella se levantó del sofá y cogió su abrigo.

"Denzel! Nos vamos ahora mismo!"

"... Hai!" Denzel se drudged por las escaleras y se puso una chaqueta, y luego siguió a Tifa a su garaje. Roxas había llevado su coche a cualquier lugar al que iba, sería difícil seguirle si iba en la autopista. Pero por suerte para ellos, el primer destino de Roxas no estaba tan lejos.

"¿Estás seguro de que está bien hacer esto Teef? ¿No es éste indiscretas?" Denzel preguntó.

"¿Dónde aprendiste esa palabra?" Tifa preguntó, ignorando por completo su punto.

"School. De todos modos, no creo que debamos hacer esto. ¿No es contrario a la ley o algo así?"

"Bueno, ya he crecido un poco ¿no? Pero no te preocupes. Está bien si Roxas no nos ve, ¿no?" Tifa le guiñó un ojo. Denzel suspiró. No había forma que ella hablara de ella.

"Está bien, voy a sentarme aquí y luego jugar con mi DS. Sólo dime si necesitas algo de mí", encorvado Denzel contra el asiento.

"Denzel, ¿qué te ha pasado? Solías ser tan molesta a tus hermanos!" Tifa le preguntó, preocupado de que algo le había pasado a su pareja en molestar a los hermanos mayores Strife.

"Es su vida. Realmente no me importa nada de eso. Es que los niños cosas para mí ahora", dijo Denzel indiferencia.

"Che. ¿De verdad son hermanos no eres. Todos ustedes. Pero cualquiera que sea, no importa lo que piensa, está bien. Todavía tengo el poder de arrastrar conmigo!" Tifa sonrió para sus adentros.

"Usted sabe, en un par de años que había -"

"Shh! SHHH! ¡Mira!" Tifa aminoró la marcha y señaló coche de Roxas. Él estaba estacionando en un lugar que es difícil de también tuvo que encontrar un sitio para aparcar en el que no se verá bien. Gracias a Dios por esta calle estaba llena de callejones.

"Ahora vamos a permanecer aquí y ver", tiró Tifa fuera prismáticos. Denzel suspiró.

"Teef ..."

"Shh. Vaya, cuánto puede un niño pequeño cambio en sólo medio año? Supongo que debe ser la pubertad", bromeó Tifa.

"Tifa!" Denzel se ruborizó.

"Jeje. Ahora cállate, no puedo ver una maldita cosa", realizado Tifa con un dedo.

"No entiendo qué tiene que ver conmigo hablando. Además yo soy demasiado joven para estar pasando por la pubertad, de todos modos," puchero Denzel.

"Espera un segundo ... Creo que ... Creo que veo algo ..." Tifa murmuró más para sí misma. "Whoah ... es una casa enorme."

"Me pregunto por qué Roxas está aquí ... S-sora?" Vio a Sora que sale de las casas Roxas y saludo con lo que parecía ser un abrazo. O más bien, ¿qué esperaba ser Tifa. Pero al mirar con más cuidado, y como su contacto prolongado con los demás, se hizo evidente a Tifa exactamente lo que Sora había hecho para saludar a Roxas.

La colocación de una palma conmocionado a la boca, dejó caer los prismáticos. Denzel escuchó el sonido y miró a Tifa con preocupación.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"N-no. Nada. Vamos ... sólo vete. ¿Vale? Ya nos vamos." Tifa encendió el motor y salió corriendo tan discretamente como le sea posible. _No. Eso no puede ser. Sora no podría haber estado besando a Roxas. No. Eso ... era sólo una ilusión óptica. Sólo mi cerebro torcer las cosas. En cualquier caso, eso no debe ser lo que me preocupa. Lo que realmente se debe envolver mi cabeza en torno a eso Roxas estaba allí cuando él me prometió que no tendría ningún contacto con Sora ya._ Tifa intentó convencerse a sí misma que no era porque Roxas y Sora tenía una relación.

Trató de pensar en otras cosas. Tanto en el hecho de que casi chocó su auto contra un árbol. Denzel tuvo que gritarle para enfocar. Pero, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Tenía veinte-veinte visión. Pero por alguna razón, no podía confiar en sus ojos. O, mejor dicho, ella no quería confiar en sus ojos.

_Simplemente no es posible! Es ... Es ... mal! ... Tengo que hablar con Cloud acerca de esto. Pero, un momento. En primer lugar tengo que confirmar con Roxas sí mismo. Si. Eso es todo. Eso es lo que haré._

* * *

"Roxas! Te extrañé tanto!" Sora dijo entre besos.

"Por Dios, que hemos estado skyping toda la noche. Por la forma en que está actuando, se podría pensar que no hemos visto en días", rodado Roxas sus ojos.

"Sí, pero se siente como si Yo siento mucho que te mantuvo anoche", notó Sora las bolsas bajo los ojos.

"Nah. Si es para ti, yo haría cualquier cosa", concluyó diciendo Roxas sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia Sora.Él plantó un beso con la boca abierta en Sora. Nunca había hecho eso antes, y tampoco tenía Sora. Se sentía húmedo y absolutamente fantástico. La nueva pasión entre ellos se elevó a un nivel nuevo. Roxas tenía que romper antes de que él se dejó llevar. Estaban en público por el amor de Dios. Y frente a la casa de Sora ni menos.

"S-lo siento", se rascó Roxas la parte posterior de su cuello. Aturdido, Sora se llevó los dedos a los labios. _Selphie tenía razón.Él __**es**__ un gran besador. No. No simplemente genial. Él es jodidamente increíble!_

Roxas se aclaró la garganta y preguntó: "¿Dónde están todos?"

"Squall-nii trató de hacer las paces por lo que tomó todas las chicas para ir de compras. Creo que él realmente no se siente arrepentido de lo que hizo, pero él se siente responsable de mantener la familia unida. ¿Qué con todo lo que pasó. "

"Bueno, hoy me voy a llevar a cabo y ha olvidarse de él!, ¿Vale?" Roxas sonrió. Una sonrisa se arrastró hasta la cara de Sora, y él asintió.

* * *

De vuelta a casa desde la fecha, Roxas entró en la casa en las nubes. Sintió alta. Alta en Sora. Y él no quería bajar. Pero tan pronto como llegó a la sala de estar, la pesada atmósfera lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

"Tadaima ..." Roxas dijo.

"Okaeri", Tifa se frotó las sienes.

"¿Cuál es Teef mal?" , se preguntó.

"No has estado mintiendo a mí ¿no?" Tifa preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Cuando usted me prometió que no hablará con Sora nunca más, que no me mientas ¿verdad?"

"N-no," sentí pánico Roxas. _Ella no lo han descubierto ya._

"Roxas ..."

"No. En serio. No estaba mintiendo".

"Está bien. Voy a cambiar mi pregunta. Y será mejor que me conteste con la verdad. Por favor ... ¿Rompiste tu promesa conmigo?" -le preguntó.

Roxas no sabía cómo responder. No quería mentir, pero si decía la verdad, habría terminado. Por todos lados. Nube de lo sabría. Él y Tifa le prohíben hablar nunca de Sora. Incluso podrían hacerle cambiar de escuela. Roxas negó con la cabeza. No podía soportar la idea de estar lejos de Sora. _Todo lo que podía hacer ahora es comprar algo más de tiempo para pensar._

"Dime. ¿Por qué no quieres que lo vea o hable con él?" Roxas preguntó.

"¿Por qué no puedo ser amigo de él?" su voz flaqueó. _¿Por qué no quieres estar con él?_ Se mordió la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta.

"Ya lo sabes. Sabes muy bien por qué!"

"Así Yo he aceptado. Entierro todo eso en el pasado. Este es ahora! ¿Por qué no puedo ser amiga de él ahora!" _Déjame estar con él joder!_ era lo que realmente quería decir .

"Debido! Una vez, recuerda, usted no sabe lo que va a hacer! Él te odio! Y puede que te odio! Y usted terminará siendo herido. ¿No ves? Estoy tratando de proteger ustedes! "

Roxas no podía soportarlo más. "Al no dejarme estar con la persona que amo? Quitando el gozo en mi vida? ¿Llamas a esto protegiendo? Vas a hacerme miserable!"

"Roxas. A la larga ... te hagan daño. Y yo sé que tú sabes que," Tifa bajó la voz-. Roxas trató de calmarse.

"No me importa lo que suceda en el futuro. Lo único que me importa es lo que sucede ahora. Y en este momento, quiero estar con él. I. .. lo amo." Roxas bajó la cabeza. Tifa suspiró.

Por un momento, el silencio se instaló en la habitación. Tifa se atrevió a romperlo.

"No. .. te vi dos hoy. Eso .. Eso es lo que yo conocía. No quería creerlo porque ... está mal. En muchos sentidos. Y no porque ustedes dos son los dos chicos. Pero también porque si se acuerda de todo, podría romper las cosas. Y acabará corazón roto. Eso ... es mi peor miedo. Tener su corazón roto es una de las peores sensaciones en el mundo. Sé lo que es eso .

"Sé que has tenido que pasar por un momento difícil, pero todo, todo eso no es nada comparado a la pérdida de la persona que ama la mayoría. Perdí a mi padre cuando yo estaba cerca de su edad actual. Te conozco perdido a sus padres también, pero dudo que recuerdo mucho. Y sabiendo que es tu culpa que se han ido es incluso peor que perder a esa persona. Es difícil. Y tengo que vivir con eso todos los días., no quiero que te vayas a través de esa! " Tifa cerró los ojos, ella estaba diciendo algo tan personal y tan doloroso, que le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar.

"Tienes la nube para ayudar a lidiar con eso! Es diferente!"

"Yo sé, yo tengo la suerte de que la nube está conmigo. Toma ese dolor poco a poco todos los días. Pero ¿qué pasa si la persona que usted necesita para ayudarle a lidiar con él es la persona con la que vas a perder? Eso es lo que Sora es que no es él? "

"... Sí."

"Y no quiero que te odio ¿no?"

"Pero yo no sé si me va a odiar! Yo no sé! Prefiero correr ese riesgo y pasar más tiempo con él que le cortó completamente ahora, haciendo para que me odies por _cierto_ ! " Roxas trató de razonar.

"Roxas ..." Tifa ojos se suavizó. No podía discutir con él. Roxas es tan testarudo como ella. Pero no había manera de que pudiera conseguir que estuviera de acuerdo con ella. No cuando su motivación por estar en desacuerdo con ella se queda con el amor de su vida. Ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

"I. .. bien. Déjame preguntarte esto, ¿de verdad lo quieres?" Le preguntó con toda seriedad.

"Sí. Yo de verdad." _Así que por favor, déjame estar con él._

"Nosotros ... necesitamos decirle Nube de esto", dijo Tifa. Roxas se puso rígido.

"No te preocupes. Nube es mucho más fácil de doblar al respecto de lo que soy, lo creas o no. Él quiere que seas feliz. Y yo también. Creo que el sentimiento de protección que dominaron esa sensación". Roxas no sabía cómo responder a eso.

"Siento que voy a dejar que usted esté con él, porque ahora sé que eso es lo que realmente quieres y que te hará feliz Yo sólo espero que -..."

"No te preocupes Tifa. Creo pulg. Sora amor para mí", sonrojaba Roxas. Tifa medio sonrió a Roxas.

"Pues mire usted, crecido para ser un joven bien", le revolvió el cabello y suspiró: "Ah, creo que me estoy haciendo viejo. Incluso Denzel actuando más maduro hoy en día."

Roxas le sonrió y fijó su cabello. Nube llegó dos horas después. Tifa le había informado sobre todo de antemano por teléfono, así que cuando él entró y vio a Roxas, él negó con la cabeza.

"Nunca hubiera pensado que mi pequeño hermano del bebé se enamoraría de otro tipo también," Cloud bromeó. Roxas tiró una almohada a él desde el sofá y cerró los ojos.

"Cállate".

"Bueno, lo que sea, no importa con quién estés, siempre y cuando usted es feliz con esa persona de acuerdo?" Nube sonrió.

"Hai, hai. Espera. Espera, ¿qué quiere decir" demasiado "? Roxas preguntó.

"Oh broche de presión. Cloud, creo que has dicho más de lo que deberían", sonrió Tifa.

"Bueno, él está obligado a encontrar de todos modos. Además, ¿no sería mejor que se enteró de que ahora en lugar de en una reunión familiar en el futuro? Eso sería muy incómodo para él," Nube de medio bromeó.

"Es cierto", dijo riendo Tifa.

"Espera, se enteró de qué?" Roxas estaba cada vez más creciente curiosidad con cada segundo que pasaba.

. "Tu hermano mayor no yo, por supuesto, tengo Tifa -"

"Por lo que sé, podría haber sido conectar con otros que Leonhart, la más antigua Parece que realmente te idolatran sabes Llamó un par de veces preguntando -.".

"De todos modos," Cloud la interrumpió. Tifa tenía una sonrisa gatuna en su cara. "Yo estaba hablando de su Ven-nii. Él y su hermano mayor Sora, creo que Vanitas es su nombre, quedó atrapado en una posición bastante comprometedora el año pasado en uno de los dormitorios de su escuela. Me notificó fue, y así fue su hermano mayor. Desde luego, no quería armar un escándalo, así que no te lo dije. Pero ahora que otra contienda se había enamorado de un Leonhart, creo que es hora de que te dije. "

"Honestamente Cloud, usted es uno de los más extraños hombres que he conocido jamás. Si yo fuera un chico, y me enteré de que no sólo uno, sino dos de mis hermanos estaban enamorados con otros dos chicos, de la misma familia no menos, estaría volviendo loco! Lo que me lleva a creer que la razón por la que estás bien con esto es porque has estado engañando a mí con esa Leonhart otro ", continuó Tifa para el pelo.

"Shut-up Teef. Usted sabe que no es así", rodado nube ojos.

"¿En serio?" Tifa preguntó.

"Realmente".

"¿En serio?"

"Realmente".

"Demuéstralo". Y esa fue la señal de Roxas a salir. La última vez que tuvieron su Oh-realmente-en realidad-PROVE-IT argumentos, Roxas se atrevió a quedarse a ver cómo Cloud demostró la misma ». Terminó siendo marcado de por que ambos Cloud y Tifa se sentían cómodos con sus cuerpos. _realmente_ cómodos con sus cuerpos.

* * *

Roxas cerró la puerta de su habitación y suspiró. _Incluso si estaban de acuerdo con él, Tifa sigue siendo correcta. Sora es obligado a recordar. Y una vez que lo hace ... bueno, yo estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo. Creo en el amor de Sora. Y creo en la mía. Hemos prometido. Nos prometimos que nunca jamás separarnos._

Un pensamiento que regaña mantiene molestando a Roxas. Es un hecho comprendido del mundo. Las promesas fueron hechas para ser rotas. _Pero no va a suceder. No lo hará!_

_Hemos prometido._


	18. Chapter 17

_Maldita sea._ Xion mordió la punta de su dedo pulgar mientras se sentaba en su habitación, contemplando su siguiente movimiento. Los rumores se habían propagado por ella. Por supuesto, nadie lo sospechara, en todo caso, Roxas y Sora probablemente pensó que era Kairi quien lo hizo. Pero Xion no estaba satisfecho con ser capturada. Ella quería que los rumores para conducirlos hasta un muro, y se rompen para arriba. Xion sabía que le dolería Sora. Y me dolía demasiado Roxas. Y le dolía pensar que su hermano estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

Pero el pensamiento de su hermano rompe en las manos de Roxas era demasiado para ella de soportar. Ella lo sabía, sólo sabía que Roxas podría terminar perjudicando a él. Ella no puede permitirse ningún error.

_Errores estúpidos conducir a grandes errores. No. errores estúpidos conducir al fracaso. Y no puedo fallar. Yo no quiero tener que hacer esto, pero ... lo que hay que hacer._ Xion sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No estaba orgulloso de ello, pero desde luego no dejaría a causa de su orgullo.

* * *

Poco a poco, diminutos fragmentos de recuerdos revolotean a través de la parte posterior de los ojos de Sora. Cuando sus ojos se cierran, las imágenes de un Roxas jóvenes sonriendo y riendo parece. Sora le pareció extraño. ¿Por qué estaba viendo a Roxas jóvenes? Apenas había visto una foto de Roxas como un adolescente, y mucho menos un niño de ocho años. _Ocho ...¿De dónde provienen de ese número? Arbitraria ... sí, eso es todo. Sólo un número arbitrario. Los Roxas que veo sólo se parece a un niño de ocho años._

_No tengo forma de saberlo con seguridad. Así que deja de pensar en ello._ Pero por razones desconocidas para él, no puede. Se atormentaba su conciencia, y en sus sueños. Se comió poco a poco hasta que todo Sora podía pensar era en las Roxas jóvenes.

Pero Sora estaba decidido a empujar los pensamientos molestos de distancia. Trajeron una sensación de temor. Una sensación en la boca del estómago que no era nada agradable. Era extraño, la forma en que Sora de repente recuerda claramente a Roxas jóvenes que él estaba seguro de que nunca había visto antes. Sora no quería tocar el tema. El instinto le dijo que si hablaba con Roxas sobre él, algo malo iba a suceder.

_Olvídate de ella. No importa de todos modos._ Es curioso cómo funciona la mente sin embargo. Cuanto más deseas no pensar en algo, más lo hace. Sora se quedó dormido tratando de voluntad lejos de los pensamientos ...

_"Hahah! Eso era tan cool! Enséñame a tocar esa canción también!" Sora chilló. Una hermosa mujer sonrió y le acarició suavemente el espacio a su lado en el taburete._

_"¿En serio? Puedo aprender?" ella asintió con la cabeza y se rió de la inocencia del niño. Empezó a tocar las teclas y dijo palabras que no pudieron ser escuchadas. Abrió la boca y de repente, Roxas aparece a su lado. Toca la canción Sora había estado deseando aprender._

_Sora observaba, fascinado como Roxas melódicamente reproduce la canción. Roxas miró hacia arriba cuando la canción terminó, y las lágrimas tiñeron sus mejillas. Él articuló palabras, pero Sora no podía entenderlo._

_Siguió repitiendo lo que decía hasta que ..._ Sora se despertó con un sobresalto. _¿Qué demonios? Oh ... Me quedé dormido._Sora respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios.

_¿Qué hora es? ... Son las 4 am?_ Sora ojos se abrieron como platos. _¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido? ... Oh, bueno, no sirve para volverse a dormir ahora. De todos modos yo no puedo. Creo que voy a ir a la escuela._ Sora se levantó y consiguió una carrera cabeza. Él se desmayó por una fracción de segundo, y le tomó un poco más para recuperar la concentración.

Memorias del sueño brillaron. Roxas. Roxas llorando. Él estaba tratando de decirle algo a Sora. _Pero ... ¿qué estaba diciendo?_Una vez más, Roxas pronunció las palabras en la mente de Sora.

_Lo siento._

* * *

Roxas se coló por detrás de Sora y se cubrió los ojos.

"Aah, no puedo ver, ¿quién es este?" Sora sintió las manos enguantadas de su captor. Seguimiento de los brazos, se puso a la cabeza y sintió las puntas puntiagudas y suave de pelo que pertenecían a una sola persona.

"Ah. Hmm .. Me pregunto quién es esta persona podría ser ..." Sora bromeó. Roxas sabía. Pero a quién le importaba?

"Hmm ... Realmente no lo sé", continuó Sora.

"Ah, bueno, entonces supongo que no se dará la vuelta y darle a esa persona un beso", comenzó a Sora irá con las manos Roxas todavía le tapó los ojos.

"S-sora, parar", pero Sora siguió caminando, "Sora! Vamos a viaje!" Roxas se rió.

"Hmm, pero las reglas dicen que no puedo ver a menos que supongo que la persona es", se rió Sora.

"Sora!" Roxas negó con la cabeza. Y sucedió lo inevitable, el pie de Sora quedó enganchado en una de las grietas en la acera de cemento. Estaba cayendo, cayendo primera cara hasta el suelo duro. Roxas no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que empezó a caer también. No había manera de que fuera capaz de equilibrarlas cuando ya estaban tan lejos. Todo lo que Roxas podría hacer es proteger Sora.

Usando las habilidades que poseen Roxas obviamente, él volcó sus posiciones a mediados de otoño y aterrizó sobre su espalda.

"Ay," murmuró Roxas y se estremeció.

"Roxas! Roxas, oh Dios mío, estás bien? Es obvio que no es así. ¿Qué estoy diciendo, oh Dios mío, Roxas!" Sora reñían a sus pies.

"Cálmate!" Roxas contuvo la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras se sentaba.

"¿Estás bien?" La preocupación era evidente en los ojos de Sora y Roxas propios ojos se suavizó cuando él lo vio. Él le dirigió una sonrisa.

"Estoy bien".

"¿Está seguro?" Sora preguntó.

"Sí, estoy seguro. Ahora me ayudara a levantarme", realizado Roxas su mano y lo agarró con impaciencia Sora. "Lo siento mucho".

"Nah. Era un poco mi culpa, en primer lugar," Roxas sacudió la cabeza.

"Pero-"

"Olvídalo, no pasa nada", dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza Roxas Sora.

"O-bien", Sora miró hacia abajo. Roxas suspiró, pero un destello de brillantez se produjo en la cabeza.

"Weeeell. Si te sientes mal por ello, tal vez usted debe obtener un castigo?" Cabeza de Sora agotadas rápidamente.

"Un castigo?" Sora sintió cansado de ello.

"Kiss me".

"¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Aquí mismo?" Sora se sorprendió al decir lo menos. No es que le importara Roxas besos, pero eran en público. No sólo eso, estaban cerca de su escuela.

"A quién le importa? Sólo soy yo, y tú," dio un paso adelante Roxas.

"Pero ... pero, la gente va a ver", dudó Sora.

"Los tornillos. Todos ellos. Si no puede aceptar, entonces no importa. Nosotros no necesitamos su aprobación."

"Roxas ..." Sora sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza. Serpenteando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Roxas, él se inclinó y cerró los ojos. Al igual que sus labios estaban a punto de tocar. Roxas asomó la frente de Sora.

"¿Eh?" Sora abrió los ojos. Sacando la lengua, Roxas se rió.

"Baka, eso es lo que te pasa por hacernos caer!"

"Mou! Eso es tan malo Roxas! Leading me on así ..." Sora puso mala cara.

"Aww. Lo siento. Yo no estaba totalmente mentira", abrazó a Roxas Sora cerca. "Realmente no me importa lo que piensen los demás nunca más."

Cara de Sora levantó en una sonrisa grande. "Yo tampoco".

Roxas pellizcado Sora lado y se rió cuando Sora se estremeció en respuesta, e instintivamente se apartó.

"Roxas!"

"Lo siento, no pude evitarlo," atrapado Roxas la lengua a él. Sora puso mala cara.

"Estás empezando a ser un poco flojo Sora", continuó Roxas para el pelo.

"Mou Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? ¡No es mi culpa que yo estoy ganando peso! Blitzball no arrancará de nuevo hasta la primavera, y es invierno en estos momentos. Subir de peso es inevitable", razonó Sora.

"Sí, si usted es un oso", bromeó Roxas.

"Roxas, basta!" Sora golpeó en el hombro y se alejó de él.

"Aww, sabes que estoy bromeando", le sacó cerca de Roxas, Sora sólo resopló.

"Está bien. Está bien, voy a parar".

"Bueno". Labios de Sora torcer en una sonrisa.

* * *

Roxas rebuscó en sus cajones, buscando frenéticamente una pluma y una hoja de papel en blanco. Él encontró una pieza que era aparentemente vacío de cualquier garabatos al azar y lo cogió sin mirar dos veces a la misma.

Finalmente encontrar una pluma, Roxas tomó el papel y le dio la vuelta para asegurarse de que en realidad era blanco. Pero en la parte de atrás había un dibujo que Roxas sentía que él la sacó hace mucho tiempo. De hecho, no fue hasta hace un par de meses. Pero lo que ocurrió en los últimos meses se sentía como un año completo. Volvió a pensar en el momento en que él sabía poco o nada acerca de Sora excepto por el hecho de que él lo odiaba. Recordó absolutamente temiendo tener que ir a su casa todos los viernes y sábados. Y recordó cómo fueron los extraños a los amigos. Y de los amigos de lo que son ahora._Lovers._ Roxas pensó con un rubor de luz en su rostro

Habían pasado tantas cosas. Sora tuvo que pasar por tanta basura, y Roxas necesita mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Ahora, la Navidad se acercaba. _Acercarse? Es mañana!_ Roxas se burló. Roxas sabía que tenía que llegar Sora un regalo. Pero no podía pensar en nada, y lo empujó hasta el último día. Por eso se buscó en todo eso en sus cajones sólo para buscar un lápiz y un papel. Quería escribir ideas para un regalo.

El dibujo que encontró le recordaba mucho. Era la foto que sacó de la pintura de Sora. Cuando Sora se acercó corriendo a él por comodidad cuando se enteró de que sus padres se van a divorciar. Fue cuando Roxas admirado pureza infantil de Sora. _Tal vez ... Si no hubiera sido tan denso y estúpida, y si me puse a pensar en mis acciones de ese día, me habría dado cuenta de que me gustaba Sora._ Roxas pensamiento

_Pero, por supuesto, el tiempo no se puede volver atrás ..._

_Tengo una idea para su presente._ Sacó su cuaderno de dibujo y lápices, Roxas comenzó a dibujar. Se sentía como si el tiempo había pasado tanto.

Roxas se pasaba horas y horas que vierten sobre el bloc de dibujo. Sombra aquí y por allá. Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó, continuó trabajando en su dibujo hasta que finalmente, terminó. Le llevó casi un día entero para terminar, pero valió la pena. Todo lo que quedaba era darle a Sora.

* * *

Roxas apareció en el umbral de Sora ni siquiera veinte minutos después. Tocó el timbre de la puerta y esperó a que Sora a contestar. Él no pensó en las consecuencias. Él no se preocupó por el hecho de que la madre de Sora podría estar en casa, o en la posibilidad de que su padre estuviera en casa. Lo único que importaba era dar la imagen de Sora y besarlo sin sentido.

Afortunadamente, Sora fue quien abrió la puerta.

"Feliz Navidad!" Sora saludó y le indicó a entrar "Me preguntaba por qué no ha llamado todavía."

"Lo siento, yo estaba ocupado con el presente", se rascó Roxas la parte posterior de su cuello y dio un paso dentro de la mansión caliente.

"Sólo lo tengo hoy? Wow ... Roxas," Sora fingió estar decepcionado.

"Lo siento, pero te va a gustar. Espero ..."

"Voy a amar todo lo que me das", Sora besó en la mejilla.

"¿Quieres salir hoy?" Roxas preguntó.

"No. .. En realidad, esperaba que pudiéramos estar aquí", dijo Sora.

"Uh ... pero, ¿qué pasa con tu madre?" Roxas preguntó.

"Ella ... Bueno, un poco a la izquierda de ayer. Ella dijo algo acerca de cómo Navidad se supone que es un momento en que la familia reunida. Pero ya ... nuestra familia no es realmente una familia más, se ponía triste pensar ella. Creo que el divorcio es realmente llegar a ella. "

"Oh ... Espero que ella va a estar bien."

"Ella va a estar bien. Creo", dijo Sora. "De todos modos, es sólo a mí, Xion, Marlene, algunos de los siervos, y Squall nii-en la casa de Van-nii es salir con alguien -. Él no me dijo que - y sí es así," explicó Sora. De repente, Roxas recordó algo realmente importante.

"Hey, tengo que decirte algo. Es la cosa más extraña que nunca", dijo Roxas.

"¿Sí?"

"Mi hermano, Ven, y su hermano, Vanitas, están saliendo". Sora ojos se desorbitaron.

"¿¡Qué! ¿Hablas en serio?"

"Sí, Cloud-nii me dijo. Lo que me recuerda," señaló a Roxas Sora cerrarlo.

"Les dije que por nosotros", comenzó Roxas.

"¿Y?"

"Ellos están de acuerdo con esto", dijo sonriendo Roxas. Sora suspiró con alivio.

"Gracias a Dios", fue Sora a punto de decir algo después, pero Roxas le interrumpió con sus labios. Pero Sora tuvo que retirarse.

"Roxas Roxas ..., espera," dijo.

"Antes de empezar a ganar fuera y todo eso", se sonrojó, "Yo quiero darte tu regalo de primera."

"Aww ..." Roxas hizo un mohín juguetón. Sora rodó los ojos.

"Vamos, vamos arriba," Sora lo llevó a su habitación, pero antes de abrir la puerta, le dijo a Roxas a cerrar los ojos.

"Ooookay ..." Roxas se encogió de hombros.

"No hay un pico!"

"Hai Hai", dijo Roxas y entró en la habitación.

"No los abra todavía", dijo Sora. Después de algunos viajes y tropieza y "craps" y "ows", dijo a Sora Roxas a abrir los ojos. Allí, delante de él había una caja cuidadosamente envuelto bastante grande, con una tarjeta que se le atribuye.

Roxas estaba confundido, ¿por qué Sora hizo tanto alboroto al respecto? Percibiendo su confusión, Sora sonrió y dijo: "Adelante, ábrela."

Roxas miró más de cerca a la caja y se dio cuenta de que había agujeros en el lateral. Intrigado, se quitó la tapa y salió una bola de energía de la piel. Era un cachorro. Un perrito negro pequeño con orejas caídas.

"Un perro? Me tienes un perro?"

"Bueno, no exactamente," dijo Sora.

"¿Qué?"

"Tengo _nosotros_ un perro ".

"¿Eh?" preguntó Roxas, aún más confundido.

"Yo estaba pensando que yo realmente quería darte algo que te gustaría atesorar, y así que pensé realmente duro en ello. Pero me di cuenta de que realmente no se puede comprar nada porque, bueno, tu familia es tan rica como la mía es, y lo que si quería algo materialista, se puede obtener por sí mismo, y en realidad no significa mucho. "

"Y por lo que me tiene un perro?" Roxas preguntó de nuevo.

"Bueno, entonces me puse a pensar en qué cosas _podría_ significar mucho para ti. Entonces me di cuenta, yo no lo sé. Así que pensé, ¿por qué no tener un perro, todo el mundo ama a los perros no? Además, si te tengo una perro, podía jugar con él, así que es un ganar-ganar, ¿verdad? "

Roxas negó con la cabeza y se rió. "Sólo le vendría con eso."

"¿Qué? Creo que fue genial!" Sora se defendió.

"¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan los perros?" entonces él se quedó sin aliento: "No me digas que eres alérgico!"

"N-no, no es eso", sweatdropped Roxas. "Yo no soy alérgico a los perros. Es que, eres una persona muy interesante. Y Te amo por eso. ¡Gracias por tu regalo, te prometo que voy a cuidar muy bien de ella."

"Él". Sora corregido.

"Oh, lo siento," se disculpó Roxas.

"De todos modos, ¿qué debemos ponerle el nombre?" Roxas preguntó. Entonces Sora hizo girar los pulgares y miró al suelo.

"Ya lo nombró, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno ..." Sora dijo en un hilo de voz. Roxas se rió y le revolvió el cabello de Sora.

"Eres demasiado lindo! ... Bueno, por lo qué le llamas?"

"Goofy".

"Goofy?" Roxas preguntó.

"Bueno, cuando yo estaba en la tienda de mascotas, hubo un montón de cachorros negros para la venta, y todos ellos parecían. Pero, esta vez un poco se destacó. No porque se veía diferente, sino porque todo el mundo parecía haberlo dejado . a un lado por sí mismo que no se sabe muy bien lo que estaba haciendo - que estaba haciendo una especie de danza thingy - pero por alguna razón, él tiene la cabeza pegada a través de una de las barandas.

"Me reí y pensé que él era un perro extraño. Pero luego me sentí mal por él, porque todos los demás lo rechazaron prácticamente fuera porque él era diferente ... De alguna manera, yo simpatizaba con él. Él es como nosotros", explicó Sora.

"Pero sabes, no estamos realmente solos como él, teníamos amigos", dijo Roxas.

"Lo sé. Pero desde que le dieron para nosotros, ahora que tiene amigos también!" Sora acarició la cabeza del perro.

"Supongo que sí", Roxas se rascó detrás de la oreja del cachorro.

"De todos modos, ¿qué me entiendes?" Sora preguntó emocionado.

"Weeeell, ya que tenía una larga historia de nuevo a su presente, creo que la mía también debería", razonó Roxas.

"No fue _que_ largo. Pero de todos modos, continuar, "Sora casi rebotó en el entusiasmo.

"Estaba hurgando en mis cosas ayer a buscar un lápiz y un papel para que yo pueda pensar de lo que usted consigue. Y me encontré con esto", tiró Roxas un pedazo de papel. Sora miró el dibujo, un poco confundido en cuanto al por qué era una foto de él dibujando.

"Recuerda el día que viniste a mi casa porque sus padres estaban peleando? Y recuerda que te dije que usted debe canalizar sus emociones a través de una especie de médium? Y recuerda cómo los dedos pintados?" Roxas pregunté y asintió con la cabeza Sora.

"Bueno, mientras estaba pintando, que dibujó. Te veías tan puro y tan guapo y tan ... Sora-como. Era como la escena que vi estaba pidiendo a dibujar. Y así lo hice."

"Bueno, eso no suena escalofriante", bromeó Sora.

"Cuéntame sobre eso", dijo riendo Roxas. "De todos modos, cuando vi ese dibujo, un montón de recuerdos se desencadena. Y se siente como si hubiera pasado un año, o más, lo que con todo lo que pasó."

Sora asintió.

"Te amo Sora," Roxas besó en la mejilla y sacó el presente real. "Feliz Navidad".

El dibujo era hermosa. Era como un collage. Parecía tan real. Tantos recuerdos, algunos incluso se olvidó de Sora. Pero todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses se había dibujado en detalle casi perfecto. Desde que comenzó la tutoría Roxas Sora, al juego Blitzball que tenían, al momento en que Roxas tocaba el piano para Sora, en la fiesta de Halloween, a la época en que se reunieron oficialmente, y hasta la maqueta de acción de gracias que ellos tenían.

"Es Roxas hermosas." Sora dijo antes de lanzarse a Roxas, llevándolo hacia abajo en la cama. Cuidadosamente configurar la imagen a un lado y con el seguro en los labios de Roxas. Roxas devolvió el beso con pasión apenas tanto vigor y tanto como Sora tenía.

Levantar a sí mismo a una posición sentada, Roxas Sora empujado hacia atrás hasta que él lo tenía atrapado entre él y el colchón. Roxas pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de Sora Sora y obedeció sin resistencia. Sora entrelazó los dedos detrás de la cabeza de Roxas y sacó su cara más cerca.

Roxas usó sus brazos para sostenerse, para que no aplaste a Sora, pero fue creciendo cada vez más difícil concentrarse cuando la lengua de Sora y su luchó por el dominio.

El cachorro, el olvido, parecía entender lo que estaba pasando. Sus nuevos amos se divertían sin él, pero no importaba, podía divertirse por sí mismo.

Además, van a prestar atención a él más tarde. Está justo para darles intimidad en ese momento. Así Goofy sólo le dio la espalda a ellos y se acostó en el piso alfombrado con sus patas sobre sus ojos. Entonces, él tomó sus patas de cautela y se puso de pie. Él procedió a saltar alrededor y explorar el ambiente.

Lo que un perro increíblemente extraño.


	19. Chapter 18

(1) Hatsumoude, en base a una gran cantidad de anime que he visto, y el manga que he leído, es la primera visita del templo en el año (por lo que durante la medianoche). Por lo general, hay comida, y te dan un trozo de papel que le dice que su fortuna en el año.

* * *

Roxas y Sora no se habían visto hasta la víspera de Año Nuevo. Había demasiados eventos, reuniones familiares, fiestas demasiado y otras cosas que lo hicieron de modo que era difícil para ellos cumplir. Pero la víspera de Año Nuevo, su Hatsumoude primero (1) como pareja, no se debe perder. Ni tampoco Roxas Sora podían permitirlo. Decidiendo que era mejor ir con los dos de ellos, y reunirse con sus amigos después, Roxas y Sora partió de la visita al templo primeros meses del año solo.

Caminaban con las manos enlazadas entre ellas, sus enormes manos escondiendo de la vista. El público también ayudó a camuflar en su proximidad.

Roxas sonó la campana, se inclinó, juntó las manos y cerró los ojos en profunda oración. Sora hizo lo mismo.

_Este ha sido un año maravilloso. Espero que el próximo año será aún mejor ... Y estoy seguro de que será ahora que lo tengo conmigo._

En cuanto a los demás con sonrisas tontas pegados en sus caras, Roxas y Sora fue a buscar su fortuna en el año.

"¿Qué has conseguido?"

"Dice que tengo mucha suerte con el amor, pero debo cuidarme más", decía Sora.

"El mío dice que debo tener cuidado de algo ... Eso no es muy específico", rodado Roxas sus ojos, ignorando por completo el tono premonitorio de su fortuna.

"Lo único que tengo que tener cuidado de es la fiesta de esta noche., No quiero que arruinen mi casa", se rió Roxas.

"Jaja, no te preocupes Roxy, vamos a cuidar bien de tu casa," de la nada Larxene acercó por detrás y se pegó a Roxas. Sora ojos se estrecharon una fracción, pero una sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

"Larxene, bajar de mí", trató de Roxas a ella haciendo palanca.

"Lo siento, mis amigos que en realidad no ha cumplido todavía son un poco quisquilloso feely ..." Roxas sweatdropped Demyx cuando surgió de la nada y glomptackled su torso.

"Me disculpo por mi comportamiento de los perros", fue Zexion por detrás.

"Los perros?" Sora inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Sí, Demyx y Larxene", dijo Zexion con una mirada en blanco.

"Aaaand este tipo tiene un retorcido sentido del humor", explicó Axel Roxas por que estaba ocupado tratando de desenredar tanto Demyx y armas de Larxene.

"Eso es Zexion, Demyx, y Larxene, son las personas mayores como yo", señaló Axel a cada uno, respectivamente.

"Hiya! Estoy Pence!" Pence se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa de la cara, seguida de Hayner y Olette. Namine vino con Xion y en sus manos bolsas de plástico llenas con lo que Sora pensamiento, o mejor dicho, _esperaba_ , para ser pastel y comida para la fiesta después.

"Hola, yo no creo que haya sido objeto de una introducción, sin embargo," que tuvo lugar Hayner una mano. Sora se la estrechó y le sonrió a ambos Olette y Hayner.

"Hola".

"Uh, un poco de ayuda aquí?" Roxas se llama desde el ... suelo? Al parecer Demyx y Larxene logró arrastrar al suelo.

"Estás en tu propio compañero allí," vino Riku con Selphie.

"Riku! Selphie!" Sora exclamó.

"Hey!" Riku saludó, y Selphie también.

"Hola", dijo Selphie, entonces se dio cuenta de que el cambio es la atmósfera, "Bueno, esto no es difícil!"

Los demás, a excepción de Axel, Naminé y Xion, Roxas miró antes de decir nada. Era extraño tener una ex-novia con su grupo de amigos. Especialmente con un nuevo _novio._ (no es que lo sabía a ciencia cierta ... _todavía._ -. Roxas y Sora había planeado decirle a aquellos que aún no lo sabía con certeza, oficialmente) Cuando Roxas les dio a todos una sonrisa a indicar que él estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso, se dio la bienvenida a todos Selphie con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

Finalmente, todos ellos se encontraban en la casa de Roxas, comiendo comida de su familia, y tener una explosión. Ven y Vanitas lo hizo, por lo que es muy difícil al principio. Pero, Cloud y Tifa había sido ambos muy servicial, sin mencionar muy indulgente * tos * tos * alcohol *. Marlene y Denzel no hay nada, por supuesto, pero aún así estaban teniendo tan divertido como las personas mayores eran. Muchas personas estaban allí, y muchos de ellos tenían alcohol en su sistema. Así que cuando Denzel y Marlene se pusieron a la cama, y Cloud y Tifa dejó de estar solo, la locura se produjo.

De repente, todo era divertido. Todo era probable. Todo era posible. Nada era aburrido. Pero era tan increíblemente _caliente_ .

"Ustedes!" Arrastrar un Namine muy borracho. "Letszzz juego * s * hipo girar la botella!"

Varias versiones de "Tu!" vinieron de todas partes de la sala. Gestión de organizarse en un círculo, o lo que creía que era un círculo, se agarró la botella de cerveza más cercano que encontraron y lo colocó en el centro.

"Yo voy primero!" Riku anunciado. Hacer girar la botella a gran velocidad, se detuvo en Selphie. Abucheos y burlas vinieron de todas partes del círculo.

"Fruncido para arriba," sonrió Riku. Selphie muy feliz cumple, perdida en su borrachera.

"Sí. Yo soy el siguiente!" Selphie alzó un puño en el aire. Ella giró la botella y que aterrizó en Olette. Una vez más, más abucheos y burlas, pero esta vez, silbidos fueron agregados, y los machos todos miraban con interés. (Sí, incluso Sora.)

"Eso estaba caliente!" Sora se arrastró hasta el centro y girar la botella.

"No se trata, * no * hipo tu turno todavía! * Hipo *" Olette dijo.

"No me importa!" Sora miró la botella parada en nada menos que Demyx. En este momento, Roxas logró ganar un poco de compostura de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder tan pronto como empiezan a besarse. Pero el alcohol pudo más que él y retrasa su reacción. Al final, a fin de que Demyx no buttrape su novio en ese mismo momento, sacó Sora fuera y lo puso en su regazo, con los brazos alrededor de él posesivamente.

"Aww, Roxy! Usted no es divertido!" Demyx puso mala cara. Zexion, que por alguna razón, parecía el menos afectado por el alcohol, golpeó Demyx en la cabeza. Larxene agarró la botella de las manos Demyx y lo hizo girar.

Aterrizó en Hayner. Sin previo aviso, agarró la otra rubia por el cuello y se estrelló con fuerza sus labios juntos. Ven aprovechó la oportunidad de tomar el biberón por sí mismo.

Se dio la vuelta y aterrizó sobre Xion. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella. Y en Roxas. A pesar de que sabía que no era la misma persona, Roxas y Ven parecía demasiado parecidos que era como si ella realmente estaba besando a Roxas.

Éxito agarrando la botella antes que nadie, Xion se giró y aterrizó sobre Axel. Axel se burló de ella haciendo caras besos antes de Xion lo sorprendió con un ataque en los labios. Todo el mundo se reía de este punto.

Era como si no pasara _no_ divertido para ellos.

"¡Chicos! Vamos a jugar a otro juego!" Larxene levantó la mano.

"¿Qué hipo * juego *?" Sora recuperó en la vuelta de Roxas. Roxas tenía que detenerlo antes de que las cosas se salieron de su control.

"Siete minutos en el cielo?" Xion sugerido.

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo. Pronto las parejas se había decidido, y por primera vez fue Xion y Roxas. En ese momento, Xion estaba casi totalmente obtuvo el control consciente de sí misma. Sabía que su plan tuvo que ser llevado a cabo. ¿Y qué mejor momento que ahora?

"Roxas ..." ella susurró su nombre cuando se quedaron solos en el armario.

"¿Sí?" Roxas podía sentir su cada vez más cerca. Casi instintivamente, retrocedió.

"Xion?"

"Roxas ... no tengas con Sora," fue lo que dijo antes de que ella enganchada sus labios sobre los suyos. Sabiendo bien que Sora estaba escuchando en él, sabía que tenía que hacerlo tan convincente como puede. Ella sabía que tenía que hacer lo contrario. Es la única manera de separarlos.

"Quédate conmigo en su lugar," dijo ella más fuerte.

"He estado enamorado de ti desde el principio. Y me duele que terminó con Sora! Te amo más que él. Te he amado durante más tiempo de lo que él hizo", continuó. Roxas hasta más allá del punto de confusión.

"Xion ¿Qué estás diciendo? Sólo estás borracho! No me refiero a lo que está diciendo ahora mismo".

"Yo hago. Hago Roxas. Te quiero. Tú y Sora sólo debe romperse. Porque es malo. Porque no pertenezco a él! La razón por la que ayudó a ustedes a cabo fue para que yo pueda sabotear y tienen que Por mi parte, "mintió Xion. _Bueno, eso no fue un__**total de**__ mentira._

"Ustedes están locos! ¿De qué estás hablando!" Roxas se salió de su neblina de alcohol. Pero, por otro lado, las protestas Roxas cayó en los oídos sordos. Sora había oído lo que Xion quería oír. Y él se salió de su neblina de alcohol también. _Eso no es cierto. No puede ser verdad. ¿Cierto?_

Cuando se acababa el tiempo, Sora estaba sentado solo en un rincón, nadie más lo había oído que él. Roxas no lo sabía, pero se sentía muy incómoda. Xion se quedó mirando al suelo.

Roxas piensa que la diversión terminaría debido a la rareza causada por el juego, pero estaba equivocado. La diversión ya había terminado ya que todos los demás habían pasado ya en el suelo.

Sora trataba de no quedarse dormido, pero al final, sucumbió al efecto abrumador del alcohol. Roxas sólo tenía suficiente fuerza y las funciones motoras que arrastrar su cuerpo fatigado alcohol junto a Sora y colocarse en una posición cómoda antes de dormirse. Xion misma no podía enfrentarse a efecto agotador de la cerveza, y se quedó dormida donde estaba sentada.

* * *

Cuando se despertó por la mañana, Sora quería creer que no podía recordar nada. Pero que lo intentó, no pudo quitarse de encima el recuerdo.

Él y los demás tenían un adiós más bien tranquilo. Todos ellos estaban cansados, y la mayoría fueron brotando dolores de cabeza. Roxas estaba demasiado aturdido para recordar siquiera, y mucho menos comprender, que todos sus invitados se las arregló para patear la puerta.

Roxas pasó el día durmiendo todo, la mitad en el suelo, y la otra mitad en la cama, los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Ven era mayor y por lo tanto maneja alcohol mejor, él se limitó a tomar una aspirina y tomaron café. Él estaba perfectamente bien después de eso. Él pasó la mayor parte del día riendo de su hermano menor.

Cloud y Tifa se despertó para ver una casa muy desordenada. Nube tuvo que salir para el trabajo, por lo que Tifa se dejó de limpiar. Maldijo Roxas y sus amigos con cada plato de plástico, taza o utensilio que tenía que recoger del suelo. Ella juró a todos los dioses que conocía acerca de toda mancha que tenía que limpiar la alfombra.

Marlene dejó con Vanitas, Sora, y antes de Denzel Xion despertó, así que cuando lo hizo, se le preguntó Tifa donde su amigo estaba.

"No sé por Denzel, ella podría haber dejado con Sora y los demás, no hay nadie aquí nunca más", suspiró ella, tratando de no dejar que su molestia e irritación sacar lo mejor de ella.

"Está bien, ¿quieres que puedo ayudar a Teef?" Denzel preguntó. Casi al instante, Tifa se iluminó y sonrió a la joven.

"Oh, por supuesto! ¡Gracias!"

* * *

Las cosas con Sora no eran tan brillantes y felices como lo fueron en casa de Roxas. Vanitas dejó tan pronto como llegaron a la puerta principal. Sora evitar Xion, y él quería que lo dejaran solo. Marlene sintió que algo andaba mal, pero no podía encontrar el coraje para preguntar. Xion no hice nada porque todo se estaba cayendo de acuerdo con su plan. O al menos eso pensó.

Sora estaba sentado en su habitación, el cachorro estaba dormido a su lado. Roxas había pedido a Sora para hacerse cargo del cachorro antes de que pudiera decir tanto Cloud y Tifa acerca de una mascota. Sora no tenía ningún problema con él, después de todo, era su idea para conseguir que el perro en primer lugar, debe asumir la responsabilidad por ello mientras Roxas no podía hacerlo todavía.

Acariciar la piel en la espalda, Sora escuchaba la respiración constante del perro. Se calmante y reconfortante. Pero no funcionó para librarse del recuerdo de la noche anterior. Le molestaba mucho Sora. Y pensar que su hermana estaba enamorada de su novio. Y pensar que su hermana le había ayudado a reunirse con su novio, dijo, pero con la esperanza de sabotear el plan. Sora no creía que fuera cierto.

_Pero si ella lo dijo ... entonces debe ser,_ Sora pensó para sí mismo.

"Argh! Sólo quiero dejar de pensar en ello!" Sora maldijo al techo. Eventualmente, sin embargo, las respiraciones profundas del perro, junto con su calor, arrullado Sora donde dormir.

Y una vez más, los recuerdos volvieron a Sora. Oyó la voz de su hermana, diciendo las mismas cosas que ella dijo la noche anterior una y otra vez. Pero de repente, cambió.

Su voz parecía más urgente, más suplicante, y con miedo.

_"Sora, Sora! Abre la puerta! Sora!" gritó ella-. Su voz fue ahogada pero Sora podía entender perfectamente. Hacía calor en la que estaba acostado, pero era también húmedo._

_Entonces el sueño cambió a otra cosa. Sora estaba caminando de la mano con Roxas. Al principio les fue en su edad ahora, pero luego poco a poco, cambió a ellos en sus años más jóvenes._

_Luego cambió de nuevo, a la cara de Roxas llora joven. Sora podía sentir que estaba llorando también. Roxas joven le dio la espalda a Sora y salió corriendo, por lo que sus pequeñas piernas lo llevaría._

_"No. .. no te vayas ... no me dejes", realizado Sora la mano. Pero él se había ido. Y todo se volvió negro._

Sora se despertó romper en sudor frío. Miró el reloj y vio que eran las 5 am. Durmió a través de casi todo el día de ayer. Sora no sabía qué sentir.

Él recordaba.

Se acordó de todo. Sora recordaba todo.

* * *

Cuando Roxas se despertó al día siguiente, Tifa y Cloud estaban en un frenesí, vestirse con ropa formal. Roxas pensé que era sólo otro partido del negocio, pero cuando vio que su otro hermano mayor, y su hermano menor vestían traje y corbata, así, Roxas gimió mentalmente.

_Maldita sea. Otra de estas reuniones familiares anuales. Maldita sea. Y yo quería pasar el rato con Sora también hoy._

"Roxas! ¡Date prisa!" Ven gritó mientras le pasó a detectar Roxas penosamente su cuerpo fuera de su habitación.

"'Kay ..." Roxas bostezó.

"Date prisa o llegaremos tarde!" Tifa gritó desde su cuarto.

"Hai hai!" Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme cómo Roxas sus manos parecían tener una mente propia de la mañana. Se las arreglaron para conseguir lo vistió mientras él todavía estaba medio dormido, y cuando Roxas miró en el espejo, no se veía mal.

_Wow ... Estoy impresionante._ Roxas se rió de sí mismo. _Estoy tan vanidoso,_ puso los ojos en su propio reflejo.

"Roxas!" Ven le gritó.

"Ven aquí! Nos vamos!" suspirando, Roxas se preparó para lo que está por venir. Las reuniones familiares eran siempre cansado. No es que no le gustaba su familia. Es sólo que él preferiría pasar el día con Sora que pasar con ellos.

* * *

Llegaron a la fiesta y Roxas sabía que todos estaban relacionados de alguna manera con él. Pero él no lo sabía todo el mundo.Sólo tenía algunos primos de su edad, pero él no estaba cerca de ellos.

Sobre todo, él salía con sus parientes mayores. Denzel, tan pronto como vio a sus primos que eran de su edad (de la que él tenía mucho más de Roxas), salió corriendo a jugar con ellos. Ven puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Roxas y le dijo: "Sé cómo te sientes, sólo pensar en ello de esta manera, si no te gusta, el tiempo se mueve más lento, lo que significa que se necesitarían más tiempo para que estuvieran con él, ¿de acuerdo? "

Roxas asintió con la cabeza y suspiró. Ven tenía razón. Puesto que él estaba aquí, él puede ser que también acaba de disfrutar de ella, ¿verdad? Ese tiempo se movería manera mucho más rápida y que puede ser Sora con todo lo que quería.

* * *

En casi el otro lado de la ciudad, Sora era prácticamente hiperventilando. Esperó hasta que el sol se elevó en realidad antes de que él trató de llamar a Roxas. Pero no pudo encontrar el coraje para marcar su número. No sabía qué decir. No sabía cómo actuar. Sus pensamientos se produjo en fragmentos, y lo mismo hicieron sus respiraciones. No sabía qué hacer.

Estaba asustado, confundido y perdido. Le tomó un tiempo antes de encontrar suficiente resolución para marcar el número (un total de casi cinco horas). Tenía que hablar con Roxas. Sólo necesitaba para asegurarse de que sus sueños eran sólo sueñ no eran recuerdos reales.

Pero en algún lugar, en el fondo de su mente, su subconsciente le estaba diciendo que era verdad. Que sus sueños en realidad eran recuerdos.

_Roxas ..._ Sora pensó mientras la velocidad marqué su número.

_Roxas conteste el teléfono. Por favor. Cógelo!_

* * *

De vuelta con Roxas, tenía un vaso de ponche en la mano y habló con sus tías y tíos con una sonrisa forzada. Cuando por fin logró escapar de ellos, fue arrastrado por su hermano mayor a sus primos.

Él no era capaz de conseguir que ninguno de ellos le dejan en paz. Con un suspiro de derrota, decidió ir con la corriente.

Al mismo tiempo, no se dio cuenta de que su teléfono estaba vibrando en el bolsillo.


	20. Chapter 19

Roxas se tocó el pie a un ritmo que no existe. Echando un vistazo a su reloj, vio que tan sólo cinco minutos habían pasado desde que por fin escuchó y leyó mensajes de Sora. Sonaba ... urgente. Y se asustó Roxas. ¿Qué le había pasado a su amada Sora? Por otra parte, _¿Por qué no se le contesta el teléfono maldito?_ Había estado intentando durante cinco minutos, y ya, que había dejado cerca de 15 diferentes mensajes. Todos más o menos diciendo lo mismo.

Roxas no podía pensar con claridad, no respondería a ninguna de las burlas de su familia en él, y él simplemente no podía dejar de preocuparse. Tenía que irse. Sólo sabía que Sora lo necesitaba para estar allí. _¿Cuánto tiempo todavía tengo que quedarme aquí?_

Eran casi las 2:30 pm. Y la comida no estaba ni siquiera cerca de ser terminado. Roxas se supone que esto arrastraría hasta el tiempo de la cena, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Tenía que irse, y él tenía que salir en ese momento.

Por último, una idea vino a él.

"Cloud-nii!" Llamó a la multitud de rubias y morenas de pelo luz. Nube casi gritó desde el otro lado de la gran sala que se in

"¿Sí?"

"Cloud-nii!"

"Roxas? Ven aquí!"

"¿Qué?"

"Me dijo, ven aquí!"

"¿Qué?"

"Ven aquí!" y, por último, Roxas escuchó la voz un poco agitado de su hermano con claridad. Se abrió paso entre la multitud,_¿Por qué tengo tantos miembros de la familia?_

"¿Qué es eso?" Nube preguntó cuando Roxas salió del grupo de personas.

"I. .." Roxas soltó: "Yo sólo quería preguntar," jadeó, "si yo pudiera tomar su bicicleta por sólo un breve segundo."

"Mi moto ...?" Rostro de Cloud creció incrédulo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se le permitió tocar su moto, excepto para sí mismo. Él no confiaba en nadie con todas las configuraciones locas que él personalmente instalados en su bicicleta, y él no quería que nadie para hacerse un hueco ni un rasguño en él, para que todo el infierno se desatará.

"Por favor?" Roxas se declaró.

"... ¿Por qué?" Nube arqueó una ceja.

"Es muy importante!" Voz de Roxas levantó un poco.

"Roxas ..." Cloud dijo con severidad-.

"Necesito ver a Sora," suspiró Roxas.

"¿No puedes esperar? Sólo has estado separados por un par de horas, estoy seguro de que puede manejar un par más," Nube rodó sus ojos.

"¡No! Tengo que irme ahora. Es realmente importante", dijo Roxas.

"¿Por qué? Roxas, este es tu familia. Es tu deber para alojarse tanto si quieren como si no. Además, no es como si estuviera muriendo, ¿no?"

Roxas se mordió el labio. Estaba tan preocupado. No sabía si la vida de Sora estaba en peligro físico, pero sabía que Sora estaba herido, y él sabía que tenía que estar allí.

"Roxas? Él no está muriendo ... ¿verdad?" Voz de la nube se hizo más suave.

"N-no ... Al menos ... no lo creo. Sonaba tan urgente en el teléfono, y ..." Roxas hizo una pausa para pasarse una mano por el pelo, "Maldita sea, estoy preocupado. Él no ha estado respondiendo de nuevo, y me fui como, quince mensajes", comenzó a entrar en pánico Roxas. Pero en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, se dijo para respirar.

"Roxas ..." Nube suspiró. Entonces pensó en lo que a decir antes de que lo dijera. Pensó mucho cuidado. Luego, lentamente, su mano buscó en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves de su moto. Era una moto de repuesto que se mantuvo en esta casa de la familia ancestral. Pero fue su bicicleta, no obstante. Nube fue protector de todas sus motos, así que en honor a la verdad, Roxas dudó de que la nube se le ocurriría dejar que monte en ella, y mucho menos tomarlo prestado por unas horas.

"Cloud-nii?"

"Cuida de él. Tiene algunos errores aquí y allá, pero fue uno de los primeros que he personalizado, por lo que es muy querido para mí. Si usted lo trae de vuelta con un rasguño minúsculo, bueno ... vamos a decir que no me gustaría volver ", amenazó Cloud. Roxas palideció. Él sabía lo que era capaz de nube, y sabía que si estaba enojado ... Nube _Nube fue __**enojado**__ ._

"G-lo consiguió", tragó saliva Roxas y tomó las llaves de su hermano mayor. Luego, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, y el tejido a través de la multitud tan rápido como pudo, llegó al garaje y rápidamente encontró la moto. Al girar el motor a la vida, Roxas suavemente montado y salió corriendo.

_Espérame Sora._

* * *

Sora se quedó dormido. Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo de noche. No había salido de su habitación, no había comido nada, y él no se había alimentado hasta el perro. Goofy pinchó el muslo de Sora, evidentemente, hambre y sed. Suspirando, Sora sabía que tenía que levantarse, si no para sí mismo y después para el pobre cachorro. Cuando abrió la puerta, la luz que entraba por casi lo cegó.

Agarrando el alimento de perro de la cocina del gabinete, llamó a Donald y le preguntó dónde estaban los cuencos. El mayordomo tendido rápidamente a los deseos de Sora y hasta de comer al perro para él. Sora no pudo evitar sonreír un ía como si Goofy era muy aficionado a Donald.

"Yo lo dejo a ti, por ahora, estoy ... no se siente bien," mintió Sora.

"¿Te gustaría que para preparar sopa de pollo? O ..."

"No hace falta. Sólo tenga cuidado de que el perro. Estaré en mi habitación."

"Como quieras", hizo una reverencia al anciano y dejó Sora. Llegó a su habitación bastante rápido y se dejó caer en su cama, sin molestarse en comprobar su teléfono. Roxas no había estado respondiendo a lo que fue probablemente muy ocupado. Pero de repente, su teléfono sonó y él desesperadamente apresuró a recogerla.

"Roxas?" Casi gritó en el receptor.

"Estoy en frente de su casa," colgado Roxas y como si fuera una señal, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Corriendo a levantarse, haciendo caso omiso de la prisa que me vino a la cabeza de él, prácticamente bajó corriendo las escaleras para abrir la puerta antes de que nadie más podría haberlo hecho.

"Roxas!" Sora exclamó y se lanzó sobre el chico más alto.

"... Siento que no pude responder a sus mensajes."

Sora no dijo nada. Él sólo quería abrazarte fuerte. No había necesidad de palabras en ese momento. Sólo su presencia fue suficiente para calmarlo. Y como si su hambre vino porque se sentía aliviado, su estómago gruñó en voz alta.

"¿Quieres comer?" Sora tratado de olvidar desesperadamente. Él trató de actuar como si no pasara nada. Pero era difícil. Con el tiempo él va a tener que decirle Roxas lo que recordaba. Él va a tener que hablar con él. Pero, por ahora, se dijo, que él iba a empujar a los malos pensamientos a un lado y disfrutar de Roxas estar allí.

* * *

Después de comer, se retiraron a la habitación de Sora y Roxas se limitó a Sora con ojos serios. Él estaba preocupado. El chico se comportaba como que no pasaba nada, pero sabía que no lo era. Los mensajes en su teléfono eran la prueba. Pero él no parecía querer hablar de ello. Suspirando, tomó la mano de Sora Roxas en la suya y miró directamente a los ojos de la morena.

"Sora ... ¿puedes decirme qué pasó?" Se preguntó en voz baja, dibujando patrones al azar en la parte posterior de su se mordió el labio y miró a otra parte.

"Hey ... ¿quieres jugar algunos juegos?" hizo caso omiso de la pregunta por completo.

"No cambiar los temas. Contéstame, por favor?" Roxas suplicó. Quería saber qué le pasaba. Quería saber lo que podría hacerlo mejor.

"I. .. I. .. no quiero hablar sobre esto .. ahora mismo", suspiró Sora.

Roxas hizo lo mismo y pensé antes de decir algo equivocado. "Mire, le dejó un montón de mensajes en mi teléfono. Usted parecía urgente y asustado. Como alguien que te quiere mucho, estoy preocupado por ti. Y _porque_ Te amo tanto, yo quiero saber lo que está mal para que yo pueda ayudar. Así que por favor, dime lo que está mal. "

Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse cuando Sora pensado en lo que él recordaba. Pero no llores, él era demasiado fuerte para eso. Reuniendo todo su valor, tomó un aliento profundo antes de decir, "yo recuerdo".

Roxas estaba confundido por la frase más bien críptico.

"Recuerde ... ¿qué es exactamente?"

"Todo. I. .. no sé si lo hace. Pero ... Recuerdo que cuando éramos jóvenes ... solíamos ser amigos, ¿no?"

Roxas se congeló. _Mierda. Esto es lo que no lo es. Vete a la mierda. Vete a la mierda. Cálmate. Él no me va a odiar ... ¿Cierto?Él no está nunca va a odiar_ mi ...

"Y, sí, estábamos ..." Roxas ni siquiera sabía donde encontró el coraje para producir sonido.

"A-y. I. .. I. .. Estas cicatrices ..." Sora se quedó mirando las cicatrices en sus muñecas desvanecimiento.

"Los hice ..." Sora voz le temblaba. Sonaba tan confundido y asustado. Estaba empezando a preguntarse a sí mismo, e incluso a tener miedo de sí mismo. Porque ¿qué otra cosa tenía sus recuerdos escondidos de él?

"Sora", comenzó a Roxas.

"I. .. le hizo esto a mí mismo. Y ... mis padres me mintió", puesto Sora con la cabeza entre las manos.

"Lo siento."

"¿Para qué? Tú no has hecho nada" voz de Sora fue amortiguado por sus manos.

"Sabía que ... He estado conociendo, desde hace un tiempo", tragó saliva Roxas. Pensó que él puede también decir la sería inútil.

"Tú ... ¿qué?" Sora quitó las manos de su rostro, con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Lo siento mucho", tiró Roxas, o al menos trató de tirar, Sora en sus brazos. Pero Sora retrocedió instintivamente.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Sora no sabía qué sentir. Molesto? Enojado?

"I. .. I. .." Roxas no sabía qué hacer. ¿O qué decir. ¿Debía huir? En caso de que sólo pretenden que Sora no le había dicho nada en absoluto? No, eso era lo peor que podía hacer. Él no puede dejar Sora no, en un momento como este. Pero ... él no quería quedarse y hablar de ello tampoco. Lo estaba destrozando, pero si se iba ahora, todo habría terminado. Y si se quedaba ... no sería mucho mejor.

"Roxas, I. .. necesito estar sola", dijo Sora en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" Roxas ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡No! Este ... no debería suceder. No debe dejar Sora.

"No, Sora, tenemos que hablar", espetó Roxas fuera.

"Talk? ¡Reacciona! Roxas, que casi me mintió. Sí, tenemos que hablar, pero ahora mismo, estoy muy confundido ... para empezar a hablar de esto. Lo siento, pero, por favor, sólo , déjame en paz! " Sora gritó. Roxas se mordió el labio, pero sabía que no había que hable de ella.

"Yo no quiero dejarte Sora. Te amo", pero Roxas estaba desesperado.

"Te amo demasiado", puso su cabeza cansada Sora en sus manos. De repente se sintió agotado, completamente desinflado._Sí. I Still Love You Roxas. Y yo estoy enojado y frustrado así, pero sé que aún te amo. Dios. ¿Por qué sucede esto?_ Sora pensaba.

"Vamos a tener que hablar de esto con el tiempo", suspiró Roxas.

"Lo sé," murmuró Sora. "Lo sé." Sora establecido y se acurrucó en posición fetal. Estaba tan angustiada. Confundido. sí mismo y en Roxas. Y él estaba demasiado cansado para decir Roxas a salir de nuevo. El rubio miró Sora un ovillo y suspiró. Mentir a su lado, Roxas envolvió con sus brazos alrededor del chico más pequeño y lo atrajo más cerca. Roxas labios estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia de la parte posterior del cuello de Sora, y la más joven podía sentir su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la piel.

"¿Podemos seguir así por ahora?" Sora voz sonaba como si estuviera llorando. Dolía oír la voz de Roxas triste de Sora. No quería molestarle. Los Roxas lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo cerrar en acuerdo silencioso.

* * *

Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que se quedó dormido hasta que despertó. Xion estaba, por encima de ellos con una sombra oscura en su expresión facial. Estaba claro que ella estaba molesta.

"X-xion, hey," tartamudeó Sora, aún creyendo que tenía sentimientos por Xion Roxas.

"Sora, Roxas", reconoció Xion.

"Hey," dijo Roxas atontado.

"Tenemos que hablar. Los tres de nosotros", entrecerró los ojos de Xion. Roxas no sabía lo que estaba planeando, y tampoco lo hizo Sora.

"¿Sobre qué exactamente?" Sora tragó saliva. Tenía la esperanza de que esto no se trataba de él y Roxas rompiendo. Él tenía muchas cosas en su mente ya y hacer frente a supuestos sentimientos de Xion, incluso si ella es su hermana, no era algo que Sora prioridad.

Roxas, que sabía, o al menos había sido bastante claro, que Xion estaba acostado esa noche, no es que él recordaba mucho de todos modos - el alcohol creado una bruma que sólo podía recordar vagamente las cosas - la esperanza de que Xion no iba a complicar más las cosas.

"Sora, quiero que tú y Roxas para romper", dijo Xion.

"Porque ... tú estás enamorada de él?" Sora cuestionada. Pellizcar el puente de la nariz, Xion suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

"No. Lo siento. Eso fue una mentira., No sé qué me pasó esa noche, pero no. Claro que no. Debe haber sido el alcohol. Todos modos. Quiero que tú y él para romper porque este isn ' t normal ", dijo Xion.

"¿Qué?" Roxas ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Xion, si no recuerdo mal, usted me ayudó a Sora y se reúnen. Y de todas las personas, me di cuenta de que _usted_ nos aceptamos por lo que somos, y no nos juzga sólo porque nuestra relación no es normal! " Roxas podía sentir la ira en aumento.

"No. No es que sea", dijo Xion, sonando desesperada.

"Mira, es para su propio bien Sora bien? Cuanto más tiempo se quede con usted, mayores serán las posibilidades de su ser lastimado", explicó. Poco a poco, Roxas estaba empezando a entender por qué ella estaba tratando de separarlos.

"Pero, ¿por qué me duele?" Sora no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"Xion ... si usted está preocupado acerca de eso ... entonces ya es demasiado tarde", suspiró Roxas. Blushing, Sora farfulló una tontería.

"¿Qu-Roxas! Se supone que no sabes! Eso fue ... eso fue ... mi primera vez y bueno, sí me dolió, pero ... era Navidad ... y ..."Sora desvió la mirada. Parpadea unas cuantas veces para asegurarse de que no estaba imaginando cosas, Roxas contuvo el impulso de facepalm.

"Idiota. Yo no estaba hablando de _eso_ ! " Roxas tosió mientras sus mejillas coloreadas.

"¿Qué?" Xion estaba confundido ahora, ella entendió y puso los ojos. "No me importa!"

"Th-Entonces, ¿en qué estabas hablando", Sora miró de nuevo a Roxas y Xion.

"Él sabe ahora. Y yo no sé si lo sabes, pero yo sé lo que pasó también", dijo Roxas.

"¿Qué?" Al principio Xion no sabía lo que estaba diciendo Roxas infierno, pero ella lo monté y logró resolverlo.

"Oh, no. Esto es exactamente lo que yo estaba tratando de evitar!" Xion sintió pánico.

"Está bien. Ahora realmente tenemos que hablar", dijo Xion antes de que ella comenzó a caminar. Roxas suspiró y miró a Xion a un muy confundido Sora y trató de no reír torpemente en la posición muy comprometedora, confuso, y exasperante que iba a ser en las próximas horas.

"¿Qué está pasando exactamente en este momento?" Sora miró a Roxas Xion, claramente conscientes de lo que los dos habían estado hablando.

"Creo que esto es todo," suspiró Roxas.


	21. Epílogo

Roxas respiró hondo, tratando de averiguar qué decir antes de abrir la boca. Él no quería empeorar las cosas porque las cosas ya estaban mal como estaban.

"Sora, Xion sabe ... el pasado, y Xion, que sé sobre el pasado, y Sora también lo hace, ahora," dijo Roxas, en busca de Xion a Sora. Rostro de Xion fue indescriptible, no sabía si enfadarse o para aliviarse, o para ir en un alboroto. Pero ella sabía que tenía que soltar el aliento que estaba conteniendo.

"Tú lo has dicho?" -le preguntó en voz baja.

"No. .. que acabo de recordar," Roxas negó con la cabeza. Poco a poco, Sora finalmente entender lo que en la tierra que los dos habían estado hablando. Y poco a poco, el ambiente bastante alegre empezó a desaparecer, hasta que fue sustituido por completo por uno muy pesado y oscuro.

"Así que ... ¿ahora qué?" Xion preguntó a nadie en particular. Todo lo que ella había trabajado para prevenir, cada última cosa que ella hizo para que esto no suceda, fue todo sentido. Sora sabía, su plan fracasó, Roxas sabía demasiado, y ahora, que ambos vamos a salir lastimado.

"Honestamente, no lo sé. Pero ... en última instancia, esta es una decisión de Sora," parecía Roxas a Sora, que miraba fijamente al suelo. No quiero hablar de nada de esto. No pueden obligarlo a resolver las cosas, porque ahora él no quería. No quería pensar en nada relacionado con el pasado. Él sólo quería olvidarse de todo. Deseaba que su memoria sólo eliminaría, por lo que podría volver a la normalidad.

"Pero ¿qué demonios tengo que decidir? Yo no sé qué hacer con esto tanto como ustedes, estoy solo ..." Sora no terminó la frase porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. No sabía lo que era más.

"Sora, sé que debes estar muy confundida ahora mismo", comenzó Xion: "Pero, usted tiene que pensar cuidadosamente. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que ocurra en este momento?"

Sora cerró los ojos y contuvo el impulso de comenzar a gritar de frustración. _¿Por qué no pueden entender que no tengo la menor idea de lo que quiero que suceda? ¿Por qué tengo que tomar una decisión ahora mismo? Yo ni siquiera sé lo que mis opciones son en primer lugar!_

Sora se inhala profundamente, "Lo que quiero ahora es olvidar. Olvidar todo".

"Pero Sora -"

"Lo sé, no puedo," cortar Sora Roxas apagado.

"Y sé que tenemos que hablar de esto antes o después, pero no puede ser más tarde? Estoy confundido y no sé qué hacer. ¿Por qué tiene que ser ahora?" Sora sabía que estaba siendo irrazonable. Sabía que tenía que hablar de esto, porque sería mucho más difícil de lo que aparezca si esperaban.

"Sora, escúchame, tenemos que hablar de esto. Yo también, yo no quiero hablar de esto, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Estas cosas ... si nos dejan colgando durante demasiado tiempo, hemos ganado" no será capaz de resolverlo ahora es el mejor momento tanto -. ".

"¡Muy bien!" Sora corte Xion fuera de este tiempo: "Está bien, vamos a hablar!, ¿Vale? Sabía Roxas cuando era más joven, él era mi mejor amigo en el mundo entero, pero me rompió el corazón, ya su vez, se me rompió el corazón, y yo Estaba en shock, y yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y me hizo esto a mí! " Sora le tendió los brazos.

"Entonces me olvidé de todo, y ahora entiendo por qué _Otou-san_ odia a Roxas, y ahora estoy _en el amor_ con Roxas, y yo no sé qué, en nombre de todo lo sagrado, se supone que debo hacer al respecto ", jadeó Sora un poco" Happy? "

"... Es un comienzo", suspiró Xion, esto iba a ser difícil si no reciben Sora para calmarse. "Pero primero, Roxas, por favor calmarlo". Libros decir que decirle a la gente a calmarse no es la mejor manera de calmarlos. Era cierto. Como si la frase "calmarlo" establecer un disparador, Sora cara se puso roja y quería estallar y gritar, patear y gritar. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Roxas puso una mano sobre la suya y entrelazó sus dedos. La calidez de la mano de Roxas se extendió como un reguero de pólvora y logró calmar a Sora hacia abajo.

"Sora", Roxas comenzó lentamente: "Vamos a tomar esto a la vez, ¿de acuerdo?" Roxas llevó las manos enlazadas a los labios y le dio un beso de Sora.

Sora asintió con la cabeza y murmuró un "bien".

"Entonces," Xion dijo: "Sigo pensando que ustedes dos no deberían estar juntos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Mira esto. Míralo. Mira todo el dolor que le está causando! Por no hablar de su dolor! Esta relación es muy doloroso que me está haciendo daño a usted ver dos".

¿Qué Xion dijo era la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo era. Sí, era doloroso, sí que era confusa, y sí, estaba equivocado en tantas maneras diferentes. Pero también fue divertido y maravilloso, y sorprendente, y se sentía tan innegable _derecho_ a estar en los brazos del otro.

Sora, que había estado en silencio después de su arrebato, miró a Xion y dijo: "Xion-nee ... I. .. puedes dejarme solo y Roxas para hacer frente a esto?"

Xion se sorprendió. No había esperado eso. Pero, de nuevo, ella debe tener. Esto fue más que ver con ellos de lo que era con ella. Y con toda honestidad, que era una especie de curioso, y que probablemente no debería haber sido. Decidiendo que probablemente sería mejor, por no hablar cortés, para salir, ella dio a ambos una sonrisa renuente, el contenido que se está tratando de resolver sin la intención de hacer daño a los demás. Sin embargo, ella todavía estaba preocupado. Porque incluso si no lo decía en serio, las posibilidades de lastimarse son bastante altos.

"Está bien. Llámame cuando hayas terminado. He dicho mi opinión, y ... bueno, en realidad no puedo hacer mucho más. Está todo en el abierto de todos modos. Todo lo que queda es para que ustedes dos resolver eso ", cuando se dio cuenta de que su plan había fracasado y contraproducente a la larga, se dio cuenta de que ella realmente tenía muy poco control sobre esta situación en particular en el primer lugar. No tenía más remedio que dejar en manos de ellos y sólo espero que lo que sea que decida hacer, no lo lamentaría.

* * *

La puerta se cerró con suavidad y el silencio que se instaló en la sala crecía más y más insoportable a cada segundo que pasaba.

"I-" Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

"Creo que hay que ir de primera"

"No, tú-"

"Está bien ... esto no está funcionando", suspiró Roxas.

"Bien, bien, uno a la vez, entonces," Sora sonrió ligeramente.

"Así que, primero," ofreció Roxas.

"No-" Sora estaba a punto de protestar cuando Roxas le dirigió una mirada severa. Suspirando, Sora sabía que iba a ir a ninguna parte si él se negó por lo que también podría ir en primer lugar. "Está bien."

"Estaba pensando ... tal vez ... Tal vez esto no debería afectarnos", dijo Sora.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? Ya está nos afectó", Roxas arrugó las cejas.

"Lo que quiero decir es que sí, que ya _afectó_ nosotros, es decir, lo que ya pasó. Tal vez ... tal vez no deberíamos vivir en el pasado. " dijo Sora.

"Pero Sora ..." Roxas pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y tragó, "I.. ¡No es justo. Sí, me duele demasiado, pero ... estaban traumatizados. Hasta el punto en el que no se acordaba de mí en absoluto."

"No se acordaba de mí tampoco."

"Bueno, sí y no," dijo Roxas.

"¿Eh?"

"Yo no sé quién es usted en realidad eran .. yo estaba seguro de que usted ha hecho algo que me molesta cuando éramos más jóvenes, y yo como que ... te despreciaba por ello. Pero, cuando me acordé de lo que realmente ocurrió , me sentí terrible. Y creo que yo también estaba empezando a enamorarse de ti. Así que se confundió y ... bueno ... me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia ti eran lo que importaba así que ... sí "...

"No. .. no sé qué decir."

"Está bien. Eso no era del todo importante para la situación de todos modos. Pero, creo que debo disculparme por estar enojado con usted durante mucho tiempo y sin molestarse en averiguar por qué estaba tan enojado en el primer lugar."

"Maldita sea ahora estoy todo confundido otra vez," Sora coloca la cara entre las manos.

"Lo siento."

"No, no es tu culpa. Es que ... me puse a pensar en lo que habría sucedido si el pasado no había ocurrido. ¿Todavía han caído para usted? ¿Seguiríamos ser ... juntos?" Sora levantó la cabeza.

"Eso ... no lo sé", Roxas sacudió la cabeza.

"Sí ... bueno, no lo sé."

"Pero sé que Te amo Pero si es demasiado difícil para ti estar en una relación conmigo -".

"¡Alto! ¡No te atrevas", señaló con el dedo a Sora Roxas.

"Sólo estoy diciendo que -"

"No, está bien. No, yo no quiero romper contigo. Ever." Sora tenía una mirada determinada en su rostro.

"Pero -"

"Maldita sea Roxas, basta. No estamos rompiendo con esto. Te quiero demasiado para eso. No vamos a romper", Sora casi echaba humo, pero entonces una comprensión lo golpeó, "No a menos que .. . "

"No, a menos?" Roxas preguntó.

"No, a menos que desee romper -"

"Eso es ridículo!" Roxas interrumpido.

"Bueno, entonces deja de decir" pero ", que hace que parezca que usted está realmente empujando para nosotros -"

"Me dijo que no. ¿De acuerdo? Yo no desea romper tampoco", suspiró Roxas. "Pero sólo escúchame".

"... Está bien," le dio Sora pulg

"Entiendo por qué Xion quiere separarnos. Ella te protege. Y yo, supongo. Ella no quiere verte herido, porque lo que si en algún lugar del camino que terminar perjudicando a ti, o viceversa, ahora que saber lo que realmente ocurrió, tal vez ... " Roxas se apagó.

"¿Quizás?" Sora pidió Roxas para seguir adelante.

"Tal vez lo que le pasaría a cualquiera de nosotros podría ser peor de lo que ...", señaló Roxas a las muñecas llenas de cicatrices de Sora.

"..." Sora no sabía qué decir.

"Tal vez ... Tengo algún tipo de enfermedad psicológica", reflexionó Sora, medio en broma y medio en serio-. Roxas cejas se fruncieron.

"Eso no es algo para bromear sobre Sora", dijo Roxas.

"Bueno, estoy un poco en serio. Quiero decir, ¿seis años lo hará a sí mismo?" Sora sonaba preocupado.

"Detente, eres perfectamente normal", abrazó a Roxas Sora cerca.

"No, en serio, ¿por qué lo hice -"

"Está bien, eso es todo, voy a entrar", anunció antes de irrumpir pulg Xion

"Xion-nee?" Sora se sobresaltó, como Roxas, en la repentina intrusión.

"Le dije que iba a dejar que hablar de esto entre ustedes, pero claramente esto no va en la dirección que ninguno de nosotros quiere que vaya", aplaudió Xion manos.

"Xion -" Roxas trató de decir algo, pero se calló por la palma de Xion.

"Mejor no hablar del pasado ya está bien?" dijo.

"¿Por qué, todavía hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar -"

"Muy bien, vamos a hablar de otra cosa, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Xion ... que estás ocultando algo", Roxas miró a su severidad. Xion expresión vaciló un poco.

"N-no, yo no lo soy."

"Xion-nee, por favor, si sabes algo más sólo nos dicen, está todo sobre la mesa de todos modos, todos los otros secretos bien podría ser revelado."

"No estoy escondiendo nada!" Xion dijo a la defensiva.

"Usted es demasiado!" Roxas dijo en tono acusador.

"... Está bien. Sí, hay algo más."

"Vamos a escuchar", Sora se ingiere con la esperanza de que fuera lo que fuera, no va a complicar aún más las cosas.

"Okaa-san y san-Otou realmente no tenía una relación muy buena. Ellos trataron de esconderse de nosotros cuando éramos más jóvenes y ... bueno, finalmente me Squall y nii-descubierto. Estoy realmente sorprendido que lo hicieron hasta ahora para finalmente explotar y conseguir un divorcio ", hizo una pausa Xion.

"Supongo que en parte es mi culpa", dijo Roxas.

"Bueno, sí. Quiero decir, cuando Sora estaba en el incidente ..., te culpa. Ellos no consideran en absoluto el hecho de que Sora había estado sola y empezando a notar que" okaa-chan 'y'-Otou chan 'metía en peleas. Era la única manera en que podían vivir con ellos mismos sin la culpa.

"Cuando Roxas apareció aquí de nuevo, Otou-san estaba enojado. Era la última gota y bien, Okaa-san sentía lo mismo. Me trajo recuerdos de su fracaso con Sora cuando era más joven, y estaban echando la culpa el uno al otro en lugar de limitarse a culpar a Roxas,

"Estoy seguro de que en este momento, Sora ya sabe que nuestros padres prácticamente se odian. Obviamente, desde que se divorciaron. Pero en aquel entonces, no fue una sorpresa. Tal como lo hizo para todos nosotros. Tenía miedo de que 'Otou-chan' lo dejaría Y cuando - ".

"Y cuando le dije que no quería seguir siendo amigos, él no quería que lo dejara bien", terminó por Roxas Xion.

"Estoy asumiendo así. No creo que Sora tiene un problema psicológico, pero yo todavía no entiendo por qué ..." se interrumpió y miró a Sora, quien estaba mirando a sus muñecas.

"Sinceramente, todavía no estoy tan seguro tampoco. Tal vez la tristeza era demasiado difícil de soportar", dijo. "Realmente no me importa mucho Otou-san ahora. Siempre y cuando Okaa-san está bien, y no hace daño a cualquiera de nosotros, entonces está bien ... Me siento mal por Marlene embargo. Ella no tiene ni idea sobre lo que está pasando ".

"Es joven, vive en su propio mundo feliz. Ya no estamos en el lugar correcto para arruinar eso. Además, hasta apenas hace unos meses, que no tenía ni idea tampoco," dijo Xion.

"Bueno, se me olvidaba. Me olvidé de todo. Es como si, cuando me llevaron al hospital, presionaban un botón de reinicio o algo así", dijo Sora y de repente se quedó en silencio.

"Sora, estás bien?" Roxas, que seguía abrazando a Sora, suavemente le dio un codazo en el hombro.

"Sí ... creo que sí. Realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer más. No quiero estar enojado con nadie. No quiero estar triste. Y sí, quiero olvidar pero ... no hay Así puedo hacer eso. Pero estoy cansado de todo esto ", suspiró Sora.

"Lo siento," se disculpó Roxas. "Para todas las cosas."

"Sí, a mí también", dijo Xion.

"No, no me disculpo. No es culpa de nadie. Ni siquiera Otou-san o Okaa-san tiene la culpa. Es justo lo que pasó. Y realmente no podemos cambiar el pasado. Como he dicho, presionaban un botón de reinicio . Aunque ahora sé que todo lo que hice antes, no importa, porque ahora mismo es el verdadero yo. " Y Sora finalmente descubrir exactamente quién _era_ , pero esa persona no era quien era ahora.

"Estoy Sora Leonhart. Un estudiante de segundo año que, gracias a mi novio maravilloso, no está fallando y es capaz de seguir jugando en el equipo de Blitzball. Tengo un hermano mayor maravilloso, una hermana mayor peculiar pero cariñoso, y muy a hermana lindo. Tengo un montón de amigos, hizo un montón de nuevos amigos, y estoy locamente enamorada de Roxas. "

"El pasado me es alguien que no lo sé. Alguien cuyos sentimientos y pensamientos y payasadas que no entiendo, ni me acuerdo completamente. Entonces, ¿será bien que yo me dicen que el pasado, no es el mi verdadero yo? " Sora miró a Roxas, la persona más importante en su vida, para su aprobación. Roxas sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí. Por supuesto."

"Perfecto. Entonces este problema se ha resuelto", sonrió Sora. Xion no pudo evitar sonreír también.

"Gracias a Dios".

**Epílogo** (porque si termina aquí, entonces, este capítulo puede parecer que es demasiado corto, D)

Escuela había terminado, y Sora estaba teniendo una fiesta de fin de año en su casa. El año pasado, la enorme casa habría estado llena de muchas personas, en su mayoría Sora no sabía en un nivel personal, todos en el círculo interior de la jerarquía social de la escuela secundaria. Este año, sin embargo, la casa sólo había unas pocas personas, la mayoría de Sora acaba de conocer este año, pero se convirtió en cada vez más unido a cada vez que se juntaba.

Los adultos estaban en el comedor, que, afortunadamente para los que no eran tan cargado de suerte que la familia Leonhart, estaba decorado con modestia e incluso había vasos de plástico y platos de papel para una cena temprano muy casual. Donald estaba ocupado preparando los platos para servir cuando la madre de Sora entró con Goofy en sus manos.

"Ah, señora," se inclinó Donald.

"Por favor, dime lo que este perro está haciendo en mi casa?" -le preguntó.

"Es ... perro de Sora, señora, Roxas se lo dio a él", explicó Donald, temeroso de que ella estaría enojado con ellos.

"... Ah, bueno, lo que sea, sólo asegúrese de no hacer pis en la alfombra, y cuidar de él. Él es una criatura pequeña traviesa", dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su hijo mayor.

"Pero él crece en ti", se rió Donald.

"... Eso que hace", ella sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su cóctel y entabló una conversación con los otros adultos en la habitación.

Mientras tanto ...

"Es realmente un gran honor conocerlo, señor Contienda", León prácticamente se derramaron. Tifa se rió y le guiñó un ojo a Cloud. Rostro de Cloud ruborizó ligeramente.

"Por favor, sólo me llaman Cloud", sonrió.

"W-bueno, entonces, Nube", que era como si fuera la cosa más difícil para llamar a una persona, "Realmente es un honor conocerlo."

"Yo no soy realmente tan increíble", dijo Cloud.

"Eres una persona a la que admirar, con toda honestidad".

"El presidente más joven de la empresa Strife, que salía desde la parte inferior al que podría tener de inmediato que acaba de tomar el puesto", cortar Tifa en la conversación.

"¿Va a parar?" Nube susurró a ella. Ella sólo se rió más.

"¡Exacto!" Exclamó León. Luego se calmó al ver la mirada un poco de preocupación en la cara de Cloud.

"U-uh ... Lo siento", se aclaró la garganta, "Esto probablemente no es el mejor lugar para hablar de ello."

"N-no, está muy bien, es sólo ... un poco incómodo hablando con mi hermano ... hermano del novio", dijo Cloud lentamente, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

"Y-sí ..." León estaba en la misma situación. Tifa no pudo contenerse de estallar en carcajadas.

"Ustedes dos son tan adorables. Te lo juro, si la nube no era ya la mía sin duda me quiere dos juntos," ella prácticamente chilló.

"Tifa!" Nube sonrojó. León se cubrió la boca y miró hacia otro lado, pero la mancha roja en las mejillas eran visibles.

"Ah, pero, probablemente debería dejar, no quiero darte alguna idea", bromeó Tifa.

"En serio, ya basta!" esto sólo se hace Tifa agarrar los costados y reír más. Nube se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

"S-lo siento, bien, bien, voy a parar", dijo Tifa entre los pantalones.

* * *

"Yay! Sora y Roxas nii-nii-ven tan felices juntos!" Marlene vitorearon desde las escaleras con Denzel, el espionaje en la fiesta de la escuela secundaria de abajo. Como eran demasiado jóvenes, no se les permitió salir con los niños mayores. O eso es lo que se les dijo por Sora, con toda honestidad, que no quería interrupciones.

"Sí", dijo Denzel.

"Uhuh, y van a casarse y tener hijos y vivir felices para siempre", sonrió.

"Uh ... Marlene, no creo que eso es ..." Denzel suspiró ante la mirada confusa en su cara, y luego negó con la cabeza, "Nevermind".

* * *

Namine visto Axel y Demyx luchar entre sí en el suelo para ver quien se quedaría con el Wiimote para esta ronda de Super Smash Bros. Ella sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír cuando Axel tiene Demyx atrapada debajo de él y las chicas (Olette y Selphie) comenzó a animar .

"Wooh! Axel Go!" Ella animó a su novio.

"Estúpido idiota", murmuró en voz baja Xion y negó con la cabeza también. Luego miró a Sora, que estaba sentado entre las piernas de Roxas, con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Roxas en uno de los sofás.

"No te preocupes, van a estar bien," atrapado Namine la mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"No estoy preocupado", se burló Xion.

"Riiiight", rodado Namine sus ojos.

"Bueno ... lo que sea!"

* * *

Riku estaba jugando y dominando en su rotura violenta pequeño torneo Super Bros.. Pero, cuando Sora decidió que quería jugar demasiado, empezó a perder. No intencionalmente, lo que estaba haciendo daño a su orgullo. Así que optó por dar el mando a Selphie, alegando que se estaba aburriendo y que era demasiado fácil. Todo el mundo puso sus ojos y Riku se limitó a reír.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Selphie comenzó a poseer todos los demás. Sweatdropping un poco a la intensidad de su estatura juego de juego, en silencio agradeció al universo que él no tenía que jugar contra ella. Conseguir un poco cansado del paisaje en frente de él, sus ojos comenzaron a vagar.

Vio una figura parpadear delante de la ventana, y sus ojos verdes se redujo en sospecha. De pie, asegurándose de que nadie se dio cuenta que se levantara, él se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de él. Y él lo vio. Abrió la puerta y salió sin hacer ruido.

Se agachó para que no se le ve a través de la ventana y agarró el brazo de la persona que había visto a través del cristal tintado.

"Kairi".

"R-riku! H-hey! ¿Qué pasa? Fancy contar con ustedes!" Kairi tartamudeó.

"Kairi. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Riku preguntó.

"W-bien ... He oído Sora tenía una fiesta y ... bueno. Quería disculparme", miró Kairi en la hierba que pisaban.

"Y usted decide espiar por la ventana?" Riku arqueó una ceja.

"Yo no sé quién está ahí. No quiero que piensen mal de mí o algo así ..."

"Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso", suspiró Riku.

"Lo sé. Y por eso quiero pedir disculpas. He sido ... una persona muy mala", dijo Kairi en voz baja. Riku levantó la ceja de nuevo.

"Está bien, yo he sido una perra. Para todos. Y lo siento de verdad en ello. Puedes ... puedes conseguir Sora venir aquí? Yo un poco quiero hablar con él primero", dijo.

"... Voy a ver qué puedo hacer", fue guardia de Riku hacia abajo. Parecía como si estuviera en su genuino deseo de disculparse.Él decidió darle una oportunidad. Por lo menos era Riku que la encontró en lugar de Namine. Si fuera Namine, que ya no cae muy bien en el primer lugar, incluso antes de que las cosas malas que hizo a Sora y Roxas, que la vio por ahí, Namine habría ido con ella.

"Gracias, Riku," parecía Kairi como si quisiera llorar. Y así lo hizo, pero ella quería llorar de alivio. Porque al menos Riku todavía le dio una oportunidad.

* * *

"Oye Sora, ¿puedo hablar contigo afuera?" Riku preguntó. Roxas miró hacia arriba, y parecía como si él también quería ir."Alone", agregó Riku. Sora Roxas miró y sonrió, indicando que estaría bien ir solo. Roxas asintió con la cabeza y sonrió también.

"Se puede jugar por mí mientras yo me haya ido", besó la mejilla de Sora Roxas y se levantó.

"Está bien," Roxas rodó sus ojos. Riku Sora siguió afuera y continuó el juego.

"Muy bien chicos! Prepárate para ser poseído", sonrió Roxas.

"En tus sueños, niño bonito", se rió Selphie.

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo y me golpearon, Roxas," se burló de Axel.

"Psh ... Yo podría golpear con los ojos cerrados", bromeó Namine Axel.

"Eso es porque te dejo," Axel le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

"Oh, ya lo veremos, Zexion, dame una venda en los ojos", dijo Namine.

"Oh", dijo riendo Larxene.

"Yo estaré animando tanto, Selphie, Namine", gritó Olette, sentado regazo de Hayner.

"Sí, quiero ver algo de acción poder femenino en serio una paliza de un culo masculino", sonrió sádicamente Larxene. Zexion levantó la vista de su libro y suspiró.

"Yo no tengo una venda en los ojos Namine", dijo.

"¡Oh, Oh! Yo!" Demyx gritó con entusiasmo.

"Bueno, date prisa y lo puso en mí!" Namine ordenado.

"Hai, hai!"

"Prepárate para encontrarte con tu peor pesadilla", se rió malvadamente Namine. Xion y Pence se sentó en el lado con sweatdrops en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Me pregunto si el jugo tenía alcohol en él", se rascó Pence un lado de su cara.

"Nah ... esto es sólo su ser habituales. Usted pensaría que estaría acostumbrado a ello por ahora, después de saber que por un tiempo tan largo", se rió Xion.

"Bueno, en realidad no hemos colgado juntos en mucho tiempo ... Han pasado muchas cosas con respecto al año pasado", señaló Pence. "Realmente me sorprendió cuando ustedes dijeron que el resto de nosotros en todo. Quiero decir, teníamos nuestras sospechas ... pero no sabíamos realmente."

"Sí ... Pero, bueno, incluso después de todo, seguimos siendo todos amigos", sonrió Xion, "Es realmente curioso cómo funciona la amistad."

"Así es."

* * *

Sora salió y miró curiosamente Riku. "¿Hay algún problema?" , se preguntó.

"Uh ... bueno, alguien quería hablar con usted", señaló Riku hacia los arbustos cerca de la ventana y vio a Kairi Sora agachándose a su lado.

"Kairi ..."

"Oye, Sora," saludó Kairi.

"¿Qué ... qué haces aquí?" Sora se mordió el labio, se sintió incómodo. No quería hablar con ella.

"Voy a dejar que ustedes dos solos", dijo Riku.

"No, espera," llamado Sora fuera, "No te vayas".

"... Es Riku bien, puede quedarse. Entiendo que Sora podría sentirse incómodo hablando conmigo por sí mismo. Y, además, creo que deberías escuchar lo que voy a decir de todas formas," se puso de pie y caminó Kairi hacia ellos .

"En primer lugar, quiero decir que me siento mucho. Para los dos ... No. A todos los que pude haber lastimado. Lamento que yo estaba siendo una perra celosa. Y ... mientras yo No puedo decir que no estoy herido por Roxas y Sora relación, y decir que estoy totalmente de aprobar de él, puedo decir que estoy dispuesto a dejar que mis propias frustraciones y problemas de ir.

"Lo siento mucho por todo lo que he hecho, y todo lo que puede haber ocurrido por mi culpa y mi locura. Realmente te amo Sora. Y yo pensé ..." se echó a reír con amargura, tratando de luchar contra las lágrimas, "que si yo no puedo tenerte ... entonces no se puede."

"Me dolía mucho que no me gustaría volver, y me sorprendí al descubrir que fueron atraídos a Roxas. Y me hizo hacer cosas terribles y vergonzosos tantos para mí mismo y para ti y para Riku y a Selphie. Ustedes son mis amigos más cercanos. Y no estoy diciendo que ustedes deben llevarme de regreso, sólo estoy pidiendo tu perdón ...

"O si usted realmente no puede hacer eso ... entonces por lo menos aceptar mis disculpas. Estoy profundamente apenado por mi estupidez y las acciones celosas," se inclinó Kairi baja.

"Kairi ..." Cuerpo tenso Sora se relajó y soltó una bocanada de aire que no sabía que él estaba sosteniendo pulg

"Kairi", Riku hizo lo mismo que Sora.

"Estoy contento ...", sonrió Sora, con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. "Levanta la cabeza, Kairi".

"Sora?" Ella preguntó cuando volvió a su postura normal.

"Me alegro de que no me odian", se llevó a Sora un paso hacia ella.

"Yo te he conocido por mucho tiempo, usted y Riku. Ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos, y ... Acepto tus disculpas." Sora abrazó.

Ella lloró en el pecho y Riku se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello. Kairi levantó la cara y le sonrió a Riku, "¿Me perdonará también?"

"Bueno, si es así entonces Sora", Riku sonrió, "Por supuesto que te perdono."

"Aww, ven aquí Riku!" Sora se rió. Y los tres de ellos tuvieron su momento mini.

"Kairi", dijo Sora después de un tiempo.

"¿Sí?"

"Creo que debería pedir disculpas a todos los demás."

"Sí, a mí también", dijo Riku.

"... Está bien."

* * *

"Hey chicos, ¿puedes dejar de jugar sólo un rato?" Riku abrió la puerta y entró

"Aww! Pero estoy ganando!" Namine, que no podía ver nada, que sorprendentemente realmente estaba ganando, hizo un mohín.

"Sí, por favor, gracias," dijo Axel rápidamente con lo poco de su virilidad y dignidad que le quedaba.

"Está bien," suspiró Selphie, que pensaba que estaba ganando, y dejar de lado el controlador. Roxas estaba preocupado de que algo le había pasado a Sora.

"Hay alguien aquí que quería decirle algo a todo el mundo", fue Sora pulg

"Uhm ... Hola a todos", saludó Kairi. Respiración de cada persona colectiva enganchado en la garganta y los ojos se estrecharon ante los ojos de ella.

"Mira, antes que cualquiera de empezar a ... bueno, vete de mí. Primero quiero decir que lo siento mucho por todos los problemas que le pueda haber causado", dijo.

"Yo era estúpido y celoso. Y me duele mis mejores amigos, miró a Selphie, que no quería mirarla a los ojos. Y lo más importante, me duele la gente que ni siquiera conozco. Yo era una persona horrible, , y merezco probablemente cada comentario individualmente sucio que hay en la cabeza en este momento.

"No espero que todos ustedes a aceptar mis disculpas y me perdone. Sólo quiero que todos sepan lo mucho que me arrepiento de mis acciones". Kairi se inclinó por segunda vez. Todo el mundo era aún reacio.

"Ustedes ... si hizo alguna diferencia, yo perdono a Kairi," Sora dio un paso hacia arriba.

"Sora, usted no tiene que -" Kairi fue cortada.

"Sí, tenemos que Tú eres uno de mis mejores amigos, y estos chicos son mis nuevos amigos quiero que -.".

"Está bien, Sora," ella lo interrumpió ese momento.

"Kairi ... I. .. perdone usted", fue Selphie el primero en hablar. "Eres uno de mis mejores amigos de la muchacha. Si no es _el_mejor amigo de la chica. Te extraño Kai ", Selphie se sollozando.

"Selphie ... Te extraño demasiado Selph!" corrió a su amiga y la abrazó. Namine suspiró.

"Yo sólo te perdonará si tanto Sora y Roxas te perdono", dijo.

"Lo mismo digo", dijo Xion.

"Bueno, entonces que es lo mismo para todos nosotros entonces", Axel habló por el resto de ellos. Todos miraron a Roxas, quien a su vez miró a Sora. Sora le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"I. .." Roxas se levantó. "No me gusta lo que hiciste todo lo que a su mejor amigo sólo porque no le gustó la espalda. Pero no estoy realmente con quien hablar. Probablemente he lastimado Sora más que nadie en esta sala. Y para ti ", él miró a Kairi," podría parecer injusto que, después de toda la mierda que pasó entre Sora y yo seguimos juntos.

"Estoy dispuesto a aceptar tus disculpas. Pero sólo si me perdonas por robar el corazón de Sora antes de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo", sonrió Roxas y le tendió una mano a Kairi. Kairi labios se torcieron en duda, pero al final, ella cedió y aceptó la mano que extendió la mano hacia ella.

"Está bien, bueno eso es todo", se convirtió Roxas hacia sus amigos. Todos ellos le sonrió y le dio la bienvenida a Kairi en su grupo.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, cuando todo el mundo estaba ya pasado en el suelo, Sora estaba todavía despierto, jugando orejas Goofy ingenio.

"Sora?" Roxas preguntó en la oscuridad, asustando a Sora un poco.

"Roxas, no sólo al azar aparecerá de la nada," respiró profundamente Sora.

"Ah, lo siento, creo que mis amigos son contagiosas", se rió Roxas.

"¿Qué?" Sora también se rió.

"Nada, no importa. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"... ¿Puedes creer todo lo que ha pasado durante el último año?" Sora miró hacia las estrellas por la ventana.

"No, pero estoy muy contento de que lo hizo. Bueno ... algunos más que otros", admitió Roxas.

"Lo mismo digo. Pero si todo eso no hubiera sucedido. No hubiéramos conocido", Sora volvió a Roxas. Roxas se acercó más y se apoyó en el hombro de Sora.

"Sí," dijo Roxas. Y Sora apoyó la cabeza en Roxas

"Te amo Roxas".

"Yo también te quiero, Sora".

"Prométeme que nunca vamos a dejar de amar a los demás," levantó su dedo meñique hacia Sora Roxas.

"Te prometo que yo nunca, nunca dejaré de amarte. Lo mejor que le ha sucedido a mí", enclavada Roxas su dedo meñique con Sora.

"Sellarlo con un beso?" Roxas bromeó.

"Eres tan cursi", se rió Sora.

"Pero usted sabe que le gusta", se apoyó en Roxas y Sora atrapado labios contra los suyos. Cuando se separaron, se mantuvieron cerca de sus caras, la frente tocando.

"Sí. Realmente me".

* * *

"Paga," se sentó Ansem el Sabio en su silla detrás de su escritorio en la oficina del director. Coach Wakka abatido buscó su billetera en su bolsillo trasero y tosió tres mil munny.

"Who'da thunk que mi estrella del deporte se enamoraría de la niña inteligente-culo que debería haber estado en mi equipo también", Wakka sacudió la cabeza.

"Te dije que no hacer esta apuesta, Wakka", Marluxia rodó sus ojos.

"No hacer apuestas con Ansem el Sabio, sabe ... _todo_ ", dijo Lexaeus con los brazos cruzados.

"Si ... _todo,_ "sonrió maliciosamente mientras cuenta Ansem el munny en sus manos.


End file.
